On A Dark And Wooded Path
by badkfare
Summary: In the woods of Forks, WA night has fallen. Bella lies exhausted and out of breath trying to hide from a dangerous group bent on hurting her and those around her. Unable to move in the darkness, Bella waits for dawn by remembering her life and love.
1. Pigtails and Tears

**This is the first story I have written so please let me know what you think. I have to dedicate this to my Seester Carmen who encouraged me to write this in the first place. **

**This story is from Bella's point of view and if people like what they read there will be other POV's in the future.**

**I do not own Twilight or the characters…I just like to play with them.**

* * *

I am running as fast as my lungs will allow me. The fire that's burning with each breath while my muscles begin to spasm in my legs couldn't stop me from running the next step. I could feel them on my heels haunting and coveting every step I put between me and them. I couldn't stop I knew that if I did they would kill me. I knew that my life couldn't end like this. I knew that I loved him enough to force my body to move until it could move no more.

So I ran. As the sky grew darker and the forest revealed fewer paths I kept running. Then my natural ability for clumsiness kicks in and before I know it I'm falling to the ground. My body is ecstatic not to be moving but then my mind snaps to reminding me that this isn't a leisurely jog through the woods but a fight for my life from the gruesome twosome that for some reason has decided that today is a good day to kill me. I lifted myself up to continue running but my body refused as the last of my adrenaline wore out.

I could hear them coming from behind me and decided to roll off the path and into some shrubbery. I held my ragged breathe as I watched them run past me. Once they moved up from me I could breathe and allow my muscles to recover so I could hopefully make my way to the road and flag someone to take me back to town. I laid there waiting for my body to respond and as night overtook the forest I was lost to my exhaustion and fatigue.

I awoke to a loud shrieking bird overhead. It was still night and I was disoriented. I knew I was still in the woods and lay listening to any noise that might be from my assailants. But I heard nothing other than that damn bird shrieking above me. I tried to move my legs and found that even though it felt like needles stabbing into them that I could move my legs. So slowly I sat up and looked around. I could see nothing. It was dark and there were outlines of what I would say were trees but I couldn't see the path and there was no light. Not even the moon which I know is full tonight could penetrate the canopy of trees above to give me a little light.

So looking around and taking into account that I am incapable of walking in bright light without falling let alone in the woods in the dark, I decided to stay in place and wait for light before taking off and trying to find help. I lay back down on the ground that was relatively soft since the rainforest keeps the ground covered in leaves. I looked up trying to find the stars and finally gave up, closing my eyes and listen to the rustling that has started from the wind swaying the canopy top.

I'm relieved that the damn bird has flown off to torment someone else but now I'm alone. I lay with my eye close beginning to panic when I can see his face. His beautiful, strong face with those green eyes and that crazy tousled sex hair. I smiled and blushed, can you believe it? I'm lying in the middle of the woods with the threat of death and all I have to do is think about him looking at me and what do I do…I blush!

Ok Bella stop kicking yourself, you are already down. Think about him. Think about the man that makes heart speed up and skip beats. The man that smells like a sunny day whose voice sends goose bumps across your body. He could give me a look that would make my center throb while crooking a smile that would cause you to laugh and feel like there wasn't another soul on this planet.

Usually when a love like this is talked about or more likely written about it, it goes hand in hand with death, a sad and awful coincidence. As if to say that to experience a love that is so utterly consuming that it can't be sustained or that it causes people to be so reckless that their love is the only thing that survives. I normally being a sound and very reasonable person would've scoffed at such a statement but since I am experiencing such a love and lying of the floor of the forest that technically is the backyard to my childhood home hiding for my life, I realize that faced with the alternative, dying doesn't seem so bad.

But I'm getting ahead of myself.

I have known him my whole life. Well almost.

I met him in first grade. He sat behind me and I remember him pulling on my pigtail. I cried and called him a meanie before running into the girl's bathroom and crying. My mom would've held me and comforted me but having lost her battle with ovarian cancer a year before left my dad with the task of dealing with his a overly distraught six year old. That was also the day I met his family.

Most parents would've told their daughters the line about little boys being mean to girls because they like them or some other masochistic line that would scar girls for the rest of their relationships but not my dad. Charlie was the chief of police and therefore felt a need to always get to the bottom of a situation. In other words he wanted to know what this punk kid's problem was. So after I stopped crying, my father immediately put me into his squad car and we were off to the Cullen residence.

I had never seen anything like it. A glass box in the middle of the woods. I remember sitting in the car and not wanting to go inside and face this boy that had made me cry. A woman came outside to meet the squad car and I couldn't help thinking about my mother. While this woman was the epitome of beauty and grace, you could feel the warmth and love emanating off her skin. She smiled at us in the car before leaning down to look inside at Charlie and I.

"Hey Charlie, what brings you out here? And this must be your beautiful Bella."

"Sorry Esme but apparently there was an incident at school today between Bella and your son." Charlie said as softly as he could. Charlie was known to be real gruff with people but he had always had a soft spot for Esme and her husband Carlisle. He respected Carlisle's work at the hospital and all the charitable work Esme did for the community. Charlie thought they were good people.

"Oh Charlie that's awful. Oh Bella honey I am so sorry to hear that. Why don't the both of you come inside and we can take care of this together." Esme smiled warmly and opened my door helping me out of the car. Esme pulled me into her side as Charlie came around the back of the car. Esme led us into the walkway of her house and I could do nothing but stand and look around at all the grandeur. My mouth hung open as I looked at beautiful tapestries and floral arrangements. Esme giggled lightly before moving me forward into the living room. Motioning Charlie to have a seat and leading me over to his side before she let me go sit with him. Esme then excused herself and walked over to the stairs by the entrance. Standing very firmly a voice and tone came out of this woman I didn't think was possible. Although she was a mom after all so it shouldn't have come as a surprise.

"Edward Anthony Cullen get your butt down here immediately."

* * *

**When's the last time someone used your full name?**


	2. Misunderstandings and Introductions

**This is for my angelina ballerina who is reading fanfiction for the first time and it's MINE! **

**Of course like everyone else I do not own Twilight or any of the characters I just like to play with them!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Edward Anthony Cullen get your butt down here immediately." _

Esme stood and waited as I heard a thunder of footsteps come running down a hallway and then down the stairs.

"Gees mom what did I do now?"

A boy came tromping down the stairs knowing that tone and knowing the middle name use meant he was in big trouble. The boys pace slowed from the top of the stairs till he reached his mother at the bottom with an apologetic look in his eyes. I couldn't look at him and turned to my father who was looking out the window. Charlie was never one to interfere unless absolutely necessary, he thought people's business should be kept private and not talked about.

"What did you do at school today?" Esme said sternly.

The boy was silent for a moment before a quiet voice came out of him. "Nothing."

"Really so you mean to tell me you didn't make someone cry today?"

The boy shuffled his feet and said nothing. Esme motioned over to the living room and the boy walked slowly into the room. The boy came around the couch and saw Charlie in full uniform and his eyes grew very big as he lost all the color in his face. Esme had to nudge her son the rest of the way to the couch sitting in front of us. Esme sat very gracefully as her son stood like a statue barely breathing as he stared at Charlie. Esme reached up to her son and gently pulled him down to the couch.

"Now let me ask you again, what did you do at school today?" Esme's voice was very tender but firm as she could see the fear in her son's eyes. The boy finally looked away from Charlie and looked at me for the first time since he entered the room. I gave him the meanest look I could muster and he simply looked down at the ground.

Before the boy could answer noises were heard upstairs as two sets of eyes peaked down at us from the railing of the stairs. Esme excused herself as she walked over to the stairs.

"Alice, Emmett did either one of you have anything to do with this?" Esme stood as the two kids in unison answered no. "Then go upstairs and finish your homework. If I catch you on the stairs again there will be consequences. Now go." The kids were heard going back to where they had come from as Esme walked back over to us in the living room.

"Edward, you were saying."

"I pulled on her pigtail and made her cry. But mom I didn't mean to do it. Mike was being a jerk and he was shooting spitballs and one of them ended up in her pigtail so I was trying to be nice and get it out before school was over." The boy spoke so quickly as if at any moment Charlie was going to arrest him. Esme reached her hand and placed it on her sons back rubbing circles to calm him down. "Please don't arrest me sir, I was trying to be nice. I felt really bad that she was crying but she moved her head when I was pulling out the paper. I swear I didn't mean to hurt her."

Charlie shifted in seat and looked over to me. I sat looking at the boy feeling really bad and silly for all the theatrics over a misunderstanding. How was I supposed to know he was trying to be nice I mean he was pulling on my hair for peat sake's? Being completely embarrassed I of course began to blush as I tried to burry my face in my hands. Charlie reached over and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Belles do you have anything you want to say to him?" Charlie tried to soften his voice yet again but it came out like no non sense Charlie, who I'm sure, was completely baffled by the entire events of the day.

My blush grew more as I studied my shoes unable to move or speak from embarrassment. I could feel Charlie staring at me, irritated that I hadn't responded to him in a timely manner. Sadly Charlie had no idea what to do when it came to raising his daughter who he really hadn't seen since I was in diapers. "Belles?"

"I'm sorry." I barely whispered it while still looking at my shoes.

"I'm sorry Belles what was that?" Charlie sounded as if he was growing impatient with this whole situation and really wanted to get back to work.

"I'm sorry I thought you were doing it to be mean." I still couldn't look him in the face but I was much louder this time. Charlie looked over at Esme who had on her brilliant and understanding smile on while the boy just looked relieved.

"Well see it was just a misunderstanding no harm." Esme stood up followed by the boy who now was looking at me and smiling. I smiled back suddenly relieved that not only my color was normal but that this whole nightmare was over.

"Esme thank you for helping me with this matter, I need to get Belles over to Mrs. Newton's so I can get back to work." Charlie stood and waited for me to stand so we could be on our way but I couldn't help but whine at the thought of having to go over to the Newton's house. Mrs. Newton was so annoying going on and on about how great her son Mike was, while Mike tried to show off at all the things he was good at.

"Now Belles you know the deal, more moving and less whining." I finally stood but I showed in every step to the door that I didn't want to go. Esme gave me a soft smile and then the wheels in her head began to turn. Before we could get to the door Esme stopped Charlie who was making a mad dash to get back to work.

"Charlie I know you are in a hurry to get back but might I have a word with you, over here." Charlie nodded and walked over to Esme as I stood with the boy who just smiled at me.

"My name is Edward, you are Belles?" The boy spoke with interest.

"Isabella but everyone calls me Bella." Edward looks confused.

"Why does you dad call you Belles then?"

"When I was a baby my dad said that I would laugh and it sounded like a bell so he has always called me Belles unless of course I am in trouble." Edward smiled at that.

"Does your laugh still sound like a bell?"

"I don't know, I don't think so." It was such a funny question that I couldn't help but laugh, which made Edward laugh.

"It does kinda sound like a bell, how funny is that." Edward smiled at me and even though I didn't know what it was to have a crush, I had gone from thinking he was a bully to something else. Although it would be years before I understood what that was.

Esme and Charlie walked over to us, Esme beaming brightly. Charlie stood very much like a statue as he cleared his throat.

"Belles how would you feel about staying here and hanging out with Edward and Esme till tonight when I can come and get you?"

My eyes grew large, I had been hoping I wouldn't have to leave and now I didn't have to. "Can I please?"

Charlie nodded and I bounced up and down with excitement. Edward looked over at me and was smiling looking at Esme as she nodded. Charlie walked out the front door only to return shortly with my backpack.

"Now I expect you Belles to behave and not to give Mrs. Cullen any problems. I will be back later tonight to pick you up." Charlie handed me my backpack and patted me on the shoulder as he nodded to Esme before leaving.

"Does this mean Bella gets to stay?" Edward asked Esme.

"Yes honey, in fact if Bella wants to she can start coming here after school." I couldn't get rid of the smile that had been planted o my face. I don't know why but I felt very welcome in the Cullen house and a part of me never wanted to leave. Esme walked over to the stairs.

"Alice, Emmett come downstairs and meet our guest."

Two kids came running down the stairs. A boy who looked older then us by a few years and a girl who looked to be the same age as Edward and I. Esme came and stood behind me as the kids made their way to us.

"Alice, Emmett this is Bella and she's going to be joining us today." Esme walked out of the entry way as Alice and Emmett walked over and greeted me. Alice hugged me and Emmett messed with my hair. In a matter of minutes the four of us were laughing and chatting as Esme called to us.

"I just finished making cookies, who wants a snack?"

With the biggest smile on my face, all I could think was I finally found my place.

**

* * *

**

**Where is your place?**


	3. Loss and Changes

**This chapter started out smaller but I thought it needed a little more info. Loss and puberty are two very difficult and challenging things to go through. Puberty thankfully doesn't last that long and usually ends well. Loss is dealt with differently from person to person and although it's never easy to go through it does make you appreciate the people in your life now. I love all my people and they help to inspire my writing. **

**Please review, I would love to hear what YOU have to say! Without further delay...**

**Oh yeah I almost forgot (sadly) I do not own Twilight or it's characters, Stephanie gets all the credit for that!**

* * *

_With the biggest smile on my face, all I could think was I finally found my place._

My place. It's so funny to think about the Cullen residence and being mine. Lying on the ground I can feel my body getting colder. I wish I had my cell phone so I could at least see what time it is. Edward always hated it when I would leave anywhere without it. I would tease him all the time that the phone was my technology collar.

Edward of course didn't find the humor in it; then again anytime I painted myself in a less then stellar light he would become argumentative. I did try to tell him that I needed at least one fault to which he said that they weren't faults just added depth to my character.

How could you be upset with that logic?

Esme had thrown me a lifeline by asking Charlie if it would be alright if I stayed after the incident. Oh course knowing Charlie would never go for something that he thought would inconvenience her in the least Esme used Alice as the reasoning saying that Alice needed another girl around to help give the boys a run for their money. Charlie liked that I was so enthusiastic about the arrangement and after the first day where he couldn't get me to stop talking about my afternoon he agreed to allow me to continue to go to the Cullen's on a more permanent basis.

I had been something of a loner even in those early days. I chalked it up to my abandonment issues from my mother passing away. I had confided in Esme once that a piece of me was missing without my mom, Esme simply shedded a tear and wrapped me in her warm embrace. Although I knew she would never replace my mother, I also knew that my mom would appreciate what Esme was bringing to my life.

Sadly I learned all too soon that I was not alone in the deceased parent club. Alice and Emmett were living with the Cullen's because their parents were killed in a car accident. Their mother was Esme's cousin, and with no one else coming forward to claim the kids Esme and Carlisle welcomed them into their home with open and loving arms.

Esme in an effort to help them transition better put them into therapy where they were able to work out their feelings and issues. Alice for a while continued to have emotional outbursts while Emmett had nightmares. Edward would tell me that he couldn't do anything but feel bad for them and grateful that his parents were alive and well. I couldn't help but share his opinion, I still had Charlie and although Charlie wasn't the fuzzy type I also knew no father ever loved a daughter more, even if he had a different way of showing it.

It was a Tuesday afternoon and Alice was having a bad day. A kid at school had decided to make fun of Alice for some ratty looking dress she was wearing. I found her in the bathroom crying. The dress was the last one her mom bought for her and she loved it.

"My mom bought it for me. She loved to shop so we made it a girl's day. She took me shopping at her favorite store and then to lunch at my favorite restaurant. I got a teriyaki chicken burger with seasoned fries and a chocolate shake. It was so messy I remember the burger was all over my hands," Alice finished in a whisper with a soft smile.

I walked over to her and placed my hand on her back and rubbed circles, something my mom use to do when I was having a bad day. Tears fell from Alice's eyes and I was starting to get a little weepy listening to her cherished memory.

"My mom had the best laugh. Listening to her laugh could make you laugh. We sat there, talking and laughing and just hanging out together. I never wanted it to end. But the best part was when we got home, there was my dad and Emmett playing football."

Alice seemed to get lost in her memory and was silent for a while. I couldn't help but think of my mom and our special dinners we use to have. My mom couldn't cook to save her life so her meals were always an event. One time we had pizza. Sounds simple enough right? This wasn't any pizza, this was a Rene special. The crust was sugar cookie dough because my mom didn't know how to make a pizza crust and the toppings were Canadian bacon and pineapple with mushrooms and olives. Sounds gross huh? But I have to say, it was the best pizza I ever had. And the fact that my mom and I made it together was the best part.

Watching Alice struggle with this made my heart ache and in that moment I realized I had never known another person better than Alice.

"Alice, do you think by not wearing the dress you'll forget her?"

"No I know that nothing but me can make me forget my parents. It really was a perfect day Bella," Alice gave into her sobs and collapsed in my arms. A thought occurred to me as I held Alice and tried to comfort her broken heart.

"I have a great idea," I said smiling at Alice.

I told her about a shirt that my mom had made; that when I could no longer wear it I made it into a stuffed animal. I told her I would help her after school if she wanted. Alice liked the idea and finally calmed down enough that we could go back to class. Edward gave Alice a hug as I went to the teacher to tell her what the kid had done. He got in trouble and I couldn't help but smile. Nobody makes Alice cry and gets away with it, not if I can do anything about it.

It was after school with Esme's sewing gear that I realized Alice had a gift for design. My stuffed animal was something of a joke compared to Alice's creation. Alice just laughed and held tightly to her new doll. It was good to hear Alice laugh and in that moment I decided to trust Alice with my mom's story. I told Alice the one thing I remember from that time. Something Charlie said to me.

"Your mom is up there in heaven looking down at you with your broken heart and sad brown eyes and she knows she can't help you. But your mom loved her life and she loved you and she wouldn't want you being sad thinking about her, you know she would want you to laugh when you think of her. Cause that's all Rene did was laugh and live. So you have a choice Belles: you can sit around and cry or you can get up and live your life and laugh. Either way, your mom loves you no matter what."

Alice still continued to struggle with her loss. Everyday though between therapy and the Cullen's love and support Alice got better. Slowly Alice moved past her outbursts but it would still take another couple of years before she really had moved on from her parent's death. Truth is no matter what you do, you sadly carry that loss with you everyday.

* * *

Life fell into a pattern. During the weeks I would go to school and then to the Cullen's. On the weekends I would hang out around my house with Charlie. Sometimes he would take me fishing with Harry other times we would watch sports with Billy and Jacob Black. Well Billy and Charlie would watch whatever was on; I on the other hand would escape to the woods with Jacob. We would play games, tell stories and get into all sorts of mischief while our dads became engrossed in the games that overpaid athletes played.

Jacob was Native American, apart of the Quileute tribe. He and his father Billy lived in Lapush, which had an amazing beach. Charlie had taken me out to their house a couple of times. On our way back we stopped off at the beach and even though it was cold and the fog had rolled in, the scenery was amazing. In the distant fog you could see these massive sea stacks just sitting out in the water. There was also a path made out of boulders that lead to a beacon to warn boats. I had asked Charlie if I could walk out there. After he finished laughing and realized I was serious, he simply answered that it was too cold to go for a swim.

Jacob was fun to hang out with but I never really saw him unless a game was on. Since he lived on the reservation we didn't go to school together. I have to admit it was nice to have a friend who I didn't spend almost every waking minute with. Although I loved everyone at the Cullen's house, it was nice to make new stories and share new adventures with someone and Jake was a good friend.

School ended and Charlie agreed to allow me to spend my days at the Cullen's house. Charlie would drop me off in the mornings and exchange a few words with Carlisle before they both would head off to work.

Days were spent with the four of us escaping into the woods where our imaginations would take us all over the world and places beyond. We created stories and characters that we nourished throughout the summer months.

Carlisle who worked at the hospital during the day took four weeks off during the summer, two weeks in the beginning and two weeks at the end. The first two weeks were spent camping. Charlie was reluctant to let me go for the whole time but felt better when he was invited to come on the weekends which allowed him to spend time with Carlisle and Esme.

The last two weeks were spent at Lake Crescent. August was the perfect time to be at the lake since Washington is known for only having a few good months of warm weather and August was usually the hottest. Everyday we swam like fishes and never left the water till we were prunes. I remember those days as filled with laughter and love.

Charlie told me once that the broken little girl that came to him almost two years ago was becoming nothing but a memory. He did ask once with a weak smile that I remember that he still needed me and that we were still family. I laughed as I ran in his arms for a long hug. Charlie was never an overly emotional person but from that day I always remembered to appreciate the man who needed love and family as much as I did.

* * *

Time moved so quickly. Before any of us knew it we were in middle school. The routine didn't change; school then off to the Cullen's house. Life continued as it does in small sleepy towns where everyone knows everyone. Although there were something's that changed.

Emmett was in ninth grade and his body was changing rapidly. He grew overnight it seemed. Emmett had always had a love of sports but now he wanted to participate in them. The Cullen's gym was quite state of the art. Carlisle liked to keep in shape so he was able to show Emmett how to use all the equipment properly. By the end of Emmett's eighth grade year he'd added ten pounds of muscle to his frame. We started calling him the gentle giant.

Our bodies were changing as well. I entered my awful gawky phase. If I hadn't of had long hair you could've mistaken me for a boy. I watched as all the girls in my class developed the beginnings of boobs and curves while I was flat as a board. I couldn't cry to Charlie about this so Esme became my confidant. Alice, who was a little shorter than I, had started her period and begun to develop quite nicely. She loved wearing clothes that flaunted her new figure while Emmett wanted to rip out all the boys' eyes for looking at her.

Edward was changing as well. Although his changes seemed to not only be his body but also with his hormones, his mood swings were awful. There were days that he would go straight to his room after school and wouldn't come down till dinner. Emmett told Alice and me that it was normal and not to worry, our Edward would be back soon enough. There were days that felt like that statement would never come true.

It was raining because it always rains in Forks. I met up with Edward during advisory and sat next to him as we always did everyday. Something was off, he didn't seem himself. I asked but of course I got the "I'm fine" treatment. I let it go because that's how life had become. The day was like any other and Esme was picking us up before we knew it.

Sitting in the backseat with Alice and Edward I decided I hadn't heard Edward laugh in way to long. So right before we got to the house I decided to launch a tickle war on Edward. At first it was normal and fun with Alice, Esme and Emmett cheering me on. Then something happened, something unexpected. Edward while tickling back grazed my non existent chest. He immediately stiffened and retreated and when I didn't stop he yelled at me. The car pulled up to the house and Edward ran in the house leaving me sitting in a state of shock.

Emmett came around to my side of the car and took my hand. We walked to the back of the house as Esme and Alice went inside. Emmett was quiet while I tried to control the tears I was keeping at bay. Emmett finally pulled me into his arms and hugged me while the tears became overwhelming.

"I don't understand Em why is Edward being like this?" I was torn between being angry and sad that my friend was shutting me out.

"Oh Bella, I wish I could explain it to you so that you would understand. Edward is becoming a man and sometimes he's going to act like a complete freak of nature. Don't talk it personally. It will happen to you soon enough," Emmett smiles and nudged my arm.

"I would never act like that! I don't even recognize him anymore. I miss my friend," I said starting to cry again.

Emmett brought me into another bear hug as I cried on his shoulder.

"Bella, trust me when I say that Edward misses you too. This is very hard for him too so cut him some slack and I promise," Emmett pulled me away from his shoulder to look at me. "Edward will apologize in his own time and he will come back to you."

Emmett gave me a smile and hugged me again as only he could. We stayed like for some time before Emmett pulled away and helped me clean myself up. After a few deep breaths he led me back towards the house.

No words were spoken until finally before we walked into the house Emmett turned to me and laughed. I looked at him slightly confused.

"Remember this day because it's going to make for a great story in the future."

* * *

**Do you have an embarassing story from your growing pains?**


	4. Water Bottles and Clicking Heels

**Here's another chapter and it's all about Emmett. I love Emmett he's the older brother you always want to have! These next few chapters are short but they are the background on our favorite characters. I have two other finished chapters and will be posting them throughout the next week. I know the holidays are fast approaching so I hope you are finished with your shopping and going somewhere with family and friends. Now onto the chapter...**

**As always I do not own Twilight or the Characters I only enjoy playing with them!**

* * *

"_Remember this day because it's going to make for a great story in the future."_

I can't help but laugh at the memory of Edward while my heart warms with Emmett. Emmett was always misunderstood. Looking like he did meant that people had two opinions of him: that he's either on roids or a complete Neanderthal. At times Emmett's sense of humor could be mistaken as Neanderthal as there wasn't a lot of intelligence going into his jokes and pranks. What no one knows is that the bigger Emmett got, the bigger his heart became and he was very intelligent.

Carlisle and Esme had very high standards for their kids. Education came first everything else followed. Emmett's desire to play sports meant that he was held to a higher standard then the rest of the athletes. Emmett had to maintain a B average, although he mostly got A's Carlisle drilled into to him that sports were great while they lasted but it was his brains that were going to take him places.

Entering nineth grade Emmett was top of his class academically and literally. At over six feet Emmett was hardly unnoticeable. Emmett was the classic tall dark and handsome. He had black hair and brown eyes that shined whenever he laughed or smiled for that matter. Of course what really got him noticed for was his body, which was all muscle. He quickly found a place on the football team then baseball when spring rolled around.

Emmett also was becoming something of ladies man. Esme noticed the flock of constant girls surrounding Emmett when she picked him up from school. The phone at the Cullen's would ring nonstop with calls from girls needing to talk to Emmett about one thing or another. We would tease Emmett about all the attention and he would simply reply," I could have a girlfriend for each day of the week."

Emmett joked but would never treat the girls at school like that and although the attention at times was overwhelming Emmett continued to be single.

Carlisle noticed the constant stares and giggles coming from both the girls and young woman surrounding Emmett, so Carlisle took a proactive approach. Carlisle worked at Forks Hospital which was small but that didn't keep it from being busy. Carlisle would also make the commute to Olympic Memorial in Port Angeles to help out and keep some of his fine tuned skills up to par. Carlisle with Esme's help discovered the best birth control method for their children.

Emmett was sadly the first to go through the Cullen's sex education program. It was an intense and at times disgusting program that covered more than basic sex education. The more advanced parts were several trips to STD clinics in Seattle but of course the pinnacle was volunteering in the nursery at both the Forks hospital and at Olympic Memorial. Emmett had so many sex facts swimming around his head he had a hard time looking at a girl. That was until Jane came around.

Jane moved into town with her parents and twin brother Alec. Jane was into sports and also did well academically. With long blond hair and striking eyes Emmett noticed her right away, although it was Jane who was on the hunt going after Emmett. Emmett had wanted to keep to school and sports and not deal with the hassles of girlfriends but Jane had other plans.

Jane played it cool when it came to Emmett. She worked her way into the same circles as Emmett while keeping her distance from him. Jane and Emmett had three out of their six classes together. Slowly Emmett got to know Jane and found out they had a lot in common.

The two became inseparable. Jane was over to the house whenever Emmett wasn't at practice or at the hospital. Jane seemed interested in nothing but Emmett and when Alice would come around, Jane would become very possessive. In fact Edward and I had learned to keep our distance from Emmett whenever Jane was around because she would give us such evil looks.

Then Emmett asked Jane to be his girlfriend. They spent so much time together it was hard to remember what Emmett looked like. Emmett stopped working at the hospital and began breaking his curfew. Emmett was always exhausted and became moody and agitated by the slightest thing.

Jane and Emmett's relationship was entering its third month and Emmett was becoming a ghost. With dark circles and a surly disposition, Emmett became down right unbearable to be around.

Esme and Carlisle began talking in hushed tones and even at time arguing, Edward and I were worried for Emmett. Alice just enjoyed what little time she would have with Emmett.

When report cards came around Emmett's life went on lockdown. Having gone from A's and B's to C's and D's, Emmett was removed from sports for the rest of the season as his instruction were to go to and from school. And until further notice Jane wasn't to come around.

Emmett at first was outraged, all he did was sulk around the house and slam doors. Carlisle and Esme spent many hours trying to reach their son who was moving further and further away from us. On a hunch one day Carlisle gave Emmett a random drug test. Emmett tested positive for steroid use and to say that the shit hit the fan was an under statement.

Emmett couldn't understand where the steroids came from since he never took them voluntarily. He fought and argued with Carlisle and Esme he didn't need steroids to bulk up and Carlisle should know that since he coached him on proper nutrition and work out technique. He would never jeopardize his health and future over something he didn't need to take. Carlisle couldn't agree more which is why he was baffled at Emmett's test results until Emmett picked up a bottle Carlisle and Esme didn't recognize.

Edward and I had both voiced our concerns about Jane and how she didn't seem right. Whenever we tried to see or hang out with Emmett she would push us away. The high school was right up the street from ours and we would walk up to see Emmett but would be met by Alec and Jane's friends who would make fun of us and send us on our way without seeing Emmett. Even Alice said that Jane was mean to her but Alice was too afraid to say anything to Emmett cause Jane made it seem that he wouldn't believe her.

With what we said plus Emmett's grades and mood swings, Carlisle took the bottle Emmett was drinking and had it analyzed at the hospital. It came back positive for steroids. Carlisle and Esme sat down with Emmett and told him the results of the test. Emmett was furious and said he got the bottle from Jane and Alec.

Carlisle had talked to Charlie and learned that Alec had gotten busted selling drugs to several kids. When Alec got picked up, he had several types of drugs on him including different types of steroids. Carlisle alerted Charlie about Emmett and Charlie went to the coach at the high school. After a random drug test, it was discovered that half of the players had steroids in their system.

Most of the players had no idea where the steroids came from until the players revealed they had gotten sports bottles from both Alec and Jane.

Over the next couple of weeks things were intense. Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett went over to Jane's house and spoke to her parent's about what Jane and Alec had done. Apparently it wasn't the first time it had happened and it was the reason they moved to Forks in the first place. Jane and Alec were grounded, Emmett dumped Jane.

Alec and Jane were also brought up on criminal charges for soliciting narcotics on school property. With both of them being expelled from school, Emmett went about rebuilding his life.

Slowly Emmett came back to us. He was distance at first probably more embarrassed than anything. Then the smile came back, and then the belly laugh, then Emmett finally returned with full force. He took the rest of the year building his grades back and rebuilding our relationships.

Emmett swore off girls as Jane started a smear campaign throughout the town. Jane wanted to inflict as much pain on Emmett as she could for outing her as a drug dealer.

Emmett returned to his friends and kept his nose in the books. By the time the school year ended Emmett was back on track with school and sports.

We teased Emmett for a bit about the girls that wanted to replace Jane. Over the summer Emmett met a few girls but nothing serious. Sophmore year started for Emmett which meant life got crazy again for him with football and classes. Although that's not what was driving Emmett crazy, that came in the form of a statuesque model with flowing golden locks. A transfer student from Texas whose father dragged them to small town U.S.A for the potential of drilling for oil off the rainforest.

Emmett couldn't stop going on and on about this leggy girl with sapphire eyes and who could careless about giving him the time of day. Emmett had been running late to class when he came around a corner and slammed right into her, knocking her on her perfectly formed ass. After Emmett got over the shear mortification he reached his hand out to help her up.

"Right so you can rip my arm off as well as shatter my tale bone, I don't think so."

"I'm so sorry, I'm running late to class and I wasn't thinking," Emmett said still trying to help her up on her stilettos.

"Well I'm guessing thinking isn't really your specialty. Thanks for the bruise, now if you will excuse me I get to walk into my first class late. As if everyone wasn't already going to stare." She pushed passed him and clicked down the hall.

"Well I'm really sorry, and I'm Emmett by the way." She continued to walk away from him clearly unimpressed.

"Don't you have a name? I like to know who I maul." Emmett smiled as the girl stopped and slowly twisted her waist to look at Emmett. Rolling her eyes and putting her arm on her hip.

"Rosalie Hale-Whitlock, not that I expect your pea size brain to remember all those names. Now if you will excuse me."

Emmett beamed as he heard the clicking of her heels disappear down the hall. Loosing complete track of time he finally snapped out it.

"I'm so going to make her mine."

* * *

**Have you ever made a complete fool of yourself for your future squeeze?**


	5. Cowboys and Horses

**So this is another first meeting. I have to say this one flowed right out of me. I even cracked myself up at some points so I hope it makes you giggle. I will release my next chapter in the next day or two just in time for the holidays. I hope you enjoy this and please tell me...cause I LOVE your words too!**

**Sadly I do not own the Twilight universe or it's Characters...I just like to play dress up with them!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_I'm so going to make her mine."_

I laughed thinking about the road that Emmett and Rosalie traveled down. It was a long and winding one not unlike Alice's journey to love. It's funny how similar we all seemed or how lucky we all were. I laid on the ground thinking about Alice lying in the hospital hooked up to tubes. Tears began to well in my eyes as the little pixie fights for her life.

You can't go down this road Bella. Nothing will be accomplished.

I blinked away the existing tears and thought about the pixie and the cowboy. I immediately had to stifle a laugh. Alice had no idea what hit her. He came out of nowhere and figuratively knocked her on her butt.

I remembered it was the first day of eighth grade year. The kids being cruel laughed at him for his cowboy boots and collared shirt. He looked like he was right out of a John Wayne movie…hey Charlie likes John Wayne movies.

Alice was immersed in some fashion magazine when this boy walks in. Edward and I looked up at him as he stared down at Alice. I smiled at Edward as this boy was waiting for Alice to pay attention to him.

"She doesn't come up for air when she gets a new fashion rag." I smiled at him. He had kind eyes.

Alice looked to me irritated for mocking her magazine.

"One day Isabella you will appreciate the fact that I pay attention to this rag." Alice immediately turned back to the color pages as the boy continued to stand next to her.

Edward cleared his throat to get Alice's attention. Before Alice could respond the teacher walked in and told everyone to take a seat. Alice put her magazine away as the boy continued to stand. Alice still remained oblivious to the boy as the kids giggled at this weird boy who was ignoring the teacher.

"Mr. Hale-Whitlock can you please take a seat."

He continued to stand until Alice realized the kids laughing and staring at the two of them. She turned to look up at this boy who was entranced with her. Normally Alice would be upset in any unintentional attention thrown her way but looking at this boy, she completely ignored the room around her that now was getting louder by the second.

Finally the boy leaned down.

"Is this seat taken?" A slight Texas twinge to his developed voice.

Alice for the first time since I had met her was completely speechless. All she could do after a minute of staring at this new boy was nod her head. The boy took his seat and removed his hat unleashing a wild mop of curly dirty blond hair. Alice continued to stare as the boy looked to the teacher who looked less then thrilled the stunt that played out in her classroom.

"OK class let's get started shall we?"

The teacher droned on about the syllabus and what her expectations are for the coming term. Edward and I completely tuned her out while playing a game of tic-tac-toe then switching to hang man. Alice continued to stare over at the boy who looked to her at one point, gave her a sweet smirk and motioned her to look over at the teacher.

I motioned to Edward to look over at Alice as I had to quiet a laugh while Edward smiled. I couldn't believe how Alice responded to this kid that all the others were making fun of. It made since though, Alice always thought of herself as an outsider and here this kid comes along who might as well have been from another planet. Even as kids, they complimented each other. I couldn't help but look over at them and wonder when I was gonna find that.

The bell range as the kids all jumped out of their seats. Edward grabbed my bag for me as I got up and walked over to Alice. Alice was looking at the boy again who placed his hat back on his head.

"Hello I'm Bella Swan, this is Edward Cullen."

"Jasper Hale-Whitlock, nice to meet the both of you," he finished tipping his hat at us.

"And you would be?" Jasper looked at Alice as she tried to stand up.

Alice is normally a very graceful creature. I always thought she should've been a ballerina for all the dancing and flitting about she did. Not even Esme could get her into dance classes but it didn't stop her from moving like the ethereal pixie she is. So when she stumbled out of her chair and crashed into the clumsy clown, you guessed it me, I fell to the ground as Alice shrieked her apologies. Edward helped me up as Alice continued her apologies.

"It's ok Alice; I was bound to end up on the ground eventually today. Better me then you."

Jasper laughed at the scene in front of him and cleared his throat. Alice turned to him and I think I even spotted a slight blush across her cheeks.

"Where are my manners; I'm Alice, Alice Brandon McCarty."

"It's very nice to meet you Alice."

Edward handed me my bag and motioned towards the door. I followed his lead and left Alice with cowboy Jasper. It was the end of the day and we all had to meet Esme at the car. Edward and I got in the back seat as Esme looked at us.

"Where's Alice?"

"She's inside…with her new boyfriend." Edward teased as I swatted his arm.

"I'm sorry her new what?" Esme finished as she looked to the school to see Jasper walking Alice out of the school. They were chatting as animated Alice returned with full force. A car horn honked and Jasper looked at a car behind us as he smiled to Alice before running over to the car leaving Alice smiling like a goofball. We watched as the red BMW convertible drove past us with a blond model in the driver seat.

Alice walked over to the car in a haze. Opening the door and climbing in the car next to me, she didn't notice the four pair of eyes on her. Alice smiled to herself before realizing everyone was staring at her.

"What?"

Edward and I laughed to each other as Emmett had a scowl on his face while Esme's concern softened to a soft smile. Alice continued to smile before Emmett interrupted her bliss.

"Would you like to tell us what you are smiling about?"

Emmett tried to soften his voice to come off less stern but failed miserably. Esme placed her hand on Emmett's arm as she turned to look at Alice again. Edward shook his head as he looked at me while I couldn't help but smile for my best friend who seemed so happy. Everyone was quiet before Alice's voice filled the car.

"Jasper wants to show me his horse!"

* * *

**How old were you when you first fell in love?**


	6. Feelings and Dessert

**Happy Holiday everyone! I have a little present for you...another chapter. This one shows the joys of puberty and confusion of feelings. First loves are so wonderful. Especially if you are still with yours. I'm not but I remember mine fondly, it's always a learning experience. So here's on to the chapter. I have yet to finish the next chapter but hope to have it finished and posted before the end of this year! Can you believe it another year almost over...where does the time go? **

**As usual I do not own Twilight or the Characters...I just love them and love creating a new story for them!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Jasper wants to show me his horse!" _

Emmett was so livid the whole way home that he never gave Alice a chance to explain herself.

"I want to know his name Alice. Boys aren't allowed to say things like that to you or any other girl for that matter, "Emmett roared as Alice tried to speak in between his rants.

For the fifteen minute drive home it felt like an eternity as the air grew more and more uncomfortable. I put my hand on Alice's hand as it sat in her lap. Edward stared out the window while Esme tried to get home as quickly and legally as possible. Emmett was turning red and I thought was going to blow his top as tears started escaping Alice's eyes.

"Gees Emmett they are just friends! Weren't you going on about some new girl at school, should we be yelling at you too!"

"Bella this doesn't have anything to do with you, stay out of it!"

"No I won't; Alice is my best friend and you can't yell at her like this. She was so happy and now she's crying so as Esme says if you don't have anything nice to say then don't speak!"

Esme pulled up to the house as Alice unbuckled her seat belt and took off into the house. Carlisle was home early and waited for us at the door as Alice nearly knocked him over to get in the house. Emmett followed her as Carlisle looked to Esme with concern and wanting clarification.

"I'll explain on our way as we go to save Alice. Poor thing will never look at another boy again in life," Esme took Carlisle's arm as they moved inside the house.

Edward got out of the car and handed me my backpack as we walked to the house.

"I don't get it; I mean what's the big deal? Jasper and Alice met and talked and Alice likes him. Why is Emmett throwing such a fit?"

"He's looking out for his sister and besides that's the way it works."

"That's the way what works Edward?"

"If some guy at school was acting like that to you, I'd have a problem with it to. It's what you do when you care for someone, you look out for them."

I stood completely shocked looking at Edward. He. Cared. About. Me. I felt a smile come across my face and I couldn't help but feel…giddy. Edward noticed I wasn't walking with him and turned to find me. He gave me a weird look as I stood smiling like an idiot.

"What?"

"You care about me."

"Well of course I do, Bella you are like Alice"

I looked at him a little confused. Edward walked towards me unable to read me.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Like Alice, what does that mean? You like Alice too?"

"Well yeah, I love her."

I felt my chest tighten. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Edward walked over to me looking concerned.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"I just feel…stupid."

"Why?"

"I didn't realize you cared about her like that. I mean it makes perfect sense right I mean you guys are always together."

Edward had a look on his face I couldn't understand. He walked over to me and felt my forehead.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking to see if you are well. Bella what are you going on about?"

"Nothing never mind let's go inside and do our homework."

I tried to walk past Edward but he stopped me with his arm. He held my arm and wouldn't let me move.

"Bella since when can you not talk to me?"

I looked at Edward as my blush crept across my face. I looked down at the ground unable to look in his green eyes.

"I just feel so stupid that's all."

"Bella you aren't stupid, why would you say that?"

"Why wouldn't you love Alice I mean she's great."

A look came across Edwards face as he finally caught on to what I was saying. He started shaking his head.

"Bella I love Alice like a sister. I mean she is my cousin whatever removed but I think of her like a sister and Emmett like a brother. They are my family, just like you."

I couldn't breathe. Edward Cullen cared about me…like his sister. I felt so stupid I mean why would he like me like that. Here I am barely female with my awkward body of limbs and nothing remotely feminine about me. I fought the tears that kept attacking my eyes as Edward stared at me waiting for me to say something.

"Oh well that's great, no really Edward I am so happy to be apart of your family."

Charlie pulled up in the driveway and I was saved. I looked at Edward who still looked confused.

"Tell your parents I said thank you and I will see you guys tomorrow. I'll call Alice later. Bye Edward."

I ran to the cruiser and got in before Edward could say anything to me. Charlie waved to Edward as Charlie backed out of the driveway. I couldn't wait to get home so I could go to my room and cry. I felt so awful.

"So Belles how was your day?"

"Alright I guess. There's a new kid in my class but other than same o same o."

Charlie was quiet while I stared out the window. I couldn't believe how upset I was. I mean I had never felt like this before. Yesterday Edward was a friend and today I was upset because he though of me like a sister. Something had changed and now I had no idea what to do to go back to the way it was.

"Thought we'd let the diner cook tonight."

"Sounds good dad."

Charlie continued on till we got to the diner. We pulled up and I crawled out of the car. Sitting through dinner was easy since Charlie never pushed or even forced a conversation. We sat eating our food until the waitress came back.

"Ok now that dinner is done, what desert can I bring you that will solve all your problems?"

I sat thinking about it. Charlie ordered something then the waitress was looking at me again. I couldn't think of anything so I finally blurted out a hot fudge sundae. It's not really what I wanted but it would work in a pinch.

I sat looking out the window wanting to be home already. I was distant and unusually quiet. Charlie was starting to be concerned. He must've been calling my name but I didn't hear it. It was his arm I felt.

"Gees Bella what do I have to do to get your attention?"

"Sorry dad I was thinking about my homework for the night. What were you saying?"

"Why didn't I see Esme today? She usually escorts you out when I come to get you."

I summarized what had happened today trying to cut as much of the drama out of it. Charlie wasn't into drama at all so the trials and tribulations of teens wasn't something he really wanted to hear about.

"That Emmett is mighty protective isn't he?"

"Yeah I guess. I thought it was a little over the top."

"Belles when you love someone you would do anything to protect them. No matter how over the top it may be."

The waitress returned with out desserts and I looked at the sundae thinking about the waitresses question. I looked over at Charlie who was digging into his cobbler.

"Why were you so early today?"

"Oh I have to work a double tomorrow so you will be staying with the Cullen's tomorrow night. Hope that's ok."

I nodded my head and I wanted to release the flood gates. Not only had I humiliated myself with Edward but now I was spending the next night with him. I looked at the dessert. I lifted the spoon and took a bite. It was good but it wasn't going to solve any of my problems. The waitress came back with the bill.

"Is that dessert working for ya?"

I smiled and nodded as Charlie paid the bill. I took another couple of bites then put the fork down. I couldn't help but think about the waitress and her question.

Is there a dessert that could erase this day?

* * *

**What dessert helps you at the end of a long or bad day?**


	7. Heart to hearts and Observations

**Hot fudge sundae is how I like to end a bad day although I will tell you that chocolate usually soothes all wounds. **

**So if I am lucky I will get the next chapter to you before the end of 09. Those that celebrated, hope you had a great holiday and I hope you have some fun plans to ring in the New Year!**

**Sadly I do not own Twilight or its Characters; I just like to play with them!**

**Oh and please remember to leave me a review because it is your words I love to hear! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Is there a dessert that could erase this day?_

I decided there wasn't as I put my spoon down and gathered my coat. Charlie and I left the diner and headed home. Once at the house I finished what little homework I had, had Charlie sign the usual first day paperwork, and then made my lunch for the next day.

Charlie had found his usual spot in front of the T.V to channel surf. Football season was in full swing which meant we'd be seeing plenty of Billy and Jacob. Charlie was entranced with scores and highlight reels.

"I'm gonna shower and head to bed," I leaned down to kiss Charlie on the cheek.

Charlie snapped to as I reached the stairs.

"Isn't it a little early to be going to bed Belles?" Charlie took another long pull from the beer he had in his hand.

"I'm gonna take a shower first then I have a book that I have been trying to finish. I'll be awake for a little while longer," I gave him a smile as I turned to go upstairs. I was trying to go at a normal pace but as I made it to the final few steps I was almost running.

I needed to get in the shower before the flood gates opened and I lost full control of my emotions. I was so confused about Edward and all these feelings that I had no control over. I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream and I wanted to be sick all at the same time. I always considered Edward as family but to hear him say it, to hear him put it out there in the universe that I was nothing more to him then a sister, it felt wrong and my chest hurt with a pain I couldn't understand.

This was the time I really needed my mom. It was likely her advice would've been a train wreck but having her words and comforting arms around me would've made this easier. I thought about talking to Esme about this but it's her son. How can she give me advice on my feelings for her son?

Breathe Bella you are almost to the bathroom. Just breathe.

I couldn't start crying now, I'd never make it to the shower and Charlie would find out and then it would be the both of us freaking out. I could do this.

Pajama pants, check.

Tank top, check.

Underwear, check.

I was ready to take my shower and my tear ducts knew it as rogue tears began to fall from my eyes.

I raced to the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I turned on the water as my vision began to blur. I turned the dial to the temp that was almost too hot but would be perfect to come unglued to. I quickly stripped my clothes and placed my pj's with my towel on the toilet seat next to the shower.

I climbed into the shower as the gates opened and I could no longer retain my composure. I stood under the hot spray and felt the water blend with my tears. My legs were weak from holding up my performance of the last couple of hours as the cold tile was the perfect contradiction of all the surrounding warmth.

I was full on sobbing as I washed my hair and body. I worked the conditioner through my long locks as my breathing became sporadic. When I could no longer keep up my showering routine I collapsed in the tub.

Bringing my knees to my chest I began to rock back and forth as the water beat down over me. I couldn't stop the tears and I couldn't understand what was happening me. So I cried and cried some more and then when I thought I had nothing left in me, I kept crying. The water began to cool and I could hear a faint knocking on the door.

"Belles, Can you hear me honey?"

The water turned cold and I began to shake. I couldn't make myself move. I could finally hear Charlie outside the door but I was shaking so bad I couldn't answer him. Finally I was able to reach up and turn the water off.

"Isabella, answer me before I kick this door down!"

"I'm ok dad! I was just lost in my thoughts that's all," I tried to make myself sound believable but I knew I was failing miserably.

"Belles, please get dressed and open the door."

"Ok," I was shaky and my arms and legs were fighting me. I was finally able to stand up and reach for my towel. I dried off quickly and got dressed knowing Charlie was still outside the door waiting for me. I ran a brush through my hair realizing I didn't get all of the conditioner out of my hair. I grabbed my clothes and opened the door to a concerned looking Charlie.

"Belles you want to tell me what's going on?"

I pushed past him as I walked to my room. I thought maybe Charlie would go back downstairs and give me my space but not tonight. I put my clothes in the hamper and was walking over to my bed when I felt Charlie's arm on me. I couldn't look at him. I knew I would start crying all over again so I looked at the floor.

"Belles, I have no idea what to do here. I know this is where you need your mom or at least another woman and since I am neither, I don't know what to do. But I will listen and I will hold you."

My bottom lip began to quiver and I knew another round of tears was fast approaching. I walked into his open arms and collapsed against him. Charlie walked me over to my bed and held me as I cried. I was finally able to regain myself and look up at Charlie who much to his credit looked rather calm. I smiled up at him as he pulled me in for another long hug.

"You were in the shower for over a half an hour. You are usually so quick I knew something was up. I called Esme; she said she would take you somewhere after school so the two of you could talk."

"Dad, I'm fine. I don't need to talk to Esme about this," I pulled away sitting across from him sitting crossed legged.

"Belles, I haven't seen you cry that much since your mom passed. Now you can tell me what's going on but I can't guarantee I will be much help. But either way, you need to talk to someone."

I squirmed a little thinking about who would be the lesser of two evils. Looking at Charlie he had a look of a father who really wanted to help but without learning all the details. I just shook my head not wanting to have to think about this.

"I'm fine, really. Just something I have to work through that's all."

Charlie gave me that look. That I know you are completely full of shit look.

"I don't want to talk to Esme about this but I really don't want to talk to you about this either."

Charlie gave a half smile and nodded in understanding.

"So this is about a guy huh? Let me guess, Edward?"

I turned red as a tomato as my dad busted me for having a crush on Edward freaking Cullen. I looked down unable to look him in the eye. I felt the bed shake a little as I looked up and saw Charlie holding in a laugh.

"Why are you laughing at me? Why is this funny?"

"Oh Belles I am sorry. I shouldn't be laughing at you. I forget how awful this time can be."

"Well thanks for that dad, real comforting."

I buried my face in my hands as I could only imagine how red my face was now. Charlie put his hand on my leg.

"Belles, talk to Esme. It may be her son but she will completely understand. Other than embarrassment, everything here ok?"

I nodded my head as Charlie leaned over to kiss my head.

"Goodnight Belles, I love ya honey," Charlie stood to walk out of the room.

"Dad, what do you mean Esme will understand?"

The smile returned to Charlie's face as he turned to face me.

"Honey, you and Edward have been making eyes at each other for quite some time. Carlisle, Esme and I have all noticed it. We actually expected this sooner."

I shook my head as Charlie chuckled to himself.

"Get some sleep Belles, you do have school tomorrow."

Charlie walked out of my door and was about to close it.

"Dad? Thank you, for tonight," I smiled weakly at him.

"The joys of the job Belles, night."

Charlie walked out of the room closing the door behind him. I sat thinking about what he said. You and Edward, making eyes at each other. Could this mean he was just as confused as I was? That would make me feel a little better.

I was wide awake which was surprising since I had cried my eyes out. I stood up and walked to the closet pulling my overnight bag out. I rarely used it unless of course I was staying with the Cullen's. Normally I would've been on cloud nine about staying but after today and my impending conversation with Esme, I couldn't help but feel nauseous. I knew Esme would be wonderful and listen to me but how embarrassing is it to have to tell the guys mom how you are all ooey and gooey over her only son.

I packed pajamas and an extra set of clothes. I knew the weather was suppose to be semi nice so I brought an extra outfit just in case we actually saw some sun. I would pack my toiletries in the morning after I was done using them. I knew this routine.

I finished quickly making as little noise as possible. I knew Charlie would be paying attention to every sound I made. I crawled back into bed and tried to get comfortable. Sadly all I could do was toss and turn and think about Edward and the mortifying conversation I knew I would be having with his mother.

I closed my eyes. I listened to the silence and ignored the nagging of the day. I refused to give into my hormones for a third time tonight. I had to laugh at my dad. Who knew Charlie had it in him. He might make it through puberty after all. Then again I hadn't started dating yet. Although I think the guys have to worry about him more than I do.

Guys? Why do I think there will be guys? Here I go again, so much for sleep.

After forty five minutes of pseudo-silence I finally fell into a restless sleep. It seemed my day was going to haunt my dreams whether I liked it or not. But this dream was different, this dream was intense.

This dream had me seeing Edward in a completely different light.

* * *

**What did you dream about last?**


	8. Dreams and Writings

**I last dreamed about being in love! I normally dream about zombies or other weirdness like that but the last one was about love! **

**So aren't you lucky…two chapters before we ring in the New Year! I was thinking about resolutions and I was wondering what mine was going to be this year. I have decided that I am going to tell the people in my life that I appreciate them more. I was thinking the usual: get healthy, loose weight, blah, blah, blah; all the resolutions that never come to pass. But telling the people in my life I love them a little more seems easy peezee!**

**What is your resolution for theNew Year?**

**Sadly as usual I don't own Twilight or its Characters; I just like to act out my own stories with them. You may notice some similar story lines from New Moon but again all things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_This dream had me seeing Edward in a completely different light._

I woke up before my alarm with my heart racing. I actually had a sheen of sweat covering my body. I was panting as I reached my hand to my heart and felt the beating in my chest. I sat in my bed waiting for my body to calm down as I began to process what had just happened to me. I looked over at the clock.

5:45

I still had another hour before I had to get up. My heart began to slow down as I lay back in my bed. I could hear Charlie walking past my door. I closed my eyes as he peaked in on me. I waited a minute to hear the door close. Once I heard the click of the knob I opened my eyes. Charlie went downstairs where he grabbed the lunch I made for him, then he grabbed his keys and walked out of the house. I could hear the cruiser starting up as I looked out the window.

Our Indian summer was over and fall was creeping into the air. The sunrises were beginning later and later while the rain clouds threatened the sky. It was only a matter of days before the rainy season began. Even though I had been here eight years I still couldn't get use to the rain.

But it was thinking about the rain that made my heart race a little. I still see his eyes and feel his hand on my skin. I lick my lips thinking about the dream in the rain.

I close my eyes and try to go back to my dream. I manage to drift back to sleep but like so many others I am unable to join the previous dream but get caught up in another, a nightmare.

_I am running through the woods like something is chasing me. I know to keep running even though I cannot see what's after me. I reach a clearing, a meadow of sorts and I stop in my tracks. A man is standing in the middle of clearing. A man with dreadlocks and bright red eyes, he looks at me like he wants to eat me. I cannot move my feet are cement blocks. I try to scream and nothing, not even a whisper. He walks closer to me and I can see the beauty of his face and body. He is a predator and yet has the look of a god_. _I can't take my eyes off of him. He continues to walk closer to me and I know he is going to kill me. I try to close my eyes and I can't. I am a statue waiting for this monster to kill me. He's almost to me. My heart is racing as I try to move my body. He reaches for me as his mouth opens. I hear a noise. It's loud and constant as the monster lunges towards me._

I opened my eyes with a start as I push my arms out in front of me. I swing wildly as I regain my composure. I am in my room and I am alone. I sit up and look around as a soft light filters into the room. I look to the cause of the noise and of my salvation. I reach to turn off the alarm clock. I lay back down as the effects of my second sleep take hold. I feel sluggish and out of it. I feel my eye lids which are heavy as I force myself up and out of bed.

Stumbling slightly out of bed I make my way out of my room and to the bathroom. I always hated falling back to sleep, it always made you feel so awful when you would wake again. I walked to the sink and turned on the cold water. I slashed my face as I readied my face wash. Washing my face and brushing my teeth made me feel slightly human again. Walking back into my room I walk to the window to see if the sun would be allowed to shine for yet another day.

A smile crept onto my face as I saw the sun in all her brilliance shinning without a cloud in the sky. I knew today wouldn't be overly warm but it would definitely be a beautiful day. I had planned for layers but I thought a t-shirt and my comfy zip up hoody would do the job. I knew Alice would have a fit when she saw me since she hated my favorite hoody but I learned long ago to tune out Alice when she yammered on about my wardrobe. I knew I was doomed when we got to high school but for now, I dressed for comfort and myself.

I looked through my closet and my choices and I pulled out my new blue shirt I had recently bought. I really liked the look and feel of it but the material clung to my body. It made me self conscious as it allowed for my slow developed body to be on display. Although this morning I have to say, I liked the way the shirt hugged my body. I smiled at my appearance as I walked back into the bathroom. I pulled a brush through my unruly hair. I normally would've dried it better but last night I couldn't have been bothered to deal with my hair.

I pulled my hair up into a sloppy bun. It's the only style that would look good without me having to rewash it. I looked at my face in the mirror. My body was constantly changing and I could feel it but looking at my face, the changes were slight. But this morning, I somehow looked like less of a girl and more of a young woman. I could see my mom and Charlie, but then I could also see me.

_His fingers were skimming down the side of my face. I could feel his warmth. His eyes. His eyes are always staring into my soul. His fingers stop their movements at my jaw as his thumb rubs across my lips lightly._

The butterflies in my stomach interrupt my memory. I look at myself again before running to my room. I had lost track of time. Esme would be here in less than five minutes and I hadn't finished packing my stuff or finish making my lunch. I grabbed my overnight bag as I raced around my room. Running into the bathroom I throw the final necessities in before dashing downstairs. Pulling out my lunch, I add mayo to my sandwich before grabbing an apple and some chips.

I can hear the car horn beeping at me. I put my lunch into my backpack as I look in my overnight bag on last time. I hate packing in a hurry you always forget something. Even though I'm not too far to come back if I did forget something, I hated the thought of inconveniencing anyone. The front door opens as the pixie comes bouncing in.

"Good morning Bella! You aren't really walking out in that are you?"

I look down and up at Alice rolling my eyes.

"Good morning Alice. I will be done her in just a moment."

I notice my book isn't in my bag. I look at the clock. I have time.

"Alice, will you take my backpack out and tell Esme I will there in just a moment? I have to run upstairs and get my book."

"No problem, hurry though Emmett wants to get to school to stalk the new girl!"

Before I could say anything Alice was gone. I ran upstairs, tripping on the last step. I was able to catch myself before I was face down on the floor. I picked myself up and walked quickly to my nightstand grabbing my book. I took off for the stairs. Running down them I jogged back into the kitchen grabbing my overnight bag along the way.

Taking out my keys, I lock the front door and walk quickly to the car. We had plenty of time to get to school but Emmett looked antsy to go. I threw my bag in the trunk before getting into the backseat next to Alice.

"Good morning honey, buckle up."

I did as I was told avoiding all eye contact with everyone in the car. I kept my eyes on the hands in my lap until Alice reached over and pulled on the arm of my hoody.

"I swear Bella; you really do need to throw this wretched thing away."

"Alice don't start," I looked out the window not wanting to fight with her. It was too early in the morning.

"I like it; it's very, very comfy. It's Bella."

I looked over at the green eyes that were smiling at me. I felt the butterflies moving in my stomach. I returned his smile as Alice threw up her arms in defeat. I had to laugh internally at the Barbie doll image I had of myself in Alice's hands. I continued looking at Edward's face as he looked at me. The car stopped as Emmett barreled out of the car. He waved back to us as he jogged up to his friends.

Esme continued on to our school down the block. We pulled up to the curb as Alice began bouncing in her seat. Jasper was waiting for her. He opened the door for me as Alice pushed me out of the car. Almost falling to the ground for the second time today I felt arms around my waist. Jasper lifted me up on my feet as Alice came to stand next to him. Edward came around the car to my side.

"Gees Alice, why don't you push her into oncoming traffic next time," Edward possessively took Jasper's hands off of me as he handed me my backpack. I thanked Jasper as he and Alice walked towards the school.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Second time today; I think I am destined to end up on my face."

Edward motioned for me to walk towards the school. It's then that I felt it; his hand on my lower back. I couldn't stop the butterflies or the smile that burned my face. I walked into the school feeling like I was his.

_Walking through the darkness created by the canopy of trees, I was being led by him. I had never been to this part of the forest behind the Cullen's house. We were walking a leisurely pace, I'm sure no doubt to prevent a trip to the ER. He had his hand on the small of my back and the connection was amazing. The feeling of us joined together was thrilling and a feeling I didn't quite know how to describe. _

_We walked for what felt like forever until we reached a meadow. A small area covered in beautiful purple flowers. The sun was beaming down and lit the area up. Edward walked in first and the sun hitting his body made my breathe catch. He really was beautiful and in the light, the sun on his skin he was radiant. I stood in the darkness afraid to join him, but he turned and smiled at me pulling my hand gently._

_I entered the meadow and was greeted by such warmth. The sun on my skin reminded me of my brief time in Arizona with my mom. Edward continued to pull me to the center of the meadow. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Something inside of me was awakening, was changing. I had these wants and desires. As I continued to look at Edward I saw a look come over his face I couldn't explain._

_He pulled me to him. Standing so close to him I could smell his soap on his skin. I looked up into his face as he looked down at me. My heart was racing in my chest as his hand found its way to my face. His fingers skimmed down the side of my face. I could feel his warmth. His fingers stop their movements at my jaw as his thumb rubs across my lips lightly. I parted my lips to breathe as Edward continued to trace my lips. I softly kissed his thumb when it stopped in the middle of my lips. _

_I felt like I couldn't breathe. Edward was looking at me with such intenseness that I thought I might catch fire. I reminded myself to breathe as my heart raced. I brought my hands to his chest as I tried desperately to anchor myself. Edward lowered his head and brought his lips to mine. Lightly grazing my lips with his; I balled my hands in his shirt. It was too much to take._

"_Please," a brief whisper was all I could muster. I felt as though I would explode if he didn't kiss me._

_Edward smiled before bringing his lips to mine. Everything in this moment existed for this for Edward and I to be joined; expressing and experiencing this awakening of love felt right. My hands went from his chest up to his neck and finally ended in his hair. I gave Edward all that I had as the kiss became intense. _

_The kiss was passionate and chaste before Edward parted his lips and his tongue began its search. I felt its wetness on my lips as I parted my lips eager to join in the dance. Edward's tongue entered my mouth. The electricity was intoxicating as our connection continued to grow. There was no clumsiness, no awkwardness, just perfection. _

_We parted as Edward's eyes burned into my face. I could tell he would attack me as I loosened my grip on his hair. I stared into his eyes and was completely lost. Edward broke our eye contact as he leaned down and picked one of the purple flowers growing around us. He lifted the flower to my hair and tucked it behind my ear. A small smile played on his lips as he leaned in for another kiss._

Edward and I took our seats in class as I removed my hoody and placed it on the back of my chair. I looked up to catch Edward staring at me. I smiled at him as the teacher began to talk to the class. I started to focus on the teacher at the class progressed. The teacher droned on about the civil war and I couldn't help but be bored. I loved history but this teacher was so lifeless it made focusing very difficult.

I looked over at Edward to see if he was paying attention only to catch him staring at me. I smiled again at him as he turned his face away from me. When he finally looked back after a few moments he had a slight pink to his cheeks. I took out my pen and my notebook and began to write.

_What has you staring?_

Edward shook his head before responding.

_Not staring, admiring the view._

_And that view would be?_

I couldn't help but laugh. It was quiet as not to disturb the lecture that was putting the class to sleep. Edward was writing as I looked back to the paper.

_I was appreciating your new top. It looks very nice on you._

Edward's blush grew pinker as he finished writing. I read what he wrote and couldn't fight the smile that grew on my face. I did have to admit that I wore the color knowing it was Edward's favorite. His face calmed down as my blush made an appearance as I thought about my dream.

I was completely lost again in my dream. I must have been as red as a tomato. The butterflies were getting a workout today as my stomach began to do flips and my breathing became ragged. I was so lost I didn't hear the teacher calling my name.

"Isabella?"

Edward put his hand on mine as I snapped to. I looked to Edward as a large smile grew across my face.

"Am I interrupting your little love connection here?"

My head snapped to the teacher who was standing next to mine and Edward's desk. The class all joined in laughing at us for getting caught. All I wanted to do was crawl under the desk and die as Edward quickly retracted his hand like mine was poison or something. My heart broke inside as Edward pulled further away from me.

"Isabella unless you plan on making Mr. Cullen your main focus for your education I suggest you pay more attention to me and this class then you do to him. Now who can tell me the outcome of the battle at Vicksburg?"

The teacher went back to boring the other students as I pulled my notebook back towards me. I saw something written on the paper I hadn't noticed yet.

_You seem different today. Different in a good way I mean. _

I closed the notebook and went back to looking at the teacher who was yammering on. I was lost in trying not to cry. I could feel my eyes fighting my decision not to let this affect me. I could feel Edward turn to look at me again but I kept my focus straight ahead. I would make it through today without crying. I wasn't going to cry over Edward Cullen.

"Can anyone answer the question? Isabella?"

The teacher really had it in for me today. But luckily I had read ahead and knew what she was looking for.

"The President was Abraham Lincoln and he was assassinated while at the theatre with his wife by John Wilkes Booth."

The teacher had a stunned look on her face for a brief moment before moving on with her discussion. I sat back in my chair with a smile for the small victory I had won. I continued to look ahead while ignoring the boy to my right. And then finally the class ended. I quickly gathered my belongings and headed out of class before I caught any grief from Alice or Jasper or was forced to answer Edward's quizzical eyes.

I didn't think today could get any worse until I realized I still had to have my conversation with Esme and then to top it all off I was staying at the Cullen's tonight.

I can do this.

I will do this.

I am in complete control of my body and my emotions.

I am completely full of shit but I would get through this day and eventually Edward and I would get over this weird awkwardness and go back to being the friends we were before. This eventually had to end.

I had a new resolve as I went to my next class when I had a really weird pain in my stomach. Then I felt a wetness I couldn't explain.

I ran to the bathroom. Once in the stall I undid my pants only to be met with what I feared could make this day worse.

My period.

Holy shit I sure picked a great day to become a woman. Now what am I going to do?

* * *

**So how old were you when you became a woman?**

**So I wanted to wish you guys a Happy and Safe New Years! It's my birthday so I will be partying! I will see you all in 2010…Happy New Year!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Fettuccine and Tampons

**Happy New Year Everyone! I hope yours was safe and this year brings whatever your heart desires. Sorry for the delay in updating but I was recovering from the holiday festivities and now I am back in writing mode. I don't have a schedule for when I will update it will just be a surprise when I do. I will tell you that I am suppose to go on vacation on the 12****th****. I will continue to update as I will need a break from the family reunion going on. **

**I was nine, a little early I know but you have no control over these things!**

**So without further adieu I give you another chapter.**

**As usual I do not own Twilight or its Characters; I just love to live vicariously through them!**

* * *

_Holy shit I sure picked a great day to become a woman. Now what am I going to do?_

I sat in the nurse's office waiting for Esme to pick me up. Thank god Charlie put her down as an emergency contact person. I couldn't imagine having to explain or even have the nurse explain what was happening to me. I knew that Charlie wasn't an idiot when it came to puberty and young women but I was a betting girl that he wanted nothing to do with any discussion that included the words menstruation or tampon.

The nurse had helped me out so I didn't make a complete mess of myself. I smiled over at the nurse who looked up and gave me a warm grin. The school district was poor so there were volunteer nurses who would come in and donate their time. There were usually three or four that rotated and this one had to be the nicest.

"She will be here soon dear. Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm good thank you very much," I smiled at the nurse as she turned back to her crossword puzzle.

I fidgeted with my backpack strap until I heard the clicking of Esme's heels. Forks was not a very sophisticated town. Esme Cullen strolled into the nurse's office looking like a Beverly Hills socialite. Nothing too pretentious but definitely looked out of place. The smile that radiated from the nurse showed the love that the town had for the Cullen's.

"Hello Esme, how are you today?"

"I'm well Doris, how is the family?" Esme walked over to the desk.

"Very well thank you. This missy here is very lucky to have you. She came in a little flustered. I knew you would be just the right person to help her out."

"Well thank you so much for calling. In fact we have Bella staying at the house tonight so your judgment was perfect. Do I need to sign her out?"

"Yes, just right her on the clipboard," Doris motioned toward the clipboard on the edge of the desk as I stood and grabbed my backpack to join Esme. I smiled at Doris again as Esme put the pen down.

"Well Doris have a great rest of the day. Will I be seeing you at the garden club next week?"

"Absolutely, I wouldn't miss it," Doris beamed grabbing her puzzle book.

"Well till next time then, give my best to your family."

"I will same to yours as well. Feel better Miss Bella."

I smiled at the nurse as Esme led me out of the room. I walked silently next to Esme while she kept her arm around my shoulders. One of the things I always love about Esme is her ability not to push. She knew that I would open up to her in my own time as we continued to walk out of the school in silence.

I opened the car door and put my backpack in the backseat before climbing into the front seat. I put on my seat belt as Esme started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

"I want to stop by the pharmacy before we head home, is that alright honey?"

I nodded while I looked out the window as we drove onto Main Street. I knew that I was being partly rude to Esme by not looking at her and responding but I felt completely out of sorts and all I really wanted to do was go home and crawl in bed. A few moments later Esme was pulling up to the curb.

I watched as Esme disappeared into the store. I started to feel a weird pain in my stomach. I knew I was hungry having skipped breakfast but this felt different. I sat thinking about how bad the day was and was half tempted to ask if it could get any worse. I stopped myself though knowing that I'm sure it could and really didn't want to endure anymore.

Esme walked out of the store about ten minutes later with a filled bag. I didn't pay much attention while she got into the car and pulled back out onto Main Street. I knew we were heading to the Cullen's so I rested my head on the seat. It wasn't a long drive but it was long enough to try and control my thoughts that were running wild in my head.

Before I knew it we were pulling up to the garage at the Cullen's house. I grabbed my backpack from the backseat and walked into the walkway. Esme led the way into the kitchen. Esme set the bag on the table and began looking through it. I grabbed my overnight bag.

"I'm sure you want to take a shower. So why don't you take this and go on up and when you come back down I will have lunch ready and we can talk," Esme smiled warmly while holding a pad in her hand.

"Bella one more thing, put your dirty clothes in the laundry hamper and I will take care of them for you."

"Ok, thank you," I said while walking over and taking the pad from her hand.

I turned and walked quickly up the stairs wanting to be alone. I put my backpack in the spare room that I usually slept in and walked to the bathroom in the hall. I closed the door and placed my overnight bag and the pad on the counter. I could faintly hear Esme in the kitchen as I walked over to the shower nozzle. I turned on the water and got undressed and properly disposed of my new accessory as the nurse instructed. I climbed into the shower and stood as the spray beat down my back.

***

Walking down the stairs I could smell delicious aroma's coming from the kitchen. Esme was a gourmet cook and had even been teaching me how. It was the one place that was ours since the rest of the kids didn't show much interest. Esme loved to tell stories and sing songs while cooking. She said it was the one place to love your family while filling their bodies with nutritious and delicious meals.

I walked into the kitchen as Esme finished singing Midnight Train to Georgia. I immediately smiled as she turned to see me standing at the breakfast counter as she hit the last note. Edward's love of music had definitely come from his mother. Esme smiled warmly at me as she turned the radio down a little bit.

"Can I help with anything?"

"No honey I am just about done. Go ahead and have a seat and we will eat in just a couple of minutes."

I looked at the dining room table and saw two boxes and a bottle of pills. I hung my head knowing what was coming. Although I had to say this conversation was so much better then the one I thought I was going to have to have about her son and the feelings I had about him. I did breathe a little easier knowing that that conversation was delayed, hopefully indefinitely.

Esme brought two plates of chicken fettuccine alfredo with pesto bread and a side of steamed broccoli. The smell was incredible but I knew the taste was nothing short of heaven. I thanked Esme before I dug in. Each bite was quite a treat for my taste buds. I normally was more talkative but I knew what was coming and thought I would delay the inevitable.

"Esme you have outdone yourself once again. This is so incredible."

Esme smiled over at me before placing another bite in her mouth.

"Oh you know just something I like to whip up for you Bella."

I had to laugh at the simple statement of love. Esme knew this was one of my favorites. Leave it to her to comfort in every way possible. When we both had had out fair share of food, we quickly worked together to clean the few dishes that remained. I washed while she dried and put away. When finished Esme motioned to the dining room table, I slowly dragged myself over and took a seat next to Esme.

"How are you feeling Bella?"

I shrugged my shoulders not knowing how to answer that question. I looked down feeling my blush creep across my face. Esme reached across the table and placed her hand on top of mine.

"Honey I know this is uncomfortable but it's important that are able to talk about your body. Cause I can tell you, it only gets more complicated form here."

I looked up at Esme as she began the conversation as what exactly was happening inside of me. I listened over the next twenty minutes about what a period is, when it happens, what to do, some of the effects that come with it, and more importantly how long it lasts. She was very thorough and at times even medical. Listening to her I realized I wasn't a freak and that this was a good thing. Or as Esme explained the first step to being able to have a child but that would lead to a whole other conversation.

I had to admit that by the end of it I felt more relieved. I felt like I had gained a little more control and a lot of knowledge. Esme pulled the two boxes over to her as she began to explain the products that were available to use. She explained both tampons and pads to me and how to use them. The bottle she explained would help with the cramping and discomfort I might experience. Not everyone had these problems but just in case. The bottle was for my backpack.

"Do you have any questions for me honey?"

I was silent for a few minutes not sure how are even what to ask. Esme could see I was struggling.

"Bella there are no stupid questions. You feel free to ask me whatever you need to know."

I took a deep breathe and trying to figure out how I was going to put this. After giving up I shook my head in defeat of a better way of asking.

"I feel like I'm going crazy. One minute I'm fine and the next I'm either crying or wanting to scream. I feel like I have no control and I hate it."

Esme smiled her sweet warm smile and took my hand in hers. She laughed before apologizing. I could do nothing but smile at this woman who had assumed all motherly responsibilities for me. I felt my heart warm with love as Esme began to explain to me about my hormones. I also learned that I wasn't the only one suffering through this nightmare. Alice had gone through it a little over a year ago and Edward's mood swings were the result of his body changing as well.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I tried to explain to Esme how I thought I was going to explode. That everything felt like it was earth shattering. Esme laughed again as she sympathetically explained that it would get worse before it got better. The next couple of years would be an emotional rollercoaster. The teenage years were the worse but usually by the early to mid twenties everything levels off and it's much better.

I felt a weight lifted off my shoulders knowing I wasn't going through this alone and that everyone had to endure it as well. I wasn't crazy; I couldn't wait to tell Charlie. I knew it would be a load off his mind. I laughed to Esme as I told her how scared Charlie looked the last night. He looked like I needed to be committed.

"Charlie called me last night. He sounded both scared and concerned."

"My poor dad; why couldn't he have been blessed with a son? I mean it would have been so much easier for him."

Esme squeezed my hand and used her other hand to move my face so I was looking at her.

"Bella you father loves you so much. I know Charlie is a quiet man but he looks at you with so much warmth and love. You are everything to him Bella and I would be willing to bet he would endure anything to have you in his life."

I nodded while tears came to my eyes. I knew my dad loved me very much but hearing Esme talk about it just warm my heart even more.

"You are much loved Bella just as you are."

The tears fell freely as Esme pulled me into a deep embrace. I thought about my mom and I knew that she sent me Esme; one part mom the other part angel. I just cried while she continued to hold me. I truly loved this woman and I was grateful to have her in my life.

***

A few hours later I was in the car with Esme and we were heading to the schools to pick up the rest of the kids. I had hoped to stay home and rest but Esme thought it would be better for me to go with her. With all my new knowledge I hadn't thought about the rest of the kids and what I would tell them as to why I left school early.

Emmett was late walking out of school. I watched as he walked to a cherry red convertible with a statuesque blond who looked irritated by his attention.

"He's hoping to ware her down. Everyday he walks her to her car and everyday she looks annoyed. I think that's Jasper's sister," Esme finished while being very patient with her nephew.

I watched as the snotty blond continue to give Emmett the stink eye before pulling out of her parking spot and driving out of the student lot. Emmett briskly bounced over to Esme car where he opened the door for me to get in the backseat. Emmett couldn't fit in the backseat with Alice and Edward.

"So did the blond have any parting words today?" Esme teased while Emmett smiled.

"Nothing that I would repeat in front of you or the innocent ears in the back," Emmett laughed as if replaying it in his head.

Esme pulled up in front of my school and I saw Jasper getting into the red convertible. Alice and Edward ran over to the car and got in the backseat.

"Bella where were you? I was really worried," the pixie shrieked as she pulled me into a hug.

"Bella had a really bad headache so I came and got her," Esme looked to Alice in the rearview mirror like it was code. Alice must have understood because she gave me another hug before putting on her seatbelt. I smiled at Esme in the mirror as Edward handed me a few pieces of paper.

I took them from Edward without looking at him. Edward continued to look at me before he turned his attention to the scenery outside the window. I felt bad for being so distant from Edward but the confusion running through me had me acting all sorts of weird. Esme had said I would learn to adjust and that the hormones raging through me would subside and I would go back to being a normal person.

I couldn't wait for that day. I missed my best friend and I wanted to get back to normal. I looked over at Edward as something else in me stirred. I know I should've talked to Esme about my feelings but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I returned my gaze back to my hands on my homework sitting in my lap. I sighed before I realized Alice was deep in storytelling of her day.

I snapped to just as Alice was telling the car that she wanted to go riding with Jasper. I immediately looked over to Emmett waiting for him to loose his cool in the car again like he had the first time Alice mentioned riding with Jasper. Instead Emmett turned to his sister with the biggest grin on his face.

"That sounds like a lot of fun Alice. When did Jasper want you to come over?" Emmett beamed from the front seat.

"On Sunday his family is having a barbeque. Of course he invited my family and of course you too Bella. Aunty Esme, Jasper's parents want to meet you and Uncle Carlisle. I told him I would ask and then call him tomorrow. Can we go, PLEASE!!!!?

I couldn't help but laugh at Alice and the animation she was evoking. Edward looked interested and after seeing Emmett with the blond, I knew he would be there with bells on. I appreciated the offer but I knew Charlie would want me home.

"Alice, honey you know I have to talk to Carlisle before I give we give you our decision. We can talk about this over dinner."

Alice bounced in the seat next to me. Alice grabbed my hand trying to get me to bounce in her excitement. I did but with less enthusiasm.

"Bella do you think Charlie will let you go with us?"

"Probably not Alice, it's his only day off this weekend. So I bet I will be watching the Seahawks while you guys are on the trails. It's ok, maybe next time."

Alice frowned as I smiled at her. It sounded like a lot of fun but I wanted to spend some time with Charlie. I wasn't the biggest fan of football but I was a fan of spending time with my dad. Plus I didn't think bouncing around was the best idea.

The car pulled up to the Cullen's and everyone piled out of the car. I followed everyone in as Esme pulled out the brownies we made while they were at school. Esme says nothing cures better than chocolate and I had to agree.

"Alright I want you all sitting at the table doing your homework in the next ten minutes. It's the weekend and we have fun plans for tonight but as usual nothing happens as long as someone has homework," Esme finished as she gave Emmett three brownies while he kissed her cheek.

I walked up the stairs to the guest room to get my back pack and my books. I turned around to find Edward looking at me. I couldn't decipher the look on his face.

"Edward what's wrong?"

"Bella, can we talk?"

My breathe caught as Edward closed the door as he entered the room. I knew this was either going to be a really good or a really bad conversation.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff hanger but I wanted to add the conversation with the next chapter that I will hope to have to you in a few days!**

**What fun activities do you do with your family? **


	10. Admissions and Heartache

**I like to play Yahtzee and Rummy with my family. Other's go outdoors with their family and pick choked cherries and hang out.**

**I wanted to apologize for taking my sweet time getting this chapter to you. My family reunion was a little busier than I had anticipated. I am home now and am ready to write about our favorite duo, starting with this chapter. I should have another one to you in a few days. **

**I got 2 reviews for my last chapter and I have to say the words were encouraging and greatly appreciated. I love to hear your words.**

**As usual I do not own Twilight or its Characters; I just like to live vicariously through them!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_My breathe caught as Edward closed the door as he entered the room. I knew this was either going to be a really good or a really bad conversation__._

Edward paced in front of the door. The silence was beginning to unnerve me. I felt my heart pick up in steady rhythm that quickened my breathe. I was about to say something when Edward stopped and looked at me.

"Bella, about today, I just wanted to say sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I meant what I said as a compliment," Edward smiled weakly and I knew there was more to this so I steadied my breathing before I hyperventilated and passed out.

"Is that all you wanted to say to me?"

Edward started to pace again. It wasn't like him to be so uncertain. Edward always seemed like he knew what he wanted and to see him like this upset me. I didn't like Edward being so out of sorts.

"You wanted to talk to me, talk."

Edward stopped again but couldn't look at me. He turned and walked to the door before stopping and turning to finally face me. He walked over to me and stood a foot from me. I felt the warmth of my blush fill my face and my breathing picked up. I could feel his eyes on me but I couldn't look at him. I knew my face would betray my new feelings.

"Since when can you not look at me?"

Everything in the room suddenly felt very heavy. The air was thick and my lungs stung a little with each breathe. I felt the warmth from his proximity as my skin tingled for his touch. My stomach was flipping as if it knew something I didn't, or maybe something that I wanted to happen. I finally lifted my head to look at him while my bottom lip went immediately in between my teeth. Edward smiled as I gnawed on my lip. His hand went to my face and his thumb pulled on my bottom lip.

"You aren't going to have a bottom lip the way you keep chewing on it. I can't imagine your face without that bottom lip," Edward smiled at me as the blush burned red over my whole face.

"What's going on with you these days? One minute you're my friend the next you're this guy who can't walk away fast enough. Which one am I talking to now?"

This time Edward blushed, but only slightly. It could've been passed off but I knew Edward, he was nervous.

"Bella, I'm not sure how to say this."

Knock, knock.

Edward and I turn to look at the door as Esme walks into the room.

"Do either one of you have homework?"

Both Edward and I shook our heads yes.

"I need a few more minutes' mom then Bella and I will be down."

"Make it quick, I want you guys finished before your dad gets home so we can play," Esme smiled at us before closing the door behind her.

Edward turned back to me. I looked in his eyes as he took a deep breathe. His lips curled into my favorite smile. My heart skipped a beat as Edward found the courage he needed to get through what he wanted to say.

"That day I pulled your pigtail, I was never so scared cause I thought your dad was gonna arrest me. But I also thought you would hate me. Instead you became one of the most important people in my life. I'm not trying to get away from you I just don't know how to be around you," Edward reached for my hand.

"You are so different these days and I have noticed and it's really confusing."

Edward paused while looking away I felt sick thinking he might not want to see me anymore. All I could think was the negative of how this was going to go down. Edward turned to see the concerned and confused look on my face.

"Bella I don't care about you like a sister, I just said that because I didn't know how I felt about you and I was on the spot."

I was nauseous and thought I was going to vomit. I thought being cared about like a sister was bad but this was heartbreaking. I wasn't sure I could survive the rest of what Edward could say. I was pretty sure I loved this guy and now he was going to blow me off. The room began to spin.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"No, I think I need some air."

I pushed past him and walked out into the hall. I wanted to run home but I knew I would never make it. Plus all I would do was upset my dad and Esme and I didn't want to do that. I did run down the stairs and past the rest of the group. I made it out the front door and out into the woods. I needed to be alone but I knew Edward was behind me. I could hear the panic in his voice as he called after me to stop and to slow down. I wanted to avoid what I knew was coming as long as I could.

Finally I felt a hand on my arm. His fingers wrapped around my arm and pulled me to his body.

"Bella what is wrong? What's going on?"

I couldn't look at him. My eyes burned with tears I knew were threatening to fall. I wanted to stay strong and make it through this without having another emotional breakdown.

"Please talk to me. We have always been able to talk."

"Finish what you were going to say Edward. Please."

Edward moved his hand down my arm and placed his hand in mine. I could feel his fingers weaving with mine and a new emotion stirred inside me. I couldn't explain or even understand but fear and heartache were suddenly replaced with something I couldn't put my finger on.

Damn hormones.

"I care about you Bella, a lot. I sat next to you in class today and I couldn't understand a single word the teacher was saying. I was so focused on you and when the teacher started picking on you I was really angry. And then when you disappeared and weren't in class I was worried."

"Bella, I find myself thinking about you a lot and I don't know how to act around you anymore. So rather than keep doing this dance with you I thought I would do something different."

I looked down now unable to take the suspense. I had no idea what was going on inside of Edward.

"Bella," Edward placed his hand under my chin lifting my face to look at him.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

My mouth went dry and my eyes bugged a little as I replayed his words in my head over and over again. I didn't realize I wasn't breathing until my lungs burned. I started to breathe faster as my heart raced.

Edward Cullen's girlfriend.

"Bella? Are you going to say something?"

Edward looked nervous like he had made some sort of mistake. I could see as he processed what he said and what I said and where he might have made a mistake. I looked in his eyes and saw what I had been feeling and I knew he cared for me as much as I cared for him.

I squeezed his hand to let him know I was still with him. I let a soft smile play on my lips as his eyes melted with relief.

"I thought you would never ask," I couldn't fight the smile that beamed all over my face. Edward couldn't fight the smile that came over his face as he let go of my hand and put his arms around me and held me in his arms.

I felt his warmth around me as the afternoon autumn air nipped at us. The sky darkened as rain threatened us. Edward pulled away and I felt the loss as he looked in my eyes.

"I thought you were going to say no. You looked like you had a million things running in your head."

"I did, I thought you were going to tell me to get lost. You didn't want to see me anymore."

Edward looked at me and shook his head, "Why would you think that? Did I make you feel like that?"

"No, well sometimes I thought you wanted nothing to do with me but then you would change your mind it seemed but I have been so messed up lately I didn't know which end was up."

"Are you ok Bella?"

"I'm more than ok Edward."

Edward had a look on his face I had never seen before but before I could find out Esme was outside.

"I want you both at the table doing your homework right now," Esme stood with her hand on her hip doing her best to look angry. I had never seen Esme angry and although this was her best impression of it, I didn't really want to make her angry.

Edward and I hurried into the house and sat down at the table. Of course I had left my stuff upstairs. I stood up to head upstairs to grab my things when Esme set my backpack on the table.

"No more distractions."

I smiled as I took the bag from her. Edward and I smiled wide as we looked at each other. I pulled out my books and we both got to work quickly as Alice laughed at us.

"Should we start planning the wedding now?"

"Shut up Alice," was the only unoriginal thing I could say to the pixie.

"Touchy, touchy Swan. You and Edward got something going on?"

"Emmett why are you pestering my girlfriend?" Edward said with a smile.

"Oh my god!" Alice squealed while getting up to hug to hug me. Her excitement almost knocked me over. I had to laugh at the power the little pixie brought.

Emmett laughed as he congratulated Edward. Esme came back in the room to see what was going on. We all got quiet as Esme walked over to the table.

"Are we done with our homework yet?"

We all quietly went back to our books as Esme smiled and placed her hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her and smiled as she gave me a quick wink and then headed back to the kitchen to finish dinner.

*~*

We all worked silently until one by one we were done. Edward and I kept throwing glances at one another and every once and a while he would feel the need to "help" me with a problem. I thought it was cute how he wanted to be close to me. I thought I could fly on the happiness I was feeling.

Finally we were both done. I got up to help Esme in the kitchen as Emmett challenged Edward to a game on the Playstation. Alice was on the phone with Jasper. Dinner was almost done when Carlisle came home from work. He always came into the house and made a beeline for Esme.

Watching Carlisle with Esme almost felt voyeuristic. Everything about who they are as a couple is so intimate and personal it's almost poetic. I had never seen any couple with a bond like Carlisle and Esme. I knew that when I grew up I wanted the same thing that they had.

I left the kitchen to give them some alone time. I walked into the living room in time to watch Edward beat Emmett at whatever game they were playing. I had to laugh at Emmett for being such a poor sport as he boomed about wanting a rematch. I laughed as I sat on the couch next to Edward who quietly gloated his victory.

My hand rested on the couch between Edward and I. I felt his hand next to mine as his fingers intertwined with mine. My heart skipped a beat as his hand fit perfectly with mine. I couldn't fight the smile that came across my face. I was lost in my euphoric happiness till Emmett found his revenge.

"Oh look at little sweet Swan. Look at her, all smiles and lit up like a Christmas tree. I don't think she's ever been so happy," Emmett leaned on his knees looking at me.

I felt the blush beat my face as my smile turned into a frown. I hated being looked at especially if it was at my own expense. I released my grip on Edward's hand and began to pull away. Edward continued to hold my hand while tightening his grip. He looked over at me with a smile and a wink.

"Really? Emmett how sad are you? I mean you are pissed at me for beating you at a game and you are gonna take it out on Bella. Who's older here?"

Emmett lost his cockiness and he looked over in my direction. "Sorry Bella."

I smiled and looked at Edward as Carlisle walked in.

"Hello kids. How was everyone's day?" Carlisle walked in and sat down next to Edward.

Everyone said it was good. As Carlisle picked up the remote control to play against Emmett, I tightened my grip on Edward's hand. Esme walked in the room and asked for mine and Alice's help setting the table. I gave Edward's hand a squeeze before getting up.

*~*

"What game are we going to play tonight?" Carlisle sat at the cleared table waiting for the family to decide what to play.

"I wanna play Yahtzee," Alice chimed.

The whole group whined not wanting to play Alice's favorite game. Everyone had their own games they preferred to play on game nights. Emmett likes Monopoly, Carlisle likes Life, Esme likes Chutes and Ladders, Edward likes Poker and I like Rummy. Carlisle ever the diplomat was going to tell us to pick numbers. We always played all the games but it was the order that changed.

After we all picked our numbers and then the order of games was set. We sat around the table with our snack in hand and played games. For hours we all sat together and laugh till it hurts. This is what I loved about this family.

Walking upstairs for the night I couldn't be happier. I thought today was going to be one horrible day but after Esme, Edward and game night I was going to sleep like a baby. Edward and I walked behind everyone else. Edward hadn't taken his hand out of mine all night. We walked slowly as if maybe we would wake up and this all would have been a dream.

I went into the bathroom to change for the night as Edward said goodnight to his parents and Emmett and Alice. I walked out to find Edward waiting for me. I smiled as I walked over to him. I was grateful that I picked the tank top and pants for pajamas. Edward was also appreciative as he looked me up and down.

Edward walked me over to the door of my room. We couldn't be up too late and we had to be respectful otherwise I would never be able to stay at the Cullen's again. I knew Charlie would be upset that I was with Edward but being inappropriate was something that neither Edward nor I would ever have done to each other or our parents.

"Goodnight Bella," Edward kissed my hand as he left me at the door.

"Goodnight Edward," I smiled as he walked over to his door.

I walked into my room and closed the door. I climbed into bed hoping sleep would come quickly but I wasn't so fortunate.

I tossed and turned.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**How old were you when you got your first boyfriend?**


	11. Potatoes and Flowers

**I was also in middle school when I got my first boyfriend. What fun that was. I still remember him, although I will tell you he was only slightly like the way I write Edward here****. **

**My biggest chapter to date! So I am hoping that I am not moving to slowly for anyone. I was just trying to establish everyone's past. This chapter has a little more fluff for our duo to establish their relationship. Enjoy it cause I will warn you that dark times are ahead for our favorite characters. **

**I do want to thank all of you who are reading this story and I ask that you please review! I also do have a poll on my profile asking if I did write a sequel who's POV you would want to hear it from. The poem is **_**At the Twilight Hour by Mary Dow Brine**_**.**

**As always I do not own Twilight or its Characters…I just love playing with them!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_It was going to be a long night_.

I woke up and immediately had a smile on my face. I was wide awake and in a good mood considering I barely slept. I was still floating on cloud nine thinking about how Edward and I danced around each other. How we both had been so afraid and confused about our feelings for one another. A part of me knew that this relationship might not have been a good idea since I was completely in love with his family but I was willing to take the risk.

I wonder if he's awake yet.

I crawled out of bed and opened my door quietly. The house seemed quiet. Usually everyone would be in the kitchen making breakfast or watching television. I heard nothing so I grabbed my overnight bag and slowly walked to bathroom. Once inside I locked the door and turned the shower on. I got in and immediately was rewarded with the pressure and warmth of the deluxe shower. This was just another treat that came with staying at the Cullen's house.

I stood under the water a little longer than I had intended to before I went about washing myself. I hated to get out but I decided to make breakfast for the family. I turned the water off and quickly dried off. I got dressed opting for dark pants in the off chance I had an accident. It was only day two but I couldn't wait to done. I slipped on a dark blue tank top and towel dried my hair. I ran a brush through my hair and brushed my teeth. Gathering up all my clothes and putting them in my hamper I walked out to run into Edward.

"Good morning," I said smiling while playing with my wet hair.

"Morning Bella, how did you sleep?" Edward asked while running a hand through his crazy bed head.

"I wish I could've gotten more," I said walking past him towards my room.

"Must've been something in the air last night, I didn't sleep very well either. Where are you going this early?"

"I thought I would make breakfast," I set my bag inside the door of my room while grabbing my sweatshirt from behind the door. I walked past Edward who was standing outside the bathroom. I made my way over to the stairs. I had my back to Edward as I was about to head down.

"Want some help?"

I couldn't fight the smile that radiated over my face. I turned slowly to look at Edward.

"Would love some," I immediately blushed and descended down the stairs. I figured Edward would take a quick shower and then join me. I walked into the kitchen and immediately looked to see what I was going to fix. Breakfast was one of the first meals Esme taught me to cook. I poked my head around the fridge grabbing the items I would need and setting them on the island. I knew with Emmett home I would have to make extra. Looking over what I had planned I immediately went about getting the pans I needed to make the small feast.

As usual everyone had their favorite foods. I decided on a little something for everyone. I was finishing making the pancake batter when Edward walked in freshly showered. I smiled as he walked behind me to see what I had done so far. He threw me a smile before getting to work. There was a small radio in the kitchen that Edward turned on. The music filled the room as Edward and I began working in sync with each other. I did the potatoes and pancakes while Edward did the eggs and meat.

Slowly but surely the family began filing in one by one. Edward brewed coffee for the parents and Emmett. Alice came bouncing in the room and started to make fresh juice as was her specialty. Esme set the table while Carlisle carried out beverages. Emmett finally came down in time to eat as Edward took his seat next to me. I sat looking at the feast Edward and I provided when I felt his hand in mine. I couldn't fight the butterflies and electric that pulsed through my body.

After breakfast Emmett and Alice cleaned up while Edward and I went outside. The day was turning out to be nice. The sun was shining which for this time of year was unusual. I still needed my sweatshirt so I slipped it on.

"Thanks for your help this morning."

"You're welcome Bella, as always its fun working with you in the kitchen."

I smiled at him as I walked to the trees at the back of the property. I found the path while disappearing into the trees. I loved the woods behind the Cullen's place. The canopy was thick but there was so much light. It was easy to get lost on the trails while listening to the wildlife. The forest felt like it was ancient. It was so green and lush but old with the moss growing everywhere. There was comfort and an intimacy that surrounded you while walking.

I could feel him walking behind me. He didn't try to catch up to me nor did he talk to me. I continued to walk with no destination in mind. I knew I had to be back soon since Charlie would be by to pick me up. I hated not spending the time with the family but I needed to walk. I took a trail I hadn't yet been down and followed it. The trail ended at what looked like a dead end but pushing through the loose shrubbery revealed a clearing. I walked into the center getting a sudden case of déjà vu.

Edward followed me and walked around the perimeter of the clearing. I was shaken at how familiar it looked, as if I had been here before. The grass was short but green. There were flowers growing around the perimeter. There was a peace that came with being here. I looked up to see Edward smiling at me.

"What are you smiling at?"

"You found my hiding place. I thought about bringing you here a hundred times but I always chickened out. What made you come this way?"

"I followed my feet," my voice trembled as Edward walked over to me. I was immediately reminded of my dream and my breathe left me. Edward walked up to me and stopped not far from my body. I looked up into his face and I immediately felt the fire in my cheeks. All I could think about was the dream and my heart began beating out of my chest. I was afraid Edward was going to hear it. "How did you find this place?"

"I was running away from you, at least I thought I was. Every time I turned around there you were and I didn't know what was going on so I ran in to the woods and I found this place. I thought it was a perfect place since you really can't see into it from the outside. I've been meaning to bring you here; I wanted you to see it. But every time I though to, it just seemed wrong. It so funny that you knew how to get here."

"It's beautiful. I could see why you'd hide here," I looked into Edward's eyes and I got lost in the sea of green. This was how my dream was going but what came next I wasn't sure I was ready for. I took a step back away from Edward and went to walk around. I didn't make it far from him, when I felt his hand slip into mine. I stopped walking as I felt the warmth of his hand. It felt so familiar and exciting at the same time.

I felt Edward come up behind me and I released a breathe I had been holding in. I have no idea how long we were in that clearing but I had a feeling we needed to get back soon. I looked over my shoulder at Edward who was waiting for me. He smiled at me as his fingers intertwined with mine. I smiled back as he led me back to the house. We walked slowly though and I felt the lack of sleep begin to take hold of my body. I yawned and Edward laughed.

"I knew I wasn't the only one who wasn't getting any sleep last night. Let me guess you tossed and turned all night?"

"Yeah, I thought if I slept I'd wake up to find it was all a dream."

Edward nodded his head like he knew exactly what I was saying. We continued to walk until we saw the Cullen's house. I could see the cruiser and I knew I had to go. I squeezed Edward's hand as if to signal goodbye while he lifted my hand to his lips and kissed the back of my hand. I couldn't stop the three shades of blush that burned my face.

*~*

Monday couldn't come quick enough. Sunday passed so slowly as I resented the fact I couldn't be with the Cullen's at the Hale-Whitlock residence. I wanted so badly to see my friends and of course Edward. Instead I watched the Seahawks game with Charlie and Billy. Jacob had plans with his friends and couldn't make the trip. So I played beer wench and ended up making spaghetti for dinner. I had finished my homework so I had nothing to do but wait.

Monday morning rolled around and I was up before my alarm clock. I even beat Charlie out of bed. I showered and spent a little more time then usual selecting an outfit. I made a quick breakfast for Charlie and me when I heard a knock at the door. Charlie would be home late tonight so I kissed him goodbye before opening the door to Edward. I smiled as he took my backpack.

At school I thought it would be different. I thought he would treat me like the friend I has always been. Although once we entered school, Edward reached down for my hand. As our fingers danced with one another I felt the warmth spread from my arm all over my body. I couldn't fight the smile before the blush began to make an appearance from all the stares that came from our classmates. A few of the girls including Jessica Stanley gave a shocked look. Sadly I understood their looks but I pushed it aside as I continued to walk with Edward to class.

The day seemed to go smoothly. Nothing out of the ordinary happened until I went to my locker at the end of the day to get the books I needed for homework. I opened my locker and saw a note sitting on my history book. Edward and I had classes all day except for the last two of the day. I smiled while opening the note.

_The last two classes of the day are the longest…miss you._

God this guy knew how to melt my heart. I could do nothing but grin like an idiot. It was then that I felt his eyes on me. He came up behind me while I put the note in my pocket. I grabbed the rest of the books I needed before turning around to see his glorious smile.

God I had missed him to.

He grabbed my backpack and flung it over his shoulder while taking my hand. We walked over to Alice and Jasper who were deeply involved in their conversation. Edward had told me that on Sunday Jasper had finally asked Alice to be his girlfriend. Edward then went on to say that Alice wouldn't stop talking about for the rest of the day. I could do nothing but laugh especially when I heard that poor Emmett did nothing but strike out with the Ice Queen. The four of us walked out to the waiting cars. Rosalie was honking her horn impatient for Jasper to hurry up. Edward and I crawled into the backseat as Jasper handed something to Alice before running off to get into Rosalie's Beemer.

I was too focused on Edward to see that Alice held the piece of paper as if it were the Holy Grail itself. Edward motioned over to her. We both turned and looked over at her. Alice continued to flip the tightly folded piece of paper in between her fingers. I silenced a laugh as I leaned over to her ear.

"You know it helps if you open the note. That way you get to read what it says."

The pixie smiled brightly while bumping my arm with hers. I couldn't help but laugh although I felt bad since I myself received a note that I too wanted to hold on to. The rest of the drive went quickly as Edward and I laughed as Alice continued to hold onto her note.

Once we arrived at the Cullen house Edward grabbed my backpack as Alice grabbed my hand to drag me up to her room. I laughed at the strength the young girl exuded as I tried not trip on the stairs and fall on my face. We reached her room. Alice closed the door quickly and walked with me over to her bed.

"I'm so nervous, but excited. Oh Bella, sorry but I needed my best friend with me."

I giggled with her as she finally opened the note. I watched as she read the long letter with her face going from excitement, to happiness, to longing and finally something that almost resembled love. A single tear fell from her eye and I couldn't help but be filled with joy for her.

"Everything you hoped for and more?"

"Oh Bella, is it possible I could love him already? I think it might be too soon but I can't tell you how much I think of him. I mean Sunday was amazing, although not perfect since you weren't there and Edward by the way was moping around. We had the most fun and his parents are perfectly wonderful but I will say that the Ice Queen is far to mean to Emmett."

"Alice, breath."

"Bella I can't! He wrote out my favorite poem. I can't believe he remembered, I mean I mentioned it on the first day we met."

I laughed at Alice as she raced on a mile a minute. This is what happens when he gives her a note I can't imagine what will happen when he kisses her. Her animation continued until there was a soft knock on the door. Alice finally was silenced as Esme walked into the room.

"I know you both have homework."

"Oh Aunty Jasper wrote me a note and it was about my favorite poem!"

Alice jumped up and danced out of the room as she headed downstairs. I finally stood up smiling to myself.

"And you Bella, did my Edward give you a note today?"

I blushed as I shook my head yes. I knew that Esme knew about Edward and me. I was sure Edward himself talked to her before he asked me. I couldn't help the smile that felt plastered on my face. I walked over to Esme who wrapped her arm around my shoulder as we walked out of Alice's room.

"Oh young love is definitely in the air."

When Esme and I reached the table with the others doing their homework I saw that my chair was pulled closer to Edward's. I took my seat as Esme brought out our snacks and drinks. The four of us quickly worked to finish what little we had. Alice continued to smile and bounce around in her seat unable to remain still while Emmett wore a scowl. I couldn't help but be curious.

"What's wrong Emmett? Did the Ice Queen turn you down again?"

"Don't call her that Bella, Rosalie is just waiting for the right timing."

"How long are you expecting that to take?" I couldn't help the playful smile that danced on my lips. I hated seeing Emmett like this. I knew anyone would be lucky to have Emmett as theirs. Rosalie was a fool for not scooping him up.

"Not all of us get our happy ending Bella."

I watched Emmett as he returned to his homework. My heart ached for the sadness that reduced his normal jolly demeanor to that of a sad disillusioned guy. I looked at Edward and wanted nothing more than this happiness for Emmett. I was lost in my thoughts when I felt Edward's hand on mine. No matter how many time's a day or for what length he had it, my hand in Edward's always felt new and just as electrifying.

The others were finished with their homework before I was. Edward had decided to sit with me until Esme called for his help with dinner. I decided to write Edward a note to leave with him when I went home for the night. I smiled as I decided what to write.

_A soft, sweet fragrance in the air  
Of dew-wet flowers. Everywhere  
A tender, restful silence lies,  
Born of the misty, distant skies;  
Whence twilight shadows slowly fall,  
Like gauzy curtains, over all.  
The meadows stretch so mistily,  
Far as my longing eyes can see;  
And yonder forest hides away  
In its own darkness from the day;  
And tinkling cow-bells ring in time  
To yonder streamlet's slumbrous chime;  
And o'er sweet Nature's paling face  
Night letteth down her veil apace._

_I can't wait for morning…I miss you too__!_

Alice's letter made me think of a book of poems I kept in my bag that was my mom's. She loved poetry, at one point she even tried to write some. I remember Charlie had kept it for me until a couple years ago when he thought I was finally old enough to at least understand what the poems meant. I wasn't sure Edward would, but I was going to find out. After our walk and his meadow I somehow thought this was perfect.

I managed to sneak upstairs and into Edward's room to set the note on his nightstand. I was a little nervous leaving a piece of me behind but somehow I knew it would be safe with Edward. I hurried downstairs to pack up my books and homework. I knew Carlisle would be home soon and we would be having dinner. Then all too soon Charlie would be here to take me home.

*~*

The next morning I awoke with my stomach in knots. I couldn't understand why I was so nervous, ok maybe I did. I was afraid Edward would find my note ridiculous. With those unknown feelings looming over my head I still got ready quickly knowing Edward would be here soon. Charlie was already off to work so I sat in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal. I watched as time dragged by.

Finally a knock at the door; I grabbed my bag and headed to the front door. I opened to find Edward standing at my door holding a purple flower. I looked at the flower for a moment before I realized it came from the meadow. The flowers had been few since fall was pushing through quickly but a few had survived and Edward had picked one for me. I immediately breathed a sigh of relief as a smile danced loudly on my lips.

"I was upset that I found your note so late, I wanted to call and thank you for the poem. It was perfect, thank you."

"As is this, when did you get it?"

"I was up early this morning so I ran out there real quickly. Since I didn't have a poem in return for you I thought I would bring you a present from our meadow."

I looked into his eyes at a complete loss for words. He smiled at me as the blush overtook my face. I could do nothing but return his smile as his fingers claimed mine. I have no idea how long we stood there but we were interrupted by Emmett yelling at us to hurry up before we were all late for school. So Edward took my bag as I clutched onto my flower as we walked to the car and climbed into the backseat.

Normally Emmett would've made fun of the both of us but for some reason he was strangely quiet. Even Alice who I would've expected to be jumping out of her skin to know every detail was strangely just as quiet although hers seemed to do with seeing Jasper in a few short minutes. I caught Esme's smiling eyes looking at me as I returned her smile. I looked to Edward who was looking at me with a smile and I held his hand tighter knowing today was going to be a good day as I kept thinking about what Edward said.

Our meadow.

* * *

**Did you ever have someone write notes to you?**

**Please remember to vote on my profile and please send me some of your words...review! Please and thank you!**


	12. Rain Drops and Phone Calls

**I love note writing and letter writing for that matter. In middle school that was the thing to do was write your feelings on a piece of paper and then pass it off in the hopes that the whole school didn't read it. **

**This is how much I love all of you, a second chapter in two days! I've been suffering nocturnal tendencies…which basically means I couldn't stop writing! **

**So this is a little longer chapter and it covers a couple of months and a big event. I might write the kids a little older then they are but in my experience and sadly the times kids act older then they are…plus I have cousins who act way older then they are!**

**I got some really great reviews and I wanted to say a huge THANK YOU!!!!!!!! I started this for my seester but knowing others out there are enjoying it as well really warms my heart and pushes me to continue! **

**The poem is Kisses by Arthur Symons.**

**As always I do not own Twilight or its Characters…I just love to live vicariously through them!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lying in the woods I knew I wasn't far our meadow. The darkness still made it impossible to move so I used the only sense I could and I listened to the woods around me. I heard rustling which made my heart quicken. I held my breathe to make sure it wouldn't give me away. I could sense movement around me; it took everything I had not to jump up and bolt into the blackness. My patience was rewarded when I realized it was an animal, probably a deer eating nearby.

I tried to calm myself down and realized I had put myself into a panic attack. I took long slow breaths hoping to calm not only my nerves but my heart rate. I brought my hand up to my lips as a smile overtook my face. I knew this next part was going to be hard. I wish I could say my memory of mine and Edward's time together was a perfect love story but unfortunately there were times of pain and loss.

The deer must've moved on because the silence was now back in full force. It's was deafening and yet made it easier to focus on my memory. Those days were so innocent and magical. Who could've foreseen what was on the horizon.

*~*

_Our Meadow._

I can say that I was afraid the day couldn't top the morning. Esme dropped us off at school and I was already dreading the classes Edward and I didn't have together. It sounded so silly and I felt ridiculously girly thinking about it but I wanted nothing more to stay by Edward's side with my hand safely tucked away in his. My face didn't even falter as all the girls continued to stare at us as we walked to our class. I knew this felt right and I chose to trust that and Edward while silencing all my other doubts.

The day moved quickly. I don't know how but Edward had slipped me yet another note in my Math book.

_A little something to keep you company till I get to see you after class…miss you._

I could do nothing but smile as I read and reread the note Edward had given me. I sat next to Jasper who normally would've been teasing me but he was too preoccupied with his own little note to even pay any attention to me. I had to laugh at how love struck we were all acting. I had decided to write Edward a note using my words.

_I wish I was with you in our meadow instead of not paying attention in class. Two more classes till I get to see you…miss you_.

I looked at the clock and almost groaned out loud. There was another thirty minutes of class. I folded Edward's note and looked to the teacher as I tried to pay attention to his explanation of story problems. I was grateful that I did well in math and that not paying attention to this particular lecture wouldn't put me behind. I finally bumped Jasper's arm and pleaded with my eyes for him to entertain me until class ended. Pulling out a piece of paper Jasper and I began playing hang man and tic-tac-toe.

Alice and Edward were waiting for Jasper and I as we left class. Edward walked over to me and slid his hand into mine. All the tension I had felt over the last fifty minutes melted away as the four of us walked to lunch. I waited for Edward to get our beverages as I slipped his note into his music book.

I looked over the pages of beautifully constructed notes that Edward had written out. He could play the piano with such precision that music teachers across the country tried to talk Esme and Carlisle into sending him to a special school for gifted musicians. Esme of course refused but made sure that Edward had accomplished tutors. This notebook was filled with his original compositions and I one day longed to hear. Recently Edward had taken to learning the guitar. It wouldn't take him long to master it. I quickly put his book back into his bag just before he returned with our drinks.

P.E and art passed by as quickly as they could. The last bell of the day finally sounded. I returned to my locker to drop off all my books except for math. I normally would've finished my homework ahead of time but my distraction prevented me from doing so. I didn't see him approach but I could feel him standing behind me waiting for me to turn around. I was almost done when I felt him lean against my back.

"Tell me you don't have any homework," he whispered in my ear.

"I could but it would be a lie," I closed my locker and turned to look at him. "It's only math and it's only ten problems but I do have some homework."

"Anything else?" A devilish grin played on his lips.

"No that's all I have. I wouldn't even have that if it wasn't for this guy that was distracting me in class today."

"Should I be jealous?" His hand met mine as our fingers lightly rubbed against one another.

"Well he is pretty amazing, I can't help but think about him all the time," I couldn't fight the blush that I'm sure covered my face and probably my chest. I normally would've kept something so private to myself but I didn't want to keep anything from him. His eyes glimmered as his smile took over his face. Alice stood down the hall calling to us to start moving to the car. Edward took my bag as we started down the hall. I stopped and pulled Edward to me in the emptied hall.

"Why do you ask?"

"When we get home," his thumb began rubbing the back of my hand. "I plan on taking you away."

I smiled as we continued down the hall and out of school knowing exactly where we were going.

*~*

Time was of the essence. Charlie I knew would come for me shortly so we had to hurry. Edward had my hand as we walked quickly through the woods. We reached the clearing in a little under five minutes as Edward pulled me through the shrubbery. The sky had darkened as fall was in full swing. The rain was becoming the constant forecast until winter.

Edward brought a blanket that he spread out on the ground. Edward had a seat while I decided to lie down and look up into the ominous sky. Edward had my hand and was playing something on my fingers when I felt the first rain drop fall on my cheek. I looked over at Edward who looked content and deep in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts," I smiled wiping the drop from my cheek.

"I was thinking what you would sound like if you were a melody."

"Is that what you were playing on my fingers?"

"No I'm playing Clair de Lune. It's the closest thing I could think of that reminded me of you. Although one day I will write you a lullaby," he lifted my hand to his face as he kissed the heel of my palm.

I was so mesmerized by the look on his face that I had to sit up. I sat Indian style directly across from Edward who never let go of my hand. I felt my breathe quicken as my pace sped up and the butterflies filled up my stomach. Edward leaned into me as his free hand found its way to the frame of my face. His thumb lightly brushed across my cheek as I closed my eyes.

I could feel his warm breath on my lips.

He was seconds away when the sky opened above us. The rain poured down on us as my eyes opened looking into Edward's eyes. He bowed his head in defeat as he quickly stood and helped me to my feet. I stepped off the blanket as Edward collected it from the ground. I hated leaving but Edward was already pulling me towards the forest. I planted my feet in defiance as he looked back at my unmoving body.

"Is something wrong Bella?"

"I'm not ready to go yet," I smiled as Edward's face looked confused.

"Bella, it's pouring and we need to get back to the house before my mom gets worried."

"Edward we aren't going to melt, it's just a little rain," I looked into his eyes as he smiled at my childish love of the rain.

"You know you are impossible, right?"

"Would you care about me any other way?"

Edward walked the three feet distance between us staring directly into my eyes. He dropped the blanket so he wouldn't have to drop my hand as his free hand went back to my jaw. His thumb ran below my bottom lip as he moved in to kiss me. I closed my eyes as I felt his soft warm lips skim my lips. I opened my eyes to look in his as he moved in to firmly place his lips on mine.

The whole world ceased to exist.

I couldn't feel the rain soaking my hair and clothes.

I couldn't hear anything around me.

All I could do was feel and smell Edward.

Edward for the first time in three days let go of my hand as he pulled me to his body. I felt his free hand wrap around my waist as his other hand never left my face. Slowly I placed one hand onto Edward's shoulder while the other founds its way into his now soaked hair.

The butterflies ignited as I felt warmth and electricity run throughout my body. Edward's fingers lightly messaged my waist as his thumb kept tracing my jaw. I pulled his hair as I made a fist causing a soft moan to escape from Edward's lips. I pulled away thinking I had hurt him. As we both breathed heavily I looked into Edward's eyes and saw something I didn't recognize.

"Did I hurt you?" I barely whispered as I tried to catch my breath.

Edward's soft chuckle caused me to blush as I began to feel self conscious. I tried to pull away but Edward held me firmly to him. I tried to look away from him when his hand on my jaw softly forced me to look him in the eye.

"I never thought I would enjoy having my hair pulled," a smile played on his lips as I smiled leaning in for another kiss. A clash of thunder rang overhead as lightning lit up the sky moments later. Edward pulled his lips away as he leaned his forehead against mine.

"I think it's time we get back."

"Ok, if you insist," I smiled as Edward pulled away to grab the wet blanket and then my hand. We ran out of the meadow and back into the woods which were much drier. Our pace slowed down as we listened to rain create a symphony on the leaves of the canopy. I didn't want to go back to the house where I knew Charlie would be waiting for me. I didn't want to go home and I really didn't want to leave Edward.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Edward stopped moments from entering the Cullen's backyard.

"I don't want today to end and I really don't want to go home," I blushed and lost my confidence as I looked to the ground feeling like I had revealed too much. Edward moved in front of me; using our joined hands he lifted my face to meet his.

"Don't hide your face from me. If I didn't know how much my mom and probably your dad were freaking out right now, I would stay here with you as long as I could but I don't want either one of us to get into trouble. Cause you know what happens then?" He smiled as I returned his smile. "It's just the beginning Bella. I'm not going anywhere."

Edward then wrapped our joined hands and arms around my waist to pull me in for another kiss that lasted until we were both short of breathe. Finally he pulled away as he led me back to his house. We entered the back door near the kitchen as we heard a commotion come towards us. A door swung open as the family with my father looked at us with relieved and angered looks on their faces.

*~*

I climbed the Cullen's stairs to change my clothes. After getting chewed out and lectured for fifteen minutes about safety and responsibility Esme suggested I get out of my wet clothes but changing into spare clothes I had in my room. Edward had to wait behind to talk to Carlisle since it was pretty much assumed that Charlie had yet to learn that Edward and I were dating.

I changed quickly as I placed my clothes in a bag Esme had given me. I wanted to leave Edward a note but didn't have any paper. I walked into his room and found a notebook on his desk.

_Who knew pulling hair (mine) could lead to something so wonderful! I have no idea how I am going to sleep tonight but I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Edward, thank you for today; it was amazing. Sweet_ _dreams._

I quickly folded the note and set it on his nightstand as I heard movement in the hallway. I slipped out of his room as I ran into Edward on the stairs. I reached up and placed my hand on his soft smooth face. I ran my thumb over his lips as I leaned in to kiss him. I pulled away just as Esme and Charlie walked over to the stairs.

"See you tomorrow Edward," I winked at him as I ran down the stairs to meet Charlie. I smiled at Esme as Charlie held the front door open for me. I left sneaking one more quick glance at a somewhat stunned but happy Edward still on the stairs. I crawled into the front seat of the cruiser with a smile I couldn't fight.

*~*

Moving about the kitchen I quickly prepared two large bowls of soup while the grilled cheese sandwiches cooked on the stove. Charlie was sitting in front of the TV still a little irritated at my poor judgment, although I bet it had more to do with who I got caught with. Charlie may not seem overly involved but being a cop means he knows how to read people including his teenage daughter who couldn't stop smiling like a fool the last couple of days.

Charlie and I ate in relative silence with brief polite conversation. After we were finished I cleaned the dishes and headed upstairs to do my ten math problems and shower before bed. Sitting at my desk I couldn't help but get lost as I looked out my window. The rain had continued to come down but the thunder and lightning had ended. I smiled while bring my fingers to lightly brush my lips. I couldn't fight the feelings from this afternoon from revisiting as I closed my eyes trying to hold onto the moment.

A gust of wind rattled my window as I was brought back to the present. I finally sighed and opened my math book to find a nicely folded bookmark. My heart skipped a beat as I quickly opened the paper.

_Sweet, can I sing you the song of your kisses?  
How soft is this one, how subtle this is;  
How fluttering swift as a bird's __kiss__ that is,  
As a bird that taps at a leafy lattice;  
How this one clings and how that uncloses  
From bud to flower in the way of roses;  
And this through laughter and that through weeping  
Swims to the brim where __Love__ lies sleeping;  
And this in a pout I snatch, and capture  
That in the ecstasy of rapture,  
When the odorous red-rose petals part  
That my lips may find their way to the heart  
Of the rose of the world, your lips, my rose.  
But no song knows  
The way of my heart to the heart of my rose._

_I dreamed about today but experiencing it with you was beyond anything I could've imagined. _

_It's too many hours till I see you…sleep well love._

I couldn't tell you how long I sat looking at that note or rereading the words beautifully scribbled on the page. I know that in that time tears fell from my eyes as warmth filled my body. My emotions were all over the place as I tried to calm my mind and my heart. I was so caught up that I was afraid I was going to get lost in Edward. I was acting so out of character that I found myself doing things I would never have done in the past.

The whirlwind around me finally calmed down and I was able to just be. I reread Edward's note again and I saw the words and feelings of my best friend, the words of my boyfriend and the words of the guy that I loved.

*~*

Edward didn't wait for me to open the door. He didn't knock or ring the bell; in fact if I hadn't heard him running up the stairs I might not have known he was in my house. I finished putting on my coat as Edward burst through my bedroom door.

"I was just…

His lips crashed into mine. I was turning to finish my sentence when in an instance one arm was around my waist pulling me into his body while the other was holding my face to his. I closed my eyes as I dropped my bag to put my arms around his shoulders. The fire was threatening to burn me from the core out as Edward continued to kiss me. Urgently. Needy. A horn honked breaking our kiss. I slowly opened my eyes as Edward finally released my now swollen lips. He rested his forehead on mine.

"Good morning beautiful. You have no idea how much I missed you."

"Oh I don't know about that, I think I might have a small idea," I couldn't fight the giggle that escaped. Edward was smiling just as loudly as I was as a longer horn noise was heard outside my window.

"We better go," I kissed him again before I let him go.

"Hmm and that was for what?"

"Your beautiful words; I don't know how you do it," Edward took my bag as we left my room and made our way down the stairs to the front door. He leaned in and kissed me before walking out to the car.

"All I did was try and put you into words."

*~*

Over the next few months Edward and I continued to get closer. I was greeted in the morning with a kiss followed by notes throughout the day followed by more kissing when we got back to his house and then a final note before heading to bed. I never knew happiness like this. I would start the day with a smile and got to sleep with one on my face. The only time I was lonely was on weekends when I couldn't get over to the Cullen's to see Edward, although we had worked it out so that happened few and far between.

Even Charlie had come to terms with my relationship with Edward. Albeit with conditions and strict promises that I would remain that responsible daughter he raised me to be. I didn't tell him of course how much I loved kissing Edward and that it made me want to be very irresponsible but a few secrets between parents never hurt anyone. I may have been able to fool Charlie (at least in my mind) but Esme and Carlisle were a different story.

Starting in the mid Oct, Carlisle and Esme expected Edward, Alice, Jasper and I to complete Sex Ed; Cullen style. The education we were subjected to had all sorts of embarrassing tortures including STD clinics, the hospital nurseries, books on healthy relationships with our bodies, and last but not least wearing the baby bump.

For a whole week the boys laughed at Alice and I as we carried around an extra twenty pound bump in front of us. I thought Charlie was going to have a heart attack when I answered the door. I know I must've taken years off of his life as it took Esme several long minutes of trying to comfort Charlie as she explained in more detail what she and Carlisle were doing for us kids.

Throughout the whole process, a part of me expected Edward to pull away from me. I had heard that couples in school experienced moments of discomfort when dealing with Sex Ed. Not Edward. He was his usual, perfect self. In fact I had to laugh when I would catch him watching me hold one of the babies in the nursery. He confided in me that he liked watching me go through this experience. As I confided in him that I wasn't embarrassed going through this with him.

Thanksgiving rolled around and brought with it change. Our Sex Ed classes ended with all of us passing with flying colors after a pledge to be careful and responsible with our bodies. School was getting ready to end in a couple of weeks for winter break and snow was threatening to be the new forecast.

Edward and I were counting the days for break because it meant we could be inseparable. I couldn't wait to get lost in him without having to worry about teachers and other students interrupting us. I looked forward to sitting on the couch under a blanket watching a movie and just being. I thought I would never have enough time with him.

And it seems I may have been right.

It was a Saturday, the third of December when the phone rang. Charlie was out of town at a seminar he was required to attend. I was staying at the Cullen's for the whole weekend and Edward and I had plans today. A fresh layer of snow had covered the ground and Edward and I were going to have lunch in our meadow. We both were hurrying out the door when the phone rang. I saw Esme answer the phone before Edward dragged me behind him.

I never hated a phone call more than the one that came today.

* * *

**So I'm sorry to leave you like this but all good things come to those who review! Who do you think called and why? Plus the first kiss and the many that followed that! God I really do love young love! The next chapter is gonna be hard, just a heads up!**


	13. Tongues and Snow Flakes

**So here it is. My longest and saddest chapter so far; I had a hard time writing this chapter but knew there was no way around it. So don't hate me…please! **

**I had some great reviews for the last chapter and again thank you so much you guys! I write for your entertainment. **

**To my seester…I even added you in here! Had to give you a little shout out for the love you've been giving me and this story!**

**As usual I do not own Twilight or its Character; I just live vicariously through them!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_I never hated a phone call more than the one that came today_**.**

The picnic basket was heavy with all the food and the two thermoses that were filled with soup and hot coco. A picnic in the winter time seemed like a great idea but the air was sharp and the wind cut at our exposed skin as we raced into the woods. Esme made us promise to come home the moment we got too cold. I had to contain a smile knowing Edward would keep me warm.

Under the canopy it was warmer and quiet. The sky had started out blue but now the heavy grey snow clouds were beginning to build. We weren't going to have a lot of time before the snow started to fall. Edward held my hand as we made our way along the path. We were both quiet and moved with purpose. Being coop up in the house with a brooding Emmett and a pent up Alice was driving Edward and I crazy.

Edward had gotten everything together so we could just go without anyone else tagging along. Twelve more days until the official start of winter break and Edward had plans for us everyday we were off. Of course being Edward, it was a surprise and he wasn't giving any hints. I smiled as we finally entered our meadow.

The open space was covered with a fine layer of snow that made everything look so clean. Edward walked forward but I could do nothing but stare. The blue sky was still fighting for space above us and the trees continued to conceal us. The wind caused the tops of the trees to dance and loose their snow but it didn't touch us. I smiled as Edward stood waiting for me to join him in the middle.

"Planning on joining me?"

"I was just admiring the view," my blush crept across my cheeks as I smiled. Edward opened the tarp placing it on the ground before he spread the blanket over it. He stood looking to me with his hand out stretch waiting for me to join him. I walked out to meet him carrying the picnic basket with me. Reaching him I slipped out of my shoes and walked on the blanket over to him. Edward took the basket from me while handing me another blanket to cover up with. I watched as he removed all the contents laughing at Esme for packing so much food.

Edward found his seat next to me as he held one of the thermoses and two sandwiches. I took a turkey sandwich while Edward poured two steaming cups of Esme's homemade chicken rotini soup. My hands held the warm bowl as I let the air cool the delicious liquid. I knew warmth was right around the corner as Edward joined me under the blanket holding his own cup of soup. We sat quietly eating our sandwiches and sipping our soup.

After the food was gone Edward and I laid down on the blanket. He was right next to me with his arm around my neck and his other hand held tightly to my free hand. Looking up at the sky, I couldn't believe how fast everything was moving. Darkness was threatening to strangle what was left of the blue sky as Edward pulled me closer to his body.

"Why is it that we can lie here in complete silence without feeling the need to fill it random chitchat?"

"Because we have nothing interesting to talk about," I smiled over at Edward trying to provoke him into a more playful mood. He didn't take the bait and I looked over at him knowing something was wrong.

"You wanna tell me what's going on in that head of yours?" I squeezed his hand.

Edward continued to be silent. I felt my heart begin to drop knowing something bad was coming. I tried to think back to the previous week to see if something had happened, to see if I had done something wrong. Nothing was out of the ordinary, then maybe that was the problem; we had become boring. I continued to work myself up when Edward began laughing. I looked over trying to see what was going on with him.

"I can't even imagine Alice being this quiet with Jasper. In fact I think that what makes them perfect. Yin and yang. You should have heard her this morning, if you think I have plans for you, wait till you hear what she has planned. In fact I think she even has a little something for Emmett and the Ice Queen," he continued to laugh as he looked over at me. I must have paled because his laugh disappeared.

"What's wrong Bella? Are you too cold?"

I continued to look at Edward as I felt my face blush. I shook my head trying to let go of my previous thoughts.

"Nothings wrong and no I am quite toasty thank you very much. So speaking of the break; what do you have planned for me?" I flashed him a smile trying to win some sort of hint. Edward in turn flashed me my favorite grin and leaned his head in towards my head.

"Do you really want to know? I mean it's pretty amazing if I do say so myself."

"Of course I do! I've only been asking for a week."

"Ok here's you hint; you ready? So it starts with an S and ends with an E," Edward smiled as I tried to figure out his two little clues. Finally I realized what it is as I roll my eyes.

"Gee let me guess; a surprise? Could that be it?"

"See my girl is smart!" he laughed loudly as I elbowed his ribcage. Edward knew that I didn't like being teased but I knew he was starting this on purpose.

"You are so evil! I'm not asking for a lot just a small something. Why do you always tease me?" I rolled over to my side leaning in to Edward who was trying to block me from tickling him. Edward hated to be tickled as much as I hated to be teased. I continued until he reached up and kissed my lips. I didn't stop right away but he knew the longer his lips were pressed to mine the faster I would cave.

I hated that he knew me so well.

My hands finally stopped their assault as Edward rolled me over on top of me as he held my hands above my head. Edward pulled away looking at me as we lay in this new position. He looked at me as if waiting for my permission to continue. I smiled up at him as I lifted my head to kiss him. Edward followed my head back to the ground as he continued our kiss.

Everything about this was so new and intoxicating. Half of Edward's body was lying on top of mine and the weight combined with my hands placed and held above my head was creating feelings inside of me I didn't quite understand but that I enjoyed. Breathing was difficult as Edward continued to kiss and lavish my mouth. Finally he pulled away needing air as much as I did.

"Is that a small enough something?" Edward smiled down at me as he continued to breathe heavily. I pulled one of my hands away from his; placing it softly on his face. I rubbed my thumb across his bottom lip as I looked at his mouth mesmerized.

"It'll do, for now," I smiled up at him as he lowered his mouth back to mine. I could get lost in his lips.

I felt a rush of boldness come over me as I slightly parted my lips. I had seen enough movies and television plus some kids around school, so I thought I would give it a try. I slowly brought my tongue to Edward's lips. It felt different and awkward. My confidence dwindled when Edward didn't reciprocate. He slowly pulled away as my face turned three shades of red.

"Trying something different?" Edward smiled at me as I tried to hide my face from him with no where to go. Damn him being on top of me.

"Bella?"

"I just thought…I don't know what I was thinking," I closed my eyes finding it to be my only hiding place.

I could feel his eyes on me as I tried to move time with my mind. I was failing miserably as I felt Edward move his hand to my face. I knew he was waiting for me to open my eyes and talk to him but I decided to embrace my inner five year old and refuse. I could feel his index finger as it traced the outlines of my features. I couldn't believe how it felt to have him do that, that I relaxed my mouth and opened my eyes slowly.

"There you are; I thought I lost you."

Edward continued to trace my lips as I looked him in the eyes.

"I'm all for trying new things, even that one," I could hear the desire in his voice as he continued to tease me. He was on his fourth pass of my lips when I opened my mouth and bit his finger.

"Wow, I thought I already fed you. Still hungry?" I released his finger as I smiled at him.

"There she is. So can we talk now?"

"No, I don't want to talk. Let's just forget about it ok?"

"Yeah I can tell you that's so not going to happen. I mean you caught me off guard. I was…kinda hoping…for another shot," Edward was nervous. We never talked about this aspect of our relationship. As nervous as I was to deal with it he was just as nervous to ask for it. I smiled as I tried to quiet a laugh. Now it was Edward's turn to blush a little.

I reached my hand up to his face as he tried to pull away from me. I hated to be laughed at so I felt bad that Edward was pulling away from me for laughing at his honest request. He looked back to me as I smiled softly at him.

"If at first you don't succeed," Edward smiled down at me as I guided him to my lips again. I felt him part his lips as I did and felt the wetness on my lips before I opened my mouth completely to let him in.

Suddenly my mind was swimming as our tongues danced inside our mouths. At first I thought it was such a strange act to perform. I mean something that you use to help you eat is now thrust into someone's mouth. A strange and bazaar concept. And yet with Edward it seemed so natural, like its how we were suppose to be. Another level of connection that carried us into a whole other group of feelings that felt almost overwhelming.

I couldn't contain my growing excitement as the kiss deepened and oxygen became scarce. I felt his hands in my hair as mine wrapped around his waist. I knew I was running out of air and yet I didn't want to end our kiss. My head began to spin as Edward pulled away breathing heavily as his face was inches from mine. We took a moment to catch out breathes as a smile overtook my lips.

"Satisfied?" I quieted a giggle as Edward leaned his forehead to rest on mine.

"And here you didn't want to try. Bella you have no idea how much I…"

"Edward!"

"Bella!"

"Where are you guys?!" Emmett could be heard from a distance.

"Edward!" Alice was right behind him.

Edward and I looked at each other knowing something was wrong. He sat up as he helped me do the same. Edward began grabbing items and putting them back in the basket as I put my shoes on and folded up the blanket. Emmett and Alice didn't know about this place. Edward and I selfishly wanted to keep it to ourselves. We both stood up folding the blanket and tarp before packing up and walking out of the meadow.

Once on the trail we headed in the direction that Emmett and Alice's voice were coming from. I couldn't understand what was happening. The weather hadn't changed, it wasn't any colder than when we had left, and a quick glance at my watch told me we had only been gone a little over an hour. I looked at Edward who had a lazy grin on his face as we walked faster to catch up to Emmett and Alice.

"Over here guys," Edward called as Emmett and Alice jogged over to us. Emmett took the basket from me as he looked at Edward concerned.

"We gotta get back to the house."

"Em what's wrong? Did something happen…" Edward tone had changed as he saw the concern in Emmett and Alice's face.

"Less talking more moving; Carlisle is waiting for us." Emmett moved towards the house, Alice close behind him. Edward held my hand tighter as we followed them back. My stomach was immediately in knots as I tried to understand what would have Emmett and Alice so upset.

The trip back was very quick. Before I knew it we were walking into the kitchen from the backdoor. Edward sat the blankets and the tarp by the entrance way as we walked in to see Esme and Carlisle in the kitchen talking. One look at Esme revealed she had been crying. Carlisle looked upset as his damp eyes gave him away. My breath caught as I realized someone was hurt or possibly dead.

"Mom, Dad what's going on?" Edward held my hand as his voice dripped with worry.

"Let's go into the living room shall we?" Carlisle's shaky voice did little for my nerves as I started to feel dizzy again. I followed Edward as he trailed behind the rest of the family into the living room.

"Should I go upstairs?" my voice was a whisper as Edward tightened his grip even more. Esme turned to me and motioned me to sit on the couch next to Edward. This was bad. Something is wrong. Oh god Charlie. He was supposed to be coming home tonight.

"Something has happened. I'm not sure how to begin. There's been an accident," Carlisle began.

My breath was leaving me faster than I could take it in. I thought my heart was going to burst from my chest as I waited for Carlisle to drop the bad news. I knew Charlie was a very cautious driver and an overall safe person. I couldn't imagine what, I just felt lost.

"Your Uncle Eleazar has been assaulted. A patient lost control and ended up stabbing him multiple times. He's on life support right now and in a coma. Aunt Carmen is very distraught and needs help. She has the kids and the practice to run and can't do that alone."

I felt everything inside of me release as guilt filled its place. I couldn't help the elation I felt knowing that Charlie was still safe and on his way home. I looked to Edward who looked concern. I brought my other hand to encase his as Carlisle continued.

"I'm flying out in the morning to help Aunt Carmen with the initial care. This is where it gets complicated. Esme and I have discussed it; Eleazar is going to need a lot of help which is going to require time. Your Uncle has his own practice which is now short a doctor, and Aunt Carmen who was in remission learned last week that the cancer is back and it's spread," Carlisle's voice became a whisper towards the end.

Esme reached her hand out to Carlisle. Tears were falling from her eyes as she watched her husband tell us what was going on. I closed my eyes feeling my chest tighten again. Carlisle cleared his throat as I opened my eyes to look at him again.

"Our family needs us so we have decided that once you kids go on break, Esme will bring the three of you out to Chicago. I know this is very sudden and very difficult but your cousins are too young to be on their own. Irina is eight while Kate and Tanya just turned ten."

Edward was now squeezing my hand as tears welled in my eyes. I tried to push them away. I wanted to be strong for Edward and my family. Looking at Carlisle was heartbreaking while Esme's tears flew freely. I looked over at Emmett and Alice who both looked sad. They had sadly been through this before and now were having to go through another family trauma.

"Are we just going for the break?" Alice asked quietly.

"Until Uncle Eleazar recovers we have no choice but to stay as long as the family needs us."

"How bad is Uncle Eleazar? I mean what happened to him?" Emmett asked carefully.

"He was stabbed eight times. Three were in his arms, one to left side of his chest; one punctured his right kidney while another cut into his liver. Another two went into his legs while the worst of them all was placed in his upper back by the spinal column. He suffered head trauma when he fell to the ground and he lost a lot of blood."

Emmett paled at the horror that this poor man had to endure. I removed one of my hands from Edward's and was now rubbing his back. He was the only one not to have said anything but I knew he was taking it all in. Edward had said he desired to be a doctor just like Carlisle and had done a lot of reading so I knew he had an idea what was going on with his Uncle. I looked to Carlisle who looked drained as the weight of his new responsibilities piled on top of him.

The silence in the room was broken only by sniffles and heavy sighs. Carlisle looked like he wanted to say something more but couldn't find the words. Esme finally stood to comfort her husband who looked like he would collapse in her arms. Emmett had his large arms wrapped around Alice who finally succumbed to her tears. I looked to Edward whose face was unreadable. The room was in a state of shock and grief until the ringing of the phone seemed to shake everyone.

No one motioned towards the phone as it continued to ring. It was on its fifth ring when Esme finally answered it. I could hear her talking as her tears returned. Carlisle joined her as Emmett and Alice quietly got up and went upstairs. I looked to Edward who still looked lost.

"What can I do?" I whispered as I continued to rub his back.

There was no movement, no change. Edward still sat like a statue looking out the window. I knew better than to push. I remembered I hated people forcing me to talk after my mom. All I wanted was to be left alone but I didn't know what Edward wanted. I had never heard him talk about this part of his family. I didn't know if they were close or if it was a birthday card relationship.

I knew what the bigger picture was here but I refused to think about it. I couldn't. I knew I needed to stay with Edward and do whatever it was I could for him and his family. I looked at the clock and knew it would be hours before Charlie would be here. I would've hated to have to leave him. I looked over and saw that Edward was now looking at me.

"Walk with me," he whispered as I nodded. We were on our feet and to the door when Esme called out to us.

"Please stay close to the house. It looks like we're going to get hit with more snow," Esme quietly called from the kitchen as Carlisle remained on the phone.

I nodded to her as we walked out the front door. Edward put one foot in front of the other as he walked in no particular direction. I stayed by his side waiting for him to talk to me. I held his hand as we seemed to pace in front of the house.

The weather reflected the mood. What once was light was now clouded with darkness. The temperature had dropped with the wind was picking up again. Blue sky was now replaced with grey ominous clouds that guaranteed snow. I thought back to an hour ago and couldn't believe how we had gotten here in such a short time.

"Do you have any idea how long it's going to take him to recover?" Edward growled.

I looked over to him to see if what I heard matched what was on his face. He was angry.

"I mean if the lunatic missed his spine it will still take months before he's up and moving if only minor damage occurred to the kidney and liver. But his spine, he could be paralyzed," Edward had let go of my hand and was now pacing angrily.

"Maybe the damage isn't as bad, Edward."

"No it's bad. My parents wouldn't be falling apart in there if it wasn't bad," he snapped as he threw a stick he picked up into the woods.

"Edward…"

"We don't even know them Bella and we're just picking up our lives and moving away. How can my parents do this to us?" Venom poured out of Edward as he became more angered with each passing moment. I knew I had to stop this. His parents couldn't take this tantrum. Not now.

I walked up to him and stood in the way of his pacing. He moved around me until I stood in front of him again.

"Stop it Bella," he barked as I continued to stand in his way. "I mean it stop!"

"You going to yell at me now?" I was sympathetic as I opened my arms to him. His eyes welled with tears he refused to shed. Edward walked into my open arms as I wrapped them around him holding him to my body as close as I could.

"This isn't you Edward. The Edward I know would be by his family's side no matter what. He wouldn't be angry at things that are out of our control. That's Carlisle's brother. What if it were Emmett?" he tensed at the memory. "But it was Emmett once and Alice. You didn't throw a tantrum when they had no where to go instead they're the siblings you always wanted," I felt tears on my neck as I continued.

"And Irina, Kate and Tanya what do you think they are going through?" I moved Edward's face to look at mine. His cheeks were covered in tears as his eyes were already red. "You have no idea how lucky you are that being angry just isn't fair. Not for anyone," tears fell from my eyes as I tried to destroy the anger in Edward. I rested my forehead on his wet cheek as I waited for Edward to get a hold of his emotions.

Edward's breath leveled out as the tension in is body slowly melted away. The tears had stopped but his hands were pressed hard into my body. I looked up into his swollen green eyes as guilt riddled his face. A few remnant tears fell from his eyes which I caught with my hands. I pulled his face to mine as I gave him a soft kiss.

"What can I do?"

He shook his head. The wind picked up and the cold was almost too much to bear. Esme came out to the porch to call us in. I pulled Edward with me towards the door but he wouldn't move.

"Edward its cold; let's go inside."

"I'm ok. You go ahead and I will be there in a minute," he pulled away from me as he walked towards the backyard. I watched him disappear around the corner as I walked inside the house. Emmett was in the kitchen getting food while Alice was sitting on the couch looking shell shocked. I walked over to her with my arms out. She crawled into my arms as she buried her head in my neck. I rubbed her back as Emmett returned with food. Even in a crisis Emmett was still Emmett.

"We had so many plans. I mean this break was going to be incredible and now, now I have to leave him. Bella I'm trying to be sympathetic but my heart is breaking right now. What am I going to do?"

"Alice, you have no idea how long you are going to be gone. Which means you could be back here in no time. Think about the shopping, the city, and the new people you are going to meet it's going to be great Alice. Plus you get to spend time with family that you don't know very well," I tried to spin the upside of this but frankly I didn't have a clue what I was talking about.

Alice thought about what I said for a nanosecond before the tears started to fall again. I looked to Emmett who was eating his second sandwich while watching a football game. I silently begged for help as he shrugged his shoulders. I knew going home tonight would be the only thing I would know how to do. I was striking out with trying to comfort people. I looked to see if Edward had come in but could only see Esme who was still on the phone.

I kept my arms around Alice as she rested her head on my shoulder while we watched the football game. I kept my mind blank trying to fight off my own emotions that were trying to break through. I mindlessly watched the game as I heard a door close. I rested my head on Alice's as the snow began to fall outside.

*~*

The game ended. Alice was asleep next to me on the couch while Emmett flipped channels looking for another game. The snow was really coming down now and I still hadn't seen Edward. I slowly peeled myself from Alice as I walked to the kitchen. Esme was finally off the phone; she sat at the breakfast island drinking a cup of tea. I walked in offering a small smile. Esme opened her arms welcoming me in.

"I'm so sorry Esme. Is there anything I can do?"

"What you are doing right now is perfect," she held me in her arms for another minute before releasing me. "How's our guy?"

"I don't know. He seemed angry but now he's just unreadable. Did he come inside?"

"He's up in Carlisle's study. He snuck in while you were with Alice. Thank you for that by the way."

"I just feel so bad for all of you and I want to help," the words left me as the emotion tried to break through. Esme had my hand in hers as a tear escaped her eye.

"Bella, what are we going to do with out you?" Esme pulled me in for another hug as the phone rang. She excused herself to answer the phone as I quietly made my way up the stairs to my room. I crawled into my bed facing the window. The snow was really coming down now and I thought about Charlie driving in this weather. I couldn't help the tears that finally broke through.

I could hear raised voices but they were too muffled to understand what was being said. I knew it was coming from Carlisle's study and I hoped Edward wasn't saying anything he'd regret. Edward was never one to be disrespectful especially to his parents. I knew Carlisle was hurting and trying to get everything ready before he left for Chicago tomorrow.

A door slammed.

I closed my eyes knowing I should go to Edward. Maybe now he would want to talk. Before I could get up to find him, I felt arms around me as his body snuggled in behind me. Edward's hands found mine as his face buried itself in my neck. He was so warm and trembling. I tried to turn around to face him but he wouldn't let me move.

"Can I just hold you for a little while?" he voice was a broken whisper. I closed my eyes and nodded as the snow blanketed everything in white.

*~*

Charlie arrived two hours later than he anticipated. I met him at the car to spare the Cullen's the job of explaining what was going on. Edward and I never talked. We just laid in the growing darkness until Esme called for dinner. Edward wouldn't look at Carlisle and the tension at the table was thick. Alice and Emmett ate quickly to excuse themselves while Esme kept looking between her son and her husband.

The drive home was quiet and beautiful. The snow was still coming down and I knew school would be canceled. Charlie kept looking at me knowing something was wrong. I wanted to get home before I told him what was going on. I actually just wanted to take a shower and crawl in bed. I hoped that if I slept long enough that this day would be nothing more than a bad nightmare.

Charlie carried our bags in the house as I breathed a sigh of relief to be home. Charlie turned to me with a concerned look.

"Bella; how was your weekend?" Charlie's hands were in his pockets as my flood gates decided to finally open. I ran to him and threw my arms around him.

"I thought something happened to you! I was so scared," crying into Charlie's shirt as his arms awkwardly came around me. He held me as I cried uncontrollably.

After several minutes of tears and a move from the entrance to the couch, Charlie was finally able to find out what was going on. I explained everything that happened as Charlie's face went from concerned to sadness. He shook his head a couple of times unable to believe the bad luck the Cullen's had run into. When I was finished Charlie pulled me into a long hug. There were no words for the love I had for my dad. I had taken him for granted and I knew that I had to change that.

The hug ended when Charlie's stomach growled. I laughed as I wiped away the tears and got up to head into the kitchen. Charlie protested until I whipped up a delicious sandwich with his favorite chips on the side. I knew the way to my father's heart. I sat and listened as Charlie told me about his seminar before his meal ended and I was climbing the stairs and crawling straight into bed.

In the dark emptiness of my room I curled up in a ball praying sleep would come quickly. He was leaving and there was nothing I could do about that. I cleared my thoughts as I watched the snow fall hoping everything would be better in the morning.

Twelve more days.

Twelve more days till winter break.

Twelve more days until Edward was leaving.

* * *

**Please don't hate me for ending it here but I wanted to put the rest in the next chapter. Bear with me over the next couple chapters and I promise it will all work out! **

**Don't forget to answer my poll question on my profile!**

**As usual the only words I love are yours! So please let me know what you thought! **


	14. Sledding and Hub Caps

***Ducking* and *Covering* ok so I know the last chapter was a little brutal and this ones not much better. Please stick with me through this and the next chapter and I promise things will start to look up. This chapter was quick because I already had most of it done. I haven't started the next one yet but I am hoping to have it to you by no later than Sunday!**

**I wanted to send out a huge thank you to: ****SaraCGeorgeBob, Sadie1787, cmoody74 and Ghedea! I love your words and am thankful to be entertaining someone out there!**

**As usual I do not own Twilight or its Characters; I just live vicariously through them!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Twelve more days until Edward was leaving._

Waking up the next morning was tough. I hadn't set my alarm clock knowing school was going to be canceled but looking to the window made me panic a little. It was so bright outside. If I hadn't seen the clouds I would've thought it was a sunny day. I stayed wrapped in my blanket as Charlie knocked on my door.

"I'm gonna head out Bells; did you want me to take you over to the Cullen's?"

I wasn't sure how to answer that. I wanted to go over there since I knew time was of the essence but at the same time I didn't know if I should. Charlie saw me hesitate and walked over to bed before sitting down by my feet. He reached his hand out and placed it on my leg.

"You know Bells I know I wasn't supportive of you dating Edward cause I thought and still think you are too young but he's your best friend. I know you know better than anyone how hard it is to go through a family crisis and Edward's gonna need your support."

"I'm just not sure they want me there Dad. For all I know they need family time," I looked away knowing a part of me was just scared to not know what to say and for being in the way.

"Bells you are a part of that family, you have been for years."

I looked over at Charlie to see a look on his face I hadn't seen before. I didn't know what it was but it made my chest hurt. I reached over to place my hand on his.

"You know Dad you are a part of their family too. I think the Cullen's enjoy adopting people."

"Well I sure hope so since I'm driving Carlisle to the airport," Charlie smiled as he stood up.

"What? Since when?"

"Since the snow hit and I offered to get him to SeaTac safe. Its just one way I could think of to say thank you for everything they have done for the both of us. So get dressed, I'm leaving in ten minutes," Charlie left the room as I jumped out of bed. I ran around getting plenty of warm clothes as a plan formed in my head for what to do today.

I was in the bathroom washing my face and brushing my teeth before I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail. I ran down the stairs past Charlie out the backdoor. Of course going down the stairs I had to slip on my butt. A great start to the day. I stood up and dusted my butt off before I ran out to the shed. Opening the door I found the old sleds that Charlie bought for us when I was little. I pulled all three of them out and met Charlie at the cruiser.

The snowplows were almost done with all the roads. Heading to the Cullen's had been much easier then leaving last night.

"Are the roads plowed all the way to the airport?"

"No but that's why I'm taking the jeep with all wheel drive. It's as safe as it's gonna get and there isn't suppose to be anymore snow until later tonight."

We pulled up to the Cullen's. Charlie got out and removed the sleds for me as I walked up to the front door. Charlie set the sleds next to the stairs as he joined me in front of the door. I had already knocked and there was no answer. I knocked again as Charlie and I waited for what seemed like forever. There was still no answer.

"Did you talk to them about taking Carlisle to the airport? Are they expecting you?"

"Of course I did Bells; Esme called about the weather and road report; I offered then."

I knocked on the door getting antsy for someone, anyone to answer the door.

"Don't you just normally walk in Bells?"

"Well yeah but I didn't think," Charlie looked at me like I was acting like an alien as I finally opened the door and walked in. Charlie followed behind us as I heard raised voices coming from upstairs. Charlie and I froze as Emmett came running downstairs.

"Hey Bells, Chief," Emmett continued walking as the yelling got louder.

"Emmett what's going on?" I followed Emmett as Charlie stayed next to the door.

"Bella maybe you shouldn't be here right now," Emmett kept moving away from me as I stood silent. Emmett passed back by me heading towards the stairs again. I walked back over to Charlie who looked at me confused.

"Emmett? Tell Carlisle his ride to the airport is here," Charlie placed his hand on my shoulder as Emmett nodded and continued up the stairs.

Awkward minutes passed as Charlie and I stood by the front door waiting for any of the Cullen's to come downstairs. Charlie kept his hand on my shoulder as I was trying not to freak out. I turned around and to Charlie to bury my face in his chest. Charlie's arms wrap around my shoulders as I stood wanting to do nothing but go home. I knew I should've stayed in bed.

Carlisle finally appeared after several minutes followed by Esme, Alice and Emmett. I turned as I heard the movement surprised not to see Edward. I gave Alice a questioning look as Carlisle and Esme greeted Charlie. Carlisle was flustered and Esme had been crying. I kept waiting for Edward to come downstairs but he never did. Carlisle hugged Esme, Alice and Emmett before he was standing in front of me.

"Bella, I know how difficult this situation is for you but I need my family with me. I can't imagine how hard this is going to be and I'm sorry, I'm sorry for leaving you like this. But know that I love you Bella and that I'm going to miss you around my house. I look forward to seeing you soon Bella, take care of your dad he's a great man," Carlisle finished as he pulled me into a hug that caused the tears to come.

The first of the goodbyes and this one nearly ripped my heart out. I had no idea how I was going to get through these next eleven days. I hugged Carlisle with all that I had trying to fight the tears that now were pouring out of my tear ducts. Esme came behind Carlisle as he pulled away from me. I hugged Charlie as the three of them walked out to the car.

I looked to the stairs knowing that Edward was in his room. I left Emmett and Alice as I ran to the stairs. I knew that Edward would regret not saying goodbye to his dad. I burst into Edward's room finding him on his bed with hiss head buried in his pillow.

"Edward, Carlisle's leaving you have to say goodbye," I walked over to his bed expecting him to turn and look at me.

"Go away Bella, I'm not talking about this right now."

"Edward, he's leaving,"

"Thanks Bella for stating the obvious, you can go now," Edward spat at me.

I stood silent unable to move as Edward continued not to move. I couldn't believe the way he was acting and the anger that was now boiling inside of me was threatening to overflow. I turned around and left his room still shocked at this new side of Edward. I walked slowly down the stairs completely silent as Alice and Emmett walked over to meet me at the bottom.

"Edward and Carlisle have been fighting since you left last night," Emmett said as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Why?"

"Well gee let's think about that shall we, we basically learned yesterday that all three of us have to move away till god knows when because Carlisle and Esme say so. Plus he's pissed because he doesn't want to leave you," Alice was almost foaming at the mouth she was so pissed off.

I stepped away from the two of them as my head was spinning with my anger and irritation. I couldn't understand why I wasn't falling apart last night until I discovered it was because these three were being awful. I knew immediately that the three of them had no desire to go but to act like this, to treat Carlisle and Esme like this was too much to handle. I had finally reached my limit.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Emmett and Alice snapped up to look me.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves. Maybe Esme should've turned her back on you guys too while she was at it. I thought I was gonna freak out when you guys left me here by myself but to be honest I'm so disgusted with the three of you right now. Eleazar is fighting for his life and so is his wife and their three kids have no one and you guys are pissing and moaning about a short vacation and the differences in your lives, these girls could loose their parents. So keep making this all about you guys," I turned to see Esme standing by the front door looking at the three of us.

I was so upset that I walked past Emmett and Alice as I walked to the kitchen shaking from my confrontation. I had never been mad at these people before. I had never fought with them. But now I was regretting being here. I didn't want to see the people that I loved like this. It's just not who the Cullen's are.

Esme walked in as I started to cry. I didn't want to do this in front of her. She had so much to deal with that I didn't want her to feel like she had something else to burden her. I turned away from her trying to make the tears stop. I could feel her hand on my back making soothing circles. It wasn't helping the tears; in fact it made them worse.

After a few minutes I was able to get myself under control. I turned to face her to see that she had tears in her eyes as well.

"I'm so sorry for snapping at them, I was just so mad. I don't want any of you to go but I understand why you have to," tears fell from my face as Esme smiled at me.

"Thank you Bella. Carlisle and I were so worried about leaving you behind but sadly you understand better than anyone else has."

"Well I would wouldn't I; if it hadn't been for you guys I don't know what I would've done. I love Charlie but I was so lonely until you invited me into your home. And after everything that you've done for me; I hate to see them act like this and I'm sorry," Esme pulled me into her arms as we both silently shed tears.

*~*

I helped Esme make lunch before I headed outside. I was alone since Emmett, Alice and Edward weren't speaking to me. I grabbed my sled as I headed to the hill. Jasper lived about ten minutes away. Thankfully I had already called him and told him to meet me. I wanted to do something special for the triple twits even though right now they didn't deserve it. But I did know that once the shock wore off that they would feel bad and then they would be deserving.

Jasper was already sledding on the hill when I made my way over to him. I took my sled and ran for the hill. The speed as I flew down the hill with the cold wind cutting at my cheeks was exciting. I felt my heart race as I hit the embankment of snow at the bottom of the hill. Jasper was laughing at me as I knocked the snow on my head. I was covered in snow as Jasper helped me stand up.

"You truly are a walking hazard zone," his drawl was charming as he mocked me. "So tell me about this plan of yours."

We walked up the hill discussing what we were going to do for our friends as they left us to go the windy city. Jasper was upset that Alice was leaving but like me he understood. His grandfather had passed away and they had to go to Texas to care for him. That's how he had gotten his accent. He also understood why the triple twits were acting out the way they were. It was hard to have your life changed without any say so in the matter. Especially for Emmett who was in the middle of his junior year with all of his friends.

Jasper and I talked the whole way back as the temperature seemed to warm a little. We talked about what we could do for Emmett and Rosalie. It seemed cruel to work towards a relationship that he would just be leaving in eleven days. Apparently Emmett was finally warming the heart of the Ice Queen that she was actually going to give the poor guy a break and go out with him. And now he was leaving.

Jasper said that if Emmett didn't stoke the fire while he was gone Rosalie would give up on him completely. Rosalie had little tolerance for bullshit which means once you crossed her she wrote you off for dead. I knew Emmett wouldn't want to lose her especially when he found out she liked him. Rosalie as it turns out was quite the romantic. That was how Emmett was going to keep her interested.

Our plans were shaping up nicely. I actually was excited to start executing our plan but we had one more loose end. We needed Esme. There were things that Jasper and I needed to buy. Jasper and I rejoiced that we had something to keep us occupied over the next eleven days so we didn't become complete emotional basket cases. We had a plan.

Jasper and I walked into the house laughing as Alice, Emmett and Edward looked up at us in shock. Jasper and I smiled at them as we walked into the kitchen where we were greeted by Esme with hot chocolate to warm our frozen cores. Jasper and Esme were animated as the triple twits were falling off the couch to get into the kitchen to see what was going on.

"Where were you guys?" Alice tried to keep the jealously out of her voice.

"Oh Bella and I were sledding on the hill. It was the most fun," Jasper took another drink of his hot chocolate as Edward gave me a death glare.

"Bella and Jasper, you wanted to talk to me?" Esme smiled at both of us.

"Yes, in private if that's ok," I bit my lip as I looked at Jasper trying to avoid the laser beams that were shooting out Edward's eyes. I knew he was going to yell at me later, that was a guarantee and Alice would most likely give me a Joker makeover that would scar my appearance for the rest of the year. But if we could pull this off, they wouldn't be able to forget us, even in a big city full of other people.

Esme motioned for Jasper and I to follow her up to Carlisle's study. My heart was racing in my chest. I knew at any moment Edward was going to start yelling at me to tell him what was going on. The emotions in the room were palpable and I thought Jasper and I were going to be lynched.

Once inside Carlisle's study I was able to finally breathe. Jasper and Esme were both laughing at me and the situation.

"Well this should be good," Esme said sitting in Carlisle's chair waiting for Jasper and I to tell her what was going on.

Over the next twenty minutes Jasper and I laid out our plan for her. Esme was excited and even animated herself getting more involved in the plan. I knew it would be an easy distraction to the packing and planning she had to do in regards to moving her family half way across the United States. The three of us worked out a schedule to do the necessary running around we had to do; although the three of us knew now it was going to be a bigger challenge then we thought.

Leaving the study we were met with two sets of angry eyes. The pixie immediately dragged Jasper off down the stairs and outside. I couldn't imagine what she would do to poor Jasper and I told myself to remember to call him later tonight to find out. Esme walked out of the room behind me giving me a sympathetic smile as she made her way downstairs.

I looked at the ground unable to meet Edward's eyes afraid I would give myself away. The tension was too much and I walked away from Edward and into my room. I thought I would get lucky and he would go to his room to stew but my luck had run out. I stood in front of the window looking out at the snow covered trees. I could see Edward in the reflection of the glass and he looked like he was going to kill me.

"So you are replacing me before I even leave?" the venom was dripping with every word that came out of his mouth.

"What did you say to me?" I turned looking at him like I didn't recognize who was standing in front of me.

"What's with you and Jasper?"

"Jasper's my friend and we are working on a project together and we needed some adult help."

"What project?"

"Just something…something that we are working on; nothing really to tell," I crossed my arms trying to focus on anything other than the intense stare coming from Edward who seemed to move closer to me.

"Since when do you not talk to me?"

The anger in me was starting to make an appearance. I knew that if the roles were reversed I would be just as upset. I tried to remind myself to stay calm and that I was doing something very special for Edward and Alice and even Emmett.

"I know that this whole situation is awful for you and your siblings but I have been waiting for you, waiting for you to talk to me, to tell me what's going on inside of you. But instead I get silence and I get yelled at. You wanna talk, feel free," I kept my voice as calm as I could not wanting to make him defensive.

"What's going on inside of me?" Edward was becoming more agitated. "I don't want to leave here Bella, I don't want to go to Chicago, I don't want to watch my family take on the responsibility of another family," he broke off as he walked up in front of me placing one hand on my arm while the other went to cup my jaw.

"And I don't want to leave you," his voice was a broken whisper as the anger was replaced with all the emotions he was having over the last two days. I couldn't breathe as I closed the distance between us and wrapped my arms around his waist. I couldn't stop the tears as the reality finally hit me like a ton of bricks. My neck was wet from the tears that Edward was now shedding.

Minutes passed before Edward pulled away from me. I looked up at Edward as he wiped his eyes. I smiled at him trying to make him at ease. He was still carrying around too much tension and I knew that it was going to be difficult getting him to just let it go.

"So how was sledding?" his tone was more relaxed but there was an edge to it.

"It was good. I had brought over extras but no one was interested," I smiled playing off the morning as Edward's face grew tighter.

"Did you ask? I don't remember you asking any of us to go sledding. I know Emmett would never have turned that down."

"Emmett and Alice were just as unhappy with me as you were. I didn't need to ask," I tried to take some of the bite out of my voice but was failing miserably.

"Well I guess that's what happens when you yell at people," Edward sneered at me as he dropped his arms to his side.

I walked away from him as I returned to standing in front of the window. I wasn't going to fight with him. I didn't come over today to fight, in fact I couldn't remember exactly why I did come over. I looked out the window and saw that Jasper was fairing better than I was as he and Alice went walking in the woods. I wanted to resolve whatever was going on but my heart wasn't in it.

I turned around to leave the room as Edward grabbed my arm.

"You just want to be angry at everyone but it's not going to change the fact that you're leaving soon. So keep it up and see where it gets you," I removed my arm from his hand and left the room. This time Edward didn't follow me. I was stuck waiting for Charlie to come and get me and I knew it was going to be awhile. I ran into Carlisle's study to hide from everyone.

*~*

Carlisle's study had the most comfortable couch. I had grabbed my book and curled up on it waiting for Charlie to get back. I hadn't expected to fall asleep. I felt a slight jarring as I woke up. It was still light outside as Edward was kneeling by the couch.

"We were looking for ya," Edward's voice was calm.

"Well you found me," I rubbed my eyes trying to find a clock.

I sat up slowly looking around the room. I had been asleep for a little under two hours according to the clock by the desk. I felt out of it and groggy. Edward sat on the couch next to me and picked up my book.

"Romeo and Juliet, getting a jump start on freshman reading?"

"No, I happen to like Shakespeare," I released my hair from the loose ponytail on my head. My hair fell around my head as Edward looked over at me. I could feel his eyes on me as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm sorry for all of it. I was so wrong to have treated everyone the way that I did."

"Why were you yelling at Carlisle?"

"I asked if I could stay here. I didn't want to go to Chicago and Carlisle said that wasn't an option that the family needed to stay together. I'm afraid to leave Bella."

"Afraid you're going to see a better world out there and not want to come back," I smiled trying to joke about my worst fear.

"No afraid to leave you, that everything is going to change. That's when Carlisle told me I was too young to have these feelings for someone but I told him you weren't someone."

The tears were falling before I even knew they were there. I understood everything he was saying and feeling. I thought he would go to Chicago and never want to come back to this small no nothing town. That he would find someone that was so much more than me. Apparently I wasn't the only one thinking this.

"Edward, where am I gonna go? I'm here and I will be here when you come back," I reached for his hand. He was looking at me now and he looked like he had released the weight of the world off of his shoulders. "You'll be back before you know it."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him trying to convince him as well as myself. Everything was going to be ok and this trip would be over in no time. There was a knock at the door as Esme stepped in.

"Sorry to interrupt but Bella Charlie's here."

She left the room as quietly as she came. I looked at Edward suddenly not wanting to go home but I stood and grabbed my book. Edward leaned into me and kissed me, the first one in what felt like forever.

"It's going to be ok Edward," I kissed him again before taking his hand and heading downstairs where Charlie was waiting for me. I hugged Esme before leaving. The snow had started to fall again as Charlie and I both got into the police jeep.

*~*

The next week passed quickly. The snow continued to fall but it was business as usual. School seemed like nothing more than an opportunity to see Edward and Alice. Jasper and I worked in math to finish our surprises as Esme drove us to the few stores we needed to purchase our goods.

I spent all my free time with Edward. Everyday he held my hand a little tighter, hugged a little longer and snuck in a few more kisses. Esme decided to give Jasper and I a few extra days before they left. It didn't matter how much extra time we were given the result was still the same.

Edward returned to his normal self having apologized to both Esme and Carlisle. Esme had thanked me later for helping Edward be ok but I knew he did it on his own. Edward couldn't be angry at his parents. He loved and respected them too much and once he finally thought about the situation he was proud that his parents were better people then most. Even Alice and Emmett were starting to change their tune.

Jasper and I started working on Rosalie for Emmett. I had Emmett write notes and poems and letters talking about Rosalie. Then Jasper would get them to Rosalie with something she liked, roses and car parts. I wouldn't have taken Rosalie for a car fan but the fact that she fixed and maintained her own cars somehow made her cooler. Rosalie started to respond to Emmett which brightened and soured his mood.

Emmett broke the news to Rosalie about leaving and she wasn't very happy. In fact she threw a hub cap at his head. It was quite the scene that required Esme to bring me over to the Hale-Whitlock house to explain what was going on. Jasper and I explained to both Rosalie and Emmett our cupid scheme. When we were finished Rosalie apologized to Emmett while offering to clean the gash in his forehead. When the three of us left, Jasper said Rosalie was upset that Emmett was leaving while Emmett's arms threatened to crush my ribcage as he hugged his appreciation once we got home.

Time was moving too quickly.

Friday, the last day of class before the break had arrived. As usual the day started with my greeting from Edward which has become more intense since we decided that tongues are a good thing. Followed by hand holding and notes all day long. As the final bell of the day rang I walked to my locker to get rid of all my books. I couldn't fight the tears as I realized I had only fours day left before the Cullen's left.

I was spending the weekend at the Cullen's since Charlie and Harry Clearwater were going on a hunting/camping trip. I wiped my eyes knowing Edward would be here at any moment and I promised myself no tears. I felt his arms wrap around my waist as his face nuzzled my neck. I stood saving this moment since I knew it would be a while before Edward and I would be like this again. Another tear escaped as I tried to keep everything in check.

"We'll never make it home if you keep starring at your locker," he whispered as I wiped my eyes for the last time. I closed my locker and turned in his arms facing him. He rested his forehead on mine as he continued to look in my eyes.

"I didn't know you were so upset to leave school," Edward smiled at me as I lightly hit his arm. I rolled my eyes as I tried to take a step away from him but he held me in place.

"We're going to have so much fun this weekend but it can't start without a smile, please for me," he lightly shook me as I smiled at him. I couldn't deny him anything.

I kissed him while his hands pulled me closer into his body. We normally wouldn't be like this at school but we were the only two in the hallway. He took a step forward as my back was now pressed up against my locker. My hands went immediately into his hair as I parted my lips to welcome him into me.

We lost all track of time until a throat being cleared caught our attention.

"Yeah so I know tonsillectomies are invasive and all but we were kinda hoping to get home some time this century," Alice giggled before pulling Jasper with her down the hall. Edward and I laughed before running off after them.

*~*

Sunday morning rolled around and I found myself up way too early. I crept into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth before deciding to crawl back in bed. I wanted to make breakfast but the clock revealed it was way too early for that. I stood outside of Edward's door wanting to go in but I couldn't make myself turn the handle. I laughed at how ridiculous I was as I turned to go back to my room. The door opened and I turned surprised that he was up so early.

"What are you doing up?" I couldn't hide my embarrassment as my face blushed. He smiled at me as he walked over to take my hand.

"Waiting for you," before I could protest he pulled me into his room. I gasped. I had never been in Edward's room like this. In fact I was pretty sure this was breaking a rule, if not one's of the Cullen's definitely one of Charlie's.

"Why were you standing outside my door just now?" my heart began slamming into my chest as Edward pulled me closer to his body. I couldn't fight the blush that was now scorching my face.

"Just seeing if anyone else was awake," I smiled trying to calm myself down. "Edward,"

"Will you lay down with me," his voice was a whisper as the smile and confidence left his face. I couldn't speak so I nodded my head as we walked over to his bed. I had been on Edward's bed before as friends but not like this. Edward crawled back in his bed as he held the covers open for me. I crawled in and laid on my side with Edward lying behind me. It was the same as the day I found out the Cullen's were leaving.

We were quiet as his hands wrapped around me. I felt his breath on my neck.

"Tell me I can stay on your couch so I don't have to go," Edward whispered. I moved his hands enough to turn and face him. He had tears in his eyes as I placed my hand on the side of his face using my thumb to wipe away his tears.

"No one but us would go for that. Besides Esme got you into that music school that you wanted to check out. I'm going to get a phone call from you telling me how great it is there and then you'll be thanking me for not letting you sleep on my couch," I looked down not able to meet his eyes.

"I'm not going to find anything better than you Bella, different but not better," he said while lifting my face to look at him.

"Give this a try Edward. It's where Carlisle grew up and I'm sure he has all sorts of family stories. I mean it's where you were born, how bad can it be?"

"Yeah, yeah I will. It'll be a blast," he sounded so defeated. I leaned my head in and kissed him. I knew he would have a great time once he got there and let himself enjoy it.

The kiss deepened as my hand left his face and went straight for his hair. I parted my lips as Edward rolled me on my back so he was partially lying on me. My free hand joined the other in Edward's hair as he leaned on his elbows with his hands on my sides. Oxygen was becoming scarce as a moaned escaped my lips. Edward pulled away.

"Did I hurt you?" I smiled at his concern as I shook my head breathing heavily. I pulled his smiling lips back to mine as we continued kissing. In this moment everything seemed perfect.

A knock at the door startled both of us as we looked to the door. Yeah we were so breaking a rule and now we were going to spend the rest of our time in trouble. Edward was breathing too heavy to answer without giving away that something was going on in here. The door didn't open but a voice ghosted through the door.

"Edward? I'm heading downstairs to make breakfast and thought you would want to help me. I'll see you downstairs in a couple minutes."

We listened as she walked down the stairs. I closed my eyes laughing as Edward rested his forehead on mine mirroring my relief. I couldn't believe how close that was. Edward kissed me again as I reluctantly pulled away from him.

"That was our one get out of jail free card. Get up before she comes back."

"She wouldn't mind; really," he tried to kiss me again but I dodged him.

"Trust me, I wish she hadn't caught us but she did. Now get up and go make me some breakfast," I couldn't stop the laugh as I bossed him out of his room. Edward kissed me as he got up saluting me.

"Yes ma'am."

Edward left his room as I curled up in his blankets. I knew I was going to pay for this.

Breakfast was sure going to be interesting.

* * *

**Busted! I had to leave this chapter on something of a good note.**

**Ok so I will tell you that next chapter has the Cullen's leaving Forks. I wanted to prepare you and that's the only hint you get. **

**As usual I love your words so please tell me what you thought of this slow torture of our love birds!**


	15. Space Balls and Tail Lights

**I have an early Valentine for you!**

**I know I said Sunday but it's actually Wednesday! I want you all to know I poured my heart and even a little bit of my soul into this chapter so go easy on me! It's my biggest chapter to date and I fought to get through this. I hope you laugh and maybe even shed a tear since I know I did…I know I'm a big softie!**

**As usual I do not own Twilight or its Characters. Also I did use a line from Eclipse which is owned by Stephanie Meyers and Little Brown…I'm so not trying to commit copyright infringement I just needed to borrow a line which I'm sure you will all recognize! **

**Without further adieu…Enjoy!**

* * *

_Breakfast was sure going to be interesting_.

I didn't want to leave Edward's bed. I could smell breakfast climbing the stairs and knew I was running out of time to hide. Esme wasn't a person to embarrass you in front of others although she did basically catch me in her son's bed. I could only imagine what I was going to be walking into.

I heard a knocking on the door and immediately crawled under the covers. The door opened and I heard footsteps and I felt the bed dip down. I knew whoever was outside the covers could hear my heart beating out of my chest. I slowed my breathing as I felt the body coming closer to mine.

"Are you trying to hide from me?" his voice smiled as his hand found me under his covers. I couldn't fight the smile as I lifted the covers from my face.

"Can I tell you, my bed has never looked better," Edward leaned down to kiss me. I pulled him to me as he fell on top of me. I was learning to love the weight of his body on mine. He wrapped his arms around me as I deepened our kiss. I opened my eyes to watch him as he kissed me and my heart hurt. I had less then two days and I felt in every part of my soul.

Edward shifted as his eyes opened. He pulled away with a blush. I watched as he became self conscious and suddenly nervous. I placed my hand on his face when I could no longer fight the smile on my face. Trying to pull away from me I held him close.

"I'm always happy to amuse you Bella," he stopped fighting me as I rubbed his lips with my thumb as the irritation slipped from his mouth.

"You know you are mean when you're embarrassed. It's a good thing I…" I felt my nerves shake as I tried to say the words I had been dying to say. I knew I felt it, I knew I would mean it but I couldn't for some unknown reason say it, out loud, to him.

Edward looked at me confused as I smiled and leaned forward to kiss his frown off his face. Edward leaned into me as our kiss deepened yet again. I knew no matter how long I lived I would always love kissing Edward Cullen.

Being somewhat intelligent people who had already gotten caught once this morning you would have thought we wouldn't have gotten caught again, right? Yeah not so much. In fact as Emmett and Alice came barging in, I knew Edward and I were in so much trouble and yet I couldn't have cared less.

Breakfast was definitely going to be interesting, if not painful.

*~*

"Hey kisses, I mean Bella can you pass the pancakes?" Emmett looked at me sheepishly as Alice giggled next to me. I bit my bottom lip as I picked up the plate and threw it at Emmett's head. Ok, in my head that's what I did. In reality I handed him the plate and looked to Edward who was staring daggers at Emmett.

Esme didn't seem to pay us any mind as she ate her breakfast in silence. I took a drink of Alice's freshly squeezed orange juice.

"So Edward was your new pillows soft or firm?" Emmett's face lit up as I spit my juice across the table. Alice and Emmett immediately lost it while I tried to clean up my mess as quickly as I could. Edward tried to help as Esme looked over the table.

"You are such a jerk Emmett. Could you be anymore of a child?" Edward spat which only fueled the laughter more. The mess got cleaned up as Edward refilled my glass. Everything calmed down as we resumed eating.

"Bella, would you say that Edward is up, to the challenge of finishing his breakfast?" Edward stood up to hit Emmett. I wanted to cry but instead a fire inside of me burned through the tears and ignited an anger that I thought would destroy the house around me.

"Yeah Emmett, you are sooooooo funny! So yeah I was busted in Edward's bed but sadly why haven't you had one in yours? I mean you are the oldest here aren't you? Maybe Edward should school you on how to get a girl since according to your keen eye he doesn't have any problems in that department."

The silence was deafening as I finished. The look on Emmett's face was one of pain and being proud of me. I never stood up to Emmett I usually just let him have his fun at my expense but it was too much this morning. I felt all eyes on me as I stared at Emmett daring him to say a word. I finally looked to Esme knowing I now had to say something to her.

"I'm sorry Esme. For raising my voice but for breaking your rules; I never meant to disrespect you or Carlisle," I finished and sat back in my seat. I picked up my fork and began eating my breakfast without looking at anyone at the table. I thought for sure I had gone deaf since there wasn't a sound throughout the entire house; until I heard laughter.

The laughter was deep and yet child like. Sounded like Alice but I knew better who it was. I looked to the other end of the table as tears fell from Esme's eyes as her laughter continued. Alice joined in soon after as I looked to Edward who was sitting back in his seat while beaming with pride at me. I looked to Emmett who was pouting. I offered a soft smile, a truce. Emmett accepted and joined in the laughter. I felt Edward's hand on mine as I looked at his crazy unpredictable family.

"Bella never let it be said that you don't have a fire about you. And to think you took the bear without even so much as a hand on his body, bravo Bella, bravo," her laughter died down as she looked to both Edward and I and her demeanor changed. "To be clear, there will not be a repeat performance of this morning. For any of you; is that understood?" we all nodded. Mamma bear had spoken and there was no crossing her.

*~*

In the shower I was able to replay the events of the morning. I was both proud and horrified by the morning's events but grateful to have survived. I rinsed my hair as I began to wash my body. I thought about Edward and couldn't fight the feelings that washed over me. My heart ached as I closed my eyes to wash my face. I am not going to cry. I will keep it together.

Turning the shower off and grabbing for a towel I heard music downstairs. Esme was missing Carlisle. I remembered the first time I spent the night here. I couldn't sleep so I followed the music to find Carlisle and Esme dancing to Van Morrison in the living room. I watched as love was plainly displayed between two people. It was almost magical.

I smiled as Van Morrison filled the house once again. I dried off quickly and dressed not wanting to waste time I knew was running out. I ran my brush through my hair and brushed my teeth. I wrapped my hair in a lazy messy bun while leaving the bathroom with my bag. I passed Alice in the hall as she smiled brightly.

"Off to meet Jazz. Did you hear? Rosalie is picking Emmett up in twenty minutes. Seems you inspired him Bella," with a smile and a wink Alice was gone. I dropped my bag in my room and walked over to Emmett's. Emmett was frantically looking for a shirt to wear.

"Wear the white sweater," he turned in shock. I walked over to his closet and pulled the one I was speaking of out for him. "It looks really good on you."

Emmett took the sweater from me and slipped the garment over his monstrous shoulders. His black hair and dark eyes were complimented by the wide smile that graced his face as he looked in the mirror. The white sweater with his dark wash jeans and black boots made him look very striking. I might not have any fashion sense of my own but I could dress others.

"Thanks Bella, about this morning," I placed my hand on his fidgeting hand.

"It's nothing Em; I'm glad you are going out. About time," I smiled as Emmett lifted me in his arms for a hug. I never felt more safe and loved then in Emmett's arms. A cocoon of warmth and happiness could always be found there. After a few moments Emmett set me back on my feet.

"I'm going to miss you Bella. Sure you don't want to stow away in one of our luggages? I got a trunk that you could fit in nicely."

"Nothing would make me happier but I think Charlie would be less than happy. You really want the Chief of Police holding a grudge against you?"

Emmett shook his head as he laughed. His arm came around my shoulders while he kissed the top of my head. Esme's voice was heard coming up the stairs.

"Wish me luck Bells!"

"Emmett, she'd be a fool not to love you," Emmett stopped at his door and turned to look at me. He jogged back to me hugging me again.

"Love you Bella," Emmett squeezed me again before releasing at walking to the door.

"Love you too Em," tears escaped me as I spoke to my honorary brother. He turned and smiled before running down the stairs. I stood in his cave for a few minutes trying to reign in my emotions. Looking out the window I saw that the sky threatened snow.

I heard a noise behind me just before I felt his arms around me waist. I leaned back in his arms as I rested my forehead on the side of his neck. His warmth surrounded me and I let out a sigh of contentment. I smiled as his fingers played a piece of music on my stomach.

"What is the piece?"

"It's you Bella, all you."

I closed my eyes. The emotions were too close to the surface and I knew I would fail in fighting them. I wanted to be strong and I wanted so badly not to fall apart on him. This was hard enough on him without me making it worse with tears. I focused on his fingers as they played my tune on my body while his chin skimmed my forehead, his lips searching to kiss my flesh. My lip quivered and I had to step away.

"Bella?"

"Let's go for a walk, or go sledding. That would be fun," I smiled knowing full well it was only on my lips. Edward pulled me into his arms as he buried his face in my neck. I shook my head fighting the weight on my heart.

"Please Edward. I'm not strong enough," my voice shook with every syllable. I finally looked up into his eyes and saw the tears he was fighting.

"Bella, you're my everything," his tears fell as he pulled me to him. I swear I felt my heart tare a little as the pain burned in my chest. I listened to his heart as mine broke slowly.

I pulled away from him. With my hand I lifted them to his face and using my thumbs I whipped away the wetness on his face. I pulled his face to mine as I softly kissed him before taking his hand and leading him out of Emmett's room. We couldn't stay where the silence was sure to either crush us or lead to something that would get us into trouble. He followed me downstairs as I led him.

I pushed him onto the chaise lounge as I walked over to the library of movies the Cullen's had. I scanned the titles as I looked over and caught the sight of Esme on the phone talking to Carlisle I was sure. I knew that we needed something that would make us laugh. Looking over the titles I finally settled on Space balls. I know it's cheesing and silly but I loved it.

I placed the movie in and grabbed the remotes I needed before heading over to Edward who waited for me with a blanket. I crawled between his legs and settled with my back to his chest while my head rested under his chin. He covered us up while I started the movie. Once we had settled Edward found my hands and held them tightly as the credits rolled and Edward laughed.

"I will never understand how you and Emmett could like this movie."

"Well feel free to get up and change it since you don't like it," I looked up at him and smiled knowing he wouldn't move a muscle.

"I think I can bare it," he kissed the side of my head as I smiled at my victory. I knew I'd pay with the next movie.

*~*

The hours passed as the movies continued to change. The snow was falling heavy now and the house was filled with smells of dinner. Edward and I had offered Esme our help but she said she was good. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett had been filing into the house and had joined us in the living room on the couch.

Dinner was served as Jasper and Rosalie joined us. Charlie had also arrived and stayed for dinner. Esme simply wouldn't take no for an answer as she piled his plate high with food. Conversations filled the dining room as each couple talked about their day. I laughed as Charlie looked overwhelmed and entertained by all the teenagers in the room. I met his eyes as he smiled at me. I was glad he had allowed himself to apart of this family.

Dinner finished as we all cleaned the table. Charlie and Esme had coffee out in the living room as us kids cleaned the kitchen. Laughter bounced off the walls as we joked, flicked water at each other and even rough housed a little. A job that should've taken no more then fifteen minutes for three of us ended up taking the six of us almost a half an hour. Time was our enemy and we used every second we could get.

The six of us entered the living room as Charlie stood to leave. I held Edward's hand tighter knowing I had to go but not wanting to. I walked over to the stairs as Charlie stopped me.

"What are you doing Bells?"

"Getting my stuff," I took another stair as Charlie stopped me with his hand.

"Well Esme and I were talking and I think its better you stay here with your friends. Esme said it wouldn't be a problem," Charlie smiled at me as he walked to the front door. He thanked Esme for dinner and the leftovers. I followed him grabbing Jasper's jacket and Emmett's boots as I followed Charlie out to his car.

"Dad, thank you. I promise to make this up to you," I hugged Charlie.

"I want you to enjoy yourself Bells, we have all the time to sit around and watch sports while they're gone," he chuckled as I rolled my eyes knowing the truth of his statement. He climbed into his car as I closed the door for him.

"Call me when you get home," I handed him his leftovers.

"Sure thing Bells."

"Love you dad," I leaned in and kissed his cheek. I hoped he knew how appreciative I was.

"Love you too Bells get inside before you get sick," he rolled the window up as I walked over to the stairs. I watched as he drove down the driveway. I walked up the stairs catching the tip of Emmett's boot on the last stair and stumbled. Falling to my knees I couldn't help but laugh as the snow fell on me. Edward opened the door to help me up as he laughed at my shoe choice.

"Bella you can't walk in your own shoes; why on earth would you think you could walk in Emmett's?" he and I laughed as we entered the house.

Twenty minutes later Charlie called to let me know he got home. For the rest of the night we watched movies and played a few games. Jasper and Rosalie had to leave when the snow threatened to trap them at the Cullen's for the night. The five of us changed into our pajamas as we decided to forego beds and sleep in the living room. Carlisle's absence had Esme needing to be surrounded by her children. Sleep didn't come as the laughter continued until the early hours of the morning.

*~*

Monday brought everyone scurrying about trying to finish last minute packing and plans. Esme, Edward, Jasper and I were in the car heading to town. I had to stop off at my house to collect my list. Charlie was still home and Edward followed me into the house carrying a backpack. I greeted Charlie as I ran upstairs. I grabbed the list and a bag with things that I needed and headed back downstairs. Edward was standing in the living room with Charlie.

"Ready?"

"Yeah I'm gonna stay here with your dad. Mom knows to come and get me when you guys are done doing whatever it is you're doing," he smiled and mischief played on his brow.

"What are you up to?" I raised an eyebrow knowingly.

Edward walked to me quickly as he leaned to kiss me on the cheek. I looked up at him and shook my head knowing he wouldn't tell me anything. He drives me crazy when he gets like this. I nodded as I walked around him to my dad. I gave Charlie a quick hug and headed out the door. I reminded myself to pick up Charlie's Christmas present while I was out today.

Over the next hour Jasper and I worked quickly to finish what we started. We had three stores to go to; one of which was to pick up a rifle I had saved up money to buy for Charlie. He had wanted it for the last three years. Esme helped me since they couldn't sell it to a child. Watching Esme hold the rifle brought Jasper and I to hysterics; it couldn't have been a bigger contradiction. It was placed in a box which I was grateful for since I had no idea how I was going to get it into the house.

Arriving at the last store I was shocked to see Rosalie. Jasper had told her of our plan and decided to do the same for Emmett. Esme again laughed at the three of us as we moved about the store. Most of our work was completed except for the remaining items we needed to buy. I smiled knowing this would make Edward a little less sad to be away.

Rosalie left us at the store to head home and finish her part for Emmett. She would drop it by later so Esme could pack it along with mine and Jasper's. Back in the car and heading to my house I listened to Jasper and Esme's conversation. I looked out the window as I tried not to think about tomorrow. One more day Bella; you could make it one more day. I leveled out my breathing as Esme pulled up in front of my house.

Edward was on the porch heading down the stairs as I pulled Charlie's box out of the trunk. I tried to carry the box inside but Edward took it from me and was up the stairs before I could protest. I walked over to Charlie who was standing by the driver's side door talking to Esme.

"What time is the car coming to get you guys?"

"I have him coming at ten. Out flight isn't until five but with the weather, it's better to be safe."

"It's too bad Port Angeles wasn't able to get flights out," Charlie said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes well I'm not entirely sure I would've wanted to fly out of Port Angeles in this weather. The planes are too small for me," Esme laughed. She wasn't a big flier anyway in fact she would rather do a road trip any day.

Edward came walking out of the house and made a beeline for me. He stood next to Charlie.

"Thank you sir; I appreciated your time," Edward shook Charlie's hand.

"Not a problem Edward."

I hugged Charlie and followed Edward into the backseat. Charlie agreed to let me stay the last night with the Cullen's.

"Have a goodnight Charlie. We will see you tomorrow morning," Esme nodded to Charlie as she pulled away from my house. Edward's hand found mine as he held it tightly. I felt the air getting thick again as I looked out the window. Edward squeezed my hand knowing where my mind had gone. I looked at him as he smiled at me. God I loved his smile.

*~*

Jasper and I hurried to finish so we could join the others downstairs. Their laughter was taunting us as we hurried and finished. Edward and Alice had tried to get into the room but Esme had kindly kicked them out. I opened my door to see Edward waiting for me. Jasper snuck past and ran to Alice downstairs.

"What were you two working on?" he tried to look over my shoulder. I took his hand and lead him into the room.

"Well where is it?" he was frowning.

"What?" I couldn't hide my smile as his eyes became irritated.

"What you and Jasper were in here doing for the last hour?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. And by the looks of my room I don't see anything either," I smiled as Edward's frustration was threatening to make an appearance. "Come downstairs with me, please."

Edward shook his head no as mischief crept over his face. I shook my head no as I headed for the door of my room. His arms wrapped around my waist as he lifted me into the air and turned me towards the bed.

"Edward put me down!"

"Ok," he dropped me on the bed moments before he joined me. He kissed me before I knew what was going on. I was lost as his lips moved over mine followed by his tongue. I closed my eyes as I was completely lost in him. Coming up for air, I smiled up at him before rolling over on top of Edward. Something I hadn't done before and it created new sensations in me. I had intended to push off of him and join the others downstairs but in this moment I wanted nothing more then to kiss and be with Edward.

A noise came from the stairs and I immediately jumped off of Edward and was walking to the door. Edward slowly sat up laughing at me. I paced slowly waiting to catch my breath. Edward took his index finger and motioned for me to move towards him. I shook my head refusing to be caught and upset Esme on our last day together. Her trust was important to me and Edward was an awful influence.

I moved back towards the door and using my index finger motioned him to join me. He laughed loudly as he launched himself off the bed towards me. I ran out of the room as he chased me. He caught me just before the stairs.

"Dads not here love; lets not tempt the gods with you running down a flight of stairs," he laughed in my ear as he pulled my back to his chest. I laughed knowing I most likely would've fallen and cracked my skull open. I held my hands over his as we walked together down the stairs to join the rest of the group.

Esme put out lunch as she tried to empty the fridge. Anything we didn't eat would come home with me. Esme hated to waste anything. She had promised me we would make dinner together. She was going to teach me how to make baked ziti which she guaranteed Charlie would love. I looked over the lunch spread and knew Emmett would eat half of it. I laughed as Esme set out bowls of munchies and junk food.

"I normally wouldn't say this but eat till you are sick," her laugh was hearty as Emmett's and Jasper's eyes grew huge. I walked Edward over to the table as I walked to the kitchen. Opening the fridge I got out drinks. Esme's arms wrapped around my shoulders and I held my breath trying not to cry.

"Let me help you Bella," Esme released my shoulders after a few moments to help me with beverages. I watched her swipe a tear from her cheek as I handed her bottles. I followed her out of the kitchen to see the boys had mounds of food on their plates. I laughed as they began daring each other to put disgusting concoctions together and eating them without getting sick. Needless to say Emmett eventually won, since he is after all a human garbage disposal.

Rosalie came over as lunch ended. She handed Esme a box as Emmett looked at her questioningly. Jasper and I smiled to each other as Esme walked upstairs. What Edward had failed to remember about my room was in the closet there was a storage bin under the floor. I thought it was a great hiding place as a child until I got stuck in it. Edward had found me. Now it held the secret contents that would keep our significant others from missing us.

"Let's do something," Alice beamed from her spot on the couch.

"Like what Alice? It's snowing like crazy outside; you can barely see," Emmett threw a throw pillow at Alice as Jasper caught it.

"Emmett you really are a genius," Alice jumped off the couch throwing coats at us. "Get up you guys lets go!"

"Alice where are we going?" I slipped my coat on looking to Alice who was bouncing in her boots.

"The snow will be a great cover. Emmett your idea; you're it!" Alice took off out the front door as Jasper, Edward, Rosalie and I followed while Emmett laughed and started to count.

I had no idea where I was going. I had followed Edward but took a left while he took a right. Trudging through the snow at first was fun but I knew another twenty minutes and I'd be soaked and exhausted. I laughed as I walked out into the woods. I knew my feet were on auto pilot. I picked up my pace as I heard Emmett's loud booming voice signaling the start of his hunt.

The shrubbery was scarce as I climber through. I stopped as my breath caught. Our meadow was completely white. It was a thing of beauty. I chose to not to play as I walked out into our meadow. The snow fell around me as the wind picked up. It felt like I stood in the center of a snow globe as the wind whipped the snow around me. I smiled as I looked up to the sky. I felt like a child as I laughed while putting my arms out and spinning around. My eye caught something as I lost my balance.

The snow was covering my face as his came in my sight. He laughed at me as he reached out a hand. I mischievously smiled at Edward before pulling him down to me. He landed with a soft thud as my laughter was causing tears. Edward groaned before he started to laugh.

"You were running the opposite direct, why'd you turn around?"

Edward blocked my face from the snow as he leaned in to kiss me. "Because I realized you weren't behind me."

I laughed up at him as he kissed me again. We could hear the others running around us. A loud scream came before we heard Emmett groan in pain. I looked to Edward as we both busted up laughing. Edward stood up and pulled me with him. My entire back was covered in snow. Edward patted me down trying to get as much snow as he could.

"You're going to be freezing in about five minutes. Let's head back," Edward pulled my hand as I stood in place.

"Edward; stay with me," I couldn't fight the blush that covered my cheeks. His hand came to my face as he smiled at me.

"As long as you need," he wrapped his arms around me as we heard the others yell to us they were heading back. I knew I wasn't going to make it long myself with my body already starting to tremble from the cold. I closed my eyes trying to fight my body's natural instinct to stay warm.

"I won't have you getting pneumonia with Carlisle gone. Let's get back; you can take a shower which I know you love," his smile weakened my feet which I had planted in the ground. I moved with him out of our meadow and back to the house.

*~*

My newly warmed body moved about the kitchen as Esme dictated what I needed to make dinner. This dish was easy enough and I knew from what I had already put in would be delicious. I poured the spaghetti sauce over the top of the noodles. I smoothed the red sauce as Esme opened the oven. I placed the tray into the oven and closed the lid.

We had a half an hour before we would start the salad and bread. Esme pulled out a chair for me to sit next to her. I looked to the living room to see the boys yelling while playing a video game while Alice showed Rosalie one of her fashion rags. I looked to Esme who was warmly looking at me. I smiled at her as she pulled me to her.

"Did you get everything packed up?" I pulled away whipping my eyes.

"Almost everything; I will finish tonight. I have your items boxed up and ready to go. I packed them with some medical supplies Carlisle needs," she moved a strand of hair out of my face.

"I have something for you," she reached into her pocket and pulled out a key. "Carlisle and I talked and we wanted to ask you to keep an eye on the house for us. I know it's a lot to ask but…"

"I would be honored. I will have Charlie bring me out at least once a week to check on the house."

"Thank you Bella," Esme grabbed my hand as we looked to a whining Emmett who'd been beaten by Edward for a third time. Edward took a bow as he walked to the kitchen.

"Momma smells good, when are we eating?" he placed his hands on my shoulders as he kissed the top of my head.

"Bella's cooking tonight and it should be ready soon," Esme stood and walked to the oven to check on dinner. I looked up at Edward who was grinning like an idiot.

"Did you have fun beating Emmett?"

"Like taking candy from a baby!" I smiled at him as he let go of me and walked over to his mom. I watched as Edward moved his mother around the dance floor while humming some tune I hadn't heard before. Esme giggled as Edward twirled her around. I laughed as the others joined us in the kitchen.

Emmett took Rosalie's hand while Jasper twirled Alice. I watched before getting up and turning on the radio. Van Morrison's _These are the Days_ filled the air. I loved this song. Emmett pulled Rosalie close to his body as Jasper dipped Alice. Edward let go of Esme as he made his way to me. I rolled my eyes and smiled as Edward held his hand out to me.

He pulled me close as the room around us disappeared and we were left with only each other and the song. I smiled as Edward moved slowly. The fancy moves he had showed with his mother were replaced with slow shuffles as his body glued to mine.

Esme moved around all the bodies as she finished dinner. I looked to her as she shook her head. I smiled to her as I turned back to Edward. The song ended as a few more played before _Brown Eyed Girl_ started. I laughed as Edward grew bold and began twirling me around. I couldn't fight the laughter as I tried not to fall or hit the others around me. The other two couples helped Esme bring food to the table. I finally lost my balance as Edward caught me in his arms before I fell to the ground.

"Ok you two dinner," Esme left the kitchen as Edward helped me get my balance. I couldn't stop laughing as we walked into the dining room. Edward pulled out my chair as I fell into it. He sat next to me as everyone piled food onto their plates.

*~*

I woke up and jumped out of bed. I ran through the house looking for the Cullen's but I couldn't find anyone. The house was covered in dust with sheets covering the furniture. I called out and screamed for Edward but the walls echoed my desperation. Every room was vacant so I slipped on some shoes and ran out to the woods.

The overgrowth was making it difficult to move. My clothes kept getting snagged on branches. I pushed through knowing I was close. I finally found the path and moved quicker. I passed the final batch of shrubbery that I knew would lead to our meadow. My foot caught and I fell. I looked up and I swear my heart stopped. Where our meadow should've been was now a house. A house I had never seen before.

I walked up the steps of the house and rang the door bell. I waited as the door swung open. The look of the man was familiar. I could see Carlisle and Esme looking back at me through emerald green eyes. The man was aged but still handsome. I looked at him as a woman came up behind him.

"Edward love, can you open this container for me? Well hello what can we do for you?"

I couldn't take my eyes off Edward. The woman looked concerned as she moved to me.

"Can you hear me hun?" she moved towards me.

"You never came back did you?" my voice was a ghost of a whisper. I felt my heart tighten as I grabbed my chest. The woman moved back to Edward as she continued to look at me. Tears fell from my eyes.

"Do I know you? I haven't been back to this area in over twenty years," his voice was deep but still hauntingly familiar. I collapsed on the stairs unable to breath. I was lost; I had no bearings. I turned to face him again but he was gone.

I started to scream.

I woke up covered in sweat and panting. I looked around the room as I bolted from my bed. I was in the hallway heading down the stairs. I stopped in the living room as I sat on the couch trying to slow my breathing. A nightmare; just an awful horrible nightmare. I couldn't fight the tears as they flowed from me. I was trying so hard to fight against my fears that they followed me to the only place I had left to hide.

"Bella?" his voice was filled with concern as I tried to stop the tears. I couldn't turn to look at him. He came around the couch to see me doubled over with tears covering my cheeks. He crouched in front of me as I fell into his arms.

"Tell me what happened; please Bella?" he rocked me in his arms.

"You didn't come back. None of you came." His arms tightened around me as he continued to rock me.

"That almost beats mine," I looked to see his few tears. "You moved on. You were so different Bella and the way you looked at me. You just walked away."

I shook my head as I pulled his mouth to mine. I was shaking before I realized I was cold. Edward pulled the blanket off the couch as we lay together on the floor. I knew Esme wouldn't approve but I also knew there was no way I was letting go of him. Sleep came for us both as we remembered it was just a nightmare.

*~*

The car had arrived to pick up the Cullen's. Emmett was carrying down bags with Rosalie following close behind. Alice was with Jasper finishing packing up her last and fifth bag. Esme was emptying the fridge and freezer. I sat at the end of Edward's bed watching as he finished packing his carryon. I was playing with his wrist cuff and watching him closely.

"Don't forget your songbook. You will be lost without your music and you'll need to wow them at your new fancy school," I smiled at him but he continued to pack. I noticed another book on the ground under his bed. I leaned down to pick it up; another song book that had many compositions.

"And this one too," I handed him the book. He put it in his suitcase and zipped up his backpack. I went to take the backpack from him as he stopped my hand.

"How can I get on that plane Bella?"

I looked in his eyes as tears started to fall. I had to do this. Edward needed to be with his family and be ok with leaving me behind. I placed my hand on his face and motioned for him to look at me.

"You get on that plane knowing that your family needs you. And you get on that plane knowing that you are helping your family," my voice gave way as my lip quivered trying not to lose it on the most important part.

"You get on that plane knowing that I love you and that I will be here when you get back," I finished in a whisper as he pulled me to him. I cried into him as he cried into my neck.

"I love you too Bella," he whisper into my ear. He pulled back and kissed me. Time stopped as Edward and I stayed locked together.

"Sorry guys, Esme says it's time," Emmett came walking into the room. He grabbed Edward's suitcase and backpack before leaving the room.

"Go ahead, I will be right behind you," Edward let me go and kissed me before turning away. I left the room catching up to Emmett. Walking down the stairs I saw Charlie with a huge box of food.

"Esme this is too much," Charlie was trying to fight Esme. I smiled at Esme. Even though she wouldn't be here she was still insistent on taking care of us. I followed Emmett out as Charlie was right behind me. I laughed as Charlie grumbled at Esme's stubbornness.

Alice was clinging to Jasper as Rosalie stood waiting for Emmett. Emmett put the rest of the bags in the trunk as the driver closed the trunk. Emmett pulled me into his big, strong arms and I melted into him.

"Who's going to tease me while you're gone?"

"Oh my favorite Swan, you are so going to regret saying that. I have nothing but time to prepare my arsenal," he laughed loud as it vibrated through the both of us. I pulled away to see his face.

"I can't wait," I smiled as he messed with my hair. "Love you Emmett."

"Love you too Bella," Emmett pulled me into another hug as Esme joined us outside.

Alice walked away from Jasper and over to me. I saw the tears over her finely painted face. Even sad Alice was quite a sight. She ran into my arms as we held each other tightly.

"Take care of Jazz for me and I will take care of Edward for you," Alice pulled away as I smiled at her through the tears.

"Deal; Alice what am I going to do without you?"

"Well now that you said that," she leaned down into her bag and pulled out one of her fashion rags. "Here, the first of a subscription I got for you. Please read them Bella they have great tips on clothes, make up and hair styles. So when I get back you better have new styles with just a touch of make up and will finally learn how to tame that mane of yours."

Alice bounced into me as I grudgingly took her in my arms. I held her knowing I would read the damn rag if for no other reason then to feel close to her. I couldn't deny Alice anything and I was starting to believe that was my problem.

"Love you Alice," I smiled as tears continued to fall.

"Love you too Bella," she pulled away and smiled before walking back to Jazz.

I put the fashion rag under my arm as I walked over to Esme who was looking out into the woods. I knew this was going to break me. This woman had been my mom. She was there when I needed her most and the thought of not having her around scared me a little. I couldn't imagine Charlie being as understanding and accepting of the female anatomy.

I reached her as she turned to pull me into her arms. I couldn't fight the new tears. Esme was crying just as much as I was. She pulled away from me as she whipped my face her thumb. She was graceful even while crying.

"We will be back here before you know it. Charlie is going to gain weight from all the new recipes plus when I get back I will all sorts of new ones."

"I look forward to it," I went into her arms again. "Bring him back to me, please."

"You have my word beautiful girl. I love you so much Bella."

"I love you too mom," the words didn't feel like a betrayal. In fact they felt right as Esme whimpered into me as she held on to me tighter.

"You are a special gift Bella, one that has brought so much joy to my life. We will be back as soon as we can," her arms tightened then loosened as Edward came out of the house. Esme walked over to Charlie as Edward took me in his arms.

I over heard the driver say they needed to leave. The snow was threatening to trap them here for another day and though we all would've loved that Carlisle needed his family too. I kissed Edward as I closed my eyes wanting to hold onto it for the length of our time apart. I opened my eyes to see him looking straight at me. He pulled his lips from mine and I immediately missed them.

"Look after my heart-I've left it with you," he smiled at me as I returned it with tears filling my eyes.

"Edward we have to go," Esme called softly.

Edward nodded as he pulled me into another kiss. I walked him over to the car. Before he got in he pulled me to him again and kissed me passionately. It didn't matter who was watching, not even Charlie. I felt the weight of my body start to give way as I leaned on Edward. Everyone was in the car waiting for Edward.

The hardest part was here. I had to let him go.

I pulled away from our kiss, from him. I smiled at him as I whispered I loved him once more for the road before pushing him to get in the car. He kissed me once more before getting in. I closed the door and the loss of him froze my body to the core. I waived as the car started to move down the drive.

Jasper walked over to me as I'm sure I looked unstable on my feet. Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist and held me up as the four of us watched the tail lights head down the driveway and finally out of sight. Jasper pulled me into a hug before he and Rosalie said their goodbyes. Charlie walked over to the cruiser as I walked into the house to get my bag.

I put one foot in front of the other as I walked to my room. I kept my breathing steady as I fought the tears. I had to get my bag and make sure everything was turned off before locking up and going home. A slight burn began in my chest as I continued to move. Their warmth was still here and I wanted to leave before it started to fade.

Once I was satisfied that the house was locked up and everything was off I walked out the front door and locked it before getting into the cruiser. Charlie gave me a sad smile before pulling down the drive. I kept my eyes to the trees then we were finally on the main road. Then finally the cruiser parked in front of the house.

I got out and helped Charlie get all the stuff inside the house. Once all the food was put away I excused myself to head upstairs. I was barely in the room before I physically collapsed. I crawled to my bed and under the covers where I sobbed. I felt my heart being pulled the further the car got away from Forks and I couldn't breathe. I couldn't fight the thought that looped in my mind?

How long would it take before I could breathe again?

* * *

**Ok so I know you all hate me right now but please forgive me! I promise the next chapter will be the beginning of my redemption. I am also working on a one shot from Carlisle's POV that will be up in a couple days. I have a bunch of things going on over the next few days so I will likely update again early next week. **

**Please let me know what you thought…that is, if you are still talking to me! **


	16. Ring Tones and Hidden Treasures

**Sorry I took so long to update! I was surprising my bff for her birthday in none other than Port Angeles, WA. I had a great time and I thought about writing but I decided to hang out with her and brainstorm about this chapter…Plus I also looked around for our favorite couple! But sadly the sun was out so they were hiding.**

**I have to give a shout out to my newest fan who was hounding me relentlessly to update and write this chapter. Thanks Angel and here's hoping this chapter is long enough for ya! **

**As usual I do not own Twilight or its Characters; I just live vicariously through them!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_How long would it take before I could breathe again?_

I calmed myself down. I took long slow breaths trying to calm my tears and the throbbing in my head. My eyes felt so heavy that I didn't know how much longer I was going to stay awake. I knew Edward was going to call me when he landed in Chicago and I didn't want to miss it. I needed to hear his voice. I knew tonight I needed his voice and reassurance to fight off the nightmares that would haunt me.

The tears stopped falling as I watched the snow begin to fall. I was hypnotized by the dancing of snow flakes on the wind against a grey backdrop. My eye lids began to bob up and down as I fight all the emotions from over the last couple of weeks. I could see Edward's face and I smiled to myself as I felt the warmth surround me. I gave into my bodies need for rest.

In the meadow, the sun was shining brightly as I lied next to Edward. There was warmth and light surrounding us as we laughed while he held my hand. He rolled to his side to look at me as I smiled up to him. My heart was so full that I thought I might actually burst. I brought my free hand up to his face to lightly trace my fingers across his jaw and finally his lips. Edward leaned down…

A melody rang through the air. It sounded very familiar and yet I couldn't quite place it.

I sat up in my bed looking out the window to see that night was in full swing. The melody continued as I pulled myself from my bed. The song ended before I could find its origin. I tripped over something before I found the light switch. I tripped over my bag so I walked over to pick it up and empty it out. I dumped the bag on my bed as the melody rang out again.

I sifted through the clothes to find a beautifully wrapped box. I furrowed my brow as I pulled the box up, I could hear the melody coming from inside. I unwrapped the box as I smiled while I rolled my eyes. A cell phone box. I opened it up to see a phone ringing as I checked the caller ID and saw his name.

"Hello?" I couldn't fight the excitement in my voice.

"I was about to call the police! What took you so long to answer?" the concern was dripping from his voice.

"Oh I'm so sorry but my boyfriend bought me this contraption and then didn't tell me. So imagine my surprise when I wake up to hear this song, which is what by the way?" I smiled trying to lighten his mood.

"Clair de Lune and I'm sorry I woke you but we are getting our bags and waiting for dad to get here to pick us up," he sighed and I could hear how stressed and tired he was. "I needed to hear your voice Bella."

"I was dreaming about you in our meadow. It was amazing. It was summertime and the sun was out and it was warm but best of all you were right next to me. In fact I was just about to get a kiss before you called."

"Well that's because I don't want you dreaming about me kissing you but I want to be kissing you," his voice was a whisper no doubt trying to skip the harassment his siblings would've given him.

I couldn't fight the smile I had on my face as I overheard Esme talking to the kids about Carlisle arriving. I closed my eyes wishing I could be there with them. The airport sounded crazy. What else could be expected two days before Christmas? I listened as Edward talked to his family for a moment.

"Bella, I'm so sorry but I have to go. It's crazy here and I think my mom's nerves are finally shot. I will call when we get to the house."

"Ok I'll be here. I miss you Edward."

"I miss you too Bella," he said quickly before the phone went dead.

I hung my head as I let out a sigh. I was so happy that they had made it safely to Chicago but now the real test began. It probably wouldn't be so bad if there was an actual date that I could look forward to but the uncertainty would be my undoing. I closed the flip phone as I inspected my present.

I knew the reason why Edward didn't tell me or give this to me before he left. I hated him spending money on me and this seemed like such an extravagance. I looked it over and I liked it. It was blue on the outside and it wasn't anything too fancy. Simple just like me, god this guy knew me so well. I started to hit buttons and I found contacts. In my phonebook Edward had programmed all the numbers I needed. I couldn't fight the smile at how sweet he is. I decided to replace the tears that wanted to fall with smiles. I was going to make the best of this situation.

I looked over at the clock and saw that it was eight thirty. My stomach rumbled as I grabbed my new phone and headed downstairs. Charlie was in his chair watching some game as I headed into the kitchen. I pulled out the leftovers Esme had packed up for us and began heating up dishes. Charlie came in the kitchen shortly after to get a beer and give me a brief hug. It was nice to have Charlie who didn't feel the strong need to over talk everything. He knew I was sad but didn't feel the need to beat it to death.

I handed him his plate as I walked with mine over to the kitchen table. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and Charlie had to work since he had today off. I was actually happy to have him out of the house tomorrow since I had gifts to wrap and food to cook. The next couple days I knew people would be in and out of our house. Charlie always invited those that didn't have anywhere else to go over for dinner while the Blacks always came over for Christmas dinner.

"Anything special you want for dinner tomorrow?"

"You know Bells I think with all that food Esme gave us plus your new cooking skills anything you make will be good," he smiled at me as he took another bite of food.

"Well then how many people are joining us tomorrow?"

"Six including us; Billy and Darrell from the station plus Sean and Chris from the firehouse are coming over about five. That's not too many is it?"

"No not at all. Just needed to know how many mouths I had to feed," I smiled as I finished my food.

Esme had helped me plan the menu and shop for any missing ingredients I needed to get. I had this meal down. I looked over at my phone wanting it to ring as Charlie looked at me.

"What's that Bells?"

"Edward got me a phone," I showed him the phone as he took his last bite of food.

"Bells during break you can use it but when school starts up again we need to set some rules. I don't want the Cullen's departure to mess you up in school."

I nodded as I picked up his plate and mine. I walked over to the sink as Charlie stood up to head back to the living room. I started washing dishes as Charlie walked over with a dish cloth. Silently he dried as I washed. I smiled over at him as he put a plate away.

"I promise you Bells things are going to be different. I'm going to help more and be around more."

I smiled over at Charlie as I handed him another plate. Dishes were done in no time as I headed back up to my room. I needed to do something to occupy my time waiting for the phone to ring. I thought about taking a shower but then I didn't want him calling while I was in the middle of washing my hair. Reading was always good but my eyes weren't in the mood. I decided crawling in bed and listening to music was the answer to all my problems.

Living in Forks means we were close enough to the Canadian border that the only stations we get are Canadian. Which isn't a bad thing until you go to buy music; I always laughed cause I loved a lot of Canadian bands but then I couldn't get their music. Last year Carlisle and Esme went to Victoria and brought me back a stack of new music.

I kept the radio low as I burrowed under the covers. I wondered how the family was doing with the new house and family members. I couldn't wait to hear all about it. I hadn't been out of this town in awhile and it would be nice to hear what was going on in a different part of the world. I knew I wanted to travel the globe but Chicago wasn't one of those destinations I had thought about. Now all I wanted was to be there.

It was nearing nine thirty as I looked at my phone. I told myself I wouldn't be one of those girls that stared at the phone waiting for the boy to call. Even though Edward wasn't just a boy but I didn't want him to come home to someone who couldn't function without him. I loved him and I already missed him but I didn't want to disappear either.

I set the phone on the nightstand and grabbed my pajamas. I should've showered earlier and now I needed to. I walked quickly into the bathroom and started the shower. I waited for the water to warm as I got undressed. I climbed in and washed quickly. I climbed out a few minutes later and toweled off. I brushed my teeth and then brushed my hair before I put it up in a sloppy bun.

I returned to my room and put my dirty clothes in the hamper. I climbed into bed before I reached for my phone and saw that I hadn't missed his call. I breathed a sigh of relief before I pulled my covers up around me. I saw the box at the foot of my bed. It was about to fall when I reached down and grabbed it. I pulled it to me looking inside for the manual. I decided if I was going to have this phone I might as well know how to use it.

I looked inside the box and I found the manual and two other wrapped boxes. Under the two wrapped boxes is a red envelope. I looked at the other packages while I held the envelope in my hands. I wasn't sure if I should open it or wait. I looked at the clock nine forty five. Chicago was two hours a head of me and I wasn't sure if I should call so late. I was about to open the envelope when my phone began to ring.

"I had almost given up on you," I smiled into the phone as I heard him let out a long breath.

"Are you trying to break my heart?" he sounded sad.

"No I was thinking that maybe you had actually gone to sleep. I can't imagine how long today was for you," I tried to be as comforting as I could.

"Today has been the longest day. I am lying in a new bed in a house that isn't my own and I am missing you like crazy."

"Tell me about your trip. How did Esme do on the plane?"

"She was good. I think she must have taken a valium before we took off cause she was a wreck at the airport but then she relaxed after take off and I think she may have even slept. We arrived a little early which is why we were waiting for dad. Of course once she saw dad everything was great."

"How is Carlisle?"

"Exhausted; I don't think he has slept since he left us. He looks like he's aged a decade. I think he will sleep like the dead tonight," Edward yawned as I looked at the envelope still sitting in my lap.

"Edward, I don't want to keep you up but I have a question before I let you go for the night. In the box with my cell phone are two wrapped boxes and a card. Am I supposed to open these?"

"Well of course! I thought you already had. Yes open them, right now!"

I could only laugh as I opened the card first. It was a letter. Before I could read I had to stop to find out if Edward had found what I had left for him in his bag.

"Did you find anything?"

"What?"

"I left you something in your bag. I thought you would've found it by now," I laughed as Edward yawned again. I heard him rustling around in his bag. I got comfortable in bed to read his letter.

_Bella_

_I'm in my room with you across the hall and all I can think about is sneaking into your room and wrapping my arms around you. I think it's my new favorite thing, holding you. Now I am leaving and I don't know when I get to hold you again. Or when I get to kiss you or even hold your hand. Hell I hate that I don't even get to see your face with those big brown eyes and that blush that gives your feelings away every time._

_I know you will be angry that I got you a cell phone but with everything I don't get to do the one thing I won't live without is your voice. This way I can call you when I need you for a laugh, encouragement, support, to vent, or just to love me. I also expect you to do the same to me. If you have a bad day I wanna hear about it. If you get a good grade on a test I want you to share it with me. _

_The only way to get through this is to share everything. My biggest fear is that we will be strangers when I get back and I don't ever want to not know what's going on in your life. You're my best friend Bella and I love you more than you can know. Please go through this with me and I promise when we get back I will make this up to you. _

_You're with me everyday Bella. I carry you with me. Wait with me and together we will get through anything. I know I sound ridiculous but I needed to tell you how I felt. I know we're kids and we are supposed to live and love and have all these experiences but I only want my experiences with you. What do say Bella? _

_I love you Bella and I can't wait to get you back in my arms._

_Edward _

I was crying as I finished my letter and laughing as I realized that in one way or another we had written the same letter. I heard him on the other end of the phone and I could've sworn I heard him sniffle a little not that I would have asked him. Let him keep his man card. But I laughed again as I looked over his question. I couldn't imagine being or sharing anything with anyone but Edward.

"Did you find it?"

"Yeah I did. How is it that, I mean we wrote the same thing. Bella,"

"Edward, I'm not going anywhere. I'm hear waiting for you so that means don't go out into that big fancy city and find someone whose way more exciting then this place," I tried to play the humor but I couldn't fight my fears.

"Bella we are going to have to work on that aren't we?" he was opening the frame I sent him with a picture of us. It was cheesy but Jasper thought it was a great idea. Alice got one too. "I love this picture."

"Well that way you can see my face," I already hated the distance.

"Well it is a beautiful face. Did you open my gifts?"

I opened the small box first. I lifted the paper to find a chain link bracelet with a diamond heart on it. I lifted it out of the box as I gasped. I smiled as I put in on my wrist as a few tears escaped.

"I knew you would love it. A little constant reminder that you have my heart," he laughed as he finished as I wiped my eyes. "Open the other one."

I opened the other box and I had to laugh. It was a framed picture of the two of us.

"Did you come up with that one on your own?"

"Yeah I uh was afraid you'd forget what I looked like."

"Cause that was likely to happen. Edward, can you come home now?" I laughed as he laughed on the other end. One of us had to say it.

"I'm on my way love, I will there in no time."

"I can't wait," I smiled as we chit chatted for next few minutes.

*~*

I woke up having actually slept. I could've done a happy dance. No nightmares and no tossing and turning. Edward had called to wake me up and I had to smile as it would be the best start to the day for awhile at least. I had too much to do and too little time. I started the day off by wrapping and placing Charlie's presents under the tree. I couldn't wait to see his face when he opened the rifle.

I spent most of the day in the kitchen. I had dinner cooking with all the fixings with the guys arriving in a couple hours. Charlie had called two more firemen needed a place for the night so I added more side dishes. I knew that these guys could eat. I was surprised to have it all done as the guys walked in. After praise for how good it smelled everyone sat down to the table to eat.

The dinner was really good and I had to even pat myself on the back. Watching Charlie interact with his people was good to see. He laughed and joked with the guys and I felt like I was seeing a secret side to my dad. The firemen refused to let me wash dishes as the men took over. I got dessert ready as the last of the dinner dishes were put away. We all ate dessert before the men returned to the game that was tivoed from earlier. I washed the dessert dishes before saying goodnight to the men.

I called Edward when I finished with my shower. I had talked to him periodically throughout the day but we had decided that night time was when we would talk about everything. There was something about talking to a person on a phone that allowed you freedom. I could say anything and everything and I didn't feel stupid; although Edward still caught me when I would blush. We stayed on the phone long enough so I could be the first to wish him a Merry Christmas Chicago time of course.

"I love you Bella, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Edward, I love you too."

*~*

I woke up to Charlie knocking on my door. Charlie loved Christmas and I knew this year he would out due himself with this being our first Christmas away from the Cullen's. Charlie came in my room and sat on my bed. I smiled up at him as I wiped my eyes. I hadn't been up too late but I also knew today would be another long day with Jacob and Billy coming over.

"Merry Christmas Bells," he kissed me on the head.

"Merry Christmas dad."

"Come downstairs Bells, seems you had a special delivery."

I couldn't help the excitement I felt. I knew Edward wasn't downstairs but I couldn't wait to see what Charlie had planned. I followed Charlie down the stairs as I saw the tree. I gasped as I saw all the presents. I looked around unable to fathom what could be in all the packages. I looked to Charlie who pointed to the FedEx boxes. I was going to kill the Cullen's when they got home.

I sat down as Charlie and I opened our stockings. Charlie liked to find odd things like a flint kit incase I ever needed to start a fire and I didn't have matches or a box cutter. I had to laugh since they were practical gifts that I could always use. Of course there were always my favorite candies and nuts. I did Charlie's stocking and I had to laugh that this year's theme was hunting.

Once stockings were finished Charlie played Santa and started handing out gifts. I put the rifle in the back, I wanted him to open it last so Charlie handed me a present from Emmett while he opened one from Emmett as well. Charlie laughed loudly as he held up a White Sox jersey of a player that Charlie somewhat liked. I teased him that he would have to wear it the next time the Mariner's played them. Emmett got me some CD's of bands I wanted.

Next we opened presents from Alice. She got Charlie a new electric razor. She had teased him that he needed a closer shave while she got me new clothes. Of course it was pieces that I normally would never have picked out for myself but I had to admit that I did like them. Alice always went over board and this year was no exception. With five new tops, two skirts and a couple pairs of pants I was overwhelmed. Then I opened the boots that were practical but still very fashionable. I had to smile at Alice who even in Chicago was trying to change my wardrobe.

Carlisle and Esme got Charlie tickets to opening day for the Mariners. Charlie couldn't stop smiling as he went on about how the Cullen's really shouldn't have. I knew he and Billy would have a grand ole time. Billy and Charlie tried to go to at least one game during the season. For a team that really wasn't very good, they were devoted die hard fans.

Charlie brought over a couple packages for me. One was for both Charlie and I which was a kitchen aid mixer from Esme. Esme always told me that you needed the right equipment to be a gourmet chef. Charlie scratched his head as I explained to him that I would be able to make more dishes for him. Next I opened a cook book that Esme had made for me with her recipes. I had to wipe away a tear as I thought about all the dishes I would learn without her.

Charlie next handed me his. I smiled as I opened it quickly. I couldn't believe it. He had bought me a computer, a laptop. I looked at the box as I shook my head in disbelief. He beamed with pride that he had bought me something that would also be beneficial for school. I immediately got up and hugged him. As he pulled back he handed me another box.

"This is from Carlisle, we coordinated this year."

My face hurt from smiling as I unwrapped the box. I looked for a moment before I realized it was a web cam. I looked to Charlie who kept smiling at me. I had no idea how I was going to set all of this up but I knew it was another way I could talk to Edward and better yet see Edward. As if reading my mind Charlie spoke.

"Jake is going to help you set this up when he comes over today. That kid is becoming an electronic genius."

"Thank you so much dad. This is too much but incredible at the same time," I hugged him again.

I got up and walked to the back of the tree. I pulled out his box and handed it to him. He eyed me curiously as I motioned him to open it. He tore the paper and opened the box. I wish I had a camera for the look on his face. The smile and shock on his face was one for the books. I laughed as he pulled the rifle out to look it over.

"Bells how did you know?"

"Dad please like I don't see you eyeing it every time we go to the store. It's been too long since you bought a new gun and I thought it would be perfect for hunting with Harry."

Charlie set the gun down as he pulled me into an embrace. I knew he would love it and I was happy to have finally been able to afford to give Charlie something he actually wanted. Once we broke apart I handed him the rest of the presents that went with his rifle; ammunition, a second scope and a new cleaning kit for his guns. Charlie looked like he was going to run upstairs to get dressed so he could go shoot something. I laughed as I started to pick up the discarded wrapping paper.

"Bells, Edward's is in the tree for you."

I put the paper into the rifle box as I walked to the tree. I thought I had already gotten my present as I ran my fingers over my bracelet. I reached into the tree and grabbed the envelope as I walked over to the couch. I sat down as I opened the envelope. I couldn't fight the smile that radiated from my entire body. The envelope was thick as my fingers removed the contents.

_Merry Christmas love! _

_I'm going to make you work for your present this year. The bracelet and the phone were your going away presents and this way I get to spoil you the way you should be. So I have a game I want to play with you. Beneath this note is a map. Come on an adventure with me Bella and I promise when you get to the end you won't be disappointed. _

_Now there is one catch. This trip is going to last a long time to get to the end of. I have great plans for you and you won't know how or when but I will be surprising you everywhere you go. _

_But first things first, your Christmas present; open the map Bella and follow the clues. I have hidden it very well so you are going to have to be very clever. Come on an adventure with me Bella._

_I love you. _

I opened the map quickly as I could. Charlie watched me as I read the first clue and began running around the house. I read and followed the clues from the kitchen to the laundry room. I tromped out to the shed as the snow fell around me. I found a purple flower from our meadow and another clue. I raced back into the house and upstairs to the bathroom before I entered my room.

I walked to my closet where on my top shelf hidden behind my hat box I saw my present wrapped beautifully. I pulled it to me as I walked to my bed. On top was another letter. I quickly tore into it as I couldn't fight the excitement that was coursing through my body.

_Did you enjoy the first leg of our adventure?_

_I had to think long and hard about what to get you. I searched high and low for something that is as unique you are. I hope you like it. _

_Merry Christmas Bella._

I set the letter next to me as I looked at the box sitting on my lap. I couldn't wait as I tore into the paper. The top came open easily as I moved through Styrofoam that fought my progress until I reached it. A beautiful antique jewelry box; I removed it carefully afraid that my clumsiness would break it. I set it my lap as I looked over the intricate details.

I opened the lid to look inside to find another present wrapped inside. I picked up the smaller box as I blushed five shades of red. I unwrapped the ring box and opened the lid to see a beautiful Claddagh. Tears fell from my eyes as I removed the ring before I stopped trying to remember what finger I put it on. My mom had one and told me the story which I had told Edward when we were kids and I had seen the ring in a store window.

_Legend has it that an Irish young man, Richard Joyce, bound for the West Indian slave plantations - no doubt the Irish Caribbean island of Montserrat - was kidnapped himself in rough seas by a band of Mediterranean pirates and sold to a Moorish goldsmith who over the many long years of his exile helped him perfect the skills of a master craftsman._

_When in 1689 King William III negotiated the return of the slaves, Joyce returned to Galway - despite, it said, the Moor's offer of the daughter's hand in marriage and a princely dowry of half of all his wealth._

_Back in Ireland a young women had never stopped faithful waiting for her true love to return. Upon which time when he presented her with the now famous Royal Claddagh gold ring - a symbol of their enduring love. Two hands to represent their friendship, the crown to signify their loyalty and lasting fidelity, and the sign of the heart to symbolize their eternal love for each other._

_They soon married, never to be separated again._

I put the ring on my right ring finger with the heart pointing to my heart signifying that my heart was taken. The tears were falling freely now as I smiled loudly at my hand. I looked back inside of the jewelry box and saw yet another note.

_Wait for me love. I will be back before you know it and I can't wait to see this ring that has meant so much too so many mean everything to me on your hand. _

_I love you Bella, call me so I can be with you._

I set down the jewelry box as I reached for my phone. I sat for a second trying to compose myself before I dialed his number. Tears fell as my smile warmed my cheeks. I looked at the clock knowing they had to be awake by now as the phone continued to ring. I started to get worried when the phone answered.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS BELLA!!!!!!!" I heard the group call out in unison. I smiled as more tears; happy tears fell as I listened to my family.

"Merry Christmas everyone! Thank you so much for everything you guys did for Charlie and me. It's been a great morning," I waited as Edward took his phone off speaker.

"Sorry about that but they were all reaching for the phone I thought I was going to lose you," Edward was walking away from the noise in the other room.

"Did you have a good morning Bella?"

"Edward," my voice was shaky as I listened to his voice while I looked at my new ring. "The only thing that would've made it better is if you had been under the tree with a bow around you. Thank you so much, the ring I can't believe you remembered that story."

"Are you kidding? I was waiting for the right time to spring it on you. Of course I almost gave it to you before I left but I knew this Christmas was going to be tough. Tell me you are smiling?"

"Can't you hear it in my voice? The jewelry box Edward is amazing; how could you trust something so exquisite in the hands of a complete klutz? I'm shocked I haven't broken it already."

"Well it is a family heirloom so be gentle."

I laughed as I placed the box on my nightstand trying to keep it out of harms way. I could hear Emmett and Alice in the background fighting over something as Edward yelled at them to get out. I laughed as it sounded like a typical day at the Cullen's. I waited for the quiet that came after I heard him close a door.

"Did you guys open presents already?"

"Bella it's perfect. I couldn't believe how professional it looked. I will head to class with a little piece of you with me."

"Well I was sick and tired of your music all over the place. You needed a place to keep it safe so when you realize that your music really is as brilliant as we all know it is you won't have lost half of it," I remembered shopping for the music binder.

Esme and I had been out in Seattle when we came across a music store that personalized music folders. I wanted to hear his music so badly but I knew I never would if he couldn't keep it all together. I ordered it along with sheet music. I didn't know then that the Cullen's were leaving for Chicago but I knew a musician could always use sheet music.

"I love it Bella I will use it for class everyday. I was talking to Carlisle and he wants me to take a tour of Northwestern while I'm here. I think he still wants me to follow in his footsteps."

"What do you want Edward? You know there's nothing that says you can't do both. I mean a doctor has to have great hands much like a pianist. Who says you have to choose."

"Medical school takes a long time. I'm not sure," he doubted his abilities.

"Edward, you have some time. But maybe checking out Northwestern will help swing your decision. You have this opportunity to experience what ifs, embrace it."

"Bella how can you be so wise?"

"I'm not that wise I just know you. I also know that once you decide what you want there's nothing that can stop you. You will be brilliant no matter what you decide. But you being all nervous and unsure of yourself is really cute," I had to laugh at him.

We talked about his family for a while. He told me that Tanya had already attached herself to him and his Aunt Carmen was really sick. His Uncle was a little better; he had opened his eyes and was responding but was still on the vent. I listened as he told me how both Alice and Emmett had been on the phone with Jasper and Rosalie as much as we were.

I looked over to the clock and realized the Blacks would be here soon and I had to start cooking. I hated getting off the phone I wanted nothing more then to crawl in bed and talk all day. But I knew I couldn't do that. I listened until Edward finished before I told him I had to start getting brunch ready.

"I hate to get off the phone with you but,"

"I know you have to go. I will just hog you tonight. Call me when you get out of your shower and I will talk to you soon. I love you Bella," he sounded just as bummed to be getting off the phone as I was.

"I love you too Edward. It'll be night before we know it, have fun today and help Esme for me."

"I will."

I hung up the phone not wanting to cry. The morning had been perfect and I wasn't going to ruin it with tears. I gave myself a few minutes before I threw on some clothes. I thought about wearing an Alice outfit but I wanted to be comfortable while in the kitchen. I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I ran my fingers through my hair before I caught my ring in the mirror.

God I am such a GIRL!

I wrapped my hair in a messy bun before I ran downstairs. I had to get brunch started before I lost my mind. I walked down the stairs when I saw Charlie open the door. In came Billy being wheeled in by Jake. I smiled warmly at them as I realized I was so behind. I greeted them before I headed into the kitchen.

A few minutes later Jake came bouncing into the kitchen.

"How can I help Bella?"

* * *

**Ok I have to stop here! Don't yell at me; I promise time is going to start moving. I want out duo back together as much as you do. **

**I am Irish and I own a Claddagh although that doesn't make me special since I know A LOT of people who also wear them. But I thought I would share some of its history with you and just how perfect it is for our couple. For more info check out this site: **

**Depending on how this weekend goes will determine when you get your next chapter. I am working all next week so I will hopefully get the next chapter done by early next week. **

**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. Leave me some love!**


	17. Sweat Shirts and Time Loss

**Hello everyone!**

**I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews! I love to hear from you guys and I have to say it makes my day! **

**As usual I do not own Twilight or its Characters; I just like to toy with them!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_How can I help Bella?"_

Being around Jake was easy. I didn't spend a lot of time with him since he lived and went to school on the reservation but when we were together there was a stillness that allowed us to just be. It's rare to have a person like that who you can be yourself and trust their acceptance of you. I knew that Jake had something of a crush for me but he never let that become awkward in my presence.

I gave Jake some directions as we fell into conversation about his life. I always loved listening to his adventures with Quil and Embry. Then he started talking a lot about Leah. Harry and Sue's daughter who had been following Sam around but now had caught the eye of Jake. It had been awhile since I had seen Leah but from what Jake was saying about her, was becoming quite the looker. I laughed at Jake who was more animated by the minute as he continued to tell stories of Leah.

Jake and I finished brunch as Charlie and Billy joined us at the table. The four of us ate as Billy and Charlie continued to tell stories as Jake and I could do nothing but laugh at our fathers. It was wonderfully distracting to be with something of my other family. I sat back and watched as I reveled in what I was truly grateful for on this day. After we had finished eating Jake and I cleaned up before heading up to my room to set up my laptop.

It took no time at all as I watched Jake move quickly over the keys. I could've set up the computer myself but I knew this was a great way to spend time with Jake. He was starting to tell me how he was getting into car repair and car maintenance. Billy was a mechanic before his accident and he and Jake would spend hours in their detached garage.

"I'm actually thinking about fixing cars on the side for extra cash over the summer. I know I could do a good job plus I could start saving for college and help out my dad."

I smiled to Jake as I was suddenly lost in thought of the future. Edward was going to be looking at Northwestern and was trying to decide his path and I hadn't even entertained a path for myself. I had thought about a couple of paths just flighty ideas rather than an actual future. I looked to Jake who was still talking a mile a minute about his summer plans as I realized I better start looking forward.

"Ok I think I've got it. Did you want a password on your computer?"

I laughed as I shook my head. I couldn't imagine trying to keep anyone out of my computer. He picked up the box for my web cam as he removed it from its case. The hook up was quick before he had the camera focused on me. I laughed as I waved to myself on the screen as Jake tested the connection.

"You are going to need the internet. Did Charlie order that yet?"

"I don't know, you'd have to ask him," my heart raced at the thought of being able to see Edward very soon.

"No problem. You can have it hooked up probably in the next couple of days."

Jake finished up before he shut down the laptop and set it on my desk. I smiled to him as we both stood up to walk downstairs. I could hear Charlie and Billy arguing about a game as we reached the bottom of the stairs. The sky was dark again and threatening snow. Jake looked to Billy who knew they needed to leave. I put together some leftovers for them to take home as Jake and Charlie got Billy down the stairs.

I walked out to join them and hand Jake the leftovers. I gave Billy a hug and thanked him for the beautiful wolf carving he did for me before I looked to Jake who was beaming. I hugged Jake whose warmth enveloped me as I thanked him for helping me with brunch, my computer and of course the beautiful dream catcher he got for me.

"I hope to see you this summer Bella. It's been too long since you been out to the res," he smiled at me before getting in his truck and driving off.

I followed Charlie into the house as we both went back to the living room. The day was still far from over but with all the excitement out of the way I knew the evening would be a little harder to get through. I sat with my dad and enjoyed whatever sport was on T.V. I wanted to go upstairs and call Edward but I decided against it. I wanted to spend time with my dad instead.

"Jake said something about needing the internet with your computer. Carlisle has the guy coming the day after tomorrow to set it up. Apparently it's the second part of his present."

"Those Cullen's are way too generous," I shook my head as I smiled.

"Bella they just want to be able to be close to you. Carlisle was really worried about his family's time away from you. You really are loved Bella, I hope you know that," Charlie finished with a look that both warmed and broke my heart.

"I know dad, I love you too."

I smiled at him as we both turned to the T.V. I was loved fully by my family and friends. There wasn't a better way to spend Christmas; well there was one but no sense on dwelling on what was. Hopefully this would be the only Christmas I'd be apart from the Cullen's.

*~*

I climbed out of the shower as I hurried through my nightly routine so I could call Edward. I wanted to hear how the rest of his day had gone. I was excited to tell him about my new laptop and the web cam from Carlisle. Although I was pretty sure he already knew about it. I crawled into bed ready to dial his number when the phone started to ring. I smiled knowing it Edward.

"I was just about to dial your number."

"I couldn't stand the wait. I swear I thought I would find you asleep you took so long," he sounded agitated and happy at the same time.

"I didn't want to interrupt your time with your family. I forgot to ask what the plan for the day was so I waited. Sorry."

I listened to him chuckle as I smiled. I had waited all day for this.

"How was brunch?"

"Good, Jake helped me in the kitchen before he set up my new laptop. He was going on and on about the res and I have to say I kinda wished I spent more time out there. He did invite me to hang out this summer but we'll see," I laughed as I was met with silence. "Edward?"

"That's great Bella," his tone was distant and slightly angry.

"What's wrong with you?" I laughed trying to ease the moment.

"Sorry but I don't want to hear about Jacob Black. I wanted to hear about your day."

"Well that was how I spent my day. Why Edward Anthony Cullen are you jealous?"

"Of course I am. I spent the day missing you while you spent the day with Jacob. I bet he left a little while ago and that's why you hadn't called," his tone was becoming increasingly more irritated.

"Actually he left hours ago. I spent the afternoon with my dad watching football. Besides when Jacob was here all he did was talk about Leah Clearwater. So I suppose you could calm down the jealously just a tad, it is Christmas after all," I smiled as I finished scolding him.

"Bella! You did that on purpose to torture me."

"I did not!" Ok I kinda did, not that I would admit that to him though.

"You did so! You could've very well just said that he blabbered on about Leah instead of going on about your lovely time with him."

"I don't remember saying lovely time. I don't talk like that," I was now taunting him. Serve him right for thinking I could be interested in Jake. He was my truest friend and for me he was nothing more.

"Are you really going to nit pick everything I say?" his tone was lessening. I was going to win this argument.

"Yes I am since you insist on being an idiot. I mean you really thought I could receive this ring from you and then less than an hour later be swooned by Jacob Black. I think I have earned all the nit picking I want. And like I said before I didn't want to interrupt family time."

"Well you wouldn't have," I heard the longing in his voice.

"I'm sorry. I had every intention of calling you when they left but I felt silly so I decided to spend some much needed time with Charlie. I even watched a whole football game."

He laughed at that as I felt the full tension in our conversation dissipate. I heard rustling fabric and assumed he was in bed as well. I tried to call him no later than eight since he was two hours ahead of me. I knew I would have to call earlier when school started but right now it was ok.

"Why did you feel silly?"

"I just, I miss you and if I had had my way I would've been on the phone with you all day," I shook my head feeling my blush hit full force as I tried to hide my face. Even though I had no clue who I was hiding from.

"Bella, that isn't silly. I called you tonight because I couldn't wait to hear your voice. So stop blushing and hiding and please, please don't be afraid to tell me those things. And definitely don't stop yourself from ever calling me."

My cheeks hurt from smiling as a few traitorous tears fell from my eyes. My heart warmed to know I wasn't the only sad creature who was missing someone as much as I was. The rest of the conversation went off without anymore taunting. I listened as I learned that Christmas was different but good. Carmen was better and spent the morning with her girls before Carlisle took the three of them to the hospital.

Edward did help Esme with Christmas dinner. Carlisle, Carmen and the girls returned as Tanya latched herself to Edward. I smiled at the thought of this young girl clinging to Edward and he being too polite to push her away. He said dinner was good but that it just wasn't the same. He actually was looking forward to school since it meant he was able to get out of the house.

Two hours later I told him to go to bed. It's was already tomorrow in Chicago and it would be hours before we talked again. I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep. I missed my dreams but avoiding nightmares was a better consolation. I woke up to a note on my nightstand. I rubbed my eyes before I grabbed the note.

Charlie was supposed to have the week off but he apologized as another cop had a family emergency. I knew he would be happier to be at work and be of some use. I knew he was already gone as the clock read nine o'clock. I opened the note as I recognized the writing. I smiled before I even read a word. I opened the note quickly with my heart racing.

_Good morning beautiful._

_I asked you to come on an adventure with me. Get up and eat breakfast and then dress warmly, you are going out into the cold, love. _

_Don't forget your sled, you'll need it!_

_Miss you._

I reread the note as I got up. I walked to the closet and got out warm clothes as I got dressed. Looking outside, it had snowed in the night. I grabbed my phone before I headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. I put my hair in a tight pony before I headed downstairs to eat breakfast. I made oatmeal knowing it would stick to my bones and warm me. I ate quietly listening to the silence before I heard a car door close.

Knock, knock.

I stood up to walk to the front door. I opened to see Jasper with a wide smile holding a note for me. I let him in as I saw Rosalie sitting in the running car.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Where are we going?"

"Didn't you read; an adventure!"

I followed Jasper minutes later to Rosalie's car. I put my sled into the trunk before climbing inside. Rosalie greeted me before we sped off down the road. I had no clue where we were going but I took the note Jasper dangled in front of me and opened it.

_You have been kidnapped for a day of fun! Call me when you get to where you are going. Don't worry Jasper and Rosalie have the same instructions. _

_It is sure to be a day of fun. I am off to join Emmett and Alice. _

_I found a way for us to be together love!_

_Miss you._

I couldn't fight the smile as I saw we were nearing the Cullen's place. I was glad that I had remembered my keys. Rosalie pulled up in front of the Cullen's place and parked as we got out. I was still confused as to what was going on but at this point I couldn't wait. I took my sled from Jasper as we walked over to the path. I wanted to leave the duo behind and run to our meadow.

My phone was ringing as I frantically reached in my pocket as I watched Jasper and Rosalie reach for theirs.

"Are you on the path?"

"Yes and I am fighting the urge to run away and go to our meadow. What's going on Edward?"

"Follow the path Bella. Walk until you reach the end and call me back," he hung up before I could say another word.

I looked at Jasper and Rosalie as we all took off running down the snow covered path. Running in the snow was like running on the beach. It was hard to run but even harder to remain upright. I thought for sure I would be doing a face plant in the snow. In no time the three of us had reached the end and we were still confused. I had my phone in my hand as I pulled it out to dial Edward. I was panting as he answered laughing.

"Did you run without falling?"

"I…did thank…you very much," the air was freezing my lungs as I breathed. I couldn't help but laugh as I realized we were at a large hill.

"Are you looking at it; the hill?"

"I am; how come we never came here before?"

"Never thought about it; come sledding with me Bella."

"With pleasure," I smiled as I listened to him laugh.

Over the next couple hours the three of us sled down the hill while falling during the walk back up. Jasper and Rosalie were great company and I felt bad about calling her the Ice Queen. She really was a lot of fun. We were freezing before too long and we walked back to the Cullen's house. I didn't think there would be any power but I hoped it hadn't been shut off till the end of the month. We were in luck.

The three of us stripped our wet clothes in the entrance way before walking into the cold empty house. My heart fell as the warmth of the Cullen's was gone. Jasper and Rosalie followed me to the laundry room where we put the wet clothes in the dryer and turned it on. I lead them up the stairs to find clothes until ours were dry. I knew Alice wouldn't have any clothes so I lead the way to Edward and Emmett's rooms.

I gave Rosalie a sweater and sweat pants of Emmett's. She was swimming in them but I knew Edward's clothes would be too small. I walked into Edward's room and immediately my heart hurt. I closed my eyes as I breathed in Edward's smell. I walked to Edward's drawers and threw Jasper sweats and a sweat shirt as he left me alone. I pulled out some for me as I moved over to the bed. I pulled out my phone.

"I'm sitting on your bed and I miss you so much it hurts."

"Bella,"

"I just needed to hear your voice cause being in your house without you is awful. When are you coming home?" I knew I was being unfair but I was so overcome with emotion I couldn't stop the words from leaving my mouth. "I'm sorry Edward."

"What are you doing Bella?" his tone was masked. I wasn't quite sure what he was asking.

"We were soaked to the bone and freezing. Just needed to get dry, we will be gone in half an hour. I really am sorry Edward," I was ranting.

"Bella, breathe. I'm not mad you guys for being there. I knew you would go there. I asked what you were doing?"

"Putting on your clothes," I blushed for reasons I couldn't explain. I pulled his pants on as I quickly slipped his sweat shirt over my head and down my torso. I lay back on his bed. I could hear Rosalie talking down the hall as I assumed she was talking to Emmett.

"Bella…did you enjoy your adventure today?" he seemed distracted. I laughed.

"Yeah we had fun. Did you guys enjoy yourselves?"

"It could've been better but we did have fun. The girls joined us and I have to tell you the wind here is no joke," Edward talked as I listened.

My eyes were heavy as I listened to his voice. I curled my legs up to my chest as Edward continued with his day. I was warm and comfortable and my eyes closed. I couldn't believe it but I actually fell asleep on him. But then he was here. I felt him wrapped around my body. I opened my eyes as I turned around to look at him. He was smiling at me.

"I have been waiting for you to wake up," he leaned in to kiss me.

I kissed him back as a need in me grew stronger. I rolled over on top of him as we continued to kiss. I felt his hands on my back as I straddled his waist. I could feel my heart beating on my ribs as my breath was coming out in pants. I had no idea what was happening to me but I knew I needed him. I slipped my tongue into his mouth as a moan escaped his lips.

I didn't think a noise could spur me on but it did. My hands were in his hair as his slowly made their way up underneath his sweat shirt. I moaned into his mouth as he rolled on top of me. The weight on my body was a new sensation all together. His body fell between my legs as I noticed something different about Edward. Before I could figure it out…

My phone was ringing.

I was startled away as I opened my eyes and grabbed my phone.

"Hello?"

"Well that was interesting. What were you dreaming about Bella?" his tone was playful as I immediately blushed.

"Oh my god Edward, I am so sorry for falling asleep on you. I was so tired."

"I don't mind that, it's what happened after that that has me curious."

"I was, I was dreaming about you," my voice was a little more than a whisper as my face was bright red. I had no idea what was going on and I certainly didn't want to talk about it.

I looked over to the door to see Jasper laughing at me. I gave him a curious look before he threw my clothes as me. I rolled my eyes before I realized Edward was talking to me.

"Sorry Edward Jasper just threw me my clothes. What were you saying?"

"I was asking what we were doing in this dream of yours."

I heard Rosalie clear her throat as I looked over to her in the doorway. She motioned towards the window and it was once again snowing. I nodded at her as I got off the bed. We had to leave before we were stuck here. I quickly fixed Edward's bed as I grabbed my clothes.

"Edward I have to call you when I get home. We are leaving, the snow has started again."

"Ok be safe Bella, and when you get home call me."

"I will," I hung up the phone as Jasper threw me the clothes of Edward's he used. I put them in the hamper as we left.

"You aren't changing?" Rosalie laughed as we cleaned up the entrance way.

"No, I'm too warm."

I locked up the house and we left. The drive to the house was quick and before I knew it I was saying goodbye with plans to go to the Hale-Whitlock's house to spend the night. Jasper teased me about my nap before I hit his arm and ran in the house. I knew the sleepover was going to be painful with both of them teasing me.

My house was warm and comfortable. I looked around and saw that I had nothing to clean or even to do so I climbed the stairs to my room. I opened my door and fell into my bed. I was fully buried when I thought about my dream again. Something was happening to my body and I had to admit I kinda liked it.

I called Edward back and I fought all of his teasing questions as I told him we were just kissing. It wasn't a lie we had been. He of course had to tell me that I was breathing heavily and he thought he even heard a moan. I was blushing shades of red I was sure they didn't have names for. I was so glad I was on the phone because I probably would've died of embarrassment.

"Do you have dreams like that Edward?" the words ghosted my lips as I couldn't believe my boldness.

"Yeah," his voice was of longing. "I seem to be having them a lot lately."

I closed my eyes as I breathed a sigh of relief. I wasn't a freak and I wasn't losing my mind.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" was all I could muster with my eyes still closed.

"In your dreams, can you feel me there with you?" his voice was small and vulnerable.

"Yeah, I can't decide if that's the best or worst part of the dream," my blush was now covering my body. I was at a loss for the amount of intimacy was being conveyed over the phone. With anyone else I would've been giggling or maybe even thought this was gross. But for some unknown reason I never felt more at ease…but then again it was probably just the hormones talking.

"The best part…of the dream, the worst part when you wake up," he was smiling now as I laughed at the seriousness of this conversation.

We moved on in the conversation and before I knew it Charlie was home from work. I got off the phone and walked downstairs to see that Charlie had cooked. Pizza with Canadian bacon and pineapple with extra cheese; just the way I like it. Time flew and before I knew it I was in bed asleep.

*~*

Winter break was over and we all went back to school. I was nervous to be back without Edward and Alice. In fact I didn't know how I was going to navigate. Charlie dropped me off at school and I knew I was going to have to walk home. Home after school was a new concept. Today was going to be really long. Then I saw him…Jasper.

Jasper greeted me with a warm smile and a look that suggested he knew exactly what I was feeling. I locked arms with him and together we were able to battle the rest of the day together. Then Rosalie met us after school and drove me home. They came in and hung out for awhile. I thought I heard Rosalie say my house was quaint which next to the Hale-Whitlock estate my place looked like a trailer.

The three of us sat in the living room doing homework and watching T.V. It was fun to be with them. It was different but in a way that created a new reality. Around four thirty I started to make dinner and to my surprise both Jasper and Rosalie offered to help me as I invited them to dinner.

"You mean you actually cook real food?" Rosalie looked shocked.

"Well yeah, what do you guys eat for dinner?"

"Whatever my mom pulls out of the freezer and puts in the oven," Jasper looked at me like it was nothing.

"None of you guys cook at all?"

"Yeah like we have time for that," Rosalie looked at her nails as I tried to wipe the shock off my face.

"Well I'm making spaghetti with garlic bread and salad. Nothing fancy but I actually have to make it."

Jasper walked over to help me as Rosalie took a seat at the dining room table. I pulled out all the ingredients I needed before I got to work. I laughed as Jasper watched and helped with such enthusiasm. I basically let him make dinner as I watched over his progress. I needed to remember to thank Esme for being such a great teacher. Charlie came home as Jasper was finishing the salad.

Charlie greeted everyone as he went upstairs to wash up for dinner. Rosalie set the table as I got drinks. Charlie conversed easily with Jasper while he looked at Rosalie like she was an odd commodity for this town. My new friends interacted so well with Charlie he invited them to dinner the next night as well. I couldn't fight my laughter as Jasper looked at me to see what I was cooking.

Rosalie and Charlie washed dishes as Jasper and I planned tomorrow nights dinner. Rosalie asked Charlie if I could stay the night on Friday, Charlie agreed. Jasper and Rosalie stayed only a little while longer before they had to get home. I stayed up with Charlie for a short while before heading upstairs and hurrying through my night routine.

I climbed in bed and quickly dialed Edward. It was nine thirty his time and I was afraid he night already be asleep.

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry, it was quite a busy day here at the Swan residence. But I want to hear all about your day. How was your new school?"

"Oh Bella it was incredible. I was surrounded by all these musicians and they were working together to create music. Now some of it was brilliant while some wasn't so much but I felt overwhelmed by it."

"How were the other kids? Did you make any friends?"

"Yeah I made a couple including Siobhan, Liam and Alistair. Siobhan is my partner in composition and Liam and Alistair are in the rest of my classes. I have so much to tell you Bella."

I listened as he went on about his classes and what the curriculum looked like. I didn't have a clue what he was talking about once he started talking music but listening to his enthusiasm made me smile. I knew Edward was bound for greatness and this was just the first step. I couldn't help the feeling like he was going to leave me behind.

I pushed those feelings aside as he turned his attention back to my day. I told him about Jasper and Rosalie and the plans we had for the rest of the week. I made him promise to tell Esme about me teaching Jasper to cook. We talked later than we should have and finally I had to let him get to bed. I didn't want him exhausted for school so we said goodnight as I laid in bed thinking about our conversation. I was uneasy and I couldn't understand why.

I didn't sleep well. I was plagued with nightmares all night. I knew he would love school. Music was something that just spoke to him. I could picture him surrounded by other gifted musicians and having conversations about various pieces of music and different compositions. It was a world I knew I would never understand and it was a part of him I wouldn't know and that made me sad. The alarm went off and I dragged myself through my morning routine.

*~*

Days turned into weeks and before I knew it spring was in the air. The snow melted as the rain was in full swing. Jasper and Rosalie became a constant staple at my house as was I at theirs on the weekends. Rosalie took over for Alice trying to dress me as her Barbie doll. But where Alice used her Jedi mind tricks on me Rosalie simply wouldn't take no for an answer. I was incorporating some girly tips but I was still me after I washed off all the layers of makeup Rosalie had painted on my face. I did like the tips Rosie gave me for my hair.

Jasper and I bonded in the kitchen. I taught him all the recipes I knew and we even learned some new ones together. He actually started cooking at his house for his family. Mrs. Hale-Whitlock was very appreciative of Jasper's new talent. Then we tackled baking. In fact Rosalie joined us. I loved the mixer Esme had gotten me for Christmas; it was helping to create all sorts of new treats. The three of us were sending Chicago care packages at least once a week. Emmett was whining to Rosalie that he had to work out more to keep off the cookie and candy weight.

Edward and I had given each other surprise notes and excursions for the first couple of months. Then when our supply ran out we would e-mail each other and on special occasions one of us would actually write a real letter, on paper and everything. For Valentines Day I got roses while I sent him a poem and a mixed CD. I missed him more everyday.

His uncle and aunt were getting better by the day. Then one day in March his uncle went into kidney failure. Apparently he got a horrible infection in the kidney that was stabbed. Medications failed and they had to remove his kidney. Things seemed to be looking up when in April his aunt and uncle both became ill. Carmen got pneumonia and had to be hospitalized while Eleazar suffered liver failure and needed a transplant. Luckily Carlisle was a match.

It had been a difficult couple of months for them and I tried to be as supportive as I could be with the distance. So many times I wanted to get on a plane and just hold my other family and be with Edward. Everything was exacerbated even more by Edward constantly talking about Siobhan and how supportive and wonderful she was being to him and his family. I tried really hard not be affected by it, Edward loved me and I knew that but I also knew that I wasn't there.

I finally confided in Jasper one day about everything that was going on and how I was afraid I was going to lose Edward to Siobhan. Jasper tried to comfort me by telling me that all three of us were going through this. But then his tone changed and he said the distance was doing nothing for him and Alice either and the web cam was doing little since Alice never had the time. I could relate. Edward and I used it a lot in the beginning but now the phone was our only connection these days.

I listened as he told me about other girls looking at him and being interested. He loved Alice but with the distance and now her inability to communicate was driving them apart. Edward and I weren't there yet but every phone call brought more talking about Siobhan and what a brilliant musician and composer she was. I almost hung up on him when he told me that she loved his music. I hadn't even heard his music.

Rosalie finally joined the conversation and talked about her and Emmett. I could tell that he was still focused on her by the way she talked about him. There was lightness about the way she spoke about him while her eyes and smile were bright. It was nice to see Emmett affect someone like that.

Rosalie's tone also changed as she said this was normal and as much as she hoped it would work out for all of us at some point the three of us was going to have to move on…with other people, if they didn't come back that is. I couldn't accept that reality. I knew I would keep looking forward to when Edward would come back to me. Unless of course he never came back but that was a thought I kept buried way in the back.

The tension was too much so we all changed the subject. Rosalie left Jasper and I as she pulled out her phone probably to call Emmett. Jasper had been looking for a way to repay me for the cooking lessons and he decided to teach me how to play the guitar. He laughed since he knew it wasn't quite as impressive as a piano but the guitar looked cooler and was portable. Jasper knew though it would help me to see this world that Edward lived in.

I had been working on the guitar for a little over two months and I could play all of four songs. Learning the music notes wasn't too bad. In fact that was the easy part. Then I had to learn the cords and talk about being all thumbs. I couldn't coordinate my feet to walk a straight line so you can imagine me trying to get my hands to make music. Jasper was a great teacher. He was patient and more than kind.

I practiced all the time and I enjoyed the sound when I strummed the cords. It may not be as pretty as a piano but I loved it. Jasper told me once I got a handle on the cords and perfected my music notes that I would be able to play the piano, or at least give it try. I did try on Edward's piano on days when I would go over to check the house. I was terrible, but I kept at it. I didn't tell Edward about my new hobby. I had wanted to so many times but I decided I wanted to surprise him when he got home.

In the beginning Edward and I talked all the time but by May we were talking less and less. At first I was upset by it but Jasper, Rosalie and I decided that if they could have a new life so could we. A month and a half was all that was left of school and we were making big plans for the summer. June would be spent going to the city and getting some culture in our lives. July, Jasper and Rosalie would be leaving me for two weeks to go back to Texas to visit family. August was designated as the lake month. The weather would actually be hot enough to enjoy the cool water.

As the three of us made plans my heart sank as I realized the likelihood of our significant others joining us were slim and none. I finally gave up asking Edward when he thought they might be heading back. Carlisle was still recovering from his part of the surgery and the more Edward and I talked the more I realized he loved his new life. He tried to tell me as much as possible how much he missed home but I knew that he was saying that for me. I was losing him and there wasn't anything I could do to stop it.

Junior high was about to end and then Jasper and I would be starting high school. I never imagined in a million years that it would be like this. But I still held out hope that the Cullen's would return even though I knew in my heart that it was better for them to be in Chicago, with their family and with the opportunities that came with being in big city.

*~*

It's May fifteenth and I'm lying in my bed. I just finished my nightly routine and I'm about to call Edward but for some reason I can't make myself dial the number. I want to hear his voice and hear all about his day but last night we talked for all of fifteen minutes while the night before that it was like eight. I'm not going to call tonight. I'm just going to read Pride and Prejudice and see what happens.

Edward will call and then I will know that I am being completely ridiculous. We are young and have a lot to go through but we have made a plan to go through this together. We are on this adventure together and when he gets home we will be stronger than ever. I'm reading my book now.

7:00 p.m.

I was one of those people that loved Mr. Darcy from the beginning. I have no idea why since you really aren't supposed to. I mean he's a rude prick to Elizabeth and there's nothing really redeemable about him but I loved him anyways.

8:00 p.m.

Edward probably has a lot of homework. Mr. Wickham is too good to be true. I mean charm only gets you so far and then his whole sob story. I am not a fan of him at all. Elizabeth has too much of a trusting heart.

9:00 p.m.

Elizabeth and Darcy are so similar. How funny that they can't see that. That they can't communicate. You have to love the pride that they have.

10:00 p.m.

I closed my book when I couldn't see the words. The tears were falling as I knew Edward wouldn't be calling me tonight. I know I should've called him but I just wanted the reassurance that he was still as involved in us as I was and that not hearing my voice was ruining his day. So stupid and childish but I am so lonely. I have Jasper and Rosalie but my life is just the same as it was six months ago while Edward has this entirely new life that I have nothing to do with.

I'm here waiting for him. My life is on hold, waiting for him.

But he's not waiting for me.

* * *

**Ok I have to stop here. Please forgive the angst that ended this chapter but she is young and at that age the world always seem to be coming to an end. **

**Here is your hint for the next chapter: the chapter will be covering a chunk of time. Our poor little Bella is going to have a tough time and you are going to be getting some new characters. **

**Plus things will be set in motion that will lead us to why Ms. Bella in lying in the woods! **

**Stick with me, you will be richly rewarded! **

**This chapter was a pain to write so please let me know what you thought!**

**I love your words! **


	18. Growth and Reunions

**A chapter to start off the week. This one has some angst and I apologize but with teenagers there's no way around it. I wanted to give you guys a heads up that this chapter has some swearing in it. I'm not going to warn you in front of all chapters but there's your warning. I do intend for these chapters to get more grown up as we move forward.**

**I talk about the Hoh rainforest and Salt Creek. I have lived and grew up going to Port Angeles and I have to tell you guys, if you want a great place to visit the Olympic Peninsula is an amazing place to go. It's absolutely beautiful. **

**I want to thank all of you for reading and to those especially who review. I appreciate you taking the time to tell me what you think. **

**As usual I do not own Twilight or its Characters; I just live vicariously through them.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_But he's not waiting for me. _

I didn't sleep. I tossed and turned and cried. When I did close my eyes I was plagued with nightmares. I kept seeing Edward and Siobhan. Now of course I had no idea what this girl looked like so she was absolutely stunning. This girl is articulate, musical, can walk a straight line and most of all has Edward mesmerized. I couldn't hate this girl in my dream and I couldn't even hate Edward for falling for her instead I hated myself.

My dreams! Mine and here I was hating myself! There must be some kind of therapy for my complete lack of self esteem. I woke up and felt empty and lost. In my life I have never felt like this and I had no idea how to wade through all these feelings that plagued my every move. I feel this weight on me and it's suffocating.

My alarm went off and I contemplated throwing it against the wall. I had finally found that spot in bed, you know the most comfortable spot that you'd never find again and I wanted to tell Charlie who like clockwork poked his head in that I was sick and needed to stay home. But of course I didn't.

I don't remember my day. I know that I talked to Jasper because he was ranting about his latest conversation or lack there of with Alice. I felt the ache then. Listening to Jasper talk about our shared heartache was almost too much. I picked a tree and watched the wind blow through the new leaves. I wanted to scream and I wanted to cry. The school day ended and Jasper and I walked like zombies out to meet Rosalie who looked flat out pissed.

"I fucking hate bitches named Heidi!" Rosalie spat as other kids looked over at us.

I looked at her with as much sympathy as I could muster. I had nothing because I felt nothing. I was exhausted and really wanted nothing more than to get in bed and forget I even existed. I was practically there already. I heard Rosalie tell me about how Emmett had kissed some girl who had been tutoring him in Physics. Rosalie was beyond livid as she sped to my house.

I got out and was in my house before I realized Jasper and Rosalie weren't behind me. I can't tell you how happy I was in that moment. I didn't have to fake caring about anything. I dragged my body up the stairs, one foot in front of the other before I crawled in my bed. I pulled the covers over my head and finally saw what I was feeling…nothing.

I woke up to Saturday afternoon and an obnoxious beeping that came from my nightstand. My hand was on the damn contraption and pulled it to me. I opened my eyes and looked at the screen.

Four missed calls.

Four voicemails.

I pushed on the key that would take me to the menu. I hit all the right numbers. Jasper was probably calling me about Alice or Rosalie to bitch about Emmett. I waited patiently before I heard it. It was warm and inviting. It enveloped me and caused my heart to beat. Then everything hit me at once as I listened to his voice.

"Hey beautiful, I am so sorry I didn't call you last night. I have this recital tomorrow night and I was at school practicing late. I know it's no excuse but please call me back. I am dying to hear your voice and hear how your day was. Love you, miss you."

I wiped my eyes as the tears hit me with the force of a Mack truck. I had left my phone at home yesterday. I didn't see the point in taking it with me. In fact I wanted to throw the damn thing away. Now I had something else to beat myself up for. Message two.

"Hey you must be out having fun with Jasper and Rosalie. Alice can't get a hold of Jasper either and Emmett is acting strange. I'm going to be heading out with Siobhan later but I have my phone so please call me. Love and miss you."

Siobhan. I was reminded of Rosalie and her raving about Heidi. I can't believe Emmett. He worked so hard to get Rosalie and now that he has her he goes and kisses another girl. It really is out of character for him. Message three.

"Baby I'm starting to get a little worried here. We haven't gone this long before without talking and I'm sure you are fine but please call me ok. I uh…"

"Edward come on, I need you," a female's voice was close to Edward.

"Ok one sec, Bella please call me ok. Love you."

My grip on the phone was starting to hurt my hand. I was a bull seeing nothing but red. I don't know if I have ever been this mad before but I suddenly knew the rage that Rosalie was feeling. Message four.

"It's been two days Bella and I still haven't heard from you. I called the house and there is no answer. Where are you? I'm calling Jasper. Please, please Bella call me. I love you."

I could hear the fear in his voice but it couldn't compete with the anger that was coursing through my veins. I am done. I am tired of waiting and I am tired of feeling like this. God I needed my mom both of them right now. I was shaking as I closed my phone when the tears came back.

I set the phone on the nightstand knowing I was in no shape to call Edward back. I pulled the covers over my head again as I tried to erase her voice from my brain. I hated being left behind; being nothing more than a voice and a phone call. I hated this. What is going on with me?

Time passed, I don't know how much. I know I fell asleep and I know I heard my phone ring again but what woke me was a light tapping on my door. I didn't answer hoping Charlie would just go away and leave me to my hormonal breakdown.

"Bella? Can I come in?"

I didn't answer as the door opened. His footsteps crossed the short distance.

"Bella, Edward is calling my phone every five minutes. What is going on with you?" Jasper sounded worried as I ignored him.

"Will you hold me?" I whispered the words, I didn't trust my voice.

I felt the bed move next to me as Jasper wrapped his arms around me. There wasn't anything romantic or even sexual about my request. I just needed physical contact. Jasper was the brother I never had, well next to Emmett. I knew he had questions but in this moment he focused on what I needed.

An hour passed before Jasper released me from his arms. I felt him straighten and sit on the edge of my bed. I slowly rolled to look at him as he smiled warmly at me. He had been crying. I heard Rosalie's words haunting me, "Eventually we are going to have to move on…without them."

"Edward called. He's out of his mind worried about you. He thought maybe you were in the hospital. I told him I would have you call him," his voice was soft and caring as he tried to read me. "What's wrong Bella?"

"He didn't call the other night and ever since I have been spiraling. They aren't coming home any time soon and if he keeps doing well at this school, they won't come back here," I took a breath finally admitting out loud the truth I had come to know. "This isn't going to work."

Jasper hugged me as he handed me my phone. He stood and walked to the door, turning to look at me briefly.

"Bella, it won't work if you give up. Then again, what's meant to be will be; call me if you need me."

Jasper left me alone in my room. It was still light outside as summer was quickly approaching. I looked at my phone and my heart sank. I had no idea what I was doing let alone what I was going to say. For the first time I didn't know how to talk to Edward. The truth is, I hadn't known how for some time.

I dialed his number and listened as the phone rang. One, two, three…

"Hello?" her voice burned my ear as I was stunned into silence. "Bella, Edward is walking this way hold on one minute."

I heard commotion in the background and people talking. It was loud and sounded like the city. I heard her calling him as two other guys in the background mocked him. I closed my eyes as a new wave of exhaustion hit me. I didn't have the strength for this. I hung up the phone before I talked to Edward.

I threw the phone across the room as Charlie walked through my door. He looked at me like I was crazy before he answered the ringing phone. I turned my back to him as I burrowed my way under the covers. I heard him converse with Edward as I shook my head to Charlie.

"I'm sorry Edward but Bella's not feeling well. She'll call you when she's up to it. Give your family our best," Charlie hung up the phone as he walked over to my bed.

Charlie placed the phone on my nightstand as he sat next to me on the bed. I felt his hand come to my back as he lightly rubbed my back. The tears were back as I turned to burry my face in my father's lap. I was openly sobbing as my father held me.

"Bella you have to get up. You can't stay in this room and lay in bed. I know this isn't the big city but it's your life and it's time to get back to it."

He stayed with me for a half an hour just rubbing my back. He was right. I had never looked down at the life that I had here until I thought my life had moved to Chicago, but it hadn't. I smiled to my dad as I sat up. He whipped my eyes before giving me a warm smile.

"You are so strong Bella. Don't let this change and define who you are. I know that you love him but you have to love yourself more. He's living his life; what are you doing?"

I could answer him. I again was faced with vast nothingness. My direction was Edward which is probably why I am so out of sorts. What did I want? What were my dreams? I looked to my dad to acknowledge that I was listening to him.

"I don't know. I don't have a clue."

"Well let's start looking into that shall we?"

I nodded as I smiled up to my dad. He kissed me head before standing up to leave my room.

"Hungry?"

"I'm starving."

"I will see what I can wrestle up. I love you Bells."

"I love you too."

He left me to the growing darkness of my room. Moving forward without Edward was such a foreign concept; but it wasn't just Edward but all of the Cullen's. I picked up my phone knowing what I had to do. I dialed his number hoping he was finally somewhere quiet where he could hear what I wanted to tell him.

"Bella! Are you ok?"

"I will be. Can you talk?"

"Yeah, I'm just leaving rehearsals. I am so sorry about the other night. I left my phone at home and then everything ran late. I couldn't figure out why I was so off and then I realized it was cause I hadn't talked to you. What's wrong with you and where have you been?"

"I've been here. I just…I just couldn't answer my phone."

"What do you mean couldn't? Bella what's going on?" his voice was suddenly filled with concern. My heart lunged in my chest as I clenched my eyes trying to hold my nerve.

"I'm a little lost Edward. I have been walking around here in a daze and I don't know what to do here," my voice threatened to give me away. "My whole day consists around whether or not I talk to you and after six months I realize I have no life. In fact I wait to talk to you so I can share everything that's happening in your life."

"The distance is awful I know but Carlisle is almost back and both Carmen and Eleazar are getting better everyday. At this rate we could be home by the end of summer."

"Why would you want to come back here Edward? You have so many opportunities there. Your music is growing and both Emmett and Alice are thriving there. This is nothing but positive for your family."

"Bella, yes there are opportunities but Forks is home. We all can't wait to get back to you."

I looked down at my lap. I took a breath and let it go. Then I took another breath and let it go. Edward had stopped walking and was now patiently waiting for me to talk to him. My free hand started to play with the hem of my shirt.

"Just talk to me Bella. I'm here," his voice soothed my raw nerves and I knew that he loved me and Siobhan was a figment of my imagination.

"That's the problem, I can't talk to you. I don't know when it happened but I suddenly wasn't capable of telling you what was going on. And now it's too much."

I listened as he told me it wasn't. That there wasn't anything I couldn't tell him. That's when it happened. I opened the flood gates and everything came spewing out of my mouth. I told him about how I really felt about Siobhan and how I didn't appreciate him talking about her all the time. About how I hated how I hadn't heard his music and yet all these strangers were going to get to.

I ranted and raved for about four minutes before I realized I needed to take a breath. I felt better and then I realized Edward was on the other end of the phone and he was silent. I really am an awful person. It's not his fault he had to leave or anything that happened after that but hell if I wasn't going to blame him for it. This is why being a girl sucks.

"Why am I just hearing about this? Bella let me explain…"

"I don't need one. Edward I have to get a life, one of my own. I'm not saying I don't want you in it but my life can't revolve around yours anymore."

I heard Charlie call me for dinner. I wanted to finish this conversation but my stomach was fighting me on that decision. I listened as Edward tried to talk to me but I had put something of a wall up as I stuck to my decision. I was shutting down and Edward knew it as he raced to say the right thing to make all of this go away.

"Bella, I can't lose you," he sounded defeated.

"I'm still here Edward. I'm just a phone call away. So call me when you need me and we will still talk. I'm sorry but I have to go Charlie is calling me for dinner."

"Will you call me after your shower?" his voice is a desperate plea in his voice.

"Call me tomorrow and let me know how your recital goes," I tried to soothe the burn I just caused. "You're going to be brilliant and I'm sorry that I'm going to miss it."

"So you won't call me and this is you breaking up with me?" the sorrow was gone as anger replaced his tone.

"I didn't say that I just…I just have to go, I'm sorry Edward," I'm flustered and I just really want off the phone.

"Right, well I guess I will talk to you when I do. Bye Bella."

He was gone before I could respond. I couldn't breathe as my heart broke. In my delusional state I didn't think that Edward would be this upset. In fact I thought for sure he would be relieved not to have worry about me; to be free of any ties. I'm an idiot. It's painfully clear to me that I am to be just as much a klutz physically as I am emotionally. This ones going to leave a bruise, a really big one.

*~*

**June**

Edward didn't call. In fact I didn't hear from him for over a week. That was after I left him two voicemails and spoke to the rest of the Cullen's. When we did finally speak it was mostly me talking to a very vacant Edward. I pushed forward and kept going. I was back to at least feeling like a human being and interacting with my friends.

Rosalie told me over pedicures and manicures what happened with Emmett. I listened as I tried to imagine Emmett giving in to his caveman instincts. There is that saying, "Distance makes the heart grow fonder," apparently while making other parts, neglected parts more reckless. Rosalie was really hurt and I tried to comfort her but she stayed inside her own anger.

Jasper had better luck then the both of us. Alice was going through something and was unable to talk to Jasper about it or anyone for that matter. Finally though she got over her issue and began talking to Jasper, all the time. In fact he was beyond girly as he practically danced when he walked. I couldn't tease him too much since I was jealous as hell.

School ended on the fifteenth and I couldn't have been happier. The school gave us a little ceremony signifying our movement to the next stage of our education. I sat next to Jasper as he texted Alice. Alice talked about spring in Chicago and how she was going to take a summer course on fashion design. I knew this was Alice's passion and she would thrive in this class.

The next day I picked up Edward's birthday present. I decided to make him a leather wrist band with the family crest on it. I wanted him to have a constant reminder of where he came from while moving forward with his future. I wrapped the gift with his card and sent it off. Even though we really weren't speaking I wasn't going to miss his birthday. Alice had told me that he had been depressed and withdrawn. I hoped that my gift would let him know that I still loved him even though I had put this weirdness between us.

June 20th rolled around and I waited till after my shower to call and wish Edward a happy birthday. I normally would've been the first person to wish Edward a happy birthday but I knew he would've been pissed if I had called him so late especially with how our new relationship was going. I quickly dialed his number and waited. It was ten o'clock his time so it wasn't too late. The phone rang until his voicemail picked up. My heart sank, he was officially avoiding me. I wouldn't let that ruin his birthday message.

"Hello! I thought I would call and wish you a happy birthday. Today you are five thousand four hundred and seventy five days old, a hundred and thirty one thousand four hundred hours old and seven million eight hundred and eighty four thousand minutes old. You are such an old man! I hope today revolved around you and that you had a good day! Miss you," my tone was slightly deflated at the end as my heart was screaming I love you in the back of my mind.

I hung up the phone. I missed his birthday. Hell I missed everything about him. I wanted to get on a plane, go to Chicago and beg him for forgiveness. I knew it wouldn't happen but in my mind it was a great success. Instead I called Jasper and made plans for the next day. I wanted nothing but to escape.

**July**

Rosalie packed her bags as I looked through the new fashion rag Alice had subscribed for me. I couldn't believe some of the things people passed off for fashion. Rosalie's anger had subsided and she was somewhat back to normal. In fact all she talked about these days was all the hot men she was going to get to see in Austin. I could see she was still hurt but Rosalie didn't talk about her feelings.

I continued to watch her pack as I tried to figure out what I was going to do for the three weeks they were gone. Mr. Hale-Whitlock had added a week to their stay as he saw potential for a new business deal. Everyone was leaving and I was here waiting for them to come home.

Jasper came bouncing in the room very Alice like and jumped on the bed and me. He didn't weigh a lot but he was solid muscle and boney so it hurt…a lot. Rosalie laughed at us as they handed me a box. I looked at it unsure of what I was supposed to do with it.

"You act like you have never seen a gift before. Open it," Rosalie snapped at me as I started to open the box.

"It's not my birthday guys."

"Yeah we know but we thought this would keep you company while we were gone," Jasper's excitement was starting to rub off on me.

I pulled away the Styrofoam and nearly fell over. I removed the camera and lenses as I looked to Rosalie and Jasper. I had no words as I went about pulling out the accessories as the smile on my face radiated. I couldn't believe they had done this for me.

"This is too much you guys. I can't…"

"Please, you can and you will. We expect to see some great pictures when we get back," Rosalie's attitude softened as she smiled at me. Jasper wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I leaned back into him as Rosalie joined us on the bed.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much," I smiled to Rose as she rested her hand on my knee.

*~*

Jasper and Rose left the next morning. I decided that I am not going to sit around and pout about being left behind…again! I got out of bed and went to the shower. What am I going to do today? I got lost in the water as my mind wandered. Edward, I drifted always to Edward.

I got out and got dressed. I wrapped my hair up in a sloppy bun before heading downstairs. I needed to test out my new camera. I made a promise to take lots of pictures but where to go? I mean don't get me wrong there are a million places but many of them I needed a car to get to. I finished breakfast as the house phone rang.

"Hello Bella, wanna run away with me?"

"Why Jacob I thought you'd never ask!"

Jacob had a bike he fixed up. He didn't have a license but the cops usually looked the other way, a perk of living in a small town. He pulled up in front of my house as I walked out with my camera bag in tow. He handed me my helmet as I climbed on the back of his bike. Jake usually drove reckless but not with me on the back.

Jake drove me out to the reservation. La Push is a little slice of heaven. The beach is amazing. In the mornings the fog rolls in and everything is covered but if you sit long enough the wind pushes away the veil and reveals this landscape that I think is breathtaking.

Jake pulls up to the beach and we both climb off the bike. I smile at him as I remember how much I enjoy just being with Jake. I got my camera out and started snapping away. I loved taking photos. There's just something about capturing a moment in time and being able to look back and have the memories and emotions from it.

Jake was ducking and dodging my camera as I laughed. Jake was a good looking guy and I could see why Leah was slowly turning her eye to him. His dark features with his russet skin are a striking combination. A part of me wished I was attracted to him but then again I was glad not to have those conflicting feelings.

Jake finally put his arms down and let me take photos of him. The more he got into it the harder I laughed. Ever see that movie Zoolander? Well you can only imagine the poses I was getting from Jake. At one point he tricked me into handing my camera over and I was tortured as he started to take pictures of me. I stopped fighting him as I tried to be comfortable in front of the lens.

That's how I spent my three weeks away from Jasper and Rosalie. Everyday Jake showed up and everyday we were off to someplace new. One day we hiked through the Hoh rainforest the next we went out to Salt Creek. On weekends I would photograph Charlie and Billy watching baseball or Charlie and Harry fishing. I was lost in my camera and I have to say the pictures didn't turn out half bad.

Jake would always get my camera away and take pictures of me. I was grateful since he also got shots of me with Charlie. I couldn't remember the last picture of Charlie and me but now I had quite a bit. Along with pictures of me fishing, hiking, and even hunting…I know me with a gun, scary thought.

Edward and I spoke but not about anything important. I tried to engage as I talked about what was happening in my life but that just made Edward pull further away from me. Jake and Edward never really got along which I didn't understand. Needless to say I didn't talk about Jake a lot which made our conversations a little shorter.

*~*

I called Edward in the morning. He was back to avoiding my calls so I thought I would try a different time of day. He answered and it sounded like I had woken him up. He wasn't very happy that I called him so early. We skipped the pleasantries and I tried to get him to talk to me before he hung up on me.

"Are you ever going to talk to me again?"

"I am talking to you Bella," his tone was snippy. Alice said his depression was worse and Esme was really worried about him.

"I miss you Edward, more than you can imagine," the last words came out in a whisper but I was tired of holding in my feelings.

"Right, you miss me that's a good line Bella. I gotta go," his anger was seeping through the phone.

"Edward wait; please talk to me. How's your music going?"

"It's not. I'm done with music," the venom was falling from his mouth.

"You can't be. Edward you love music. When did you stop?" I couldn't believe Edward would walk away from his music.

"After my recital, I just didn't feel it anymore," he was distant, lost in a thought.

"You never said how that went," I slowly tried to coax him back.

"I was awful. I was out of key and my rhythm was off," his voice was soft and vulnerable.

"What happened? You were practicing so much," I had an idea but I hoped this one wasn't on me.

"Oh you know, the girl that I loved pretty much dumped me because she wanted to have this great life and didn't want me to be apart of it. Of course I learned that the NIGHT before my recital. So I was a little off."

Yep, totally on me.

"Edward I never said I didn't want you apart of my life and I didn't dump you. I didn't know how to talk to you and all these things were going on and I don't know. It came out wrong and I'm sorry Edward. If I didn't want you in my life I wouldn't talk to you."

I waited for Edward to say something, anything. This was my doing. My inability to communicate was now screwing everything up. My heart dropped as I waited for Edward to talk. I checked the phone to see if I had lost his call but I hadn't.

"Are you there?" the line went dead. It was in that moment that I really hated telephones. I wanted to throw my cell but I thought I might actually break it.

The door bell rang as I went to call him back. Charlie was at work so I had to get out of bed and walk downstairs. It was eight o'clock in the morning. Jake and I didn't have plans today so I assumed it was the mail lady. I opened the door and I couldn't fight the smile on my face as I saw him.

"Jasper!" I ran into his arms as Rosalie walked up behind him. I hugged her as they walked in.

I set down my cell phone as I listened to my friends tell me all about their trip home. I laughed as Jasper's went on about horses while Rosalie gabbed about the guys. I brought out my laptop and showed off the pictures I took while they were gone. It was good catching up but I was distracted thinking about Edward.

**August**

Lying in the sun at the lake is another slice of heaven. The warmth on my skin vs. the coolness of the lake is the perfect combination. Rosalie wearing her red bikini caught the eye of every guy within a hundred foot radius. I wore my one piece and avoided as many eyes as possible. Jasper and Jake were in the water using the Jet Ski's the Hale-Whitlock's owned.

The heat showed up right before the start of August. Everyday the four of us made our way out to the lake to cool off. Most days Quil and Embry would meet us while Paul, Sam and his girlfriend Emily were becoming more frequent. The group of us would spend hours in and out of the water laughing and having a great time.

This was the best part of summer. I continued to take pictures of our many adventures. I couldn't believe how many shots I had taken. Jasper, Rosalie and the rest of the boys from La Push were better models then Jake. They didn't fight me. Actually they encouraged me and pushed me to take even more pictures.

Nights were spent down at La Push beach. We built bonfires, roasted marshmallows and played music. Jasper and I brought our guitars while Paul and Quil brought their drums. Rosalie and Emily would sing along as the others clapped their hands and would lend their vocals for back up.

I was exhausted by the time I made my way home. I showered and crawled into bed. My phone didn't work at the lake or out at La Push so I didn't take it with me. Over the last couple of weeks Edward and I hadn't really talked. I called him but most of the time it went straight to voicemail. I wasn't going to give up on him so I dialed his number as I tried to keep my eyes open.

"Jesus Bella, its one o'clock in the morning."

"Sorry I didn't realize it was so late. I'll let you go," I could feel my eyes slamming shut.

"Everything ok?"

It was now or never.

"No, I miss you. It's our month for camping and going to the lake and you aren't here and I miss you. I know you don't want to talk to me but I wanted to tell you that. Sleep good," I was going to hang up when I heard him and I thought he was crying. "Edward?"

"I miss you too Bella," he whispered.

"What can I do Edward? How can I help you?"

"Can you magically appear and just be here with me?"

I thought about his question. Could I go to Chicago? It was something I never even thought about. School starts in three weeks and I was curious if I could. Would Charlie let me go to Chicago to see the Cullen's? I sat up in bed as I found a new energy. I got out of bed and walked to my laptop.

"If I could be there I would in a heartbeat. Click my heels three times and be there with you," I turned my laptop on as I began hitting the keys to see what airfare even looked like.

"What did you do today Bella?"

"I was at the lake with Rosalie and Jasper. I actually have color and no it's not a burn. Rosalie is this sun goddess and I am a fish," I laugh at myself as I pull up a couple sights. Last minute airfare wasn't as expensive as I thought. Convincing Charlie to let me go and pay for this was quite another thing.

"You are not a fish. I can see you though in your one piece trying to hide yourself. Has Jake been out with you guys?"

"You know he has. All the Quileute boys have been out with Emily and Leah. Jake finally asked Leah out and they are so cute. It's almost enough to make you nauseous," I diffused this before there were any misunderstandings.

"What are you doing Bella?" he sounded more awake as I heard rustling in the background.

"I'm on my laptop. Wanna chat with me? I have missed your face."

"I miss yours too but I can't my parents have it in their room. Alice and Jasper were up all night on the computer and they were not very happy. If I thought I could sneak in and out without getting caught I would," his tone was playful.

We continued to chat into the early hours of the morning. This is what we both had been missing. He told me about his summer and that his friends were dragging him all over the city. He loved his birthday present and apologized for not having said that sooner. I told him about my excursions and Edward wasn't very happy when I finally told him that Jake had been driving me around in Rosalie's absence.

It's the first time in a while that Edward and I felt back to where we were. Talking to him felt easy and natural. I listened as he told me about the museums and his friends. Edward had a list of places he wanted to take me to and I closed my eyes hoping my talk with Charlie tomorrow would go well. I had never asked for something like this but I also didn't want to get Edward's hopes up but I needed to see him. So I decided that tomorrow I would ask Charlie if I could go to Chicago.

*~*

Charlie and I decided to go fishing; Harry had other plans so it was just me and my dad. I brought my camera since I had no luck with biting fish. I know that timing is everything. Charlie was pretty perceptive especially when he senses I want something. I tried not to be obvious but once I had the thought in my head I couldn't fight it.

"You going to tell me what's going on in that head of yours or do I have to guess?"

"I wanted to ask you for something. I have researched and found that it's not too expensive and I will work off the money…"

"Bells what are you asking?" Charlie baited his line.

I took a deep breath.

"I want to go to Chicago to see the Cullen's. I checked airfare and I found a roundtrip ticket for two hundred dollars. I know I can stay with the Cullen's and I can go and get back before school starts." I looked away trying to focus on the task at hand. "I need this dad. There's still is no timeline for when they are coming home and I really would like to go."

Charlie took a pull from his coffee. I could see him thinking about what I said. He wasn't rushing to a decision he was really considering what I had just asked. I looked down to my hands in my lap as time ticked by. I took my camera out of my bag as I started to fire off shots. I didn't want to rush Charlie but he had to know the wait was killing me.

"Bells, I have been proud of you. A few months back you were wrapped up in Cullen with nothing else on the horizon. But now you have friends, activities, and hobbies. You aren't sitting at home pouting and you aren't waiting by the phone. Two hundred dollars is a lot of moneys Bells but I will call Esme when we get home and if this is ok with her, then I think we can manage a little trip before school."

I couldn't contain my excitement. I wanted to fling myself at my dad but being that we were in a boat I didn't chance it. The last thing either one of us needed was to end up in the water. I did reach over and hug him.

"I haven't talked to Esme about this yet. I didn't want to say anything to anyone until I asked you," I smiled patting myself on the back for being so responsible.

"Well we can call her together. How is their family doing?" Charlie finished his coffee as he looked over at me.

"Good, I mean considering. Carmen was in the hospital last week for an infection but she's home now. Eleazar is home now but he still recovering. I guess Carlisle is still crazy busy with Eleazar's practice."

"Well I'm sure it's been tough."

Charlie and I floated on the water for another hour before we packed up and went home. I couldn't contain my excitement. I knew that there was still a possibility that I wouldn't be able to go but I thought positive. I wanted to see Edward so bad that I couldn't stand it.

Walking into the house I immediately walked to get my phone. I had a missed call and knew it was Edward. I dialed Esme's number as I patiently waited for her to answer the phone. After a few rings I heard her voice and I immediately broke into a smile.

"Hi mom! How are you?" I had been calling her that since she left for Chicago. Charlie understood and thought my own mother wouldn't have minded.

"Good honey how are you?" Esme's voice was tired as I heard the girls in the background.

Esme and I chatted for a few minutes. I told her about going to the lake and La Push while she told me about the girls and how Alice, Emmett and Edward were doing. I asked about Carlisle and how he was recovering. I couldn't believe the strength of these people. I know that anyone ever needed me I hoped I would step up as beautifully as the Cullen's had.

"So I'm calling for a reason. I was wondering if I could come and visit you before school starts. I know that it's another person so if it's not good timing I understand."

"Oh Bella that would be wonderful. We would love to have you here. When were you thinking of coming?"

"Well I found a fare that could have me in there in the next couple of days. I thought about staying a week if that's ok and I wanted it to be a surprise for Edward."

"Honey I can't even begin to tell you how much he needs that right now. Let me talk to Charlie and we will get this all sorted out. Go pack your bags sweet girl."

"Thank you so much mom. I can't wait to see you, love you."

"Love you too," she finished as I handed the phone to Charlie before running upstairs to pack.

I was going to Chicago. I was leaving this time and I couldn't believe it. I was so happy I couldn't fight the smile that was permanently painted on my face. Once Charlie was off the phone I had to call Jasper and tell him. I would be home in time to still go shopping with Rosalie and start off tenth grade.

After ten minutes I ran back downstairs to get my phone from Charlie. He sat on the couch watching a baseball game as I grabbed my cell phone and kissed his cheek. I ran back upstairs as I dialed Jasper's number. He didn't answer so I left him a voicemail to call me. I had gone summer shopping with Rosalie a couple weeks ago. Those outfits were going to come in handy now.

An hour later I was packed and ready to go. Charlie told me that Esme was booking my ticket and I had a funny feeling he lost yet another argument with Esme. I tried calling Jasper again but was met with his voicemail. Tomorrow I would be in Chicago but more importantly I would be seeing Edward and my family. I could barely contain my excitement. My phone rang as I checked my caller ID.

"Damn Jasper what took you so long?" I was bouncing.

"Sorry Bella what's the emergency?"

"I'm going to Chicago tomorrow. I talked to Esme and my dad and I will be gone for a week but I get to see them Jazz. I can't even contain myself!"

"When are you leaving? Do you think I get in on this?" my excitement was rubbing off on him.

"I'm on a ten o'clock flight and you'd have to talk to Esme. Hey this is a surprise so don't blow this for me."

"Can I have her number? I have been looking for a way to see Alice and I have no issue piggybacking on your vacation," Jasper was moving around his room quickly.

I gave him Esme's number as I walked downstairs to make dinner for Charlie. I wanted to put together a couple of dishes so Charlie didn't eat at the diner the whole time I was gone. I knew he would like that too much. I decided to make spaghetti and lasagna. Both dishes are easy enough to make but even better was how well they both heated up. Of course this also meant that he could still head to the diner for steak and potatoes for a couple of nights.

I waited for Jasper to call me back. Charlie said he would give him a lift if he was able to go. I knew it would comfort Charlie if I wasn't traveling alone. The lasagna was in the oven when my phone went off. I answered as Jasper was practically screaming in my ear. Esme booked him on the same flight as me and Carlisle would pick us up at O'Hara the next day. Since we had to leave so early I told Jasper to come and crash at my house for the night. We couldn't be late.

Rosalie dropped Jazz off an hour later and stayed for dinner. I could tell she wanted to go with us but with her not talking to Emmett she didn't really have a reason to go. I felt bad leaving her behind but the week would pass quickly enough and we would be back. Rosalie did tell Charlie that she would pick Jasper and I up so he didn't have to take another day of work off.

Rosalie left and I put the leftover food in the fridge. I said goodnight to Charlie and Jasper as I went upstairs to shower and pack up my toiletries. Edward would be calling soon and I had to play it cool. Less than twenty four hours and I would be in his arms surrounded by my family.

I was never going to get to sleep.

* * *

**See I'm not evil!**

**Your hint for the next chapter: Jasper and Bella are heading to the big city! It's going to be a fun chapter as people are reunited.**

**So I wanted to clear up a couple of things. Edward just turned 15 and both he and Bella, Alice and Jasper are heading into the tenth grade while Emmett and Rosalie are heading into their junior year. I messed up the timeline but I have fixed it now. **

**Please review and let me know what you thought! I love your words.**


	19. Chicago and Oppertunities

**Hello! Sorry for the lapse in updates. I got a nasty little virus on my computer and I thought I had actually lost most of this chapter but thanks to Norton's I am finally giving it to all of you. I spent a little more time on this one because I thought their reunion needed to be good. In fact this is my longest chapter to date! **

**As a fan of fanfiction I can tell you that it drives me crazy when people mess up details about Forks, Port Angeles, and the general WA area…since I live here. So I will tell you that I have been to Chicago twice. The first was to the train station and the second was to O'Hare airport when I had a connection to Orlando. So I know nothing about the area, I googled everything I wrote about so please be gentle with me.**

**The song I used is Yiruma's **_**River Flows in You**_**. I love this piece of music and I thought it was perfect for this story.**

**Thanks to all that read and review my story. I greatly appreciate it.**

**As usual I do not own Twilight or its Characters; I just live vicariously through them. I did borrow a phrase from the book that I'm sure you will recognize…it belongs to Stephanie Meyers.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_I was never going to get to sleep._

I didn't sleep. I watched the minutes tick by as I drove myself crazy. Edward kept me company until he was practically falling asleep on the phone. I said goodnight to him as I hummed with the excitement of being able to say good morning to him, well actually good afternoon. I had it all planned with the help of Esme and Carlisle. Why can't I sleep?

I picked up Pride and Prejudice. I had abandoned it while suffering through my own drama. I had read this book before but I loved it. It was nice to see that love wasn't easy. Love was worth fighting for and never losing hope even though the journey is riddled with complications and misunderstandings. It seemed truer to real like then others. I love Elizabeth Bennett. I love her spirit, the fight in her and the fact that she is very opinionated. At the same time though she's also wrong and she makes mistakes that almost cost her everything.

Love conquers all…fade to black.

In real life, I want to know what happens after happily ever after. I don't base my feeling with Edward to a book. How ridiculous would that be? I mean being human is the definition of making mistakes and hopefully learning from them. I know not talking to him, not being honest about everything was what was tearing me apart. I wanted so badly to not be that girl, the one who can't control her insecurities and needs reassurance that everything is going to be ok, I wanted to be stronger; I wanted to be Elizabeth Bennett.

I don't know when I fell asleep what I do know is when the alarm went off, I was beyond cranky. I crawled into the shower. I was going to need to sleep on the way to the airport and on the plane so that I could be my normal happy self. The hot water was doing nothing for me as I quickly dried off and finished getting dressed. Jasper needed to shower and I had to finish some last minute packing.

I was a zombie, but a zombie that was going to get to see Edward very, very soon.

*~*

The ride was quick since I slept most of the way. Charlie was being good about being the overprotective parent letting his daughter go off into the big scary world. Jasper put him as ease but knowing that Esme and Carlisle would watch my every move didn't hurt either. Charlie trusted me since I had never given him a reason not to. He also knew that I needed this and Charlie would never deny me anything that I needed.

The airport seemed quiet. Not too many people traveling today. Charlie nervously handed me my ticket while standing outside of the security checkpoint. I smiled to him knowing he would have no peace until I called him when I landed; scratch that until I was back in Forks. I felt bad for my dad and I threw my arms around him. This will be the first time we have been apart since before my mom died. Charlie wrapped his arms around me as he kissed my head.

Boarding the plane my nerves suddenly took over. Four hours; I had four long hours before I would land in Chicago. Jasper sat next to me buzzing and fidgeting. I put my hand on his trying to calm him but instead it infected me. I closed my eyes trying to sleep. This would definitely be a true test of patience.

*~*

O'Hara airport might as well have been another planet. I was so overwhelmed by shear volume of everything around me I thought I might actually have a panic attack. Jasper's hand wrapped tightly around mine as we weaved in and out of people on their cells phones and in a hurry to get somewhere. Carlisle was meeting us at baggage claim and I thought it would be a miracle if we made it in one piece.

Baggage claim was a sea of bodies. I felt claustrophobic as Jasper led us to our carousel. I stretched my eyes looking for the face I have missed so much. The people around us were pushing and shoving trying to get their luggage and I of course took that moment to fall on my butt. I started to get up when I felt arms on me. I looked up and saw his face.

"Bella; good to see something never change my dear," his smile was warm as Carlisle pulled me into his arms. I buried my face in his chest as I started to feel a little piece of myself coming back.

Jasper grabbed our bags as Carlisle led me through the crowd out to the parking garage. I just wanted to get to the car in one piece. Now was not the time to get in an accident and end up in the hospital. All three of us walked quickly to the car. Jasper loaded our bags in the trunk before shaking Carlisle's hand in greeting.

The drive to the house was quick. Carlisle talked with Jasper and I as the both of us looked out the window at the city. I took in the city and appreciated it for what it is. Every city has a character, a voice. This city was foreign, busy and loud. I knew I wouldn't understand it before I left but I hoped to be able to appreciate it.

Eleazar and Carmen's house is beautiful; really big and sitting on a lot of land but beautiful. I knew the Cullen family had money but looking at the estate I was driving on I suddenly felt winded. I've never seen a house like this or been around this kind of money. I looked at myself and felt very out of place. Carlisle noticed my reaction as his hand lightly covered mine on my lap.

"Bella it's just a house. The people inside haven't changed. We're still your family and we have missed you terribly," Carlisle finished as he turned the car off. I truly love this man.

Before I had any time to regress, the front door opened and Esme came out. I unbuckled my seatbelt and was out of the car and in her arms as tears streamed from my eyes. Esme's tears were falling as she held me tightly to her. I felt the fabric of her clothes under my hands while I smelled her perfume. I couldn't believe I was here and I couldn't let her go. Carlisle and Jasper carried in our bags as Esme and I continued to hug on the front lawn. Esme finally pulled away.

"Come inside honey, I can't wait for you to see your room," Esme whipped away tears as she wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

"I missed you so much mom," I whipped my tears away as I braced myself to walk in the house.

"I missed you too Bella."

*~*

I met the rest of the family. Carmen and Eleazar are very nice and I was happy to see that they both are getting healthier everyday. Kate and Tanya are a handful. I could only imagine their teenage years. I already felt sorry for their parents. I wondered the house waiting for Edward to get home. Alice got home as screams could be heard throughout the entire house. Jasper beamed as he held a bouncing Alice in his arms. I got a quick hug before Alice went back to Jasper's arms and I suddenly couldn't wait for Edward to get home.

I left my room that over looked a river and ended up in the library. A baby grand sat next to a fireplace that looked like Edward's. I sat on the bench as I placed my fingers over the keys. I loved the feel as I lightly pressed on the black and white keys. I didn't play a lot of songs; in fact there's only one that I really been practiced. I begin with the opening notes before really getting into the song. Clair de Lune is such a beautiful song, I was happy that I wasn't completely screwing it up.

I was lost in the song I didn't hear anything around me. I didn't hear the footsteps outside in the hallway. I didn't hear the door open or close. I did hear a bag drop as I looked up while my heart dropped. Edward stood in front of me with dark circles under his eyes and an expression I couldn't read. I thought I was dreaming. I stood up from the piano bench as Edward walked around the piano. He was taller but he'd lost weight and his posture was hunched. This wasn't the Edward I had known.

I placed my hand on his chest before leaping into his arms. I couldn't fight the tears that fell as his arms came around me to pull me closer to him. I felt his nose burry itself in my neck as my fingers wrapped themselves in his hair. We stayed like that for minutes before he pulled away from me. My hands went to his face as I saw up close that he looked awful. I ran my thumb under his eyes as I looked at how different this Edward was standing in front of me. I kissed him. I put everything I had and fell into this kiss. I needed him to know how much I love him and how much I missed him.

I was shocked when Edward didn't pull away from me. In fact he sat down on the ground while I straddled his lap as our kiss intensified. Edward parted his lips as his tongue slid into mine. I had forgotten this; the feel of his hands on my back and face. The softness of his lips and the way his tongue danced with mine. His smell was intoxicating and I almost passed out from lack of oxygen. Edward pulled away as we both panted for air. I looked into his dark green eyes as my hand went back to his face with my thumb lightly tracing his lips.

"What are you doing here?"

"I clicked my heels three times and this is where I ended up," I couldn't fight my smile.

"How long are you here for?" his tone hopeful.

"A week and then I have to go back; schools starting soon," I pulled him in for another kiss.

"And why didn't you tell me you were coming?" he tried not to sound too hurt.

"I didn't tell you cause I wanted to surprise you. I needed to see your face through my own eyes and not a damn computer screen," I leaned in to kiss him. I felt like I couldn't get close enough to him.

Our foreheads rested against one another as I felt him breath. I took in his appearance as my heart sank. I brought my thumbs to his eyes as I rubbed the circles again. Edward looked in my face as I saw the pain that I had caused him. Tears escaped my eyes as I tried to convey how sorry I was for the horrible misunderstanding. I pulled my lips to his as I felt the softness welcoming me fully home. Moments past before I pulled away.

"I'm sorry Edward. I never meant for this. I'm ridiculous and I wanted to keep you from feeling my loneliness."

Edward took my hair out of the messy bun as my hair cascaded down my shoulders. His hands trailed down my arms as he took in the sun kissed color of my skin. I hadn't realized how much I had filled out since he had last seen me. I knew from shopping with Rosalie that my bust had grown while my hips were slightly wider. Looking at Edward I was opposite of him.

Edward's hands were in my hair as he pulled me to his lips. If I spent all week attached to him like this I think I could die a happy girl. This hadn't changed. No matter what emotional crisis was going on between Edward and me our bodies knew how we really felt about one another while trying to remember everything new and the same. He pulled away as tears filled his eyes.

"You look incredible Bella. I can't believe how much you have changed," his voice was filled with fear and sorrow.

"And you Edward; what happened?"

He tried to pull away but I refused to let him go. The phone kept us at an unavoidable distance but he was in my arms and I refuse to allow anything to come between us and this time that was already slipping away. I held his hands in mine waiting for him to find his voice and tell me what was happening to him. Why Esme and Carlisle were so worried about him?

"My nightmare came true," his voice was a whisper as I realized in horror what he was saying.

I thought I was losing him to this new life, new friends and new city. I thought he deserved all of those things so I pulled away from him. I wanted him to embrace all that was new even if it meant leaving me behind. I wanted the world for Edward. I thought he deserved better; which is why I freaked out. See Dr. Phil, some of us can work out our own shit.

"I didn't move on. I never left you. I did change…I mean I got some hobbies," I motioned to the piano. "I did it for myself but also because I didn't want to be this girl who had nothing outside of you. I wanted to be able to share experiences with you not just vicariously live them through you."

"I wanted to be someone strong enough on my own while still being interesting enough…for you," I whispered as I looked to our joined hands.

"Bella if you are ever trying to imply that you are boring you couldn't be more wrong," I looked up at him as he laughed to himself. "I love everything that comes out of your mouth however profound or ridiculous it may be."

I joined in his laughter as the heaviness of the moment lifted. I knew we weren't done talking yet but now was about reconnecting and returning to being Edward and Bella. I leaned into Edward as we kissed and held one another. I couldn't fight the smile when I realized I was finally home and whole.

"When did you learn how to play the piano?"

"Jasper actually taught me how to play the guitar and then I taught myself using music notes to play the piano. I only know this one song so far. I just wanted to know what it was about this world you loved so much," I blushed slightly feeling vulnerable.

"And do you, do you see what it?"

"I don't know if I could ever see exactly what it is cause it's different for everyone. I do love being able to create a melody that is my own. You can't quit music Edward, it's apart of your soul," I ran my hand through his messy hair.

"What room are you in?" his tone was mischievous.

"I'm across from Alice. The room that overlooks the river," I smiled at him knowing exactly what was going on in that head of his.

A loud noise crashed outside the door. I looked over Edward's shoulder as he groaned. The door flung open as Tanya stopped in her tracks while she looked at me in Edward's arms, on his lap. A look of irritation and anger came over her face. I looked at Edward whose eyes were closed waiting for the young girl to say whatever she needed to say.

"Auntie Esme says dinner's ready," her tone filled with venom as she glared at me.

Tanya left quickly as I looked to Edward. I had to quiet a laugh as Edward shook his head. I moved to get off his lap when Edward pulled me tighter to him.

"Not yet, dinner can wait another couple of minutes," he finished before kissing me passionately.

My hands immediately went to his hair as I used my torso to push him on his back. I covered his mouth and body with mine as his hands went to my back. I didn't want anything to be between us. I wanted everything to disappear and have it be him and I. I had this feeling inside of me that continued to grow the more Edward ran his hands along my body. I also felt something else, something from Edward that I had never felt before. My eyes shot open as I looked down at Edward who was now blushing. I pulled away as I heard Emmett calling us for dinner.

"Let it not be said Bella that I don't want you," he was panting as he blushed more.

I rolled off of him as I got up on my feet. I looked down at Edward's body and couldn't believe his reaction to me or the visible bulge in his pants. I blushed as Edward wrapped his arms around his face in embarrassment. I couldn't fight the smile on my face I kneeled down to move his hand from his face.

"Don't think the feelings not mutual Edward," I pull on his hand to stand next to me.

Edward smiled at me before kissing me. We walked over to the door as Emmett came booming in. I laughed as he picked me up and spun me around as his arms tightened around me. With a lot of protesting Emmett carried me down to dinner. Edward followed behind as I yelled at Emmett to put me down. Emmett finally set me down next to my chair as I hit his large arm. I took my seat as the group laughed as the three of us.

"Sorry but I knew if I didn't drag you away from Edward's lips we'd never get to eat," Emmett laughed as he piled food on his plate.

I blushed three shades of red as Edward handed me some mashed potatoes. I loaded my plate of food as the topic of conversation changed. I looked at Jasper who smiled like a fool while Alice went on about a dress she is making in class. The adults talked about upcoming doctors appointments while Tanya and Kate argued about which Jonas Brother was cuter. I looked to Emmett who looked sad not to have Rosalie here by his side as I felt Edward's hand join mine.

Dinner finished as I helped Esme clear the table as Alice, Jasper, Edward and I washed dishes. I laughed at Alice who danced the dishes back to their place in the cupboards. Tanya came in and pulled at Edward to join her. He protested until I told him to go as Jasper took over drying. I couldn't blame Tanya for wanting to be around Edward, there was something about him that drew you to him. The three of us finished up and I walked into the living room. Esme was sitting on the couch with her arms out to me as I fell into them.

Everyone piled on the couches as Emmett picked Ferris Bueller's Day Off to watch. I stayed in Esme's arms as Tanya tried to monopolize all of Edward's attention. This movie was Emmett's favorite. Watching him watch this movie is always a comedic treat. His laugh booms in the open room as the rest of us laugh at his reactions. The movie was almost over as my phone started to ring; I looked at the caller ID and excused myself.

"Hey Rose; what are you up to?"

"I tell you that I didn't want to go to stupid Chicago wit you," she slurred her words.

"Rose where are you? What have you been drinking?"

"Out at the res wit my real friends and Paul gave me something," she continued as her tone became angry.

I looked over at Jasper who returned my concerned look before I walked upstairs to my room. Soon after Jasper entered as I put Rose on speaker.

"Hey Rosie; who are you with?" Jasper's tone was comforting as I looked at him concerned.

"I'm with Paul and Jake and Bella did you know he likes you something awful. I feel bad for Leah."

"Can I talk to Jake?" I looked to Jasper.

"Sure! Jake! Bella wants to talk to you!" Rosalie's tone was high and flirtatious.

"Hey Bells, how's the windy city?" Jake's tone nonchalant.

"Jake what the hell did Rose drink? She's wasted. You have to get her home," I tried not to scold him.

"Paul gave her something but she showed up with some guy that I've never seen out here. She says he's taking her home."

Rosalie hadn't talked about any new guy in her life. Jasper looked worried as I closed my eyes wishing jazz and I had made her come with us.

"Jake please have Paul take her home. She's never been drunk before I need her to get home safe with someone she knows," Jasper pleaded.

"Yeah we can do that. Don't worry about it; we'll get her home safe. You guys have fun and call us when you get back."

"Jake? Please have someone call us when she gets dropped off please," I needed to know something didn't happen to Rose. I knew she was still hurt about the situation with Emmett and I didn't want her making a mistake she'd regret.

"Sure sure. Bye Bells."

The line went dead as I looked at Jasper. I put my hand over his as he gave me a weak smile. In the mass hysteria to get out of town and to Chicago we really didn't think about Rose, about her being left behind. Jasper got up and walked back to the living room as I walked out to the balcony of my room. I called my dad. I had talked to him briefly when I landed but I wanted to say goodnight and tell him everything here is good.

I was lost in thought when I felt his arms wrap around me. I leaned back into him as his nose went to my neck. His nose ghosted up my neck as his lips kissed my jaw. I turned in his arms as I faced him to kiss his lips. I leaned against the railing as I pulled Edward to me. Our kiss intensified as my hands rubbed his back.

"Everything alright?" Edward moved a strand of hair out of face.

"It will be. Is the movie over?"

"Yeah; Tanya, Kate and the adults are going to bed. Jasper and Alice are watching some girly movie and I wanted to see what you were doing," Edward smiles at me.

"I just called my dad and said goodnight and I'm waiting for a phone call."

"From Jake?" his tone is tense.

"Yes but it's not what you think so don't get all male on me. A friend is in trouble and he's making sure they get home safely. I told you, Jake is with Leah and even if he wasn't I didn't fly half way across the country for him," I smiled at him as I leaned up to kiss him while my phone rang.

I answered my phone to hear that Paul and Jake got Rosalie home safe. Jake also said there were two guys with Rosalie and he didn't really care for them. One of the guys was looking at Rosalie like a piece of meat while he pushed more booze in her direction. I thanked him again as I made my way to the stairs to tell Jasper the news. I said goodnight to Jake as I walked back to Edward.

The adults said goodnight before disappearing for the night. I changed into my pajamas and washed my face and brushed my teeth before walking down the hall to Edward's room. I walked in expecting him to be there but was met with something I wasn't expecting, pictures of me. I walked around his room looking at the different pictures of me and the two of us throughout the years.

I'm overwhelmed by looking at what Edward brought with him from home. I immediately felt worse for not trusting us, not trusting him. I finished by looking at the picture on his nightstand. It was taken a couple days before the Cullen's left. I held the picture as I was reminded of the picture I sent him. I wondered where he had it. I didn't see it in his room but I did see his binder I made him for Christmas. I grabbed the binder looking at the music he had created. I flipped through pages when I found my picture.

The picture was attached to a piece of music called Bella's Lullaby. I held my breath as I tried to hum out the notes I read. I couldn't quite make out the melody when Edward walked into the room. I closed the binder thinking I had somehow been snooping. I blushed as Edward joined me on his bed. He took the binder from my hands as I apologized to him.

"I would've shown you, I don't have anything hide. I told you once I had this melody in my head that sounded like you remember?" I nodded as he took my hand in his.

"I think I had to miss you before I could finish it. Then once I played it, I couldn't stop. It's the only thing besides your voice that cured a really bad day. In fact it helped really bad weeks especially when I couldn't hear your voice," his voice was sad as I saw his eyes darken.

"Can I hear it before I leave?" I smiled at him.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" he smiled back at me as my mouth dropped.

"That's not fair. We will get in trouble and mom will be pissed," I shook my head knowing I would give into anything he asked me.

"That's the price love; take it or leave it," he finishes and then tackles me on his bed.

Edward pinned me while tickling me. I am not a fan of this medieval torture but I love the closeness to Edward. He continues until Carlisle appeared in the doorway. He said that we were both being too loud and it was time I headed back to my own room. Carlisle waited for me to say goodnight to Edward before he returned to Esme. I laughed when I closed my bedroom door. I knew Edward would be here in no time. I really didn't want to get in trouble with Carlisle and Esme but at the same time I really wanted Edward to be around.

I looked at the clock and knew I was in trouble. Eleven o'clock but in actuality it's only eight. I pulled out my book and crawled under the covers. Even though it was the end of summer and its hot and humid outside, inside the air conditioner made it cool in the house. I thought maybe Edward would be good and stay in his room but the thought was erased as I saw the door open. I smiled while shaking my head. Edward put his finger to his mouth to signal I had to be quiet.

Edward walked quietly to the bed. A mischievous grin came over his face as he crawled onto my bed towards me. I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing out loud. I missed this playful Edward. Edward took my book from me as he pretended to read it. I watched him turn pages as he pretended to read. I brushed his hair with my fingers as he continued to be engrossed in my book. I listened to the house hoping his parents didn't walk in and catch us. Charlie would kill me if I got sent home early for breaking the rules.

"Wickham is such an idiot. He could've had Elizabeth if he had just played it straight," he turned the page without looking at me.

I watched him as he continued to read. I looked up at the ceiling waiting for him to be done. I looked back to him as he turned another page. I raised my eyebrow as he kept his eyes on my book. I decided to play with him. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. Then I kissed his jaw. Then I kissed his neck. I smiled as I kissed his shirt covered shoulder. I then kissed his elbow and finally the back of his hand. By the time I looked him in the eyes; he was staring at me. I smiled at him before I leaned over and kissed his fingers.

"Elizabeth wouldn't have stayed with Wickham. She eventually would've seen through him and then would've been back to square one with Darcy," I leaned over and kissed him.

Edward put my book on the nightstand as his hands went to my face. I knew I needed to kick him out, I knew we shouldn't go down this road but right now all I could think about was his hands and his lips. My heart races as my mind tries to get a handle on this situation. I feel his lips on mine and my mind begins to scream at me. I try to ignore it but the voice gets louder before I finally pull away from Edward.

"You have to go to bed," I close my eyes trying to hold my resolve.

"I am in bed and I'm not tired," his smile wrecks me.

"No, your bed. Your parents will kills us if they catch us and its only night one," I look him in the eye and I immediately regret trying to be a responsible person.

I feel his hands running up my arms as he gives me my favorite crooked grin which has just gotten better with our time apart. I can't breathe as I am completely lost with what is right and wrong right now. I want him in my bed, in my arms and kissing my mouth. I wanted to wake up with him in the morning but I thought about Charlie, Carlisle and Esme. I can't, we can't do this. I pulled away from Edward and got off the bed walking to the door.

"I love you but you have to go to your room now," I couldn't catch my breath as he watched me in shock from my bed.

"Bella, love come over here. I promise I will go to my room but I'm not tired yet," his smile was winning me over but I held firm.

"Please, please just go and I will see you in few short hours," I pleaded not wanting to hurt his feelings.

Edward scooted off my bed and walked over to me. His hands went to my back as he pulled me to him. My hands rest on his shoulder as I try to stick to my resolve. His lips over mine and my knees are weak; I have to get this guy out of my room! I open my door and push him out.

"Bella! Don't be like this. I'm not tired and you will be gone in a few days so…"

"Wanna watch a movie?" my tone was surprised as I tried to find a way to get him out of my room.

Edward shook his head as he smiled and extended his hand to me. I took it as he led me downstairs. I grabbed blankets while he picked out a movie. Alice and Jasper had disappeared to somewhere in the house as Edward sat next to me on the couch and pulled me to him. I rested my head on his chest as the movie started. I began to laugh as I realized what he put in to watch; Pride and Prejudice with Keira Knightly. I looked up at him and kissed him before settling in to watch the movie.

*~*

I could hear noise around me but I didn't want to wake up just yet. I was so warm and comfortable I wanted to stay in this spot all day until I realized that I needed to see Edward. I opened my eyes to face a very angry looking Tanya. I looked at her as I realized where I was. Then I felt him stir behind me and I immediately wanted to die. I was so happy and comfortable in Edward's arm I fell asleep. He tricked me.

I couldn't be mad at him as his arms wrapped around me tighter as Tanya stomped away from the couch. Edward's lips kissed my temple as I shook my head. He quietly laughed as we listened to Esme move around the kitchen making breakfast. I closed my eyes trying to think of a way to get off the couch and away from Edward before any of the adults caught us. I tried to move away from his body when Edward's grip tightened again.

"You will ruin this perfect dream that I am having right now if you move," Edward smiled as I relaxed in his arms.

I know as well as Edward that we are going to have move soon. I'm surprised Tanya hasn't yanked one of the parents out into the living room to bust us. I try to care but at this moment Edward's mouth is next to my ear as he hums a melody that I've never heard before. I close my eyes as he continues through the song. I am completely mesmerized by this guy as I hold his hands tighter. Edward finishes his song and kisses my cheek before we hear Emmett come running down the stairs. I freeze hoping he will pass us; yeah talk about wishful thinking.

"Oh look at the love birds. Getting a head start on the morning cartoons?" Emmett laughs loudly as he continues to walk to the kitchen.

I kiss the back of both of Edward's hands as I try to move again. I manage to sit up and look down at Edward who looks so adorable I immediately want to lie back down. I kiss him quickly before getting up to head upstairs for my morning routine. I feel the loss of Edward's body all over as the coldness follows me up the stairs. I move quickly so I can get back to Edward. I had a limited amount of time and I wanted to spend ever moment I had with him.

I walked out into the hall to meet Jasper coming out of his room. A sheepish grin comes over his face as moments later his door opens and Alice tiptoes out of his room. I look at both of them with a smile while I shake my head. Apparently Esme and Carlisle needed to worry about all of their kids. I walked to my room as the couple giggled down the stairs. I walked into my room to see Edward sitting on my bed.

"Guess who I caught sneaking around this morning?" I giggled while setting my toiletry bag on the dresser before walking into Edward's waiting arms.

"His room or hers?" Edward pulls me onto his lap.

"His and it was too cute. Alice has the innocent look down pat. I can't imagine what would've happened if Rosalie had come," I finished while running my fingers through Edward's hair.

"Yeah why didn't she come?" Edward's tone is innocent and sincere.

"Don't you know? Emmett kissed his tutor Heidi and Rosalie basically told him to "fuck off." I mean she was pretty upset about the whole thing."

"Emmett doesn't have a tutor or know anyone named Heidi. Are you sure Rosalie got the story right?"

"She was livid; I mean she wanted to run over small children. If she hadn't gone to Austen for an attitude adjustment I have no idea what she would've done," I look at Edward concerned as I made the decision to talk to Emmett.

Edwards shrugged his shoulders apparently not knowing what was going on in his brother's love life. I smiled letting the topic go and kissing Edward before getting off his lap to head down for breakfast. For once Edward didn't fight me. He wrapped my hand in his while we walked to meet the rest of the family. I took my seat as Esme and Carlisle looked at me.

"So how did everyone sleep?" Carlisle's question made me blush as Emmett laughed at me while Jasper and Alice exchanged a soft smile.

"I slept great dad. I can't remember the last time I slept so well," Edward looked at his parents as he took three pancakes before handing me the plate.

*~*

The first four days passed quickly, too quickly. Esme and Carlisle in between the doctor's appointments took all of us to different attractions around the city. The Brookfield zoo was a lot of fun. Esme liked being able to let all of us just run around in a contained space. Tanya threw something of a tantrum when Edward pulled me in a different direction from the rest of the group. Edward really isn't a fan of zoos but he knows how much I enjoy them so he made sure I saw all the animals.

Carlisle took the five of us older kids to Adler Planetarium and Astronomy Museum. Having never been to a planetarium before I was couldn't believe how amazing it was. I mean looking at the stars is something you can do in Forks but to learn about their origins, to see the different constellations and to see the universe was pretty amazing. I couldn't help but be awed. I would catch Edward watching me as I learned about the solar system or learned a fact about a black hole.

"Tell me you are having fun?" I smiled up at him as his hands went to my back.

"I always have fun when I'm with you no matter what we're doing," his smile melts me as he kisses me. I would never tire of his lips.

The tour then continued with a trip to the Sears tower, the Shedd Aquarium, and of course Six Flags. So much fun was had but it also made the time fly by. I still needed to talk to Emmett and decided to do it the day we visited Grant's Park. Dusk fell on the city when I grabbed Emmett's hand as I walk with him over to Buckingham Fountain. I looked at the massive fountain as the water show started. Emmett threw his arm around my shoulder as the water show began with lights and music.

When it finished I looked up at my big brother as I pulled him down to sit next to me. Emmett started to fidget as I looked him over. Emmett was sad and no matter how hard he tried to hide it, I could see right through it. I grabbed his hand so he would look up at me. When he didn't I used my free hand to lift his face to look at me.

"Why did you do it Em?"

"Bells come on; Rosie and I just ran our course. It's no big deal," he looked back down to the ground.

"Is that why you lied to her about Heidi? Edward said you didn't have a tutor or know a Heidi. Talk to me Em," I looked at him hoping he would confide in me.

"I couldn't expect her to wait for me. I mean I love her Bella, I really do but I could hear the sorrow and pain in her voice and I didn't want that. I never want that for her so I thought I would free her from having to wait for me to come home. So I told her I met someone else. It's the unforgivable I know but I wanted her to be happy," Emmett's voice broke as the pent up emotion broke through.

I leaned into Emmett as I held him to me while he silently cried. The lovable bear had a broken heart and it broke mine knowing Rose would likely never forgive Emmett. Emmett had worked so hard to win Rosalie and now in a moment of trying to be good guy he'd screwed it all up.

"I tried to do the same with Edward. I thought he had something going on with Siobhan and I wanted him to love his life here so I tried to put some distance between us; more distance then there already is."

"Yeah thanks for that little sis. He was downright unbearable. I mean I was inches away from putting him down myself," Emmett's tone was exhausted as I laughed at him. "He doesn't work without you Bella. This whole trip has been long and awful. I mean I know we are helping out Carlisle's family and that's a great thing but the three of us just seem a little lost."

I look at Emmett as he looks to the fountain which is about to start with another show. I take his hand in mine as I look up into his face.

"We are just as lost. I miss my family and I really have missed you Emmett. I forgot how much I secretly loved being teased and hearing your laugh," I leaned over and hugged him. "You are missed too big brother."

Emmett's arms hold me tightly to him as I hear him silently cry again. Emmett acts like he is care free and fun loving but Emmett feels things to his core and he needed to know that home missed him just as much as he missed home. I knew Rosalie missed him something awful but I didn't want to give Emmett false hope so I missed him enough for Rose and me. I heard Edward behind me.

"Hey bro, trying to steal my girl?"

"Nah man just spending some much needed time with my little sister," Emmett kissed my forehead before standing and helping me to my feet. I hugged him again before he handed me over to Edward.

"Sorry I interrupted but I missed you," Edward smiled at me before kissing me.

I pulled Edward to me as I realized how much I missed him. I hoped I would never tire of anything about Edward Cullen. I replayed the words Emmett said to me as I realized I needed Edward too. I knew that there wasn't anyone who could make me feel as whole as Edward did. I had been so scared to admit it but now that I knew I needed him to know too.

"I love you Edward and I uh," my nerves finally consume me as I look into his green eyes.

"I love you too Bella. You're my everything and having you here, the fact that you would come at all makes all of this worth it."

I didn't deserve this guy. Here I am terrified to tell him everything in my heart and he willingly without a moment of hesitation gives his heart away so freely. I looked to the ground telling the scared little girl inside of me to go away cause I couldn't leave Chicago without Edward hearing and seeing it my eyes that life is only half without him.

"Bella?" he looked at me worried by my reaction to his words.

"I need you Edward. I thought saying that out loud somehow made me weaker but not saying it makes me a liar because I do need you. I need your words, your love, everything you give me. I thought asking for space was somehow allowing you to love being here in Chicago but then I get here and you looked so…"

"Bella," his tone soft and comforting.

"I'm sorry for not talking to you and making you think that my life would somehow be better without you because it's not."

"Bella, I hate this city because it's not Forks and the people I have befriended get me through the day and my Aunt, Uncle and cousins I tolerate because I know they can't control their illness or their injuries. I try to love my music like I did but I only play for you. I went to Northwestern and saw what I wanted to do with my life but I have no desire to go there unless you are with me. My day revolves around your phone call or hearing your voice. I have no secrets from you and I meant what I said when I asked you to go on this adventure with me. I know that we are still technically kids but Bella," his hands go to the sides of my face. "I can't ever see myself not needing you in my life."

The tears fall from my eyes as I lean in to Edward and kissed him. I don't know why I bother to be scared with Edward since we seem to feel the same things. I am never disappointed when I finally open my mouth to talk to Edward. Everything gets resolved and I can't help to feel like a fool. I don't know why I am so scared; but I think it has something to do with never wanting to know a world without Edward.

*~*

I woke up in Edward's arms and I had to keep from crying. I have three more days with Edward and I can't fight the crushing feeling in my chest. I close my eyes trying to be in the moment and as if he knows I am struggling Edward tightens in arms around me. I laugh at how Edward and I managed this sleeping arraignment since we couldn't go under the radar like Jasper and Alice we had to fake "watch" movies at night. I kissed the back of his hand as I feel him stir behind me.

I turn in his arms so I am looking in his face. Edward's eyes are still closed so I lean to kiss his eyes. He still doesn't wake so I kiss the tip of his nose, both sides of his cheeks and finally his lips. Edward still doesn't wake up so I try to get up and move and that gets his attention. He pulls me to him as his lips find mine. In this moment I don't care about morning breath or anything but him and me. Since we are on the couch I try not to let this escalate but I am losing that fight. I finally pull away as Edward protests.

"Bella!" his frustration drips from his voice.

"Help me make breakfast; please," I give him my big eyes while batting my eyelashes.

Edward shakes his head as he gives into me. I get up and drag him behind me to the kitchen. Together we pull food out of the fridge and begin fixing breakfast for our family. We laugh, we play and of course we kiss, and kiss and then of course we kiss some more. In fact that's when we get caught by Esme. She laughs at both of us as she pours herself some coffee.

"Wanted to give you the morning off," I smiled to Esme as I finish with the eggs.

Breakfast was fun as everyone talked and laughed. Esme complimented my improved skills in the kitchen as I ask to make dinner. Jasper and I wanted to make something special for the Cullen's to thank them for everything they have done. Esme agrees to take us to the store to shop while the others clean up after breakfast.

The day is spent around the house and the property. Jasper bails on going to the store so I tare myself away from Edward as Esme and I spend some time at the store. We talk about how her new role is exhausting but rewarding. Esme loves to take care of people. She talks to me about how worried she was about Edward as I confess to her that was my fault but Esme quiets me since she of course knows the whole story. Edward like me can't keep anything from Esme.

"You make my son a better person don't forget that Bella," she beams at me as I smile at her.

I love this woman and I think of her as my role model for a blissfully perfect life.

*~*

My last full day in Chicago and Edward planned the whole day himself. Carlisle drops us off at the Navy Pier as Edward buzzes with excitement. I can see the pier and all the shops and restaurants as I look to Edward confused.

"Trust me there is more to this place than shopping and eating," he smiles at me as I take his arm.

He leads me to the Crystal Palace where my breath is stolen by the incredible indoor botanical gardens. Edward leads me to a small area with purple flowers that if I tried really hard could see our meadow. I smiled at Edward as he holds me close to him.

"I'm going to show you all the things that help keep you here with me in this city. This obviously would be,"

"Our concrete meadow," I smile at him as I look around at all the beautiful flowers.

"Ready for an adventure Bella?"

From the Crystal Palace we head over to the rides on the pier and take in an IMAX movie. I laugh since the last time I saw an IMAX with Edward I was nine and I remember being terrified since it was creatures of the deep or something like that and I clung to Edward waiting for the movie to be over with. Afterwards we went to Seattle Center and rode on rides. Now in Chicago I could make a new IMAX memory; although I still cling to Edward and see some of the movie through the kissing.

Next we head to his favorite Italian restaurant for lunch so I can have mushroom ravioli. I laugh at him as we feed each other and talk about the first time we had this dish. Esme was on an Italian kick as she tried out many different dishes one of which was mushroom ravioli. It was so good that Edward and I ended up eating all of it and sadly it was suppose to be for dinner with Carlisle's co-workers.

The last stop is an old building. The architecture is beautiful as we walk in. We walk down a hall and it hits me; we are in his school. I look in awe at the new world that Edward has and I smile happy that he gets to experience this. He leads me into a room with a grand piano. I smile as I follow him over to the bench. He sits next to me and puts his hands to the keys. I'm finally going to hear Edward play and I couldn't contain my excitement.

The notes that came out of the piano caused my breath to catch. I listened as Edward flew over the keys without looking at any music. The emotion and beauty that floated around the room filled me with such warmth and love that I couldn't fight the tears that came to my eyes. I looked to Edward as he played with such precision and grace. I'm overwhelmed with his talent as the song starts to wind down. Edward finishes the song as tears fall from my eyes. He sits quietly looking at the keys as I placed my hand on his.

"It's all for you Bella; your lullaby," his eyes find mine as I lean in and kiss him with all the love I have inside of me.

"Thank you for loving me."

It seems so inadequate but it's all I had and his smile proved it's all I needed. The moment couldn't have been more perfect until I heard a ruckus outside the room. I looked at the commotion as Edward smiled and stood up. He took my hand as he led me over to the people. I noticed two guys and what I thought was a girl. This said girl with black hair, tattoos and piercing all over her face.

"Alistair, Liam and Siobhan this is my Bella," his arms wrapped around me as I looked at Siobhan.

"My god the famous Bella; thought we'd never have the pleasure," Siobhan's tone is friendly as she extends a hand.

I shake her hand as I look to the two guys ogling me. I smile as Edward's arms tighten. I feel relief throughout my entire body as I realize why Edward is drawn to Siobhan. We stand and talk as Siobhan invites Edward and me to meet up with her girlfriend Maggie. I laugh at myself for being so ridiculous of course Siobhan would be a lesbian. That made the jealousy all the better. Edward declines as we have to meet Carlisle so we can get a ride home.

"Edward please tell me you accepted the offer to study with Marc-Andre Hamelin? It's a crazy opportunity."

I felt Edward tense.

"I'm still considering it. In fact I think there is a very good chance that my family and I will be returning home soon," Edward's tone is hopeful.

"Well that would be a good thing for both of you. We have to go but Bella it was a pleasure to meet you," Siobhan's tone shows nothing but well intentions.

I smile to the three of them as they leave the hallway. I turn in Edward's arms as I look in his face. I see that he really doesn't want to talk about this but I raise an eyebrow signaling to him that he doesn't have a choice.

"Bella this isn't what I want to do with the rest of my life. It is an honor to have been asked but if I have the opportunity to go home that's what I want."

"Edward you can't pass up this opportunity to come back to Forks. How much longer would you be gone?"

"A school year, it starts in September and ends in May. It's not what I want Bella I'm ready to be a boring ole high school student. We should go Carlisle's waiting," his tone is absolute as he moves me down the hall.

*~*

After dinner I hideout in my room needing some time to think; I know I want Edward home more than anything but if this was an opportunity of a lifetime I didn't want him to pass it up for me. Lost in thought I didn't hear Jasper enter my room and join me on the balcony. I look over the river as Jasper leans against the railing.

"Alice got accepted into an internship with some hoity designer. I know she wants this but everything in me wants her to come home."

"Edward was offered a chance to study under some great pianist for the school year," I look Jasper in the eyes as tears fall from mine. "What are we going to do Jazz?"

"We're going to let them go."

* * *

**Ok so I have to stop here. The conclusion will come to those that wait patiently. I can make no guarantees when the next chapter will post since they seem to get bigger and bigger. **

**Hint for next chapter: Jasper and Bella head home to meet new people that will help get us to why Bella is in the woods.**

**Please let me know what you thought…cause it's your words that I love!**


	20. Goodbyes and New Acquaintances

**Hello my lovelies! So here it is…another chapter just for you! **

**So this is the conclusion to the reunion and trust me when I tell you that time will not be dragged out. I want them back together as much as you do so have faith!**

**I have posted another story Voices…well it's actually an accompaniment to this story; its stories from other characters that weave in and out of this one. Check it out and if you like it let me know whose voice you want to hear from next.**

**As always I want to thank you all of you who review. It really means a lot to me and the last chapter was my highest reviewed to date so thank you!**

**As always I do not own Twilight or its Characters; I just love to toy with them!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"_We're going to let them go."_

Jasper and I asked to sit down with Carlisle and Esme. I listened as Jasper talked to them about keeping them in Chicago. My heart dropped with every mention of more time apart. Carlisle thought Jasper and I were being very selfless especially since Carlisle had just told us that the family intended on going home in the next couple of weeks. Esme looked to me as Carlisle waited for me to add something to this conversation.

"I know that Edward wants to come home but I also know that this is an amazing opportunity. I wouldn't want him to miss out on this because of me," I fought tears as I finished.

Esme held her arms out to me as I ran into them. I wanted to stay in her embrace forever. I listened as Jasper and Carlisle worked on a plan. Alice and Edward would probably be furious with us at first but then in the long run would appreciate what we were trying to do for them. At least that's what I hoped for.

Carlisle and Jasper left the room while I stayed with Esme. I wanted to ask her a question and my blush reached her before the question. I needed one night with Edward. I wanted something that didn't require us having to sleep on a couch or break a rule. I'm getting on a plane tomorrow and I needed this night to get me through the next nine months.

"Bella, whatever it is just ask me?" Esme's voice was soft and warm.

"Well for the last week Edward and I have been, well we've how do I say this," _sleeping together_ yeah say that to his mother. "I was wondering if for tonight, we didn't have to sleep on the couch."

My heart is literally going to explode in my chest. My face couldn't get any redder as I tried to keep eye contact with Esme who looked at me with pride and horror. How do you say I just want to sleep and there's nothing sexual about this request. I could feel another layer of red added to my face as I tried to allow enough time to pass.

"I mean it would just be sleeping nothing else and I didn't want to break a rule or disappoint you or Carlisle," I couldn't keep the words from spewing from my mouth. I watched as Esme's face turned from concern to compassion and finally to humor.

"Your room with the door open and Bella I trust you. I must be out of my mind but I appreciate you asking and not sneaking around like Alice and Jasper," Esme smiled at me while I looked at her surprised. "Did you honestly think we didn't know?"

I smiled at her knowing there probably wasn't too much that went on that either one of them didn't know about. I nodded to her as I smiled. I could feel my face finally calm down as Esme pulled me into her arms. I held on to her knowing time was quickly running out. A knock at the door broke up mine and Esme's hug. Edward walked in smiling as Esme and I looked to him.

"How are my two favorite girls?"

Esme kissed my cheek before getting up and walking over to Edward and kissing his cheek. Esme left the room as Edward sat next to me on the couch. He took my hand in his as I looked into his green eyes and I immediately regretted my decision to let him stay.

"What were you and mom talking about?" he kissed the back of my hand without releasing my fingers.

"I'm helping her make dinner so we were going over the menu," I tried to be believable.

"So Jasper and my dad are helping you make dinner as well?"

I am so busted. I took a deep breath trying to quickly think of something to say without lying too badly. I hate lying to Edward especially since we had decided to tell each other everything regardless of how difficult it may be. I smile at him trying to win cute points.

"They are making desert."

I am such a terrible person.

I must have done a good job cause I got a smile and a kiss. I ended our kiss since I had to get downstairs and help Esme with dinner. I'm making a new dish so when I get home I can make it for Charlie. That's Esme's souvenir to Charlie; new recipes. I pulled Edward with me as I walked past Jasper and Alice on the stairs.

"Hey Jazz don't forget you and Carlisle need to make desert," I winked to Jasper as I continued walking with Edward.

*~*

The night passed quickly. After dinner Esme decided that we all needed to have a game night. After a round of Monopoly, Yahtzee, two rounds of poker and five dollars worth of blackjack; Edward and I climbed the stairs to my room. We both needed to get into our pajamas and I still hadn't told him that he was sleeping over in my room. I quickly went through my nightly routine before I crawled into my bed. Edward came in my room with the most adorable pout on his face.

"Aren't we going to watch a movie?"

"Nope, I'm really tired and I want to sleep in my bed tonight," I actually said it with a straight face and my heart sank a little as Edward's face fell with sadness.

"Ok well I will see you in the morning," he walked over to me and kissed me before walking to the door.

"You could always join me. I mean there is more than enough room for you," I couldn't fight the giggle that over took me.

Edward turned as he went to close the door. I told him to leave it open before he lunged at me. I could fight the laugh as he covered my body with his. He kissed me as he crawled under the covers pulling me on top of him. I told him we had to be quiet as he covered my mouth with kisses. I knew we wouldn't be sleeping much tonight but that didn't mean we needed to keep the rest of the house up.

"Tell me what you and Jasper talked about this afternoon," his hand rubbed my back as I buried my face into his chest.

"I already told you," my voice muffled as I tried to avoid his eyes.

"What did you two do Bella?"

I couldn't fight the tears that stung my eyes. I don't know why I even bothered to hide from Edward. There isn't anyone else on this planet who could read me better than Edward. I don't want to fight with him tonight and I don't have the heart to hurt him either by lying. I looked into his eyes.

"You aren't coming home Edward. Jasper and I talked with your parents and we want you guys to stay here," my voice shook as the anger claimed Edward's face.

"Bella," his voice is tight as I stop him with my fingers over his lips.

"Alice wants to stay as does Emmett. It's for nine months and then you guys will come home. I want this for you Edward. I know you decided to be a doctor but your music is apart of you and I think studying under this guy would be an amazing opportunity," my voice threatened to give away my true feeling as Edward tried to pull away from me.

"You asked me to go on this adventure with you and this is apart of that. There are going to be times when we can't be together and this is one of them. So it's nine more months we can do this," I ran my fingers along his lips trying to calm Edward down.

"We almost didn't make it through the last nine," Edward's anger threatens to boil over.

"We had to make mistakes, ok so I made more than you but we know what to avoid this time. You are what I want Edward and I will be at home waiting for you everyday," I pulled him to me as I kissed him.

"Bella I can't wait another nine months. I just want to go home."

"Why? Why the hell are you in such a hurry to get back to Forks, WA?" I snapped at him.

"Bella," his frustration is starting to show.

"If you say me as your reason and you not only give up your opportunity but Alice's I will break up with you when you get home and I won't speak to you," I allowed just enough anger to seep into my tone so that Edward took me seriously. "If it was me instead of you, you would be saying the same thing."

Edward let the anger fall from his body as he pulled me closer to him. My tears returned as I buried my face in his chest again. I felt his hand on my back as he rubbed slow deep circles. This isn't what I wanted to do out last night but at the same time it's exactly how we were going to survive the next nine months.

"Bella if we are going to do this then I want to talk to you more and I swear to god if you keep anything from me I won't forgive you. If I have to be apart from you then I need you to help me feel like we just saw each other. Jasper and Alice can do it then so can we."

"I can do that, I want to do that."

"I want to see your pictures, hear your music, I want you to tell me all your stories without you worrying if I will be jealous because Bella I will tell you right now I am jealous of everyone that gets to see you and I don't," he pulled me into a kiss.

For the rest of the night Edward and I talked about what we would do and wanted for the next nine months. At times when the moment would be too heavy we would become frantic to be close to each other. I looked in his eyes while I memorized everything I could to keep with me. At some point in the early hours of the morning I fell asleep listening to Edward hum my lullaby.

I woke up the next morning in Edward's arms as Emmett yelled loudly for us to wake up. The clock said ten o'clock. I hadn't packed yet but looking at Edward's sleeping face I couldn't make myself move. I listened as Emmett banged loudly on Jasper's door and waited for him to walk in on Jasper and Alice. A few minutes later Emmett moved on to my room and I breathed a sigh of relief that Jasper was still alive.

I rubbed Edward's nose with mine as I tried to wake him up before Emmett reached us. His arms tightened around me as I felt him stir while his breathing changed. I smiled before placing small kisses all over his face. I finished with my lips on his as his eyes opened.

"Now this is the best way to wake up," his tone playful as Emmett rushes into the room.

"Good morning kiddies! Wakey wakey Esme wants you down in ten for breakfast," Emmett jumps up on the edge of the bed before getting off and leaving the room.

I laugh as Edward pulls me closer to him. I lay in his arms until I hear the gathered commotion downstairs and try to leave the bed. I pull Edward to me as he fights my decision. I give him a smile before he pulls me on top of him. I'm not sure when but Alice and Jasper joined us at some point.

"At this rate you two are never going to make it to breakfast," Alice's little giggle is infectious as she pulls Jasper with her out of the room.

I pull Edward up with me as we make our way out of the room and down the stairs to breakfast. Tanya gives me a dirty look from across the table and I had to admit I wasn't going to miss it. After filling my plate with all the yummy treats Esme whipped up I felt Edward's hand in mine. I looked over at him as I lean in for a quick kiss.

Breakfast finished as Jasper and I headed upstairs to pack. Carlisle said we needed to leave in a few hours and I wanted to be done quickly so I could spend my time with my family and my guy. I showered quickly and threw my belongings in my bag. I used Edward's laptop to load all of the pictures I took while I have been here.

I made three files. One for Alice with all the pics of her and Jasper; the second was for Esme and Carlisle that had pics of all of us together, even a few of Rosalie for Emmett to hopefully help him think of a way to win her back and the third was for Edward. I went through all of the photos laughing as I finally saw the ones Edward took. There are quite a few of me that I had to say looked pretty great. In Edward's eyes I really am something to look at.

I finished as Edward came out of the bathroom. I wanted them to find them after we had gone. Rosalie said I have a great eye and that I should look in to photography as a career choice. I wasn't quite sure my talent was that good but I loved the moments I was able to capture on this trip. This way I got to take a little piece of the Cullen's home with me.

*~*

The airport wasn't any less crowded. I clung to Edward as we weaved in and out of people to the ticket counter. I could feel the tears building from my toes but I didn't want to cry. I made this decision for the both of us and I didn't want him to have to comfort me. I wanted him to know I was going home strong.

The family walked Jasper and I to the security checkpoint and I immediately hated unticketed people being unable to go to the gate. Jasper and I waited until we had forty five minutes to get to the gate before saying our goodbyes. The security line wasn't too bad. I clung to both Carlisle and Esme before moving on to Emmett. I laughed as his bear hug threatened to crush me.

"I put something in your bag for Rosalie. Please make sure she gets it," Emmett's voice is small and vulnerable. I kiss his cheek as I smile up at him.

"You got it. You know you have a lot of work ahead you right?"

"Yeah but she's completely worth it. Love ya Bells," Emmett releases me as I walk over to Edward.

Alice and Edward waited in line with Jasper and I. Edward's arms were wrapped around me as my back was to his chest. I listen as he whispers in my ear how much he's going to miss me and how much he loves me. I have to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from crying as I close my eyes trying to hold it together. With four people in front of us I turn to Edward.

"Everyday two sometimes three times a day. You are going to be so sick and tired of hearing from me," I smile.

"Not possible," Edward's lips are on mine before I can say another word. Our kiss deepens as the person behind clears their throat trying to get us to move. Edward reluctantly pulls back from me. "I love you Isabella Swan."

"I love you Edward Cullen," I kiss him once more before I let go and walk through the metal detectors.

I turn around and look at Edward as he joins the rest of his family. Jasper joins me as Alice cries into Emmett's chest. We wave goodbye to the Cullen's as Jasper takes my hand so we can run to our gate. Ok so we might've spent a little too much time saying goodbye. I blow a kiss before the Cullen's disappear from sight.

Jasper and I made it before last call to board. A part of me wanted to miss the plane but I knew Charlie was waiting for me. I made it to my seat and even buckled my seat belt before the tears hit. I couldn't fight the sobs as Jasper pulled me into his arms. I knew Jasper wasn't going to be crying anytime soon but Jasper was definitely sad.

After take off I dug into my carryon to find my CD player. I wanted to have everything droned out by music. I hit play as I rested my head on Jasper's shoulder. The tears immediately flooded my eyes as I heard the piano and the opening cords of my lullaby. I picked up my bag and tore through it as I found a package.

Inside I found a note, a jewelry box and another box. I opened the note first.

_Bella_

_I would rather be humming your lullaby to you personally or playing live for you but until I get home this will have to tide you over. I hate that I am not on the plane with you but I can't wait to hear your voice. Thank you for coming to Chicago to see me Bella. It meant so much._

_The small box is something I have been holding onto for awhile waiting for an opportunity to give it to you. The other box is for your new hobby. I love the pictures I have already seen and I hope this helps you. You have quite an eye and I hope you explore more into this world._

_I love you and please call me when you get off the plane._

_Edward _

I open the jewelry box and my breath catches as I see a beautiful turquoise wrist cuff. I slid it around my wrist as I looked at it in the light. It's so beautiful. I show Jasper who found a package of his own in his bag and was going through the contents. I looked to the slightly larger box and opened it. My breath caught again as I saw a new lens for my camera.

In my hand I held a wide angle lens. I shook my head as I felt his confidence in me. I had a week and half to play before school and I couldn't wait to take pictures to share with Edward and everyone else in my life. I suddenly knew how to fill my time and I knew where I wanted to go and photograph first, for Edward at least.

*~*

Rosalie beamed as we met her outside of baggage claim. Jasper and I looked at each other as Rosalie bounced, actually bounced up and down. I knew something was definitely up. I hugged her as she rambled on and on to Jasper and I about some new guy she met and had spent all of her time with while we were gone. I pulled my phone out to call Edward but Rose didn't stop talking.

I finally walked over to the bathroom so I could call quickly. His voice warm on the phone pulled at my heart. I thanked him several times for the beautiful gifts he gave me before I told him I loved him and returned to Rose and Jasper. The look on Jasper's face concerned me as Rosalie continued to go on about this new dream guy and his friends.

"I cannot wait for you guys to meet them. I have had so much fun and tomorrow we are heading out to the beach for fun and a bonfire," Rosalie's animation was uncharacteristic.

"Out at LaPush?" Jasper's tone was almost fatherly.

"No we don't go out there anymore. Now it's Rialto Beach; that's where all the action is," Rosalie's tone is almost elitist.

I looked over to Jasper as the three of us got into Rosalie's car. The whole drive back to Forks Jasper and I listened to how transformed Rosalie had become as she told us all about her trips out to Rialto Beach, Port Angeles and even Salt Creek. This new guy even took her to a couple of concerts in Seattle. I was leery while still trying to be happy for Rose.

I closed my eyes at some point and dozed off. I listened as Jasper's voice raised a couple of times. Whoever this guy is Jasper clearly didn't like him. I fell asleep but woke up to hear Jasper and Rosalie arguing. I looked out the window to see the lake and knew I still had an hour before we would be home.

"Jazz let's just give this guy a chance. Rose wouldn't get involved with some loser so let's just meet him," I tried to play peacekeeper. I didn't like to see them fight like this.

"Thank you Bella about time you came to my defense. So tell me how was Chi town?"

The rest of the way Jasper and I talked about our trip. Rosalie half listened while she played with the radio and checked her cell phone. I had to admit and I would talk to Jasper later about it but Rose was different and I couldn't decide if it was a good thing or not. This new Rose was going to take some getting use to.

*~*

Charlie actually stood on the porch waiting for me to say goodbye to Jasper and Rose. I smiled at him as I see how happy he is to have me home. I walk into his arms as he holds me to him. Charlie smelled like home and I have to admit I actually missed him a lot. He grabbed my bag as we both walked into the house.

The house is as clean as I left so I pretty much assume Charlie didn't spend anytime here but I did notice the couch is nice and slept on. He carried my bags upstairs as I followed him. I wanted to shower and crawl in bed so I could call Edward and fall asleep listening to his voice since I knew I already missed his body.

Charlie chatted with me about the trip and how the Cullen's were doing. I followed him back down stairs as we continued to chat about my trip. I told him I thought Chicago was nice but I would take Seattle any day of the week. I talked about how Eleazer and Carmen were getting better but how the Cullen's were staying in Chicago. Charlie looked at me with pride as I told him about what Jasper and I did.

"You really do love him don't you Bella?"

Tears come to my eyes as I shake my head. Charlie pulls me into his arms as I quietly sob to him. Charlie's definitely getting better with all this girly mushy stuff. He held me until I told him I was tired so I went upstairs while he turned on sports center. I forgot I got him something as I returned from upstairs.

"I got this for you," I handed him a White Sox hat to go with the jersey Emmett had bought him for Christmas. "I promise I won't tell the Mariners."

"I love it Bells. Thank you," he slipped the hat on his head.

I smiled to him as I went back upstairs. I quickly showered and then crawled into my pajamas that still smelled like Edward which I loved. I grabbed my phone as I burrowed further under the covers. I dialed his number and waited patiently for his voice.

"What took you so long?" his voice playful as I close my eyes.

"Oh I thought I would make you wait as long as humanly possible," I giggle as I listen to him laugh. "I wasn't going to walk in my door say hi dad and disappear upstairs. I have some manners."

"I know I'm lying here and I'm not even close to being tired. I think sleeping together all week has ruined me."

"I know what you mean. My room feels so wrong right now, I wish I was there," I breathe a sigh as I breathed in his smell.

"What do you think the chances are that Charlie would let you spend your sophomore year in Chicago?"

"I would say slim to none. He actually missed me a lot and he's proud of me for forcing you to stay."

"Yeah that's because he doesn't want me anywhere near you. I'm a guy remember he's got a shot gun shell with my name on it," he laughed at that as I realized he was totally right. "Me in Chicago means you get to be his little girl for a little while longer."

"Nine months and then what?" I laughed knowing the answer.

"Well then I spend all my time with you and he starts cleaning his guns again," Edward's playful tone causes me to laugh out loud as I can see Charlie doing that exact thing.

We talked for a couple hours as I told him about our hectic ride home. I voiced my concern and asked him not to say anything to Emmett. I didn't want to inadvertently hurt him before I met these great new friends of hers. I told him how angry and concerned Jasper acted which made me all the more worried.

"What will you do if these guys turn out to be not so great?" his concern was clear as I thought about his question.

"I don't know. I want to keep an eye on her since she is my friend and then there's Jasper. My dad's the chief of police so I think it will be ok. If all else fails I will tell him what's going on and maybe he could arrest people," I laughed as I try to lighten the mood.

"Let me know how this all works out."

"You know I will. I'm just curious to see how tomorrow goes. She's picking me up and we're supposed to go out to Rialto Beach to meet these guys but I don't know. If Jasper goes then I will but I would feel more comfortable out at LaPush with all the boys," the words are out before I realize what I said.

I listen as Edward's silence begins to worry me. He breathes in and out loudly a couple of times before I clear my throat hoping that will get him to talk. When his silence continues I try to check my anger.

"I haven't even been home long enough for you to be jealous yet. I mean I am wearing pajamas that still smell like you so whatever your issue is get over it or I'm hanging up on you," my tone is stern without being overly bitchy.

"I just don't like the thought of you being in a situation that makes you uncomfortable. And I really don't like the idea of you being in any kind of danger so please don't go without Jasper. If anything ever happened to you I don't know what I would do," his voice is filled with concern and I realize I allowed my paranoia to affect our conversation. "You shouldn't have to rely on anyone else but me."

"How very caveman of you. Edward I have my father who is the chief of police plus I am more than capable of taking care of myself," I finished feeling rather proud of myself when I hear Edward laughing through the phone. "What?"

"Baby don't be too offended but you can't walk a straight line how on god's green earth can you take care of yourself?"

"I can too shut up. You wait till you get home and I will show you," I laughed at myself as well as Edward cause he's right but I had nine months to change that.

The rest of the conversation continues as we both tease one another and talk into the early hours of the morning. I finally start to doze off on the phone before Edward quietly chuckles and tells me to go to sleep. I protest until I can't keep my eyes open. I tell him I will call him when I wake up since there isn't a signal out at the beach.

"Goodnight love I will talk to you soon," he whispers warmly in my ear.

"I love you Edward, goodnight."

*~*

Everything about the day seems off from the moment I open my eyes. I missed eight of Rosalie's calls as I finally answer the ninth call. Rosalie's tone is less than welcoming as she shrills into the phone. I had fallen asleep about two in the morning which for me is really six. My eyes are swollen as I listen to her yell at me to get up and get dressed since her and Jasper will be at my house in a half an hour.

I thought about bailing but knew that wouldn't go over with Rosalie at all. I agree before sending Edward a quick text telling him good morning as I drag my bones to the shower. The water helps my eyes and tight muscles. I stay in a little longer than I should have but at this point what's another five minutes.

I get out of the shower with more life as I quickly go through my routine. I haven't unpacked so I'm thankful I have extra toiletries in the bathroom. I pull my hair into a messy bun before walking out of the bathroom to my room. I look at my phone to see I still didn't have a response from Edward and know I will talk to him tonight. I text him that I'm leaving and I will call him when I get home.

Jasper's standing on my porch as Rosalie honks the horn loudly. I hate when she's in a hurry to go nowhere. I mean as if honking ever got anyone to move faster in fact just to piss her off I'm taking an extra five minutes to finish up. Jasper laughs knowing I am staling on purpose.

"Did you two talk more last night?"

"Yeah and if by talking you mean her slamming the door in my face before getting on the phone and talking to her new perfect someone all night then yeah we had a real heart to heart," Jasper's tone is irritated as he looks like he didn't sleep.

"I have a bad feeling about today. I don't know what it is but I can't seem to shake it," I finish my sentence as I hear Rose lay on her horn. I laugh as I roll my eyes before grabbing my beach bag. "Her majesty awaits."

The drive isn't a long one but it feels like an eternity as Rosalie yells at me the whole way. Apparently I am a complete jerk for making her wait this morning when she told me a specific time. I have no business talking to my boyfriend till all hours of the morning and blah, blah, blah. Shoot me now if this is how I am to spend my day.

My prayers are answered as she pulls up in a parking spot. I push Jasper out of the car as I climb out of the backseat. The cool ocean air hits my face and it's a welcome change. I can't see the beach since it's blocked by built up drift wood but I can see that the parking lot is full. I take a deep breath as I take Jasper's hand.

Walking on drift wood for the uncoordinated is like walking a high wire for an amateur; not highly recommended. I only tripped three times and twisted my ankle once. I made it to the other side before Jazz let my hand go as we look to a group of guys playing football down the way. Rosalie throws her bags at Jasper as she gracefully jumps off a log.

Rosalie walks by Jasper and I as she makes her way to the guys playing ball down the beach. I lift my eyebrows while Jasper picks up her bags as we follow her. It's already noon and the sun is warm on this late August day. The guys have on no shirts and some pretty nice bodies. I can't help but stare as Jasper bumps my arm.

"I'm telling Edward," Jasper's smile returns while he taunts me. I hit his arm as we keep walking.

The game finishes up as Rosalie saunters over to a tall man. I can't help but admit that he's pretty yummy looking. What? The man has dark hair and dark eyes and a little facial hair that makes him look older. Jasper and I watch as Rosalie launches herself into this man's arms.

"Breath Jasper, just breathe," I put my hand on his as we both keep moving forward.

Rosalie kisses this guy as Jasper and I stop in shock. Emmett courted her for a month and he got a measly peck on the mouth but this guy takes her to a couple concerts and on some scenic drives and she's practically giving him a tonsillectomy. Jasper's grip on my hand is starting to sting as I look to him.

"Jazz, my hand," he releases my hand as I look back at Rosalie.

Rosalie finally pulls herself away from the guy as she waives us over to her. Jasper moves forward as I'm somehow stuck in place. I take in the sight before me as I look to the three guys and one girl with wild crazy red hair. I meant to walk over to Jazz, Rosalie and the mystery guy but my eye caught a wash board stomach with matching blue eyes and blond hair.

"Are you as sweet as you look?" even his voice is hot.

"What?" I shook my head as I thought about Edward and immediately felt awful.

"I'm James, what's yours?"

"Bella, who won?" I tried to show I had some intelligence while checking to make sure I didn't drool all over myself.

"Friendly game, so Bella are you the Isabella Swan that Rosalie's been talking about?" he oozed charm as he flashed his grin and I immediately thought about Edward and how his is better.

"That's me. Although I can't imagine she did all that much talking attached to your friend over there," this guy is too pretty. I'm sure he works out all the time. Focus Bella!

"Yeah they definitely hit it off. She was going on and on about some guy name Emmett but she's long since forgotten him," I narrow my eyes at him as he sneered at Emmett's name. I look over to see Rosalie waiving me over as I look back to James.

"Excuse me James," I tried not to be a bitch but I did let some attitude slip out as I walked past him.

I can't believe some guy I just met has such an affect at me. I mean he's a good looking guy but his mention of Emmett brought me crashing back to reality. I really wanted to leave, go home and call Edward just to soothe away the icky feeling I had. I knew that wasn't going to happen so I trudged forward.

I stood next to Jasper as I took his hand in mine to help alleviate some of the tension on his face. It didn't help but I did catch James looking as he shrugged it off before walking off with crazy red. I brought my attention back to the conversation at hand.

"Bella I want you to meet my boyfriend," Rosalie's voice a pitch higher than it needed to be.

"Hi my name is Royce; it's nice to meet you Bella."

* * *

**Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuun!!!!!!!!! **

**Ok so I am leaving you here. We have met three of the group but there are two more that you don't get to meet till the next chapter. I haven't even begun to think about the next chapter and I am heading out of town this weekend to a New Moon party in Port Angeles…I know total dork!**

**Are you having/attending a New Moon party?**

**Please let me know what you thought of the chapter and if you have any guesses for how this is all going to go down! **

**Once again…it's your words I love!**


	21. Bad Vibes and Self Defense

**Hello, I know my chapter is a little late but I had way too much fun over the weekend and I didn't get any writing done. Although I will tell you I went with my seester and angel to the restaurant where Edward and Bella had their first date and enjoyed some mushroom ravioli and coke before heading to Wal-Mart to buy New Moon. **

**Did you buy your copy and drool all over Edward? **

**Thanks to all that reviewed on the last chapter. I will tell you that I plan about ten more chapters after this one. This chapter gives some information and transitions us to the final stretch. **

**As usual I do not own Twilight or its Characters; I just love to play with them.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Hi my name is Royce; it's nice to meet you Bella."_

I can't explain it but my skin literally crawled. I look into this dark eyes and I can't help but feel something is wrong with this guy. Then I shake the feeling since I know it's probably nothing more than my loyalty to Emmett. I take his hand as I give him the best smile I can muster.

His touch is cold on my hand. I withdraw mine as I look to Rose who beams as she bounces next to Royce. Taking a step towards Jasper I feel his arm wrap around me. I look into his eyes and try to convey my feelings on this whole situation and somehow Jasper already knows. I feel his hand rub my back as the comfort he provides calms my nerves.

Royce watches Jasper and I before he whistles for his group to join us. I feel James's eyes on me till he stands a little too close for my comfort. Jasper's arm tightens around me as James smiles to the both of us. For some reason I feel like a piece of meat. The crazy red takes James's hand while two other guys' joins our group.

"James, Victoria, Stefan and Demetri this is my brother Jasper and my friend Bella," Rosalie introduces us before crashing her lips to Royce's.

"Well Bella aren't you a sweet little peach," Stefan takes a step towards me as Jasper pulls me closer into his body.

"Man by all means don't let the little hotty speak for herself instead just whip it out and piss all over her," Demetri laughs before bumping fists with Stefan.

"He doesn't own me; Jasper here just tries to protect me from the rejects of society and based on your Neanderthal performance I would say I'm in dire need…of protection that is," I smile to both of the guys as Jasper lightens his grip while Royce and James break into laughter.

"Rosalie you weren't kidding this one is something else," James gives me a wink as Victoria glares at me.

"Yeah Bella is definitely one of a kind," Rosalie laughs before walking off with Royce.

Victoria drags James off with her and Stefan and Demetri kick up some rocks before walking away from Jasper and I. I let out a breath I didn't know I am holding as I look to Jasper. Jasper watches Rose walk away as I pull my phone out. I don't know why I brought it but I hope it was because for some reason on this beach I could get a signal. I want to go home.

My phone has one bar and I internally do a happy dance. I know I don't want to leave Rose and Jasper here so I call the only guy I can think of that would balance out this whole situation. I walk away from Jasper as I dial his number and wait while the phone rings.

"When did you get home?" his voice full of sleep as I smile at its warmth.

"Yesterday; what are you and the guys doing today Jacob?"

"Nothing that I can think of; you and Jasper coming out today?"

"Actually I was thinking that maybe you guys would like to come out and hang with us at Rialto Beach," I try to play coy but Jacob's silence let me know something is up.

"Bells you know I would love to see you but we don't hang out there," his voice is sympathetic.

"I understand; Jasper and I just didn't want to be out here alone," I use my disappointed voice hoping to guilt Jacob into coming out for the day.

"Bells I know why you and Jasper are out there and all I can say watch your back. Rosalie's new friends are bad news. We've had nothing but problems with that group since they showed up," Jake's tone is ominous as the feeling of dread washes over me. "And Bells don't take anything to eat or drink from them."

"I won't; thanks Jake. Jasper and I will be out soon," I push my feelings aside trying not to alarm Jake. "Talk to you soon."

"See ya Bells."

*~*

The day is long and drags by. Jasper watches Rose carefully as the two of us keep to ourselves. James all day keeps his eye on me as if he is tracking my every move. I can't understand why he seems so interested in me when Victoria is more than willing to give him whatever he desires. I stare at the water wishing for the seconds to move faster.

Charlie calls because I had forgotten to leave him a note and he was concerned. I use this as an opportunity to go home. I tell Rose that I need to get home while Jasper's parents call asking for the two of them to come home. I can't run over the driftwood fast enough to get to the car.

Entering my house I find Charlie on the couch watching a Mariners game. I set my bag on the stairs before heading into the kitchen for something to munch on and a glass of water. Charlie must've stopped by the diner for food since I didn't see any dirty dishes in the sink. I grab some carrots before heading into the living room.

"I didn't mean for you to come home right away Bells I just didn't know where you were," Charlie lowers the volume as he sits up on the couch.

"I wanted to come home and you gave me the perfect opportunity so thank you," I put a carrot in my mouth as Charlie gives me a concerned look. I finish chewing. "Rosalie has new friends that Jasper and I met today and I didn't like the vibe I got from them. It's no big deal."

Charlie's look becomes more concerned as he turns the T.V off. I try to focus on my carrots as I look anywhere but at my father. I know what's coming. My father is slowing disappearing as the chief of police is stepping in his place; even Charlie's posture changes.

"Bella what's going on?"

"Dad it's nothing. I just…I didn't get a good vibe. But it's probably because they're outsiders and they have their own way of being," I put another carrot in my mouth praying that I am able to defuse this situation before he has background checks run on all of them.

"I want names."

"Dad I need you to trust me. I did have a bad vibe but I think I was somehow looking at the situation as if supporting Rosalie in this relationship with Royce was being disloyal to the Cullen's or Emmett. I just…wanted to be home today. If I thought for one moment that these guys were dangerous I wouldn't hold out on you," I gave my dad the most convincing look I can muster.

"I want you to start carrying around a thing of mace and I'm enrolling you in a self defense class that starts next month," his tone stern as he looks me square in the eyes.

"Ok dad, if it will make you feel better not a problem," I normally would've protested but I needed the self defense class for when Edward comes home. I am going to show him that I can handle myself. "Feel better now Chief Swan?"

"Mock me all you want Bells but you are the most important thing in my life. Don't ever fight your natural instincts you have those feeling for a reason, ignoring them would be reckless. That bad "vibe" is your instincts telling you that there's something wrong," his posture changes as the chief leaves the building and my dad comes back. "I will let this go for now but Bella if anything happens please don't hesitate to tell me."

I love my dad. I smile to him as I nod before getting up and kissing his forehead. I walk to the stairs grabbing my bag as I hear Charlie turn the T.V back on. I know it's still early but I'm tired from all the sun and lack of sleep from the previous night. I climb the stairs telling Charlie goodnight before heading to my room to get on my pajamas. Once I change I crawl into bed and dial Edward's number. This whole day has been off and I need him to make it right.

"Today was the longest day I hate it when your phone doesn't work," his voice sounds relieved as I smile understanding him.

"My phone did work but I didn't call because there was a lot going on and I didn't want to involve you in it," I didn't want to alert him but I didn't want to lie to him either.

I gave Edward the same sugar coating that I gave Charlie. I know telling Edward the whole truth would see him and his family on a plane before I could talk any sense into him. I wasn't ignoring my instincts but I also made a decision that as much as I care for Rose I don't want anything to do with her new friends.

"Well now that you told me your version how about you tell me the truth," Edward's tone is slightly irritated but still concerned. "Jasper called Alice and told her all about it. Did you think she wouldn't tell me? The guys treated you like meat."

"Edward it wasn't anything Jasper and I couldn't handle. In fact did you hear the part where I stood up for the both of us? I told Charlie," here's hoping that scores me some points.

"Hopefully the truth versus what you told me."

"I told him enough to be concerned without running out and arresting people. Edward do you trust me?" my voice is strong as I try to bring him back to me and away from today.

"Bella of course I do."

"Then hear me when I say I wasn't in any danger today. The guys were pigs sure but they are no different then Eric, Tyler or even Mike Newton. You also have to remember that Rosalie is Jasper's sister and he was overly protective today of both her and I. The guys thought he was my boyfriend. Trust me and calm all that testosterone that's coursing through your veins," I couldn't help but be proud at the fact I had defused three potential nightmares today. "Please tell me how your day was?"

"Bella this isn't over," he sighs letting today go.

I can't help but laugh at him. I know that Edward hates to be laughed at especially when he's trying to deal with something. I meant to lighten the mood not provoke him even further. I listen as he breathes heavily on the other end. His resolve is fading. I love that I know Edward so well.

"I know you are looking for any excuse to come home which I'm not going to give you. Now tell me how you day was?"

"A nonevent really; I mean I didn't even crawl out of bed until two since someone kept me up all night. I played the piano and worked on a few new compositions and helped mom make dinner but other than that nothing," his tone softens but I can still hear a hint of concern; nothing a couple of hours of talk can't cure.

Our night didn't run quite as late. That's not to say that we didn't talk for three and a half hours. My eyes can't stay open since I haven't had that much sleep. I listen while Edward hums my lullaby into the phone. I can only smile before succumbing to my need for sleep.

*~*

I wake up the next morning to my ringing phone. I hold out hope that it's Edward calling to wake me up but I have a sinking feeling that it isn't. I hear the phone but can't find it. I forgot I had fallen asleep with it attached to my ear. I find it wrapped up in my sheets on the last ring.

"Hello?" I tried not to sound too irritated.

"Get up; I'm picking you up in a half an hour," Rosalie's tone is pleasant.

"Why?"

"We are going back to school shopping. Plus I want to hear what you thought about Royce so get up; shower and I will be there shortly."

I try to tell her I can't but she hangs up too quickly. I sit stunned. Yesterday and today Rosalie has ambushed me. As much as I care about Rose her crimp in my sleep is starting to wear on me. I look at my phone before dialing a number.

"Morning doll; what's up?"

"Is she for real?" I let the lack of sleep and irritation seep into my voice.

"I'm afraid so. Our parents put the kibosh on her seeing Royce for the moment so she's venting her frustrations with spending their money and dragging you along for the ride," Jasper's tone is elated as I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Don't suppose you are joining us?"

"Sadly darling Rosalie wants nothing to do with right now. I told our parents about the way the guys were acting and that Royce seems overly touchy and needless to say my parents decided that from now on Rose needs to stay closer to home and can't go anywhere without me."

"Wait a minute; so how the hell are you not coming with us then?" irritation turns to anger cause shopping and me do not go hand in hand.

"Well Rose says she's taking you so the parents think she's ok out with the chief's daughter," I listen as Jasper laughs at how Rose being with me somehow makes Rose behave.

"So what do I do if we veer in the direction of Royce's house?" I listen as Jasper's laughter quickly dies and he exhales loudly. I'm guessing he never thought Rose would use me to see him.

"It's a good thing I love ya Bella, I'm getting ready. See you in twenty," Jasper's laughter begins as I pull the blanket over my head yelling out in irritation.

I push the covers back as I force myself out of bed and into the shower. I move quickly since I now know that Rose is going to be pissed. I don't want to deal with shopping and a pissy Rose. All I want is a fun day with my friends. I get out of the shower and quickly get dress before running a brush through my wet mop and pulling it into a bun.

I dabbed a little moisturizer on my face as I rush through brushing my teeth. I know Rosalie will cringe at the sight of me but I am up and moving against my will she will just have to put up with my appearance…at least until we leave the first store and she makes me change into whatever she happens to buy me. Like the Cullen's, the Hale-Whitlock's love to spend money on other people including their fashion victim friend Bella.

I grab my phone and my small purse with my money and head downstairs. I half expect Rosalie to be in front of my house and am surprised when I see my driveway is empty. I decide to eat breakfast and call Edward. I know I don't have a lot of time but I am happy with a pop tart on the fly and a simply "hello" from Edward. I dial his number as I grab the last strawberry pop tart.

"Good morning beautiful; what's on the agenda today?"

"Shopping, shopping, and more shopping," I fake the cheerleader rah-rah excitement as sarcasm drips from my lips. I take a bite of my pop tart as Edward laughs out loud.

"Oh my poor Barbie doll where is she dragging you today?"

"God only knows. I am nothing more then her victim although I was able to con Jasper into going since their parents put a hold on Rosalie and her new dream guy for a while," I am rather impressed that my Jedi mind tricks worked so effectively. If I have to suffer then so did Jasper; although sadly he does enjoy shopping which is another reason why him and Alice are perfect for each other.

"Will you try to have fun?" his tone sympathetic but hopeful.

"I always do. I think it will all depend on how the siblings get along today. Apparently there is something of a mutiny in their household these days. What are you going to do today?"

"I am finishing up a couple of compositions. See my girlfriend is making me stay away from her so I can work under some big shot pianist and one of the requirements is fifteen original compositions. It gives us something to work on over the year. I have fourteen right now," his tone a little sad at the mention of another school year apart form one another.

"Well I hope you use my lullaby since it's the most beautiful piece of music I have ever heard."

"I'm not using that since these are pieces that we are to working on and somehow making better. I have it on good authority that your lullaby is already perfect," Edward's smile radiated through the phone as my heart ached a little missing him. I could see him on his piano bench with his sheet music in front of him working away.

"Well no matter what this guy says your music is beautiful," I look out the window to see Rose's car pull up as I waive to her from the window. "Sorry babe but Rose just got here and I gotta go; call me later?"

"When I take a break I will try and save you from shopping hell. Love you."

"Love you too," I hang up while opening the front door in time to greet Jasper. We exchange pleasantries before walking to the car. From the looks of thing Rose seems like she's in a good mood. Maybe today will be a good day after all.

*~*

Six hours and hundreds of dollars later the three of us crawl back into Rosalie's car for the long drive home. We normally would've shopped in Seattle but since we didn't leave at the crack of dawn we went to Silverdale instead. I suggest food since the pop tart has worn off and my stomach was now loudly talking to me; besides Red Robin has the best teriyaki chicken burgers.

All three of us order food and begin a tame conversation. Jasper and Rosalie have been nice to each for the majority of our time together. A couple of times one or the other would throw a snide comment at each other but otherwise they remain civil. I try to steer us towards topics that won't start World War III.

The food arrives and we all eat in relative silence. I don't like this strain. The mood is wrong and watching Jasper and Rose my heart breaks a little. Jasper told me once that they have always been close. Rosalie has never treated him like the pesky little brother and Jasper unconditionally looks out for his sister. I decide to stick my nose into this situation and talk to Jazz when we got home.

The drive home is good. I sit in the front and control the radio station. I like something in between what both Rosalie and Jasper like. The three of us even sing along to half of the songs and my heart fills knowing that least for a brief time that it's like it was before Jazz and I went to Chicago.

Charlie is home when I get home as I give Rose a hug and thank her for all the clothes she bought against all my pleading. She laughs at me and hugs me back. Before I close the door she yells to me that she won't be calling me tomorrow and I secretly jump up and down on the inside. Jasper walks me into the house with seven bags filled clothes. Charlie greets him before poking fun at me.

"Gees Bells; did you leave some clothes for others to buy?" Charlie laughs as Jasper joins in.

"I was with Rose; like I had any say so in what was bought. I just had to make sure it fit me," I roll my eyes at both of them as if they didn't know how Rosalie is; although with Alice and Esme I would've come home with at least ten bags.

Jasper follows me upstairs to help drop off the clothes. He sets the bags by my bed as I look to him. He gives me a soft smile before heading for the door.

"Jazz you have to trust her. I don't like Royce in fact he gives me the creeps but he's her choice. What would you do if your family didn't like Alice?"

"Bella who wouldn't love Alice?" his tone is playful as I give him a stern look. "Knowing me I would date her in spite of what they said."

"This guy is a total used car salesman and if everyone just allows things to progress Rose will figure it out on her own. Emmett hurt her and she needs to work it out and we need to support her," I take his hand as Jasper wrestles with himself.

"This guy is all wrong. I would act the same way if you came home with him or James for that matter," his tone had an edge to it. I didn't think Jasper has been paying attention, apparently I was wrong.

"I think he has a nice body and nothing more," my tone is defensive as I'm filled with guilt and Jasper can see it.

Jasper pulls me into a hug. His warmth is inviting as I close my eyes. Jasper is apart of my strength and support. I love him and without him I'm not sure I could've made it through this time apart from the Cullen's. I want so much to give him all that he has given me. He pulls back from me as Rose honks her horn.

"I will try; she's my sister and I hate to watch her do this," he kisses my cheek before heading to the door.

"I love ya Jazz and I know both Rose and I will be safe in your hands," I smile at him as his face lights up.

"Love you too Bella. See you later," he smiles at me as I nod.

Jasper leaves my room as I look out the window to wave at Rose while Jasper runs out to the car. I look over at all the bags and I know I should put all the clothes away but I don't want to. I let me mind drift and for some reason it moves to James. I try to shake it off but for some reason there is something about this guy that is staying with me much longer than it should.

I think about Royce too as I try to decide what it is about him that makes me so uncomfortable. The way he looks at Rose isn't with care but possession. Rose is beautiful in fact the most beautiful girl in town but Royce is new so it's something else. I can't shake my dread but I know Rose well enough that if we fight her on this she'll marry the guy just to prove that it's her choice and we have no say so in it.

So I am going to swallow my dread and growing fear and pray to whatever's out there that we all come out on the right side of this. I mean I could be wrong. I would like that. I will give these new friends the benefit of the doubt. I will do exactly what I'm telling Jasper to do. Once again James enters my head as my cell phone rings. I am grateful that Edward is calling to bring me back to where I need to be.

*~*

**September**

School starts as Jasper and I move over to the High School. The school is small so moving around it is easy. I recognize all the faces as Jasper and I walk to our lockers. We are next to each other and have four classes together. I see Mike Newton walking down the hall with his arm around Jessica Stanley and I have to laugh. They couldn't be more perfect for each other. Mike waves to me as Jessica gives me a condescending greeting.

I shake my head and keep moving on to my first class. Jasper leaves me at my class as he walks to his. I walk in thankful that I at least know Mike and Jessica aren't in this class. I look around the room and find an empty seat. Next to walk in is James. I hold my breath hoping he takes an empty seat but I slowly release as I realize he's coming straight for me. I am about to make up a lame excuse when I see Angela walk in.

"May I?" James's tone is oozing with charm.

"Sorry I'm saving this seat for my friend, Angela," I wave over to her as she joins me.

James nods his head and grins as he takes the desk behind me. I'm not sure I really want him behind me but I am glad to be away from any close proximity to him. Angela sits down as we easily converse about our summer. Talking with Angela I am reminded of how great she really is. This year will be the perfect opportunity to get to know her. Normally I would be too distracted by Edward; that sadly won't be an issue.

Second period I sit with Jasper as Jessica and Lauren pepper us with questions about the Cullen's and Chicago. I give vague answers while Jasper gushes about how much he misses Alice and how Edward completely dotes on me. Jessica and Lauren both have a thing for Edward so I have to smile as their faces become less enthusiastic the longer Jasper talks about Edward's love for me.

Third period finds me stuck with Mike, Erik and Victoria. I want to cry as I listen to Erik talk about his summer of finding incredible stories that will get him on the paper this year. Mike talks about his relationship with Jessica and how she never likes to do anything other than shop, go to the movies and eat out. Victoria on the other hand doesn't talk to me at all. In fact all she does is glare at me.

Fourth period is my favorite class English. I sit in between Jasper and Angela while the teacher tells us we will be reading Romeo and Juliet, Pride and Prejudice and Withering Heights. I love all three books and have read them more than once. I am totally going to ace this class. Jasper looks at me with concern as I lean over and tell him I will tutor him.

Lunch is something new all together. Angela is sitting with Mike, Jessica, Erik, Lauren and Tyler. Rosalie is sitting with Royce, Demetri, James, Victoria and Stefan. I look to Jasper trying to figure out where we belong. Angela waves us over to her table as Jasper and I decide that one day with the bobble heads and Angela won't be too bad.

Fifth period has me in total hell. Gym for the uncoordinated is basically walking a gauntlet. Add to that Mike, Jessica and James and I want to cry. Jasper laughs as he gives James a look that suggests back off. Jasper may not be a bear like Emmett but it didn't make him any less menacing. I would have to remember to tell Edward.

Sixth and final period of the day is quite comedic. The bobble heads are there along with Angela, Jasper and of course James. This teacher doesn't like you to sit with your friends so he seats alphabetically according to your last name. I watch as Jasper walks to the other side of the room as James or James Swinton takes his seat next to me.

"I thought I would never get to sit next to you Miss Swan," his grin radiates all over his body as Victoria burns a whole through me.

The teacher goes over the syllabus as James passes a note in my direction. I pretend not to notice. I don't want to make friends with this guy. When I ignore his subtle hints, James finally reaches over and rubs the back of my hand with his index finger. I jump a little as the spark that passes through me startles me. No one notices as I look over at him. He points to the note.

_Why don't you like me?_

I look back at him as I shake my head and look to the teacher. James pulls the note back to him and scribbles something else before pushing the note back to me. I look over wanting James to keep his hands to himself.

_Your boyfriend is so insecure that you can't even have a friendly conversation with the new guy; awfully possessive if you ask me. _

I shake it off as I laugh internally. Jasper isn't the jealous type but Edward on the other hand would have this guys head. I didn't talk a lot about this guy to Edward since I knew his reaction and I didn't want him getting upset when there is nothing he can do about it. I ignore him as James pulls the paper back to him and scribbles some more.

_I am a very patient person. I can hold out._

I look at him as he grins at me. I have no reaction to him but I can feel Victoria staring daggers into me. I roll my eyes as I turn back to the teacher. The teacher finishes with the syllabus as he tells us that the person sitting next to us is our partner for the rest of the semester. Why isn't this guy sitting in front of me next to Jessica?

The last bell rings as I move quickly to get to Jasper. Jasper and I walk out of the room with Angela as Lauren and Jessica mutter about how hot James is and why do I always get to be with him? I didn't see this seating arrangement as an honor as Jasper and I walk to our lockers. Rosalie walks hand in hand with Royce as we drop off our books. Rose is our ride home so we all walk to her car.

A week later and it's my birthday where I am embarrassed left and right. Charlie wakes me up with breakfast in bed before giving me my gift which is a printer for my pictures. I love it. I am spending a fortune getting my pictures developed especially the ones that I get in five by sevens and eight by tens. I wrap my arms around his neck while I tell him how much I love him.

Jasper and Rose promised not to say anything at school about my birthday. I almost made it through the whole day without any fuss. That is until I get to sixth period. I walk in to find flowers and balloons at my desk. I immediately turn bright red as I look to Jasper who is wearing a sheepish grin.

I walk over to my desk to see a card. I open it quickly and smile. Edward sent the flowers, Alice sent the balloons. I am going to get him for this. I smell the beautiful purple roses as I take my seat next to James who leans over and wishes me a happy birthday. I excuse myself to the bathroom. Once in the hall I pull out my phone and dial a number waiting before it picks up.

"You are in so much trouble mister," I try to sound angry but fail miserably.

"Happy birthday beautiful; I had an early meeting which is why I didn't call you, sorry love," his voice smiles as I am filled with warmth. "Did you get the flowers?"

"And the balloons, yes I did. Thank you for the embarrassing production, all of the girls are jealous as hell right now," I giggle as I hear him laugh. "How was your meeting?"

"Boring but I accomplished what I needed to. So birthday girl what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Nothing that I know of; probably dinner at the diner," I furrow my eyebrows trying to think if Charlie said anything. A teacher walks toward me as I move into the bathroom. "Ok I have to go before my teacher thinks something happen to me but I love you and I will call you tonight."

"I love you birthday girl."

I hang up the phone and head back to class. I smile thinking about Edward. How did I get so lucky? Class is over quickly as Jasper helps me carry out my birthday loot. Rosalie is waiting for us. Her excitement is written all over her face as I look to Jasper. Something is up and I know I am in trouble.

A couple of hours later I walk into the diner to find all my new friends, the boys from the reservation, Jacob, Billy and of course Charlie surprising me with a party I am so not expecting. I smile as I hug Angela before being enveloped in Jacob's growing arms. I say hello's before turning to Jasper and Rose who look like they both ate the canary.

"Thank you guys; it's really great," I make sure my tone is genuine. Even though I am not the kind of person who likes surprises I appreciate the effort and care they put into this.

Rose hugs me before leaving Jasper and I to meet up with Royce and James. I look to Jazz who gives me a smile before handing me three boxes. I take one box and unwrap it. It's a beautiful top that I know immediately is from Alice. I set the top down before grabbing the second one. It's from Carlisle, Esme and Emmett. I open the box to find paper for my new printer with extra ink cartridges and a couple of CDs. I laugh at how the adults coordinate.

The last box I open with excitement. This one is from Edward and I know it's going to be good. I remove the tissue paper to find a book. I remove the book from the box and flip through the pages. A look of shock comes over my face as Jasper asks what's wrong.

"Edward made a book out of my photographs," I whisper the words as I continue to move through my photos.

The book is beautifully crafted. I reach the end of the book and there is a picture of Edward and I and a tear comes to my eye as I ghost my fingers down the image. The only thing missing from today is the other part of my family and Edward. Jasper tells me to look at the front of the pages as I find the inscription above my photo of our meadow.

_To My Bella_

_Your view of our world is inspiring. I look at your images and see the talent of this person you are becoming. I hate that I am not there to watch you go through this in person but I am so proud of you. Thank you for bringing me home._

_Happy Birthday Bella, I love you._

_Edward _

I couldn't see through the tears as Jasper laughs at me. I join in his laughter as I hand him my book. He flips through the photos he already seen as I compose myself. I try to enjoy the rest of the night but all I want to do is go home and call Edward. No one is as loved as I am in this moment.

**October **

This month moves quickly as fall is in full swing. In September I joined the yearbook staff and news paper taking pictures. Angela actually got me to join since she is also a photographer. I like that I get to use my camera more frequently. On weekends I get out while the weather's still good and take photos that I can send Edward.

I also send him the shots I take at the football games. Edward laughs that I am actually participating in school activities but says my pictures are really good. Charlie and Billy come and watch as the Spartans get their asses handed to them every week. The only team that I can think of as bad as ours is the Rough Riders from Port Angeles.

James is still persistent as I continue to avoid him all together. I work with him but only when absolutely necessary. Victoria is an odd duck; she doesn't ever speak to me but whenever James breaths in my direction she insert needles into my eyeballs. Jasper thinks she is highly unstable which makes staying away from James all the easier.

I start taking my self defense classes in the middle of the month. Charlie signed me up so that if I have any problems with any of the boys I can take care of myself. I laugh cause apparently all I need in life is mace and self defense. The classes are on Tuesday and Thursday for six weeks. Of course Charlie would sign me up for the extensive training.

Edward's private classes are turning out to be more challenging than he anticipated. Everyday we talk about how this guy doesn't care for Edward's compositions and tries to change them. Edward's frustration some days is through the roof. I talk him down every night and every night he jokingly tells me this is all my fault; before of course thanking me for making him stay.

I get a new CD of his compositions weekly and I can see the differences. Edward's attention to detail with this guy's perfectionist attitude is bringing about a maturity in Edward's music. On the CD I get to hear the before and after and the difference at times is subtle but changes the piece dramatically. I ask if he's going to use my lullaby and he immediately says no. That piece is just for us as I tell him it's perfect as it is.

**November **

The weather is getting cold as the rain is constant. Football season is over but I still have to cover several events including pep assemblies and various activities around school. I have to say I didn't think I was going to be so busy. I find that I like the world from behind my lens as I start to think about colleges.

English class is also where I am thriving. I love the literature and the papers that we are writing. I tutor Jasper after school since this is not his area but it's a great trade off since he loves history and I am lousy with dates. We feed off each others work as Angela joins us to study quite a bit.

I don't think Angela really needs any help but she enjoys our company as much as we enjoy hers. I like her a lot. She's quiet but opinionated; self conscious and yet bold. I watch her as she tries to decide what she wants for herself. I think she has a crush on Jasper and soon I will have to tell her that there is no hope there.

James's games continue. I ignore him in class so he goes out of his way to do things that make me engage him in some way. Whether it's a note, a drawing, asking for a piece of paper or a pen, sometimes he bumps me with his knee or hand just so I will look over at him. I have to say that it's wearing my defenses down a little bit. How bad can he really be?

Rosalie and Royce are still pretty hot and heavy. I thought by now Rosalie would've seen through his charm but instead she seems to be disappearing more and more everyday. I know that Rose wants to be with someone who cares about her but she doesn't have to party all the time and do god knows what to be cared about.

For a week in October and a week this month Rose was grounded for ditching classes. Rosalie takes school pretty seriously. She has her college picked out since she wants to do something with cars; she told me once but I wasn't really paying attention. So for her to ditch and put her grades in jeopardy is uncharacteristic for her.

On the eighteenth I got a package from Alice. She made dresses for Rose and me. I had given her our measurements and the dresses turned out beautifully. I gave Rosalie hers as we gushed about owning Alice Cullen's originals. Rosalie and I model our new dresses while Jazz takes some pics. I send them to Edward and Alice. God I miss them and no matter how much busy work I have, it's never enough.

**December **

Two and a half weeks of the semester is all that remains. I have managed to speak to James only when it's necessary for assignments in class. I have fought all the notes, advances, and every other thing he has thrown my way. I truly believe at this point his only interest is the chase. Too bad I was never one for running.

Edward has this month off and everyday we plan for his escape to come visit me. I tell him it's his turn since I still have school. Using the web cam, Edward helps me with my homework and I can't help but laugh. Edward has a tutor that works with him so that he can stay at grade level. I know that Edward misses the interaction with other kids since the only people he interacts with is his family, his tutor and his instructor.

Siobhan, Liam and Alistair come by and see Edward occasionally but are busy with their own lives. Edward did say that Siobhan and Maggie broke up so he got the opportunity to comfort her through that. Siobhan told Edward she wants her next girlfriend to be like me. I could only laugh at that. Here I thought she was stealing my boyfriend but in reality she likes me. How backwards is that?

I get through my finals and say goodbye to the semester. The thought of two weeks off makes me want to climb the walls. I know I will be hanging out with Jasper and I will get to see Rose but I will be alone. I think about all the web chats I'm going to have with Edward and somehow I feel less alone.

Two days before Christmas, exactly a year since the Cullen's moved to Chicago I find myself out at their house. Charlie drops me off before heading to work. I want to dust and open the house up. I haven't been in a couple of weeks and I need to keep my end of the bargain. I unlock the front door and I am hit with their faint smell.

I walk in and look around the empty shell. In six months this house will have life in it again as laughter and love fills the walls. I can't wait for that happy day. Lately my dreams have been giving me a preview of what I hope will be life once Edward gets home. We walk the halls hand in hand, I listen for hours as Edward plays music for me on the piano and I get to feel his arms around me and his lips on mine.

I shake myself from my daydream as I open windows. The air is damp and cold so I won't have to keep the windows open for long. Then I start dusting. How is it possible to hate something so small? I mean dust has no purpose and yet you exert a lot of energy trying to get rid of it. Once I am finished I vacuum the downstairs.

I cleaned the upstairs the last time I was here so I decide to dust quickly before taking a walk. I still have a couple of hours before Charlie picks me up. I am glad I brought my coat. We haven't seen snow yet but I know it's on the horizon. The white powder can't help but torture us. I walk lost in thought before I reach my destination.

I push through the brush and see our meadow. My heart can't help but ache as I look at the empty space. The surrounding trees are still green as is the grass but the flowers are gone as the dark ominous sky threatens rain. I pull out my phone needing Edward more than ever.

"I am missing you so much right now I can barely stand it," I try not to whine but even I can hear it in my voice.

"And here I thought I was the only one feeling that today," his voice is soft and sad.

"What's wrong with your day?" I try to comfort him as I lay down on the ground.

"Aside from the fact that you aren't here; I am just done with being here and I want to come home. Where are you?"

"I'm here," I smile as tears fall from my eyes.

Silence passes for a couple minutes. I compose myself as I hear rustling on the other end of the phone and I know Edward is still in bed. I can't help but smile because Edward can be a lazy lump when he has nothing to make him move.

"Bella; are you ok?" his voice is unsure as I hear him take a breath and hold it.

"I'm ok. Why can't it be May already? I miss you so much. I miss your arms, your hands, your body, your lips, your smell hell I even miss that crooked grin you give me. What are the chances I will find you under my tree with a big red bow around you?"

"Oh Bella sadly slim to none; I tried to swing it but my parents aren't quite ready to be without their kids at Christmas," his tone is even sadder as I close my eyes. "Like I could go by myself, Alice would have a coronary."

"May will be here before we know it," I try to lighten my tone knowing that being all sad isn't going to do either one of us any good.

"So you miss my body?" his tone is mischievous as I laugh heartily. This is why I love Edward Cullen.

We talk for about an hour before I finally have to get off the ground because I am shivering so bad I can barely continue our conversation. I listen as he tells me to go to his house and get undress and put on his clothes to warm up. I can't help but feel a sensation growing inside of me as I realize that something is changing between us. It's exciting to listen to this new tone from him while this feeling burns in my core while fear creeps around the edges.

I reluctantly let him go since Charlie will be at the house in a little bit and I want to run through the house to make sure it's clean. I close up all the windows and make sure all the doors are locked. I enter Edward's room as I remove another one of his sweat shirts and pull it on. I breathe him in as the tears return.

Knock this shit off right now!

Stop being a baby and go downstairs.

I wipe my eyes as I leave Edward's room. I'm not going to do this. I have spent a year being stronger than this. It's Christmas and I am overly emotional as always. I smile to myself thinking about Charlie's gift this year. It won't top last years but he's going to love it all the same.

I walk out of the Cullen's as I see someone walking into the trees. This is a private drive and there aren't any houses around. I pull out my mace as I follow the person into the brush. Last thing I need is someone casing the house. I can hear the person breathing heavily as I gain on the person in front of me.

"Can I help you?" I try out my stern tone, it's a little weak.

The figure in front of me stops and I realize I am in the woods and even if I scream, no one would hear me. My pulse quickens as the person in front of me turns as my mouth falls. It's James and his face is bruised and bloody. I have no words as I move towards him.

"What happened to you?"

* * *

**I am leaving it here. I know I am evil but all good things come to those that wait. I am already working on the next chapter and I am hoping to have it done by the end of the weekend. **

**Hint for next chapter: Guess whose finally coming home! That's all the tease you get.**

**I love your words so let me know what you thought?**

**What do you think happened to James?**


	22. Take Offs and Landings

**Hello, how are all my favorite people doing? Just the way I like to start the week, with an update! So I hope you all had a great weekend, I did working hard on finishing this chapter for you. I like what I've got here and I can't wait for all of you to read it. In this I decided to give you some sweet and sour moments. I have gotten some request to hurry up and tell you why Miss Bella is lying in the woods and I will tell you now we are quickly working towards those answers.**

**A big kiss to all of you who review. It really means a lot to me that you all read this let alone tell me what you think. So thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**As always I do not own Twilight or its Characters; I just love to toy with them.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"_What happened to you?" _

I moved towards James but he took a step from me. Looking at him I can tell he has a black eye and there is blood coming from his scalp and from his lip. I know Charlie will be here and I'm hoping I can get James to come with me. I keep my hand on the mace as I try to coax James to talk to me.

"I know I act like a bitch to you most of the time but I can help you, if you let me."

I reach my hand out to him and he doesn't flinch. I take a step towards him as I hear Charlie's cruiser pull up. James also hears and pulls further away. I try to bring him with me so I can at least hear what happened to him but Charlie calls my name and it spooks James. James turns on his heel and takes off into the woods.

I turn around and walk to where Charlie's voice has grown concerned. I walk out of the brush as I see Charlie lean into the squad car. I wave to him as he hangs his head with relief. I walk to the cruiser as Charlie mutters something into his walkie. I smile to him as Charlie extends his arms in a "what are you thinking" move.

"I thought I saw something and I wanted to make sure that it was nothing. I don't want some punk breaking into the Cullen's house," I give him my best smile as I walk over to the passenger side of the car.

"And what did you find?" his tone more father and less police.

"Nothing, probably a rabbit; whatever it was it's gone now," I open my door and get in the car. Charlie gets in and starts the car before leaving the house.

*~*

Christmas came and went and with New Year's fast approaching I try to think about what the New Year will hold for me. I haven't seen Jasper too much over the break and when I do see Rosalie she looks right through me. Charlie catches wind of some drug problems going on at Rialto Beach and my heart sinks knowing Rosalie is in way over her head.

I haven't seen James since he disappeared into the woods and apart of me wants to track him down and find out what happened to him. I guess I have a little cop in me too either that or I am really noisy. James always comes across and cocky and all knowing; seeing him beaten and vulnerable makes him seem more human.

Angela's call for a girl's night brings me out of my slump. Her house is across town and walking into her world is a nice change of normal. Her mom welcomes me to their home and I spend a minute chatting with her before Angela and I leave to walk to the video store. We giggle and talk about boys and classes when I see James out of the corner of my eye.

I keep walking with Angela when I see James with Victoria and Royce. I don't want to bring anything up in front of them in case it somehow embarrasses him. I ignore them as Angela and I walk past to get to the video store. I hear Victoria make some snide comment about me as the door closes. Angela immediately makes a bee line for the romantic comedies and I walk the wall of new releases.

I hear a commotion but ignore it as I look at the back of the latest slasher flick starring some no talent big boob hack. I shake my head as I go to put the case back on the shelf when I feel something graze my arm. I look over my shoulder and see James starring at me. I lock eyes with him as a feeling I can't explain comes over me.

"That movie is awful, unless of course you like naked girls and gallons of blood," he grins at me and I'm lost in his voice. "I think this might be more up your alley."

I take the case from him and look at the title. It's a romantic comedy about some manwhore who with love redeems himself and becomes a man worthy of the woman's love. I shake my head as I look back at James. His face has softened and the charm is gone and in its place is vulnerability. I put the case back on the shelf as I move down the row. I pick up an action movie and look for Angela.

"I'm sorry about the other day. I just needed to be alone and work through some things. I didn't want you or anyone to see me like that," his voice is low as his lips are inches from my ear. "I appreciate you trying to help me."

"Did you get it all sorted out?" I don't take my eyes off the case as I wait for his response.

"Nothing to sort; it's just a daily deal in the Swinton house. Daddy drinks too much and I let him use me so that he keeps his hands off my mother," his voice is child like as my heart breaks for him. Sadly this town is full of stories like this.

I turn to look him in the eye to see if his words are true and what I see haunts me. I feel like I am seeing James for the first time. Everything is stripped away as he stands naked in front of me and I can't help but feel his pull. For the first time since I met him I actually want to know him.

Angela comes up behind me with three movies in her hand. A quick glance shows it's going to be a long night of longing looks and passionate kisses. Gotta love romances. I hear James chuckle behind me as I notice that Angela is holding Pride and Prejudice. I think about my situation as I look back to James. Is he a Darcy or a Wickham?

I shake the thought as I look back to Angela and nod that her choices are good ones. Angela bounces before walking up to the counter to check out. I can't help but laugh as I turn back to James whose been watching me. I smile to him before putting the action case back on the shelf.

"I'm sorry about what happened. I gotta go but if you need help or someone to talk to; it sounds trivial but I'm here," I look over at Angela whose waiting for me by the front door. "I'll see you around."

I walk away feeling a mixture of emotions. I mean what do you say to someone who gets beat everyday by the person whose suppose to love and care for you. I wanted to tell my dad and arrest that asshole. But I know that I can't do that, that the victims are the ones that have to do that for themselves. Plus I had no proof so it would be my word against James's family.

Angela and I walk back to her house and watch movies while painting toe nails and talking about photographs in a special magazine Angela subscribes to. I have fun without thinking about anything. Not the drama with the Hale-Whitlock's or how much I miss the Cullen's. In this moment, this relationship is all mine and I smile to myself and to Angela who I think is feeling the same way. It's easy with her.

After mass quantities of candy, chips, nail polish and laughter Angela puts in Pride and Prejudice. I sit next to her as I listen to her sigh wishing she had a Darcy of her own while I thought of Edward. I smile knowing that soon he will be home and I can't wait for him to meet Angela.

*~*

Walking the halls with Angela I feel lonely. I look around searching for Jasper and he's no where to be seen. Jasper and I only have two classes together while Angela and I have three. Walking into first period I wonder how many classes I will have with James. I have seen him a couple times since the video store but we haven't talked.

Angela took the seat next to me as Mike walks in with Eric and I can't help but notice something off about Mike. Angela and I talk as I watch Mike solemnly take his seat. Jessica walks in with Lauren and her appearance is the opposite of what we are use to seeing. I watch as Mike looks away from Jessica as she walks past him. Apparently Christmas brought a break-up for the happy dim wit couple.

My attention moves to the teacher as I forget all about Mike and Jessica. I see James walk in late as his eyes find mine. I give him a small smile as I feel something inside me ache. I look to my desk as I hear something from the back of the room. I don't pay any attention as I look to my cell phone and text Edward a quick little note. It really needs to be May already.

The rest of the day is a little jarring as I can't get anywhere near Jasper. The two classes we do have together have a seating chart based alphabetically. At lunch I sit with Angela as I see Jasper walk through the cafeteria but he doesn't stop to talk as he walks over to Rosalie before dragging her out to the hall.

I have no idea how I am getting home when I see Rosalie's car is gone from the parking lot. My house isn't far from school but it's cold and of course it's raining. I slip my hood over my head as I start the walk home.

"Can I walk with you?"

I turn to see James holding an umbrella. I smile to him as he walks over and covers my head from the rain. I walk with him down the block in silence. I feel a war ragging inside of me. I want to talk to him but everything in me is also fighting it. There is something about this guy that I like but I have no idea what that is.

"How were your classes today?" my voice is small as I give into the curiosity.

"Alright, I can tell I am going to have some problems with a couple of my teachers but it's nothing I can't handle," he's nonchalant as we walk in the rain.

Our conversation is light as I learn that he lives two blocks away from me. We talk about nothing important. He tells me he's an army brat from all over and his family is in Forks because his grandfather left them a house while I tell him that I wish I was somewhere warm. We didn't divulge our souls but it's nice to talk to someone who's actually present.

That's how it started. Jasper and Rose somehow disappeared from my life while Angela and James fill their void. I try to see Jasper but all my advances are stopped as my desperation turns to Alice. I call her with the hope to find out what the hell is going on. I get a hold of her only to listen to her cry for an hour over how he broke up with her and he's not taking her calls.

I try to corner Jasper at school but he slips through my arms and moves like I'm invisible. All my attempts to reach Jasper and Rosalie are defeated. I lean on Angela and James as my relationship with Edward starts to strain. I talk to Edward everyday but I think the distance is finally getting to us. I tell him all that's going on in my life but for some reason of another I keep talk of James to a minimum.

That's not the only weirdness going on around me. At school Jessica and Lauren have decided to launch a verbal attack against me. Angela and I go over everything that I ever did to either one of them and I am at a loss. It's true I never really liked either one of them but I just avoid them, simple as that.

Mike is also acting weird. He sits alone and is completely withdrawn. Eric and Tyler try to get Mike some help but have since given up on him. Something is going on and it feels a little too connected. I try to talk to Newton and find that his venom is just as bad as Jessica and Lauren. James and Angela agree that I need to just ignore them and move on.

Easier said than done; for the first time in my life I am at odds with everything. Even my sleep is fighting me as insomnia and nightmares plague me. Angela sees me struggle and tries to talk to Jasper for me knowing that will help but she strikes out as he is less than kind. James on the other hand just tries to pull me further away from everything by trying to focus on moving our relationship in a different direction.

I'm so wrapped up in all the melodrama that I watch as time slips by me. Winter turns to spring as spring hints to summer. School is almost over as everything around me is getting worse. I am actually looking forward to a summer filled with hiding from everyone from school. I wish I had a shield that somehow protected me but this is the real world and things like that don't exist.

Two days before school lets out I watch as Jasper heads into the guy's bathroom and I take a chance and follow him in. I pass two other guys who look at me like I'm crazy as I try to hide my blush that is now incinerating my face. I see Jasper standing at the urinal as I look to the window while Jasper finishes. He jumps when he sees me.

"I am not going another day like this. Now I know something is going on and I want to know what it is right now?" there is silence from him as I feel tears fall from my eyes. "Jazz, please talk to me."

Jasper washes his hands and stands with his back to me. I look to the floor trying to find some comfort as I feel my heart break. Jasper and Rosalie are more than friends; they are apart of my family. These last couple of months without them have been some of the hardest. I focus on my breathing as the minutes pass by.

"Bella I need you to know that I love you," his voice is barely a whisper as I hear the pain in his voice. He turns to look me in the eye and he looks as though he's been beaten. "I had to make a choice Bella and I have to stand by that. I'm so sorry honey."

He walks to me and pulls me into his arms before kissing my forehead. Time stops as I feel his warmth around me before the cold seeps in from his absence. I am in shock until I hear him open the door. I turn to him quickly as I try to stop him.

"What choice? Jazz please talk to me," the tears fall freely as he stops in the door with his back to me.

"I can't Bella, just trust me on this."

He's gone before I can say a word. I want to collapse on the floor and curl into a ball and not move for the rest of the day. But then I realize I am in the boy's bathroom and there is no way I am laying on this floor. I did however run out of the bathroom, to my locker and out of the school. I don't care that I am skipping school right now; in fact all I want is to go our meadow.

It turns out to be the longest walk I have ever taken but I make it to the Cullen's in record time. I drop my bag at their front door before running down the path and through the brush. Our meadow is in full bloom. The purple flowers cover the ground like a blanket while the sun breaks through and warms the area.

I walk out into the warmth as I remove my over shirt and feel the sun kiss my bare arms in my navy tank top. I listen as everything around me buzzes with life as I lay down in the center of our meadow. In this moment I am free as I feel the weight of my world fade away. I am numb as my heart beats loudly in my chest.

I want to call Edward. The only time his voice truly comforts me is here in this place. He did tell me the other night that in a few days he would be home. I had to fake excitement since I really didn't want him coming home to all this. In fact if I could, I'd almost rather they stay away. But I can't tell him that without him getting the wrong idea.

I do want him to come home, I do. I am just scared of what he will think when he gets here and sees me. I look in the mirror these days and I don't even recognize myself. I have lost weight and I have circles under my eyes from lack of sleep and even my posture is hunched as if that somehow will protect me from all the ugliness around me. In short I am nothing like the girl he saw nine months ago, hell I'm not even her shadow.

I've allowed the outside world to find me here. I close my eyes and try to focus on the sun, the smells and the peace that I can only find here. I almost miss it entirely. In fact I don't hear the footsteps only the gasp that comes from my left. I look over and I can't believe what I am seeing. I get to my feet as I look over at the figure standing just within the brush line.

I feel my heart drop as tears well in my eyes. I know this has to be a mirage since Edward told me he wouldn't be home for another three days. I wait for him to step into our meadow before I can even move. He stares at me as my breathing becomes more rapid. Finally he takes a step into the sun and I see his face.

My heart stops, I regain my breathing as I realize it's not Edward but James. I shake my head as I watch James move closer to me. He reaches for me before I take a step to his right and quickly walk out of the meadow with James close behind me. I can't be here with him. This spot belongs to me and Edward and I'm not sharing it with anyone else.

"Bella, wait up. How did you find this place?" he chases after me as I lead him out of the meadow and back onto the trail. "Where are you going?"

"How did you know I was here James?" my tone is irritated since this is the last thing I needed right now.

"I saw you leave school and since you don't ditch I followed you to find out what's going on," he grabs my arm as he pulls me to him right outside the Cullen's house. "What's wrong with you?"

"James not right now ok? I just need to be alone for awhile which is why I ditched school," I try to pull my arm out of his hand but he holds on. I look into his face and am startled with what I see.

In his face I see that he cares for me. Over the last couple of months James and I had become friends. We talk and spend time together everyday but the more I get to know him the less I see him as something other than a friend. I don't want to hurt him and seeing this look I know I can't avoid it. I have to tell him the truth.

"Bella I have to tell you something," his tone is soft and I see the hope in his eyes and I take a deep breath trying to steady my nerves.

"James I have to tell you something as well," I look him in the eye as he motions for me to continue. "I have a boyfriend James and he's coming home in a couple days."

The confusion that spreads across James's face is one I have never seen before. He takes a step closer to me as he shakes his head and smiles to me. His charm is back and I immediately feel defensive. He brings his other hand and places it on my other arm as he brings me face to face with him.

"I thought you and Jasper broke up months ago. Bella you don't have to lie to me," his grin makes my stomach turn as he leans in closer to me.

"Jasper's not my boyfriend, he's my best friend actually he's more like my brother."

"He's not your boyfriend then where the hell is your boyfriend?" I watch as anger spreads across his face and through his body.

"He's in Chicago with his family. The moved about a year and a half ago to take care of family and they are coming home in three days," my voice is steady as his grip on my arms is becoming uncomfortable. "James?"

I motion to my arms as James snaps out of it and releases me from his grip. I take a step back as I continue to watch him carefully. My internal voice is screaming at me to go inside the house and call Charlie. I give James my comforting smile as I look behind him to the Cullen's front door. Then I remember my keys are in my bag.

"Bella, how can he be your boyfriends if you haven't seen him in a year and a half?" his tone is calmer now as he watches me with precision.

"It's a long story,"

"And funny enough in all this time why haven't I heard that story?" a slight irritation hangs on his words.

"Everyone knows I am with Edward I didn't think about it, I mean I've been with him forever it seems," I play innocent as I keep my tone calm.

"And I am what? Something to keep you company while you wait for your boyfriend to get home?" the venom drips from his voice as my inner voice screams at me to move.

"James I really didn't think anything other than we were friends, I didn't know you felt something for me," my whole demeanor shows the honesty of my words.

"Friends, well isn't that fucking fantastic," he walks away from me as I watch him erratically move about the space as I move slowly over to the steps to get my bag. "Do I look like the kind of guy whose friends with girls?"

"I didn't know those guys had a particular look. What about Victoria?"

James looks at me as if he's putting the pieces of a puzzle together. His face softens before the rest of his body joins in. He lets out a breath before slowly moving towards me; with his hands out in front as if to suggest he's not up to anything his whole demeanor changes.

"I'm sorry Bella, I'm being an ass. Over the last couple of months I have developed feelings for you and to say that I am a little shocked by this news would be an understatement," his eyes stare into mine. "So you have a boyfriend no big deal. Still friends?"

"Absolutely," I smile to him before taking his hand. I join him in his laughter as I release his hand.

James moves out of my way as I run up the stairs to get my bag. I pull out my cell phone before it starts ringing in my hand. I release a breath when I see its Charlie on the caller ID. I answer it as Charlie barks at me before asking me where I am. I tell him I'm at the Cullen's. Charlie tells me to wait; he will pick me up in five minutes.

I hang up with him before telling James. James grabs his bag off the ground before saying goodbye. He disappears into the brush as I sit down on the stairs. I feel my heartbeat return to normal as I wait patiently for Charlie to swoop in and save the day. For once I am actually happy to be in trouble.

*~*

School the next day is nothing more than a formality. All the tests have been taken and class periods are filled with movies and talks of summer plans. I use this opportunity to lay my head down on the desk and catch some much needed shut eye. People are looking at me more than usual as I pull my invisible shield around me and drown out the noise.

Lunch is a complete nightmare as I walk to an empty table with every eye on me. One more day and I am free of all this. I keep my eyes on my book that has become my solace as Angela runs up to me. Her mouth is moving a mile a minute but I can't make out what she's saying.

"Slow down Ang, what's going on?" I look at her flush face as Angela takes a deep breath.

"Victoria is running all over the school going on and on about how you stole James from her. She says she caught you guys having sex in some meadow by Edward's house," Angela's face is panicked as rage courses through my veins. "Everyone's talking about it."

"I didn't touch him. He followed me yesterday and I told him I'm with Edward. How can this be happening?" I look over to the table where James and Victoria sit as Victoria points and throws daggers at me with her eyes.

I get up and move past Angela as I walk across the cafeteria to Victoria's table. The room falls quiet as the other sheep wait to see what happens. I am curious that myself. I know my feet are carrying me to her but what I am going to do when I get there is a whole other story that I haven't written yet.

Victoria stands and waits for me to close the gap. I am almost to her when I feel arms around my waist. I turn around with the full intent of pushing whoever has their hands on me when I see Jasper and I immediately melt into him. I can hear Victoria laughing behind me as the rage brings me back to the task at hand.

I remove Jasper's arm before I continue the few feet. I stand in front of Victoria as the smirk is gone from her face. I stare her down as I hear my heart furiously pound in my chest. I steady my breathing as I take a breath finally knowing what I want to say to her and the rest of this damn school.

"How pathetic are you that you have to run around school spreading some ridiculous lie about me and a guy I've never even touched. James is my friend and nothing more. In fact my boyfriend is coming home tomorrow and trust me when I say he is well worth the wait," I take a breath as the fire inside of me threatens to consume me. "If he doesn't want you that's not my problem and you should take it up with him but since you and I have nothing to discuss my name shouldn't leave your mouth."

I stand in front of her waiting for her to respond. I can feel every set of eyes on us as they wait for a punch to be thrown or hair to be pulled. I don't break eye contact with her as I start to feel her resolve to melt. I feel arms around me again as Jasper pulls me slowly back away from Victoria. I turn my back to her as I feel my core start to shake.

Jasper pulls me through the cafeteria while Angela grabs my belongings and follows behind us. I make it the hall before I feel the tears. I am so overcome with emotion that I don't know how to let it all go. I collapse in Jasper's arms as the cafeteria erupts with laughter and yelling. It's directed at Victoria as I have somehow won back my honor.

Jasper and Angela get me up and move me outside before anyone can come out of the cafeteria. I am a complete wreck as I let the whole semester bleed out of me. Jasper asks Angela to call Charlie and tell him that I am sick. Jasper gets me to Rosalie's car as I see her come out and get in the driver seat.

I have no idea where I am going. I sit in the backseat as I feel the car move and the hum of the engine calm my tears. I don't want to stop yet. I want all of these toxins out of my body. I want to purge, to yell and scream. I feel so tightly wound that a part of me thinks I might actually be going crazy.

The car stops as the engine shuts off. I can hear Rosalie and Jasper talking but I can't make out their words. I close my eyes and wait to hear something I can understand. I feel the cool fresh salty air as the warmth of Jasper's hand takes mine. I open my eyes as the sun floods the space with light.

I get out of the car and I immediately recognize the beach; La Push. Jasper walks me over to some drift wood as I take a seat. The tears are back in full force as I feel the levy break. Jasper pulls me into his arms as I feel Rosalie on the other side of me. For a few minutes I am reminded of the family I use to have.

I look up into Rosalie's face and I see a complete stranger. Rose whose beauty is said to be her greatest asset looks as much of a shell of herself as I do. Her eyes are dark and sunken. She's lost so much weight and her hair is limp and thin.

"What happened to you Rose?" I whispered the words afraid to knock her over.

"He's not a bad man Bella, he just runs with a bad group of people," her voice is soft as I see her wipe a tear from her eye.

I look over to Jasper whose hand is rubbing circles on my back. His face is exhausted and I can see that this semester has been a battle for more than just me. I take his free hand as Rose lays her head on my shoulder. A little boy running down the beach stops and looks at the three of us before his mother calls him. I try to think what we must look like to him. Do we even look like real people? Or are we simply shadows sitting on driftwood?

I can't make myself move and it seems neither can Jasper or Rosalie. This place is safe for us. We know that nothing can get us out here. Darkness engulfs us as I finally pull away from Jasper and Rose. Charlie's going to be furious with me and I know I have to get home. I pull Rosalie into my arms as I feel her tears on my shoulder. Jasper stands and wraps us in his arms. This whole situation is wrong.

*~*

I don't think I have ever seen my father so angry before. I didn't even make it into the house before Charlie starts yelling at me. I barely listen as he asks me where I've been. Who was I with? What is going on with me? I hear the fear and concern in his voice but sadly I am too tired to care.

I know I am not going to go anywhere without giving him something so I tell him what's been going on at school. I tell him about the taunts and the whispers. I tell him about my problems with the other girls and how I just want the summer to begin. I apologize for making him worry and for my actions.

I see him soften as I give him a weak hug and a kiss on the cheek before heading upstairs to crawl in bed. I want to shower but I don't' have the energy. I look at my cell phone and see I have missed five calls. That's a lot of missed calls for one day. I scan through and see that Edward has been calling me all day.

I feel the tears come as I realize what a horrible girlfriend I have become. I know I should call him back but I don't have the strength to lie to him tonight. Soon he will be home and I will have to spill my guys but for now I want to sleep. I want to forget I even exist. I feel myself falling into a restless slumber when Clair de Lune fills the air. I roll over and use my hand to feel for the phone. I press the button as I hear his voice.

"Bella, where have you been? Why aren't you answering the phone?" his tone is concerned but edged with anger.

"I'm sorry baby I am so tired. I was going to call you back but I can't keep my eyes open," my words are heavy as I try to make sense. "I didn't mean to worry you."

"Christ Bella I have been waiting all day to talk to you. I come home tomorrow can you believe it?" his voice is filled with such happiness that it makes me want to climb further under the covers.

"I know I can't wait to see your face," I smile as tears fill my eyes. I really can't wait to see him and the rest of the Cullen's.

I listen to Edward talk for an hour. He tells me all about his last week in Chicago. His private tutor wrote him an amazing letter of recommendation should Edward choose to pursue his music. I smile when Edward finally confesses how much he truly learned from this man before thanking me for making him stay. I ask when he will be home.

"I have no clue. We were suppose to fly into Port Angeles but with all the luggage and Alice's whining we are flying into SeaTac and then driving home. Our plane lands at noon so it's your guess," his tone is once again irritated. Edward wants to be home and this inconvenience keeps him from it. "Esme's going to call Charlie tomorrow; I hope he will let you spend the night tomorrow."

I feel panic rise in me as I process Edward's words. I didn't plan this out very well and now I am going to miss out on seeing my family. I furrowed my brow and wanted desperately to kick myself. I don't want to alarm Edward but if I don't tell him, he will be really pissed at me.

"There might be a small problem with that. Charlie's not very happy with me right now and I'm not sure he's going to let me stay the night," I keep my tone calm. I don't' really want to cry any more tonight.

"Charlie's never mad at you. What happened?" his tone is concerned but kind.

"Not tonight, I promise I will tell you everything tomorrow but tonight I just want to hear about you," I plead with Edward and with a sigh from he gives in to me.

"Tomorrow then."

*~*

My nightmares made sleep an illusion and I feel the effects the moment I open my eyes. Charlie is off to work which allows me an opportunity to make some sort of amends. With everything going on around me I just didn't have the patience for house work and I'd fallen behind on my chores. I look around and the house isn't as bad as I thought but a little elbow grease and some fresh air will make all the difference.

I open the windows and the breeze smells of new life. I smile as I feel a burst of energy. Then it hits me as I look at the clock; Edward will be home in a few hours. I turn on the radio as the music fills the air and I start my chores. I have to admit there is something about cleaning that calms me. It's simple and straightforward and it allows me to let go of everything that I can't control.

Two hours later, I have cleaned the kitchen, vacuumed the living room, dusted, wipe down the windows and put in three loads of laundry before I finally climb the stairs to take a shower. Charlie called to tell he's coming home early to talk which means Esme must have called him. My father can say no to anyone except Esme Cullen.

The water feels good in fact I make a decision to never leave the shower while I rinse the rest of my shampoo out of my hair and I laugh, if it were only that simple. I turn the water off and wrap a towel around me. I dry off and get dressed before brushing my hair and teeth. I pull my hair into a bun before leaving the bathroom.

I go downstairs to fold the last load of laundry. I sing along to the song on the radio while folding towels and sheets. I see Charlie's cruiser pull up to the house as I am finishing up. I smile to myself that I am able to finish everything before Charlie got home. I walk upstairs to put away the laundry while Charlie comes inside. I walk down the stairs with a smile on my face for my dad who looks at me with recognition.

"House looks really nice Bella," Charlie smiles and his body relaxes.

"I know I have been really vacant lately with everything and I'm sorry. I promise it's all going to change," I look him in the eye so he knows I'm giving him nothing but the truth.

"I want to know what's going on Bella, no more skirting the issue," his tone is stern as he motions for me to sit with him on the couch.

I sit down and I tell my dad everything. I hold nothing back as all the events of the last few months pour out of me. At one point Charlie takes my hand in his while I tell him about my growing distance with Jasper and Rosalie and the problems with Royce and his group including James. It's the most honest conversation I have ever had with my dad and somehow it makes things a little better. I smile to him as I finish, Charlie lets out a sigh as he processes all the new information.

"Thank you Bella, I have been wracking my brain trying to figure out just what in the hell has been going on with you," he pulls me into him. I can feel the stress leave his body. "So Esme called."

I lift my head off his chest to look him in the eyes. I try to fight the smile but I can't. The excitement and anticipation fills every inch of my body and right now I am praying to anyone that will listen that my father will have mercy on me. I give Charlie the look for him to continue with his torture.

"She is wondering if you can spend the night tonight and I'm struggling with the answer to that question," his look is serious so I turn my eyes to my lap as my smile drops. I hear him chuckle as I look up at him. My mouth drops while Charlie laughs at me.

"You are so mean. Why do you feel the need to torture me?" I try not to whine but I can't help it.

"Welcome to the last few months Bella," his laugh deepens and I can't help but join in. I feel more weight slide off me the harder I laugh. "Of course you can Bella; I wouldn't punish you like that."

I have the best dad in the world.

I run upstairs since I now have to put on a healthy face. I don't want my family to see how I have let myself go. I want today to be a happy one filled with laughter and love. I have been waiting for this and now that it's here I can completely give into my excitement. I can't believe how long I have waited for today.

The phone rings and I literally want to burst out of my skin. I know its Edward and he's calling to tell me when he will be home. I answer the phone and I can hear the exhaustion in his voice as he tells me they are driving around the lake.

"And Bella, you better be at my house cause I want the first thing I do once I'm home is to hold you in my arms," his tone is heavy as I close my eyes wanting him here now.

"I will leave here in half an hour and I will wait at the house for you," I can't fight the excitement as my smile radiates across my face.

I pack my overnight bag as Charlie changes out of his uniform. He's taking me over since he wants to welcome the Cullen's home as well. I move about my room and my house like a pent up caged animal. Charlie at one point asks me to please sit down but I can't. I watch a clock that's not moving fast enough. I get up and walk up to my room. I want to make a call and I don't want Charlie to hear.

I dial his number and wait for him to answer. I listen as the phone rings and rings but still no answer. I thought maybe we had bridged some gap yesterday but apparently I am wrong.

"Hey this is Jasper, you know what to do."

I wait for the beep before I leave my message. I tell him that the Cullen's will be home in twenty minutes and it would be a good thing if he stopped by to say hello. I wanted him to join us and to reconnect with Alice. I know that this breakup wasn't his idea since he loved Alice very much. I tell him I miss him before hanging up the phone.

Charlie calls me from downstairs and I put my phone in my pocket before heading down. I practically skip I am so happy. The nightmare is about to end. I get in the cruiser as Charlie smiles to me. The weather is perfect as the sun beats down on our small town. Everyone is out and about; Charlie waves and greets those that cross our path. I try to keep my cool and I fight the urge to tell Charlie to drive faster.

Once off the main street Charlie increases his speed as we move onto the highway. My heartbeat quickens as I feel electricity flow through me. Charlie pulls onto the Cullen's road and the anticipation becomes too much. Once the car is parked I move from the car and up the front steps. Esme had someone come in and clean the house yesterday but I wanted to open the windows.

I make it to the stairs before I hear a car coming up the drive. I turn and both my breathing and heart rate increase. I slowly walk down the stairs as I see the darkened windows. I smile waiting for the car to stop but before it can I see the door open and Edward springs out towards me. I laugh as I move towards him.

I throw my arms around his neck as his arms wrap around my waist while he lifts me to him. He's gotten taller since I last saw him. I burry my face in his neck as his face goes into my neck. I can feel him smelling my fallen hair as I smile. Time stops as I am overwhelmed with months of feelings. I can hear the rest of the family exit the car and even greet Charlie but I can't pull myself away from Edward.

Finally I pull myself away before Edward's lips crash into mine. In this moment I don't care that his parents or my father are a few feet away; all I know is I want this guy more than anything else. I feel Edward part my lips with his before his tongue slides into mine. A fire ignites in my core and I know there is nothing I can do to get close enough to him. Our kiss continues until I hear someone behind us clear their throat.

Edward pulls away as he puts me back on my feet. My face is beet red and I try to stall before I have to face our families. I can hear Emmett chuckle in the background as I finally turn and face the firing squad. Esme has tears in her eyes while Carlisle and my father have a different look, a concerned look. I calm down enough to leave Edward's side.

I immediately move to Esme's arms. Her warmth and love wrap tightly around me. I whisper to her how much I have missed her before she shares the same about me. I leave her arms and head into Carlisle's. His strong arms hold me close to him before he tells me how happy he is to be home with me and Charlie. Emmett lifts me to the heavens as he spins me around. I laugh as he finally puts me down.

I look over to Alice whose eyes are filled with tears. I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her. I listen to her sob quietly. I hold her tighter to me as I curse Jasper for putting Alice through this. Its one thing to do it to me but Alice has no idea what's going on. I pull away as I hear another car come up the drive. I look and see Rosalie's red BMW.

I close my eyes as a smile returns to my face. I turn Alice towards the car as Jasper gets out and moves to Alice with open arms. I look over to Rosalie who looks worse then she did the other day. I move over to her as she looks towards Emmett. Her face falls as Emmett tries to move towards her but Rosalie avoids us both and gets back in the car. Jasper closes the door as Rosalie says something to him before pulling away.

I look over to Jasper as he smiles to me and silently thanks him. I smile and give him a wink before I feel arms wrap around my waist. I lean my head back onto Edward's chest as I listen to the adults move into the house. Moments pass before I hear Esme gasp.

"What the hell?" Carlisle rarely swears as Edward and I turn towards the house.

Edward takes my hand as we move quickly to the house. Edward enters before I do and I stop in my tracks. The entry way has spray paint along the walls. I move in slow motion as I walk into the living room and see that the room has been vandalized. The couch ripped up while the TV, bookshelves, picture frames, and tables have been smashed. Edward's piano looks untouched but further inspection shows the strings have been cut. I begin to pant as tears fill my eyes.

Alice and Jasper enter as I watch the parents walk around the room surveying the damage. I look over to Jasper who gives me a concerned look. I close my eyes as tears fall from them. Alice and Emmett immediately take off up the stairs to see what the vandals did in the rooms. Minutes later Alice calls Edward upstairs as he takes me with him. We move quickly up the stairs and down the hall to his room.

"All the other room are fine, except for yours," Emmett's voice is soft as Edward and I look over the damage.

My mouth drops as I see the room has been thoroughly trashed. I look around and my heart drops knowing who did this. I look to Edward who has stopped in his tracks. I look over at the mirror to see what he's looking at. I see a picture. It's of Edward and me. I take a step closer to see that an X has been drawn over Edward's face while a circle has been placed around mine. James has been in this room. I close my eyes and lower my head.

I hear the parents call all of us downstairs. Edward walks out with Alice and Emmett and Jasper lingers behind. I look over to him as tears fall from my eyes. Jasper moves to me to pull me into his arms. I shake my head with complete disbelief. Jasper rubs circles into my back trying to calm me down.

"This is bad Jazz, why the hell would they do this?" I look up at Jasper's face needing an answer.

"James seems to be under the impression that you belong to him. Bella this is just the beginning," Jasper wipes my face as Edward walks in.

I look over to him as Jasper lets me go. Jasper nods towards Edward as he leaves the room. I look over to Edward suddenly unable to speak. Edward walks to me pulling me into his arms. I thought this nightmare was over but apparently it's just begun. I did this; I invited this into their home. I tightened my arms around Edward trying to make this all go away but I know I can't.

I feel Edward's lips on my forehead. I look up into his eyes and I know by the look on his face that my makeup has rubbed off. His face falls as he looks into my darkened eyes. I try to pull away from him but he holds me closer to him. I look down at his chest but his hand on my chin brings my eyes back to his. I'm not on a phone anymore, I can't hide from him.

"Baby, what happened?" his voice is barely a whisper.

"I'm so sorry, this isn't how your homecoming was supposed to be," my voice is shaky as the tears fall from my eyes.

I hear Charlie call me downstairs. I close my eyes knowing I have some explaining to do. I didn't tell anyone, not even Charlie that I saw James here. That he came through on his own and then he followed me here. Edward leans down and lightly kisses me before threading his fingers with mine. I follow him out of his room and downstairs.

I look to Charlie who's on the phone before looking to Esme who is being comforted by Carlisle. Emmett looks like he wants to break something while Alice clings to Jasper. Charlie hangs up the phone as he looks to me.

"Bella is there something you would like to tell us?"

* * *

**Ok my darlings this is where I leave you. I gave you the return of the Cullen's but sadly it's not all rainbows and ponies. I haven't started the next chapter so I can't say for sure when I will update next. But don't worry; I won't leave you hanging for too long.**

**Your hint for the next chapter: Edward meets face to face with James while Emmett gets a look at Royce.**

**Please let me know what you thought of the chapter. It's your words that I love!**


	23. Confrontations and Nightmares

**So I have to say that I think I am just as anxious as you guys to find out how this all ends since all I can do lately is write. Well that and of course my seester and angel constantly telling me to write more. So here you go another chapter. I will warn all of you as we move forward it is going to get violent. This showdown will not be pretty but I promise I will not be overly graffic. There is also going to be more swearing as we move forward. I know this rated mature but I do have younger readers and I want to prepare them.**

**I am also going to post another chapter in the companion to this story Voices. This one is going to be Rosalie's voice and it will cover the time period when she first meets Royce and how their whole story begins. It should be up in a couple of days so check it out.**

**As always thank you so such to all of you that review. It means a lot to me and it helps me get through the next chapter. I do read and respond to all of them so thank you! And to the rest of you that don't review…thank you for reading and I hope you are enjoying the ride! **

**As always I do not own Twilight or its Characters; I just love to live vicariously through them!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Bella is there something you would like to tell us?"_

I felt everyone's eyes on me and I suddenly couldn't breathe. I hadn't even talked about James and now I had to tell my family and more importantly my boyfriend that James and most likely Victoria are the ones that trashed their house. I look to the ground trying to buy some much needed time when I hear Charlie clear his throat. I look up at him as my throat goes completely dry.

I shake my head as I open my mouth when a knock at the door gives me a reprieve. I close my eyes and let out a breath I didn't even know I am holding. I take a step away from Edward as Jasper walks over to me. I want to run away, actually I want to find James and beat his sorry ass for being such an infantile jerk. I give Jasper a pleading look to save me but I know there is nothing he can do to help me. I got myself into this and now I had deal with the aftermath.

Note to self, the next time your inner voice yells at you to walk away from that guy with washboard abs that gives you a bad feeling: do it.

Jasper's hand goes to my arm as I shake my head at him. I walk past him and towards the back door while other cops walk in to handle the now crime scene. I slip out the back door and take off running towards the woods. I would love to be on Antarctica right now but sadly I will have to settle for the woods.

I want to go to the meadow but I'm afraid of what I will find there. I stand at the fork in the path and look to the right knowing there is nothing down there. It's just a path that goes till it ends but to the left is my hiding place, our meadow. My feet go on autopilot as I go to the left and walk down the path to the brush. I stand hoping that I will walk through and everything will be the way it's supposed to be.

I enter and look around the small area and smile. It's been completely untouched. I walk to the middle and sit down. I bring my knees to my chest as I rest my forehead on them. I want to cry for being a coward and for being so stupid. I should've known and now I have to hurt my family with my stupidity. My anger takes over for self pity as I refuse to let my tears free.

I hear footsteps and my heart is immediately in my throat. I look over to the brush and pray its Edward. The brush moves and I immediately see red. I mean in this moment I know exactly how a bull feels when he sees red. I'm on my feet and on the move before I know what I'm doing. My fist is balled and ready for some action. I see that grin and I physically feel ill.

"How dare you come here," I finish before I throw my fist. I connect with his jaw and I don't feel anything so I ball my other fist and connect with his right eye.

James goes down as he screams out. The adrenaline coursing through my veins causes me to want to kick him while he's down but instead I hesitate just long enough for him to tackle me to the ground. I use my legs and arms to fight him off of me but he moves quickly and pins me with his arms and legs I can do nothing but scream.

"Jesus Christ Bella will you listen to me?" his eye is red as I continue to scream. "Bella!"

"Get off of you asshole, I can't believe you could stoop so low," I scream at him. "Get off of me now!"

I see something shift in James and I am suddenly afraid to be all alone. This was a bad idea and now I know hitting James might not have been such a great idea. I continue to squirm because there is no way in hell I am giving up without a fight. His grip on my wrists gets tighter as he moves his head in towards mine.

"What the hell is this? Get off of her!" Edward's voice is ravenous as I feel James lifted off of me.

Edward throws James off as he stands in front of me. I get to my feet as I stand behind Edward. James takes a moment to collect himself before getting up on his feet. I can practically hear Edward growling at James while James dusts off and grins over at us. I place my hand on Edward's shoulder trying to bring him back to me. The last thing I need is Edward killing this scumbag and going to jail.

"So this must be the boyfriend. I have to say I'm not all that impressed. You could do so much better Bella," his voice oozes charm as I feel bile rising in my throat. "Did our little Bella tell you about our previous rendezvous?"

"Bella wouldn't touch you. Now get the hell off my property before I have you arrested for trespassing," Edward pulls me into his arms as I smile up at him. God I love this man.

James gives me a murderous look as he leaves the meadow. Every muscle in Edward's body is tense as feeling in my hands return and man do they hurt like hell. I shake them out as Edward to looks down at me. His hands move over mine as he begins to massage them. Edward doesn't look me in the eyes and I know James's words are seeping in.

I move my hands so I can thread my fingers with his as I wait for him to look at me. No one knows about this place not even Alice or Emmett. Edward has to be thinking something is going on with James for him to know about our meadow. Minutes pass as I wait for Edward to look at me. Then something unexpected happens; Edward lets go of my hands and turns his back to leave the meadow.

I literally feel my heart stop as I look at Edward's back walk away from me. The tears take this opportunity to make an appearance as my voice disappears. I collapse on the ground as Edward moves through the brush and disappear from my sight. The weight is too much and I have to release the pressure. I scream into the sky as everything over the last six months threatens to burry me. Edward can't save me from this, I have to do that for myself.

I don't know how long I have been laying here. It's been at least a couple of hours and now its twilight and if I don't move soon it will be dark. I can't make myself get up since I have no where to go. Charlie will expect me to talk and the Cullen's will be devastated by my betrayal. I could go home with Jasper but I'm sure he'll need more space and to involve Angela anymore in this would be criminal. I wish I could walk home but that's irresponsible and all I would accomplish is worrying Charlie more.

I get up and walk back to the house. I am numb with a vacant look on my face. I don't walk through the house but around it. I walk to Charlie's cruiser and I get in on the passenger side and wait for him to take me home. I know I won't be staying the night and I also know that I can't face the Cullen's. I look at my hands before I notice the bruises on my wrists. Great something else I have to explain to Charlie.

I lean my head against the glass and close my eyes. I am so tired that I want to sleep for a week. How did I get here? I mean I was on cloud nine this afternoon and now I am a pile of rubble. I will tell my dad who I think did this and hopefully one of the idiots left a print behind to get them thrown in jail. I will apologize and do what I can to help clean the damage. But not tonight, tonight I want to go home.

I must've fallen asleep. But when I wake up it's not in my bed or even at my house. I am in my bed at the Cullen's. I look out the window and it's still dark. I sit up and I feel almost drugged. My head, arms and legs weigh a ton as I try to get out of bed. I hope Charlie is still here so I can go home. Edward doesn't want to see me and I don't want him to have to.

The hallway is dark as is the stairs. I labor down the stairs as I see the downstairs is also dark. I walk over to the window and see that's Charlie's cruiser is gone and I lean my head against the glass. I am stuck here and I have no clue how that happened. My throat is dry and sore so I walk to the kitchen for some water.

I get a class and pour some water before drinking the whole glass. I look out the window into the darkness before deciding on another glass. I haven't eaten and I'm starving. I look in the pantry hoping to find some crackers to munch on. I'm in luck. I open a pack and fill my class with more water. The clock on the microwave is wrong since it's flashing at me as I take a seat at the breakfast bar.

I prop my head up on my arm as I eat my crackers and drink my water. I listen to the quiet house as the silence is peaceful. I finish my crackers and water, clean up my mess and walk out into the dark house. I can see that a lot of the damage has been cleaned up. I walk past the couch when I feel something slide into my foot. A white pain flashes through my body as I fall to the ground. I hold my foot up as I see there is something, most likely glass sticking out of my foot. I slide my body over to the tile before bleeding all over the white carpet.

I see a towel and I grab it to wrap around my foot. I want to remove the glass but I think it might be a bad idea. The pain is incredible as tears fall from my eyes. I can't stand the smell of blood so I move my foot away from my face since I feel a little light headed. I hear movement in the house as my whimpering is no longer quiet. Emmett comes down the stairs to find me.

"Bella, what are you doing?" his voice is heavy with sleep.

"I think there's a piece of glass in my foot. I didn't want to wake anyone up," I snivel as Emmett removes the towel to look at my foot. I turn my head away.

"It's in there pretty good, I'm gonna go get Carlisle."

Emmett's gone before I can protest. I wrap my foot again as I feel the crackers trying to make an encore. I take long slow breathes as I hear Carlisle and Emmett return. Carlisle tries to calm me as Emmett turns on a light. I close my eyes as Carlisle quickly gets to work on my foot. I hear Carlisle say I don't stitches but my foot is going to be tender for a few days. He works quickly since he knows how blood affects me.

"Why didn't Charlie take me home?"

"Charlie didn't go home but to the station and he didn't want you home alone since he has an idea who did this," Carlisle's voice is calm and soothing while Emmett moves the light so Carlisle can see better.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, I never meant for any of this to happen," my words come out as a whisper as I wipe my tears away.

Carlisle doesn't say anything as he continues to work. I look to Emmett who gives me a soft smile. I look away waiting for Carlisle to finish so I can crawl up the stairs and back into bed. Carlisle cleans and then wraps my foot. I try to get up but Emmett wraps his arms around me and carries me bridal style upstairs. I thought Emmett was going to take me to my room but instead he moves me into Carlisle's office. Emmett gently sets me in a chair before kissing my head and leaving the room.

To say I am confused right now is an understatement. I look around the office as my mind moves a mile a minute trying to figure out what's going on. The door opens as Carlisle walks in and takes a seat next to me. I look at him trying to read his face but I am at a loss. His face looks tired but his eyes are soft and gentle. Carlisle reaches his hand out to take mine in his. I wince since it's the hand that hit James's jaw.

Carlisle looks over my hand and I know that neither one of them are broken just bruised. My wrists on the other hand look bad and Carlisle's eyes look angry as his thumb lightly skims my skin. The tears fall while I try to calm my breathing since I have no idea what's going on and I'm a little scared. I can't take this silence.

"Carlisle I know you and Esme aren't very happy with me right now and I am so sorry for what happened," my voice quivers as I try not to fall completely apart.

"Bella stop. Why do you keep apologizing? What exactly do you think you have done?"

"Didn't Charlie tell you? I've been having some problems at school and I was friends with this guy and I don't know what happened but I know he had something to do with this," the tears overwhelm me as I put my head down and wipe my eyes. "I think he did this cause he's mad at me cause I told him I wouldn't date him."

"So why is what happened to our house your fault? Bella unless you came in here and destroyed my house yourself then you have nothing to apologize for. This guy, is he the same one that did this to you?" Carlisle's voice has a hint of anger as he motions to my wrists.

"Yeah this afternoon, if Edward hadn't come along," I stop as I am overcome with the memory of Edward walking away from me.

"Bella none of us are angry with you. Look at me," Carlisle stops to look me in the eyes. "This isn't your fault. I don't care what his reasoning is, it doesn't give him the right to vandalize our house and it sure as hell doesn't give him the right to put his hands on you."

The tears continue to fall as Carlisle pulls me into his arms. I openly sob into him as he rocks me back and forth like a small child. Normally I would expect this from Esme but I forget this side of Carlisle. He doesn't pull away from me and he doesn't rush me. Then I start to think, if the Cullen's aren't mad at me then why did Edward walk away from me? My head throbs from all the crying.

After several minutes I finally calm down. I feel Carlisle rub my back as he stops rocking me. The tears finally cease as I pull back and look at Carlisle. His eyes are damp as he looks at me with such love. He takes my hands in his as I look at his face. I hear the silence again as the throbbing calms.

"What happens now?" my voice is small in the silence.

"Charlie said they got some good prints so we wait. Your dad will get the people that did this and we are going to make sure that this James character never lays another finger on you," the anger is back in his voice as he looks to my wrists. "Bella they didn't break anything that can't be replaced. It's just stuff. You on the other hand, there's only one of you and you're irreplaceable."

I am speechless as his words sink into my heart and love spreads through me. I know that if I had anything left in my tear ducts I would be crying but I smile to him instead. Carlisle pulls me into another hug as I hear a small knock on the door. Carlisle and I turn as Esme enters the room. She looks me in the face and immediately moves towards me. Esme pulls me into her arms before she sees my wrists.

"Bella what happened?"

I open my mouth to tell her but Carlisle stops me. He tell Esme's its been a long evening and he will explain to her later. Esme hugs me for a few minutes before Emmett comes in. I look to him as Esme kisses my cheek and Carlisle gives me another hug. I thank them both before Emmett carries me to my room. Emmett lays me on my bed.

"Why is he so mad at me?"

"He's not mad at you, ok he is but not for what you think. Edward kept saying something was wrong. He knew by your conversations and now he comes home and sees all this," Emmett's tone is even and kind. He's not sympathetic, angry or irritated. He's Emmett.

"James has been following me. I don't know for how long but if Edward hadn't of shown up," fear shakes my voice as I look back at the afternoon. "But then he just left me there without a word."

"Edward didn't leave you Bella he stayed with you. He said he couldn't, he needed to calm down before he talked to you," Emmett stepped lightly trying not to give too much away. "Bella, tell me what happened to Rosalie."

"I can't say for sure. She met Royce when Jazz and I went to see you guys. We got back and she seemed like a different person. You'd have better luck getting info from Jasper since they both have become strangers to me lately," I look to my hands as I think about Rose. Emmett takes my hand in his.

"They hang out at Rialto Beach and there's has been talk of drug use. I have no idea, hell I have no idea what's happened to anyone," I smile to Emmett who gives me his crocked eye which basically means I'm completely full of it.

"Well we're back now and I think I want to meet this Royce," Emmett smiles to me.

"Emmett, Royce isn't alone. He's got James and Victoria who are nothing but trouble and then there's Demetri and Stefan. I really haven't seen much of them but they are always with Royce," I give him the sternest tone I have. Emmett likes to think he's invincible but sadly that's not the case.

"Don't worry my bumbling Bella I will use my brains before I use my brawns," he keeps his face straight before breaking into laughter. I join in and it feels good to laugh.

Emmett kisses my forehead before leaving me. I listen while Emmett walks back to his room and Carlisle and Esme return to their room. The house goes silent as I lay my head on the pillow. My foot is throbbing. I can feel my body fighting the infection as the cut is hot. I think about Edward and if he's really sleeping. I close my eyes as exhaustion pulls me under.

*~*

_I feel movement. I know it's not me since it causes me to stir. I feel an arm wrap around me and pull my back to him. I feel warmth as I move further into it. I don't bother to open my eyes. The only person it could be is Edward as I feel his arms move over my torso. Then his hand moves over my breast and my eyes open as I roll to him. _

_James rolls me over onto my back as he holds me down on the bed. I scream out for help but I have no voice. He laughs at me as pins me while ripping through my clothes. He moves his head to mine as he tries to kiss me. I bite his lip and hold on hoping to hurt him enough to move him off of me. It doesn't work in fact he laughs at me and becomes more turned on. _

"_I knew you would like it rough," his voice nauseates me as I thrash under him._

"Bella," his voice is warm and familiar.

"Bella!"

I feel a hand on me trying to wake me as I thrash around on the bed. I finally open my eyes to see green ones scared and concerned waiting for me to be conscious. I finally stop moving when I realize where I am and who's next to me. I try to calm my breathing but my heart is out of control. Edward pulls me into his arms as more damn tears fall.

"I got you Bella. Everything's going to be ok," his voice is soothing but it's edged with worry.

I look out the window and see it's light outside. The clock on the nightstand days ten and I turn my head burying my face in Edward's neck. It takes a minute before I realize I'm in pain. I pull away from Edward reluctantly to look at my foot and see its bleeding. I move it off the bed as Edward leaves to get Carlisle. Carlisle returns with fresh bandages.

He removes the bandages and cleans the cut before redressing the wound. I look out the window until he finishes. I smile to him before he collects the old bandages and leaves the room. Edward joins me on the bed before he takes my hands and looks at my bruises. I know what's coming. I look him in the eye.

"I know you're mad and you want to talk, can I please wake up first?"

Edward doesn't say a word. Instead he places his hands on both sides of my face before kissing me softly. He pulls back and lies down on the bed bringing me with him. I lay my head on his chest as he pulls me closer to him. My foot slowly stops throbbing then the pain dulls. Edward runs his fingers through my hair as I close my eyes.

"Rest love, I'm right here," he finishes before humming my lullaby. My eyes can't stay open no matter how hard I try. I finally give in. I fall fast asleep, a dreamless sleep which I am grateful for.

*~*

My room is bright when I open my eyes. I roll over, turning away from the sun and into a body. I look up and meet the most beautiful green eyes. Then I am treated to my favorite grin before I am wrapped up in his arms. I rest my head on his chest while Edward puts his book on the nightstand. I breathe him in as I try to keep my eyes open.

"What time is it?" my voice is heavy.

"Its afternoon but don't worry we don't have anywhere we have to be," his voice is light while his arms tighten around me.

"Can we stay here all day?"

"Sadly no we can't. Your dad is coming over and he wants to talk to you," he takes a deep breathe and I know immediately the time for talking has come.

"I didn't know what to say. I omitted one thing and then it just snowballed from there. I have no idea why I did it but then I needed you and the thought of you thinking something was going on when it wasn't. It's not an excuse, it's just what happened.

"I spent a lot of time avoiding this guy like the plague but then I was here cleaning the house. Charlie came to get me but I saw something running into the woods, it was James and he was beaten and bleeding. He's being abused at home and I felt sorry for him so I befriended him," my voice is even as I hold on to Edward.

"Why couldn't you say that?"

"I didn't want to say anything about James's home life but without that small detail there really didn't seem like a good reason for us to be around each other. I mean he really didn't have a lot of redeemable qualities," I sit up to look Edward in the face. "That's not where my problems came from though."

"What do you mean?" Edward takes my hands in his as I look in his eyes.

"Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory have decided that I am the root of all evil. I have no idea what I did but they have waged a smear campaign against me. If it wasn't for Angela and James I would've been alone," I smile weakly. "Why did you leave yesterday?"

"I went looking for you and knew exactly where you had gone so I walked out to our meadow but half way there I heard you screaming. When I broke through and saw that guy on you I wanted to rip his head off and I would've if you hadn't put your hands on me," his eyes darkened with anger as his grip on my hands grew tighter. "How did he know about the meadow, Bella?"

"He followed me the other day. I didn't know he was but I went there after I got into it with Victoria. I thought he was you at first but once I realized I immediately left and then I told him I am with you and it just got worse from there," I crawled into his lap, placing both my hands on his face. "I never saw him or thought of him like that in any way, shape, or form. Its always you Edward; you and no other."

I lean in and kiss him. This kiss is to show him that I'm still his and he's still mine. I move my hands from his face to his hair as I pull him closer to me. I forgot how much I needed this and him. Apparently it's just what Edward needs as well. I'm trying to get lost in this when I realize Edward didn't answer my question. I pull away from Edward as he fights my decision.

"You didn't answer my question, why did you leave?"

"I was going after him. I wanted to beat him to a pulp for touching you but then he disappeared so I turned around to go back to you. That's when I heard you screaming and I felt like such an ass. I wasn't sure what to do after that so I just waited for you to leave," his voice is a whisper as he finishes looking away from me.

I use my hand to bring his face back to mine. I look in his eyes as I see his regret and I smile to him. I lean in and rest my forehead on his before leaning in and kissing him. At first Edward doesn't reciprocate. I pull away from him and look in his now damp eyes. I look at him worried as he takes my wrist in his hand.

"It's nothing I mean it barely hurts," I smile to him trying to bring him back to us.

"You're not a very good liar. If I hadn't shown up, Bella,"

"But you did and that's all that matters. You're here now so be here with me and stop thinking about that asshole. He'll never have this cause I only belong to you," I smile to him before pulling him into my lips. I kiss him with all the love I have for him.

This time Edward doesn't pull away instead he pulls me closer to him as he slides his tongue into my mouth. I melt into him as I continue to push him until he's lying down with me on top of him. We continue to kiss as I move over him when I feel Edward respond to me in more ways then one. In surprise I pull back from him before I realize what's going on.

I furrow my brow at him before he sheepishly grins at me. I relax my face as I lean into him again. I can't be surprised that he's feeling this way when everything inside of me wants him. I attack his mouth as his hands move over my body. His hand grazes my boob and I can't fight the moan that falls out of my mouth.

A knock at the door sends both Edward and I scrambling to get a little more appropriate. Edward angles the blankets over his growing member while I try desperately to get my breathing under control. A few moments pass before Emmett opens the door and laughs at the sight in front of him. I roll my eyes at him.

"Sorry kids to break this up but the Chief is downstairs. Bella, Carlisle wants me to take you downstairs," Emmett laughs as he motions for me to move over to him.

"I can get her downstairs Em, you can go," Edward moves slightly as Emmett laughs at him.

"Right I know what you can move little brother and Bella isn't one of them so calm down the testosterone. Now Bella let's go," Emmett smiles before picking me up and carrying me downstairs to our waiting parents.

Edward groans behind us as Emmett sets me down on the couch next to Esme. Esme pulls me into her arms as Charlie looks at my foot. Edward sits next to me before taking my hand in his. I look over at Alice who looks like she's been crying all night. I furrow my brow at her as she slowly shakes her head.

"Bella what have you done to yourself now?" Charlie's exhausted tone brings me back to him.

"I have gone far too long without hurting myself plus I wanted to make sure Carlisle hadn't lost his healing touch," I smile to my dad as everyone except Alice join in the laughter. "I stepped on a piece of glass."

"Of course you did," Charlie smiles to me as he looks through a folder on his lap. "So we got the results from the fingerprints and it turns out that Pete McGivney broke in to steal stuff to pawn for drugs. We were able to get back some of the items he pawned which we will return to you once the investigations done. We have him in custody now."

I look at Charlie in disbelief. I know Pete. I mean he is a drug addict and he does have sticky fingers but he's never broken in and trashed a place. What happened here is personal. Pete wouldn't have trashed Edward's room while leaving the rest untouched. I watch Charlie talk to Carlisle and Esme as I am lost in thought. Alice gets up and leaves the room while Emmett heads to the kitchen. I look at my lap as Edward squeezes my hand gently. I look at him and smile. Carlisle and Esme get up and walk to the kitchen with Charlie close behind. Edward turns to me.

"You don't think Pete did it," Edward watches me as I chew on my bottom lip.

"I mean he might've come in her after the fact but he didn't trash this room or yours for that matter. This whole thing is a little too personal, I know it was James I just can't prove it."

"I want you to stay away from James regardless if your dad can arrest him or not. Tell him about what happened to you and what you think happened here but please, I can't lose you Bella," Edward pulls me into his arms as he holds me close. I share his fear but wonder how it is I'm actually going to avoid James.

"I will try," I lean up and kiss him as the parents enter the room.

I ask Charlie to have a seat as I tell him what happened yesterday with James. I show him my wrists and how I thought James would've really hurt me if Edward hadn't found me. I watch my dad become enraged before I tell him that I am positive that James also had a hand in trashing this house before telling Edward to show Charlie the photo that was on the mirror.

Carlisle holds Esme close as Charlie moves to sit next to me. I can see the anger and pain in his face as he looks at the photo. Charlie then looks at my wrist as I try to reassure him that I am ok, a little too trusting but ok. I give him James's address before telling him about James's family. Charlie is now in police mood cause the father mode was going to end up kicking someone's ass.

"I am going to go have a talk with this James and find out where he was on the day this happened. Bella until this is resolved I don't want you to be or go anywhere alone," Charlie's tone is final as I nod in agreement. "Carlisle, Esme,"

"She can stay here when she's not home with you. I'm sure Edward and Emmett will have no problem escorting Bella around in the meantime," Carlisle's tone is just as authoritative.

"Hell yeah, I would love to be Bella's personal bodyguard," Emmett's booming voice fills the room as I smile to him. He wants a piece of these guys so bad he can taste it.

"I don't want either of you boys to engage with these guys. I have been having nothing but problems with them since they got here and the last thing any of us needs is someone to get hurt," Charlie looks at me as I nod in agreement while holding Edward's hand tighter.

Charlie talks with Esme and Carlisle. I am to spend my days and probably my nights with the Cullen's and I have to say the news is the best I have had in over a year. I look at Edward who gives me a playful grin and I know that we are far from being done exploring these new feelings. I smile to him as Emmett shakes his head at us. Charlie gets up to leave.

"I'm going over to the Swinton residence to have a talk with this James," Charlie stands and walks to the front door.

"Well dinners at six so make sure you're back by then," Esme's angelic tone fills the air as Charlie smiles, nods then leaves the house. "Well my dear you must be starving. Emmett please help Bella into the kitchen."

"I got it," Edward stands before picking me up in his arms.

I smile to Emmett who laughs as Edward struggles a little to move me into the kitchen. I am more than capable of walking well hobbling but Edward's need to assert his manhood in this situation is too cute. Esme warms up a plate of her fettuccine as I beam up at her. I have this recipe but it's no where near as good as Esme's. I hum in pleasure as I put the yummy goodness in my mouth.

"That's what she said huh Edward," Emmett laughs loudly as he bumps Edward's arm. I immediately turn bright red. "That's right Bella, I'm back."

*~*

The next week passes without any complications. I didn't see James or any of Royce's group including Rosalie. Charlie had also struck out with speaking to James. He told me everyday that there wasn't an answer at their house. The whole thing seemed very strange but then again what about this situation wasn't strange.

Jasper also wasn't around. After the first day he disappeared and Alice fell into something of a depression because of it. I called and left messages for both Jasper and Rosalie but Mrs. Hale-Whitlock told me they were both unavailable every time and she never knew where either one of them were. I thought about staking out their house but the last thing I needed was for my own father to be called to arrest me for stalking.

It's Saturday and I am heading out to La Push for the day to spend some time with Jacob. It's been too long and I need some fun with the boys. Being out at La Push gives me an opportunity to drive out to Rialto Beach. It takes a lot of begging and promises but I finally talk Sam into going. The plan is to go and see if they Jasper and Rosalie are out there and then leave, immediately. Well I plan on speaking to them but the boys don't know that.

Sam asks Paul to come with us in case something goes wrong. I don't say anything to the Cullen's or Charlie. The Cullen's are in Seattle for some show for Alice and Charlie is fishing with Harry and Billy. We drive down the winding road before getting to the parking lot. We park and I immediately see Rosalie's BMW.

I look over at Sam who also recognizes Rosalie's car. I get out before anyone can tell me that it's time to go. I know I can't make Rose or Jasper come with me but I can find out what the hell is going on once and for all. I slowly climb over the drift wood when I feel strong hands on my arms. I look over and see Jake next to me.

"I have to know Jake," I look at him desperate for him to understand.

"We make this quick Bella. Don't make us regret doing this for you," his tone is stern and older than his young years.

I nod to him as we continue to move over the drift wood. Once on the beach I look for Rose or Jasper but I don't see either so Jake and I start walking down the beach. Paul and Sam come over the drift wood and wait for us. I look for anyone I think would be hanging out with them but I don't see anyone except families and tourists. Jake and I are about to turn and walk back when I hear something in the woods.

I stop and look before seeing something struggling. I move on instinct and take off into the woods. Again I have no idea where action hero Bella came from but all I can think about is my friends in trouble. Jake is right next to me as I run on the path. I can see Rosalie and she looks like she's in pain. I stop in my tracks when I see Rosalie vomiting all over the place.

Royce and James are trying to clean up something while Rosalie screams in pain. I look to Royce who acts weird when I move to Rose. Jake stands between Royce and me as I look over Rose. She's shaking and completely higher than a kite. Rosalie turns from me to vomit again as I look to Royce.

"What is she on?" I yell at Royce while James keeps cleaning up pills and baggies.

"She's not on anything," Royce snaps at me while continuing to pack things up.

Jake walks to Royce as Sam and Paul join us. Jake grabs Royce while Paul grabs James and I grab Rose who's shaking. Rosalie starts to scream again as I hold her from behind so she doesn't fall. I look at everything scattered about as I look to Royce who's now down on the ground thanks to Jake.

"Tell me what the fuck she's on?" I yell at Royce as Rosalie starts screaming again.

"Wouldn't you like to know," his tone is cold as he gives me a look that chills my blood.

I pull out my cell phone as I dial the police. I have no bars so I close my phone. I don't want these guys to get away but my focus is Rose and getting her help. I release Rose and walk over to Royce. I pick up a stick and with all my strength I hit him with it. When he smiles at me I do it again before kneeing him in the groin.

"You stay the hell away from her or I swear to god I will make sure they put you in the ground," my tone is filled with as much venom I can muster while staring him down.

Paul hits James and knocks him on the ground before going over to Rose and picking her up. Sam grabs me and moves me on the path back to the beach. Anger courses through my veins as I fight Sam's restraints. We make it to the drift wood before Sam lets me go. I turn back towards Royce's direction when I see Jake run up to us.

"Going back will do you no good Bella. Turn around so we can get Rosalie to the hospital," Sam's stern voice shakes the anger from me as I turn to climb up the drift wood.

Paul gets Rosalie's keys from her pocket as he loads her into the car. I get in the passenger seat with him while Sam and Jake climb into Sam's car. Both cars start up as we pull out of the parking lot. I try to keep Rosalie calm but she's becoming more agitated by the minute. I get out my cell phone; I finally have a signal as I call Carlisle.

"Carlisle I know you are busy with Alice but I'm on my way to the hospital with Rosalie who I think has overdosed. Is there someone I should see once we get there?" I try to keep the panic from my voice but I fail miserably.

"The on-call doctor will check her out; we are actually on our way back right now so I will drop off everyone and meet you there. Bella, what did she take?"

"I have no idea he wouldn't tell me but there were pill and baggies filled with powder all over the place," I look at Paul who's driving as quickly as he can. "She says she's in pain and she's been vomiting."

"Ok stay calm and I will see you shortly. I will call Charlie,"

"No he's fishing with Harry and Billy and can't be reached. Royce and James will be gone by the time anyone would gets out there," I speak in a higher octave then I needed to but I didn't want Charlie to hurry in for nothing.

"OK Bella I will see you soon. Calm down ok and tell whoever is driving to be careful."

I hang up the phone as I look back to Rosalie who is very quiet and not moving. I grab Rosalie's hand and pull on it. There is no response as I unbuckle my seatbelt and reach into the backseat to slap Rosalie's face for a response. I call out her name but there is nothing. I crawl into the backseat to feel Rosalie's pulse; it's faint and weak. I yell at Paul to hurry as I try to get something out of her but there's only silence.

Ten minutes later Paul pulls up to the emergency room in Forks as he yells at anyone to come out and help us move Rosalie. I still have no response from her as I tell the doctor on-call what little I know about Rose as I pull out my cell phone to call Jasper. I dial and wait for his voicemail. He actually answers the phone as I finish with the doctor.

"Jazz I'm in the ER with Rosalie. I think she overdosed with something she got from Royce. Her vitals aren't very good so you need to get your parents and hurry," my voice is broken as I see the doctor come back out.

I hang up the phone as I hurry over to the doctor. I listen to him talk to a nurse before I cut in. I look him over and I am scared. I need Rose to be ok and I'm hoping this guy isn't some medical school reject. I ask him a couple of questions but he sidesteps me. I get the usual "I can only answer questions from the family". I lie to him and tell him I'm her cousin.

"We are working her up right now. That's all I can give you. So please have a seat and I will let you know when I know something."

He walks away from me as I feel arms around me. I turn around and rest my head on Jake's chest. His arms wrap around me as the tears start to fall. I should've gotten there sooner. I should've known something was wrong. She has to wake up. I need her to wake up. I hear the doors open and voices before I hear my name. I pull myself from Jake's arms.

It's Jasper with a look of sheer terror on his face. I move to him as I see his parents close behind. Jasper pulls me into his arms as his parents move to the counter to speak to someone about Rose. Jasper looks down at me as I shake my head. I look over and see Paul pacing back and forth and Jake sitting with Sam. I look Jasper in the eye.

"She wasn't breathing. Her pulse was really faint and she didn't look good. Paul drove as fast as he could. I'm so sorry Jasper," tears fall from my eyes as Jasper's face turns vacant. "The doctor said they're running tests and Carlisle should be here any minute."

"I couldn't stop her Bella, I tried. He told me, he swore," Jasper whispered as Carlisle walks in.

I watch Carlisle move through the doors where for a brief moment we can see Rosalie. Jasper moves towards the doors when I stop him. I tell him there's nothing he can do right now and he has to stay with me. Jasper fights me but Emmett's arms stop him. I look over and see Edward and the look on his face lets me know I'm in trouble. I turn back to Jasper.

"What were you saying? Who is he Jasper?"

"Royce was drugging Rose. I couldn't figure out why she was acting so weird then it dawned on me. Rose was taking drinks from all of the guys and then she'd black out. James promised me they'd stop if I'd break up with my girlfriend. I hated the thought of hurting Alice but she's my sister," Jasper's voice breaks as it dawns on me.

"Jasper they thought you were dating me not Alice. James wanted you to break up with me so I would go out with him. Why did you stop talking to me?"

"James told me I had to. If I didn't want him to do to you what he's been doing to Rose. He was going to drug you and hurt you so I stopped talking to you. I'm so sorry Bella," tears fall from Jasper's eyes as he finishes.

"What was he drugging her with?"

"Rohypnol, the date rape drug and he's been drugging her for awhile but she must've started taking his other drugs," Jasper collapses into a chair.

"I told James I wasn't dating you, that I'm with Edward. Would they do it out of retaliation?" I keep my voice low not wanting everyone to hear our conversation.

"They would do anything to get what they want. They have no parents; they're responsible to no one. They move from town to town, sell their drugs and then move on. That's all I know Bella," Jasper's look is grim as all the information swims in my head.

"He told me his dad beats him. Why the hell was he all beaten and bloodied?" I look over to Edward who's talking with Emmett.

I feel weak as I stand. Jake, Sam and Paul walk over to meet me. Jake braces me as I stumble on my own feet. I see Edward move towards me but I shake him off as I listen to the boys tell me they have to leave. Paul gives me Rosalie's keys and I tell them I will call the moment I know anything. The boys leave after I thank them.

Edward takes this opportunity to walk over to me as I move into his arms. I close my eyes fighting back tears. I feel Edward's arm move over my back trying to soothe me but everything in my head makes me panic even more. I know my body is shaking and no matter what I do I can't stop.

"What is going on?" Edward's concerned and irritated to be on the outside of everything.

"I have no idea. There are all these pieces, Edward these guys are really bad and I'm scared. Not for myself but for everyone around me," I hold Edward tighter as I feel him kiss my head.

"We're going to get through this and then it'll be nothing more than a scary story to tell down the road," he whispers into my ear before kissing my temple.

I turn away from him as I move to the door. I need air. I take Edward's hand as Emmett follows us out. The doors open and the cool breeze hits me like a ton of bricks. All the fuzziness is gone as I look over the pieces that Jasper has given me. But something is nagging at me. I look at Edward who's watching me very closely. I smile to him as I take his hand in mine.

I look out into the parking lot and my heart drops as my blood boils. My breathing becomes erratic and I let go of Edward's hand. I walk away from Edward and Emmett as I move to the parking lot. Royce and James are trying to get into Rosalie's car. I start screaming for someone to call the police as I run at them.

I have no idea where all this courage is coming from but my hatred for these two is too strong to overlook. With my fists balled up I start swinging. I connect with James but Royce grabs me before I can do anything else. He holds me to him with my back to his chest with one hand at my throat while the other is pinning my arms to my body. Edward and Emmett join us as I fight against Royce but he's strong. The look in Edward's eyes is murderous as I look over to Emmett. Royce throws me over to James who holds me the same way and its tighter than necessary.

"I've been waiting to get you in my arms," James whisper's in my ear as bile rises in my throat.

"So this must be the famous Cullen brothers. You must be Emmett; I've heard so much about you. My Rosalie was quite wounded by your playboy ways," Royce throws verbal daggers at Emmett whose only reaction is a tense jaw. "I guess I have you to thank for her company over these last nine months."

"Royce you asshole what did you give her?" I try to bring Royce back to me. I don't want Emmett going after this guy.

"I already told you but maybe you'd like a sample," Royce moves towards me but Edward moves towards Royce.

"If you lay a finger on her it will be your last," Edward glares at Royce while Emmett slowly moves.

"The boyfriend our Bella was so patiently waiting for. How brave are you?" Royce is taunting both of them when I see him move something in his pocket.

I look at both Edward and Emmett and shake my head at both of them. Emmett backs off but Edward doesn't move. I look at Edward and plead with everything I have in my eyes for him to back off. Before I have a chance to say anything Jasper comes from behind and hits James in the head releasing me. I move towards Edward as Emmett grabs Royce by the neck.

"I want you to hear this you low life piece of shit; if Rosalie doesn't walk out of this hospital I will break you and then send what's left to prison where I will make sure everyone knows how much you like to touch small children.

"Did you know there is a code among criminals? Oh yeah and touching innocent children will see you being everyone's bitch form the moment you enter till the day you get out. So think of that every time you look or think of Rosalie or Bella. Do we have an understanding?" Emmett's grip is so tight Royce's face is turning blue from lack of oxygen.

Royce nods before Emmett releases him. A siren startles James who grabs Royce and they both take off out of the parking lot and into a parked car. Edward holds me tightly as Emmett shakes hands with Jasper. I hear Edward thank Jasper before Jasper asks if I'm alright. I turn to him and smile.

"Nothing but my pride is hurt. Thank you Jazz," I smile to him as I move into his arms.

"I swear it's what I've been doing the whole time I was ignoring you; protecting you. I'm sorry for keeping you in the dark," Jasper holds me tighter as we have a moment to reconnect.

Jasper pulls back before Edward takes my hand. I remove Rosalie's keys from my pocket and hit the button to unlock her car and trunk. I move towards her car as the boys look at me confused.

"They wanted something in this car. They wouldn't have come here knowing the cops could've been waiting for them," I open the trunk and see two big black bags.

I open the bags and my breath hitches. Inside the bags are chemicals and mass quantities of drugs. It must be there entire supply. Why the hell would they be so stupid as to leave this in Rosalie's car? I look at all three of my boys and know this is just the beginning. We have their financial resource which means they can't leave town. They will come for this; hell they most likely will kill for this.

"I think we are in some real trouble boys."

* * *

**Ok I have to stop here. So I hope I have answered some questions. But of course I know you will have more. All in good time my darlings. I haven't thought about the next chapter just yet so I can't tell when I will update next. Most likely it will be by the end of the weekend.**

**Hint for next chapter: we find out Rosalie's status and Bella faces the wrath of the men in her life for her superhero tactics. **

**Please tell me what you thought. What are your predictions? Do you have any questions? Please let me know!**

**It's your words that I love!**


	24. Super Girl and Aftermaths

**Hello lovelies! I hope you all had a great weekend because I did! So here's a treat to start the week off right! So this is for my angel who is heading off on a big adventure…have a great time and I will have another chapter waiting for you when you get back. **

**So I will warn you that this chapter earns its mature rating. So move forward being warned. I don't want to say too much so to my younger readers this has some mature themes that you might find hard to read, hell it might be hard for the non young readers cause it was hard to write!**

**I want to thank all of you who read and all of you who review. I love your words and they help me a lot! **

**As usual I do not own Twilight or its Character; I just love to play with them!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_I think we are in some real trouble boys."_

I am completely numb. I mean I think I have gone through all the emotions that I possess. I sit here numb because if I weren't the other emotions would overtake me and I have too much in front of me right now to give in to any one emotion. I don't know how to meditate but right now I can focus on my breathing and my beating heart in my chest. I can here the chaos around me but I am ignoring it.

Edward and Jasper are sitting by my side. I know that Jasper is crazy with worry about Rosalie but somehow both he and Edward are watching me. I think they are waiting for me to crack, I know I am. I mean there are two huge duffle bags filled with drugs now locked in Carlisle's office. Lugging those into a hospital has to be the craziest thing I have ever done but it's nothing compare to the fear that's wrapped in those bags.

I don't know anything about drugs. I have never seen them, smoked them, snorted them or injected them into my body. I do know however how much money can be made at selling drugs and I can't even begin to imagine how much is sitting in those duffle bags. I almost want to give them the bags so I can tell them to get the hell out of town and to never come back.

I actually thought about it. For a few minutes while Edward, Jasper and Emmett were freaking out and talking a mile a minute; I wanted to close the trunk walk back into the hospital, call James and tell him he had ten minutes to come and get the bags. What stopped me? The thought of them leaving town and going somewhere else to do this to someone else and I couldn't handle that. Plus I want them to pay for what they've done here.

Charlie frantically walks in from having left Carlisle's office. Three other officers are with him and two of them are carrying out the duffels. I watch absently as the bags leave the hospital. I know what's coming but I can only sit here and be numb. The look on my father's face tells me exactly how bad he's going to kick to my ass but I've been getting that look from Edward for the last hour.

I look up at my father. I get up without being told and walk to Carlisle's office. I know I should be preparing the reasons behind my actions but I can't. So I put one foot in front of the other while focusing on my breathing and my heart rate. I walk into the room and take a seat. The door clicks and I hear Charlie breath out forcefully.

"Please, please Bella explain to me what exactly was going through your head while you're running through the parking lot. I mean you know that those guys are dangerous and yet you ran out there like it was nothing," his voice is of controlled anger. A push in the wrong direction would set him off.

"You didn't see her dad; you didn't see what they did to her. I mean Royce wouldn't even tell me what she took. She's my friend, I love her dad and to see them treat her like she's expendable when she means so much to everyone around her," my voice is shaky as the tears fill my eyes. "I did what the people that I love taught me to do; I fought back."

"They had their hands on you Bella and not just that but their hands were around your neck. Don't you understand?" Charlie leans down to me and takes my hands in his. "You are all that matters to me Bella. The thought of someone taking you from me; that you ran towards that,"

Charlie is overcome with emotion as he hides his face in my hands. I can feel his tears as my pseudo-meditation wears off. My father is crying in front of me because today he came close to losing his daughter because she thought her anger was something of a super power. I was acting for someone I love without regard for myself and the people in my life that love me.

"I get it from my dad, my bravery that is. The stupidity is all mine. I just wasn't thinking and I am so sorry. I wanted to hurt them for coming into my perfect quiet little life and doing this and making me feel like," my emotions are threatening to burst at the seems. "Everything is so wrong and I just feel like venom is everywhere and in everything. I never meant…I'm sorry dad."

Charlie brings me into his arms and he holds me close to him while allowing his own emotions to play out. I can't imagine how difficult it must be to have a daughter that's as clumsy as me in all walks of life. I mean I take a series of self defense classes and all the sudden I think I'm Jet Li or something. I hold onto my dad knowing that this conversation went far better than the one I will be forced to have later with Edward.

"Isabella Swan for once in your short life please just be content to be a girl and for god's sake ask for help. And if I find out that you have gone all super girl on me again I will ground you for the rest of your life," Charlie's voice smiles a little on the last part and I can't help but smile at my father.

I nod my head in agreement before leaning into his arms. If my father had his way he'd ground me anyways especially if he knew the way I feel about Edward and how that changes daily. I feel my dad's warmth and love and we take a quiet moment to just be. We don't have these moments very often so I hold onto this for as long as I can.

*~*

I walk out of the girls room and I see something unexpected; Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory walking with Mrs. Stanley out of an exam room. Jessica looks like she's gained some weight and I can't help but look on. I want to talk to her to see if she's ok, not that she deserves it but I'm turning over a new leaf. Hell if I can be nice to James then I can be nice to Jessica and Lauren.

I step out into the hall in Jessica's eye line and give her a small smile. She glares at me before turning to Lauren and whispering something that makes her turn and gives me a look of death. Carlisle walks over to me to let me know that the doctor is talking to Mr. and Mrs. Hale-Whitlock and Jasper's looking for me. I walk with him away from the girls but my curiosity is just too much.

"Carlisle, who is that doctor with Mrs. Stanley?"

"That's Dr. Moody she's the head of OB here from Port Angeles," his matter of fact tone does nothing to help my stunned look. "What is it Bella?"

"Nothing I just thought…it's not important," I evened out my tone before giving him a smile.

He doesn't linger as we join everyone else. The doctor is speaking with Mr. and Mrs. Hale-Whitlock and Jasper. I stand with the Cullen's and Charlie waiting for Jasper to tell us how Rosalie is doing. I try to eavesdrop but it's no use the doctor is good and knows we are all waiting so he focuses on the family. Jasper thanks the doctor before walking over to us. He looks a little relieved but his face isn't quite right. I hold my breath waiting for him to make his way to us.

"She's going to be alright. My parents are going to move her to Seattle for some additional tests. I guess her fever is better but it was high for a period and their concerned. We are going to get to see her in a minute but my parents don't want to overwhelm her so they say you guys have to wait," his tone is lighter as the stress of the day finally sinks in. "Sorry guys."

Everyone nods in understanding as Emmett asks for him to call if the tests show something new. Jasper agrees before we all disperse. I walk away with Edward as Jasper grabs my hand. I turn and walk over with him as Edward and Emmett talk with Carlisle. I give Jasper a hug before telling him I knew she'd be ok.

"My parents say that you can see her. They want to thank you for what you did so you can come back with me," his voice is low as I nod before smiling.

Charlie is going to the station to catalog and wait for the state police and DEA to show up for the duffel bags. I walk over to Carlisle and ask him to wait for me before he tells me that they'll be waiting for me in his office. I smile to Edward before walking off with Jasper. I take his hand as something about this day finally feels right.

Rosalie's room is small. Mr. and Mrs. Hale-Whitlock are whispering to Rosalie who doesn't look awake. I smile to both of them as they thank me for helping Rose and getting her here as fast as I did. I tell them I couldn't have done it without Paul, Jake and Sam. I make sure to talk up Paul and his crazy driving skills. I didn't do this alone as I tell them how much I wished I had gotten her here sooner.

Rose's parents leave the room as Jasper and I take a place on either side of her bed. To say she looks like death warmed over would be an understatement. Rose's eyes are dark and sunken. She's lost too much weight as the draped gown looks too big. Her beautiful lustrous hair is now thin and limp. I take her hand and see dark stuff under her nails. I look to Jasper whose anger is now foaming at the mouth. His eyes darken as I reach across the bed and take his free hand.

"They didn't hurt anything that won't heal right?"

"There's bruising…between her legs Bella. One of the drugs in her system special K the doctor says people use it to heighten," he pauses as the words look like glass sliding over his tongue cutting as they go. "Sex and apparently it gets rough."

The tears are back as I hold onto both Rosalie and Jasper. I shake my head trying to understand why on earth Rosalie would do this to herself. I squeeze Jasper's hand as I look at Rosalie's face. I lean towards Rose to whisper in her ear. I tell her that I love her and that I am anxiously waiting to see her eyes and hear her barking clothing orders at me. I let a few tears escape thinking about the future and having Rose back to something of her former self.

I feel her hand move in mine as I look up to Jasper. I smile down to Rose as her eyes flutter open. Her violet eyes look grey as her lids hang heavy. I squeeze her hand letting her know I'm here without bombarding her with questions. She gives me a sad smile trying to moisten her lips. I reach for the ice chips as Jasper whispers something in her ear. I bring an ice cube to moisten her lips before giving her one to let dissolve in her mouth.

"You gave us a scare but you're ok now. I'm going go so you can rest cause they're going to move you but I will come see you as soon as I can," I smile down at her as I see the parents coming back this way. I hand Jasper the ice chips. "I love you Rose."

Rosalie squeezes my hand twice before letting me go. I walk around the bed to give Jasper a hug before leaving the room. I smile to Mr. and Mrs. Hale-Whitlock as I enter the hall. I watch them join Jasper as they all smile and cry to their daughter. I walk away feeling like I'm intruding on their family moment.

I walk down the hall when I hear crying. I turn and see Jessica sitting on a bench. I don't see Lauren or her mom so I walk over to her. I try to be loud so she can hear me. I call out her name before leaning down to look up at her. Her face is red from all the tears and I extend a hand to her holding tissue. She looks up at me with a look of shock before taking a tissue from me.

"Where's Lauren and your mom?"

"Lauren has a date tonight and my mom is talking with someone," her tone hardens as she finishes.

"I brought Rosalie in. She had an accident," I keep my tone light. "Everything alright?"

"Does everything look alright?" she snaps at me while pointing to her swollen stomach.

"I'm sorry I didn't, I didn't know."

The air turns uncomfortable and I immediately want to run away. I will say that in situations like these I am the worse person since all of the inappropriate questions pop into my head like who's the daddy? And is this why you and Newton aren't together anymore? I try to look at Jessica as a person who's terrified in this moment but the last couple of months flash in front of me and I have to say my sympathy is dwindling.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you," I hand her another tissue as I stand to walk to Carlisle's office. I am so ready to be done with this day.

"You wanna know what disturbs me Bella," she emphasizes the B as anger pools in her tone. "How can you hang out with a guy like James? I mean what the hell are you thinking?"

"James? Jessica I'm not hanging out with him anymore. He um turned out to be a monster," I can't mask my confusion as I look at her. "How do you know James?"

I have never seen James and Jessica have a conversation. I couldn't think of anything that would have them crossing paths except walking down the hall at school. I know that we all shared classes together but for her to have such hatred for him confused me. The look on my face must've spoke volumes since she started to laugh at me.

"Can you really be so clueless you stupid girl? That son of a bitch did this to me," the sarcasm is coming in waves as I look to her stomach.

"When, when did you two," I can't even finish as I try to figure out when Jessica and James would've been together.

"Oh you think I would've willing touched that pig, I think not. Don't you have somewhere you need to be?"

"Jessica I'm not some mind reader. These last six months you have gone out of your way to attack me for reasons I still don't know. You have a problem with James fine what does that have to do with me?" I can't keep my anger at bay. I mean I feel sorry for Jessica but no matter what her condition it doesn't give her the right to treat me like shit.

Jessica sits back on the bench and starts to cry again. I watch as her anger turns to fear as she looks up at me. There is something in her face that tells me I already know what happened. I think back to James and the day I found him in the woods cover in blood and bruises. He said it was from his dad but Jasper said the group isn't staying with parents which means someone else beat him up.

"Bella…we did go after you but it's because we were trying to protect you," she looks sympathetic but I can't help but raise my eyebrows at her. "I know we were mean and awful to you but I thought it would keep you focused on us and not focused on him."

"Jessica I'm with Edward. I never saw James like that I mean sure he's good looking I guess but I never had feelings for him. What were you protecting me from?"

"I had a date with Mike. He wanted to go hiking and I humored him cause that's so not my thing but I wanted to spend the day with him. He packed a lunch and we were sitting when James came across us," her voice shakes as she relives her story as I suddenly feel nauseous.

"Mike tried to protect me. You should've seen how brave he was but all it got him was his ass beat but that's not even the worse part. James knocked Mike out and then he came after me Bella. I fought him but I couldn't…" her tears fall as her voice is wrecked with fear.

"He had his hand ay Mike's neck with a knife as he…as he, he raped me Bella. He told me if I screamed or fought back he'd kill Mike and Mike had to lay there and listen as that bastard had his way with me. Afterwards he stood up, buttoned his pants and took off into the woods."

I feel my stomach in my throat as I think about everything I felt for him when I found him injured. Tears in my eyes fall as I look at Jessica who has endured one of the most horrific experiences a person could go through. The child growing inside of her is most likely James's and yet she didn't have it terminated. I look at Jessica and know that her strength is incredible. I take her hand.

"Did you report what he did?"

"He told me he'd come after Mike and I if I did. I had every intention of it; I mean I scratched the hell out of his head which earned me a black eye. He cut Mike's neck and then seeing him all over town and with his friends, I didn't tell anyone. Then I found out I was pregnant, so I told my mom but I didn't say who did it."

"I need your help Jessica; I need you to tell my dad what happened. I know there is no physical evidence but I saw him Jess I will back you up with Mike. This guy is a monster and he needs to pay for what he did to you and Mike," I tried to let her know that this guy will pay if she muster's a little more strength to fight back.

"He said he'd kill us Bella," her fear is in her eyes as I nod in understanding.

"I know but my dad is already building a case against him and his friends. You can talk to him and the charges can be held until they arrest him so James wouldn't even know that you talked to him. I want you to think about it and I promise you no matter what you decide I will support you," I squeeze her hand as her mom comes out of the office.

I look to Mrs. Stanley who smiles to me before reaching out for her fragile daughter. Jessica lets go of my hand before standing and walking to her mom. I watch Jessica walk down the hall as I sit on the bench with my head between hands. I feel awful and stupid but even more than that I want James to pay for being a stain on everything he touches.

My head is reeling with all the information and I can't seem to find any focus. Sitting on the bench I try to get back to my pseudo-meditation but I can't. I'm back to wanting to scream and purge everything inside of me but I have a feeling that not even that will help me. I hear footsteps but I can't bring myself to look.

I feel arms on me as I look up into Carlisle's face. I give him a small smile before he pulls me into his arms. I let the tears fall as I summarize to him what Jessica just told me. I tell him that I doubt everything about myself. That my reckless careless manner almost got me into more trouble then I could handle which then involved those that I love most. I cry trying to relieve some of the tension.

Carlisle doesn't rush me he holds me and waits for me to calm down. I know that we need to get home since I'm sure Esme is sick with worry since it's her nature. I try to wrap up the cry fest so we can leave but Carlisle tells me to take my time and not rush this. I collapse further into his warmth as I give in and let go.

*~*

At the Cullen's I barely eat dinner before walking up to my room. I strip my clothes off before slipping into a tank and shorts and crawling under the covers. The sun is behind the trees allowing for enough darkness that I don't have to pull the curtains. I look out into the summer skyline and think where I should be. On a hiking trail on the mountain or camping by the beach instead I lay my head on the pillow dreading what comes next.

The door opens and closes as I hear movement in the room. The bed moves as I am enveloped in warmth. I feel his face in my neck while his arms tighten around me surrounding me with love. I let go as my hands move to his in front of me. I thread my fingers with his and our connection is complete. I feel him so completely as his heart beats on my back. His breathing is slow and I know he's thinking but he's also worried.

"I love you and I'm…" my whisper gives way as the events surrounding us pull me under.

Edward doesn't speak but pulls me closer to his body. His arms and hands tighten on me as he kisses me neck. I know he wants to talk to me and I want to talk to him but after today I just need him to hold me and just be. He came in the hopes of talking but seeing me he knows well enough to know this is what I need.

I let his hands go as I move away from his body so I can turn and face him. I need to see his face. I feel like I haven't seen him all day. He fights me at first but then realizes what I am trying to do and waits for me to come back into his arms. I situate myself as I pull him closer to me. I wrap my arms around him while resting my forehead on his chin. He kisses my forehead as I breathe him in.

I look up into his eyes as I see the love he has for me. Tears fill my eyes as I smile at him. His crooked grin glows back at me as I move my lips to his. I kiss him softly and unhurried. His fingers move over my back as the pads massage my skin through the thin material of my tank top. I move my hand over his chest feeling the growling muscles under his t-shirt.

Our movements are slow as we just feel one another. I part my slips as Edward slides his tongue into my mouth. There isn't a fight or a struggle as we move together in a dance. The silence cocoons us as we make the only noises in the room of joining lips and heavy breaths. I move into his mouth as our movements become a little more hurried.

I ball my fist in his shirt trying to pull him closer to me. The closer I get to him the more I feel and let go. There is a tug o war going on feeling my need for him grow bigger than myself. I'm not alone in this as I feel him respond to our growing intensity. The hem of my tank moves as is hand runs along my bare skin. Electricity moves throughout me the more contact his skin has with mine.

In my head I tell myself to back off. The family is downstairs and with all that happened today I can see Carlisle and Esme popping their heads in to make sure I am alright. I lessen my grip on his shirt as I move away slightly but Edward's not having any part of that. He pulls me closer as I lose my resolve while pulling him closer to me. Our kiss intensifies as our breathing becomes pants.

I need more. I roll over on him as my hands move to his hair. I ball my fists slightly pulling his hair and it unleashes something in Edward I have never seen. His hands leave my back as they move to the sides of my body. He starts below my armpits. Moving in one slow slide he moves past the sides of my breasts before hitting my hips and then moving to my thighs. I can't fight the moan that his touch has on me.

I move away from his kiss to look him in the eye. His face is filled with something I've never seen before as his eyes are dark and full of me. I feel my blush rise as I feel him rise between my legs. I try to control my breathing but I can't as a slow burn moves through out my body as I have this desire to move over Edward.

I lean in slowly to kiss him again. Before I know what's happening Edward is rolling me over on my back with him lying on top of me. Edward's hands are still at my sides as I feel him struggling with himself. I move one hand to his back while leaving one in his hair. I can't ignore his silent question anymore as I move away from his lips.

"What is it?" my breathing heavy as I miss his lips on mine.

"Bella I wanna…can I…" his eyes look wild and pained as I search his face trying to find what he wants.

"What baby?" I bring my hand down from his hair and rest it on the side of his face. I move my thumb and slide it over his lips trying to stoke his courage.

"Can I touch you?" his voice is small as he looks in my eyes while blushing.

I nod as I feel his hands move to my sides. He keeps his eyes on me as he battles within himself to decide if he wants to do this. I don't move my hand from his face as I wait for his next move. He looks torn like this is a step he's not sure he's ready to take and I don't rush him.

Since he's been home we have been slowly moving forward with being more physical with each other and I know that the end of this road is sex. I know I am no where near ready for that no matter how good this feels but taking steps and moving through firsts together is something I am more than open for. I don't know how other kids jump right into sex when my boyfriend who I've known for years struggles to put his hands on me.

I am brought back to him as his hands move closer. He moves his lips back to mine as the intensity slowly rises again. I move my hand back up into his hair as I move my other hand up his shirt to the bare skin. It's incredible to feel his muscles moving above me and his skin is soft to the touch. I run my nails over his skin which causes him to tense a little under my touch.

His hand leaves my side as it moves to my breast and the fire threatens to burn through me as a moan escapes my lips into his mouth. He palms me at first not sure what to do but then his fingers find my nipple and I have to close my eyes from the overwhelming sensation it causes throughout my entire body. I move my legs trying to get more comfortable when Edward moves between my legs and at the contact I moan louder. He switches hands and moves to the other breast as everything falls away.

"You have no idea how incredible that feels," I whisper through heavy pants.

He smiles to me as my blush intensifies. He leans in and kisses me as a loud noise comes from the hallway. We both immediately freeze to try and listen where the noise is coming from. We both are breathing really loud as Edward rolls off of me. We both sit up looking at the doorway terrified it will open. A soft knock on the door has both of us holding out breaths.

"Bella? I need to talk to you, can I come in?" Alice's small voice barely makes it through the door as I look over at Edward. He smiles to me before getting up and kissing my forehead.

I give him a smile as he winks at me and walks to the door. I straighten the covers and myself as he lets Alice in with a smile. She looks between the two of us before giving me a large smile and walking into the room. She crawls onto the bed and into my waiting arms. I give her a big hug as she starts to cry a little.

"What's going on Alice?"

"I tried to call him you know to talk about Rosalie since I didn't think he'd want to see me but it just went to voicemail. I want to be there for him so much. What do I do Bella?"

"You wait for him. If he's what you want, his family is going through this really awful thing and Jasper blames himself. Alice I know what's its like to be on the outside with Jasper and I will tell you that he loves you so just be patient with him," I smile to her knowing that when this is all said and done Jasper will come back to her.

"Are you sure Bella? Cause for us to make it this far to have it all fall apart now would just be," her voice gives way as her tears take over.

I wrap her in my arms and hold her while she cries. Alice has been on the outside of this entire situation and I couldn't be more grateful. Alice had a taste at how fragile life can be when she lost her parents. If I can keep her out of this situation then I will have been able to at least protect one person which I know is what Jaspers doing.

"Alice, Jasper's doing what he has to do and he needs you to stay strong. When he can he will call you. He loves you Alice don't doubt that," I smile to her as she smiles back to me while wiping her tears away.

We sit together and talk about her show which I apologize for interrupting. In typical Alice fashion she brushes it off. We talk about her designs and what she's thinking for her next line. Alice bounces as she talks about our next shopping trip. I roll my eyes wanting desperately not to have to go but I wouldn't rain on Alice's or Esme parade.

After an hour Alice hugs me and stands to leave the room. She smiles back at me as I try to see what she's grinning about.

"What is it Alice?"

"Thank you for making Edward happy again. I will tell you the whole time you two were apart he was moody and at times unbearable. And I have to say seeing him blush, what exactly were you two up to?"

"Goodnight Alice," I smile to her as my blush is back.

"Goodnight Bella," her girly self is back as she dances out of the room.

I shake my head and look at the clock. Its ten o'clock and I feel the day as the remains of it fade. I lay down wondering if Edward will be back. I know that even if he does come back it's for sleep. My eyes are drowsy as I listen for movement. Everyone must be in their rooms since the house is quiet. I am almost asleep when I hear movement in the hall. I know it's breaking a rule but at this point I need him.

Edward moves through the door but doesn't close it behind him. He crawls into bed with me before pulling me into his arms. This isn't about anything other simply being with one another. I lie on his chest and listen to his heart beat when he starts to hum my lullaby. I know I can't fight it as I close my eyes and am lulled into a deep sleep.

*~*

Before I open my eyes I know I'm not alone. I smile before peeking over at Edward who is still deep in sleep. One look tells me we haven't moved all night. I look up into his peaceful sleeping face and using my index finger trace his features softly. I love watching Edward. Right now he is totally calm and at peace. His brow is relaxed and his lips are loose. There is no tension and he slowly breaths in and out.

I enjoy this look since I know in a few hours I won't be able to keep the anger and worry from his face. Edward is incapable of letting anything go and after my antics yesterday I know he's chomping at the bit to give me his two cents on what I did. If he had it his way I'd never know danger or any of the ugliness this world has. Sadly I'd make his life easier if I'd stop searching it out.

I spend the next half an hour watching him. Over that time I watch as he dreams about something that makes him happy as his smile plays on his lips before it becomes something that excites his body. I watch the reaction and I have to say that I am curious to touch him. Which is such an odd concept but I can't help the intrigue. I have to remember to ask him what he dreamed about.

His breathing changes and I know he's waking up. I watch him as his eyes flutter open before finding me. I smile to him before moving in to kiss him good morning. Edward spends a few minutes waking up before he leaves me to use the restroom. I straighten up the bed before walking downstairs. I want to start the day off right by making breakfast.

I get to work as Edward comes down and joins me. We work smoothly fixing a feast for our family. Towards the end he turns on the radio and starts to dance with me. I am a total klutz and I move awkwardly but it doesn't stop me from falling and fumbling my way. We laugh as members one by one join us. Emmett is the last to join us as usual as we all sit down to breakfast.

Once finished, Alice and Emmett get to cleaning as I climb the stairs to take a shower. Charlie called and said I would be staying here today since he would out looking for Royce and James. I told him to be careful and unlike me Charlie doesn't have that problem. I turn on the shower and climb under the spray. I wash quickly before grazing my nipple and I immediately feel the burn between my legs.

I don't have time but I decide that when I do I will explore this more, thoroughly. I smile before climbing out and drying off. I get dressed and head to my room. Edward sits on my bed waiting for me freshly showered and gorgeous as usual. I smile to him before he pulls me into his arms. My lips find his as his hands find my ass. I pull away from him smiling before cocking an eyebrow.

"A little touchy aren't we?" my tone playful as his smile radiates over him.

"You didn't seem to mind last night," he laughs as my face turns beat red. I shake my head before pulling on his hand to leave the room. "Where are we off to?"

"It's a beautiful day, we aren't going to spend it cooped up inside," I smile to him before grabbing my cell phone and leaving the room.

Emmett and Alice are waiting for us downstairs. I've already talked to Esme and she's agreed to let Emmett drive us out to the reservation. It's the one place I can think of that we can be free to roam and have fun without worrying if someone's going to hurt us. We climbed into Esme's car and take off. Alice has control of the radio and pop songs fill the car. Emmett groans but doesn't fight his sister.

Esme packed lunches for us but Emmett wants drink so we stop on our way out of town. Entering the store, Emmett grabs drink and junk food while moving about the store like tornado. Alice picked out a couple of things while Edward and I each grabbed a couple of drinks. Emmett and Edward pay while Alice and I walk back to the car. The sun is bright and warm on my skin. Alice dances around the car rejuvenated by something.

"What makes you so happy Miss Alice?"

"He called," her happiness radiates almost as brightly as the sun. "We talked for hours and Bella you were right. If I didn't love you so much I'd be jealous at your relationship with my boyfriend."

"Well your boyfriends is the closest thing to a brother I'm ever going to get, well and Emmett so I'm allowed to have that kind of relationship," I smile to her as she goes back to dancing and skipping about.

"They moved Rose last night and he's going to be in Seattle until they bring her home. So it looks like we are back to phone calls," she turns before bumping into someone which startles her.

I turn around to look and see its Demetri. I move towards Alice as Demetri grabs Alice by the arm to turn her around to look at him. I pull out my phone but Stefan grabs my hand before I can dial. I pull back to hit him but he grabs my other hand and stops me. I use my legs to kick him as Alice bites Demetri and gets away. Alice runs into the store as Stefan pulls me to him.

"James warned me about your need to hit and kick. If I didn't know any better I would think that you liked me," Stefan's grip tightens as Demetri comes and stands behind me.

"Stop toying with her. James is expecting us," Demetri finishes before he pulls out a rope to tie my hands with.

I start to scream but Demetri's large hand covers my mouth. I see Emmett and Edward run out of the store. In Emmett's hand I can see a bat that he starts to swing as a siren can be heard. Demetri lets me go but Stefan moves me towards a car but Edward gets in his way. The siren gets closer as Emmett hits Demetri causing him to fall. Stefan holds me close to him.

"You aren't going to make it to the car with her and those sirens are coming for you," Edwards tone is stern as the sirens draw closer.

Stefan lets me go as he moves over to Demetri. Emmett watches as Stefan grabs Demetri and they get in their car and take off. The sirens moments later go by us, as the fire truck makes it way down the road. Edward frees my hands as his arms wrap me tightly to him. I look over to Emmett who puts the bat into the car then to Alice who's clearly shaken.

"Would one of you like to tell me what the hell is going on?" Alice's fear fills her voice as she yells at the three of us.

Emmett walks to his sister to comfort her. After a few minutes Emmett has Alice calmed and back in the car. Edward and Emmett decide that going to the reservation is needed as Edward helps me into the car. I rest my head on the window as Emmett moves out of town and in the direction of La Push. The drive is quick but not long enough to steady my nerves.

Emmett pulls up to the beach and parks the car. Alice is out and moving towards the beach as Emmett trails after her. So much for protecting her from all this. I sit in my seat and wait for Edward to move. His silence is doing nothing for my nerves as I continue to look out the window. I need air so I push past him and exit the car walking to the water. I walk along the path kicking my shoes off as I move.

I walk until my feet are submerged in the pacific. I close my eyes as the cold moves through me and I gasp at the sharpness of it. I open my eyes at look out to sea wishing I could disappear in it. I had allowed myself to forget all about Demetri and Stefan and Alice almost paid that price. This isn't going to end well if James is so hell bent on claiming me as his own. I hear movement behind me and I am brought back to Edward and the aftermath of all my heroics.

I turn around and meet the fire burning behind his green eyes. There is an anger that I can't even begin to comprehend. I wait for him to speak before realizing he's waiting for me. The words I'm sorry cross my mind but the twitch of his eyebrow makes me think that this approach would get me no where. He wants to know what I was thinking but nothing I tell him will appease him. I move in his direction but he takes a step back for every one I take going forward.

"There's nothing I can say to you that's going to make any of this better," I keep my voice low as children run past us.

Edward shakes his head as he takes another step away from me. I start to chew on my bottom lip as the wave's crash on the back of my heels. I watch Edward move further and further into his head. Edward glances at me before taking off down the beach away from me as I stand in shock watching him leave me again. I feel a sting move through me while trying to keep my anger in check.

I walk in the opposite direction to the rock path leading out to the lighthouse as I move barefoot over the rocks. Now I don't need to be reminded about how awful of an idea this is but I'm not turning around for my shoes. I slowly and carefully move along the rocks as the tide moves up the beach. I put one foot in front of the other till I reach the end and can't move any further.

I find a fairly flat rock and sit down with my toes dipping into the water. Before I can get too deep in my pool of self pity I hear a familiar voice warm my ear as he takes a seat next to me. I look over and smile at Paul who looks as tired as I feel. Paul wraps his arm around my shoulder as he leans his head into mine. I laugh out into the wind as Paul joins me.

"What's the news?"

"They moved her to Seattle and are running tests. I have no idea what they're looking for or when she'll be home but Jasper said he'd call when he knew more. Her parents wanted me to thank you for what you did," I look at him giving him a half smile.

"Well that's why I look the way I do, what's your excuse?" he flashes me a half grin smile as I shake my head.

"We were on our way out here when the other two of James's friends tried to grab me and take me back to James. To make matters worse Edward was with me and had to save me which didn't help him being pissed at me especially since yesterday I went a little crazy and attacked James and Royce which resulted in me getting pinned with both Royce and James's hands around my neck," I take a breath after my crazy run on sentence. "In short I am in deep shit and I can't seem to find a way out."

Paul laughs at me before bumping my body with his. I smile to him as I try to fight the tears that are threatening to surface. I am so sick and tired of crying that if I have to I will bite my tongue off to stop the tears. Paul removes his arm from around my shoulders before taking my hand and looking at the bruises from all action they've been seeing.

"You have a fight in you Bella. It's an admirable quality until it leads you to think with your fists and not with your head. Edward's pissed at you because no one wants to see what's most important to them puts in harms way and you my dear are as clumsy with your fists as you are with your feet," his eyes bore into mine.

"What can I say to make this better? I mean right now, he'll barely look at me," I whine a little as my frustration seeps through.

"There's nothing you can say, this is his issue not yours. He will either come to terms with it or he won't. Think of it as another part of who you are, how can you apologize for that?" his words are wise but my confusion is all over my face.

"I don't want to be like this. Why the hell would I want to go around hitting people and running into dangerous situations? It's stupid and he has every right to be pissed with me," I burry my face in my hands. Paul moves my hands away as he brings my face to look at him.

"Bella this is who you are and putting yourself down isn't going to help you. Having that fight inside of you it's what's necessary to get through all this. Although next time use your mind, then your words and as a last resort use your fists," his words soothe me and comfort my actions. "Edward will come to terms with this."

"And if he doesn't," my words are lost to the wind as I close my eyes.

"He will because he loves you and because all our emotions are intertwined. Edward thinks it's his job but the truth is we all need to take care of ourselves and then each other. If you had a flaw in your situation it's you didn't think before you acted," Paul chuckles at me as I nod in agreement. "In a fight you have to make sure you keep the upper hand which means using your head first so remember that next time you go all Jackie Chan on someone."

I smile before it turns to laughter. It's nice to have someone who's not trying to punish me for my lack of judgment. But listening to his words made me realize how careless I am with my life and that I knew had to change. These guys aren't playing a game and if they want me dead I know I can't fight their strength on that. I look over to Paul who seems lighter then when he sat down.

"When did you become so wise," I laugh at my words while Paul puffs up his chest and drops his voice.

"The spirits are strong with you," he tries to keep up his serious tone but fails in a fit of laughter. "Bella you are talking to the number one hot head. Trust me if anyone knows about the consequences it's me."

"Thank you Paul, for everything," I smile up at him as he pulls me into his arms.

I feel an incredible weight lifted off me as I start to think about my next move. I know James is coming for me to do god knows what but I have to think of a way to stay ahead of him. Where are they staying? How do they move around? I know this town and these woods so they have to hiding either in plan sight or in a cave somewhere. No more flying blind.

"Do you know where they are hiding out Paul?" my voice is even and calm. No more heroics.

*~*

I walk back to the beach with Paul's help. Alice and Emmett are having fun in the waves while Edward sits on some drift wood. I thank Paul before walking over to Edward. Edward looks at me before giving me a small smile. We need to have this discussion so I decide to pin him so he can't walk away. I crawl up onto his lap while straddling him. I bring my hands to his face as I move to give him a soft kiss. I pull back and look into his eyes that look pained and scared.

"I can't help the anger you have for what I've done and I'm sorry for being so reckless but I'm not going to apologize for fighting back. I feel responsible for this and yes I know that it's not my fault but these guys are going after everyone that I love and they're using me to do it. Would you act any differently if we switched places?" I keep the tears at bay as his green eyes react to my words.

"Bella, I would do anything to keep you from danger. I get why you're doing this but Bella I can't lose you and watching you do this," he turns away from me as frustration keeps us at a distance.

"What do you want me to do? If I hadn't gone looking Rosalie would be dead and yeah those guys would have their drugs but would they leave town? Who else would they hurt? It's not just drugs that they're doing but they're hurting people in other ways," I close my eyes thinking of Jessica as the tears find a way in. "In ways that last much longer than any bruise."

The color from his face drains as he searches my face. I shake my head before telling him the only thing these guys have done other than scare me is bruise me. Edward lets a breath go as his hands move over my thighs. Some tension has left his body but I can see the anger is stewing behind his eyes.

"I need you to trust me. I'm not planning on doing anything stupid enough to get myself killed but I need you to stop walking away from me every time you get pissed off," I stare into his eyes wanting him to know how serious I am.

"I'm sorry about that but Bella sometimes it's to protect you from the things I don't want you to hear. I'm always trying to protect you even from myself sometimes," he leans over and kisses me before pulling back. "I'm not pissed at you Bella but myself. If I had been here or with you this guy wouldn't have gotten close enough to hurt you."

"I think he had his eye on my since day one. I mean the way he watched me and the way he went out of his way to get next to me. It's like he's tracking my every move which means if you had been here it most likely would've become a more exciting game," I move my hand down his face. "So don't think you could've prevented this."

Edward's smile is back. He pulls me closer to him as his lips find mine. We spend a few minutes kissing before I feel wetness on my back. I shriek as Alice giggles as Emmett throws his body at Edward. Edward pushes Emmett off as Alice moves back. Both of them whine to us to join them. Edward asks for a minute. Emmett and Alice move down to the water as Edward's hand move to my face.

"I love you and know this wherever you go, I'm right behind you," all the humor is gone from his face as he pulls me in for a soft slow kiss.

Edward ends our kiss before resting his forehead on mine. I close my eyes listening to Alice screams behind me and I can't fight the smile on my face. Now is for the living and I don't intend on wasting a single minute on those assholes. I open my eyes only to be met by emerald pools.

"With my own personal Romeo by my side how can I go wrong?" I wrap my arms around his neck before moving in for another kiss.

Edward grabs my butt before standing up and moving down to the water. I scream as I anticipate the freezing water. I hear Emmett and Alice laugh before I feel the water on my feet. I look in Edward's eyes as mischief is written all over his face. I hold my breath before smiling at him as he throws us both into the water.

I break through the water screaming while still holding onto Edward who's laughing at me. I shake my head as I start to shake from the cold water. Alice and Emmett join us. Emmett takes me from Edward's arms like a rag doll before throwing me back into the water. We play for a few minutes before I have to get out of the water. I am blue and shivering as I make my way to the car.

Edward pulls out a towel from the bag and wraps me in it. I feel his warmth as his lips move to my temple and pepper me with kisses. I lift the hem of his shirt so he can change it and am met with a yummy sight. He's toned but not completely defined yet but his skin is soft and nice. I run my hand over him as he lets out a growl and I laugh before he pulls his dry shirt on.

"You are a dangerous creature Bella Swan."

Yes, yes I am.

* * *

**Ok so I am leaving you hear on a good note. Ah the joys of young love! I tried to give something for everyone. This chapter also answered some questions and covered some pretty tough subjects. I hope I covered it tastefully and didn't make anyone too uncomfortable. **

**I haven't even started the next chapter so I can't say when it will be posted. In fact for the first time in a while I don't even have a hint for ya. But I promise I won't make you wait too long!**

**Please let me know what you thought and leave me a review. It's your words that I love! **


	25. Sleepless Nights and The Prince of Cats

**Happy Monday everyone! Sorry to have left you for a whole week without any updates but I was struggling with a little case of writers block. I did however get it all worked out as you can tell by my latest chapter. I don't want to say too much except that I am thankful to all of you that read and to all of you that review. **

**So I did a little something different. There are paragraphs towards the end of the story that are italicized; that's the narrative talking instead of Bella. **

**As usual I do not own Twilight, Romeo & Juliet or any of the Characters; I just like to use them for my bidding!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_Yes, yes I am._

Charlie picks me up and we drive to the diner. He tells me I don't have to cook tonight and he wants a quiet evening at home for a change. I laugh at him as I think back over the last couple of months and I am reminded of Jessica. I swore I wouldn't say anything but a part of me feels it's irresponsible to not say something. Charlie pulls up to the diner and I see Mike Newton with his family walk into the diner. I walk in behind Charlie as we take a seat at our usual table. I look over the menu while looking over at the Newton family.

"You and Edward having problems?" Charlie's tone is inquisitive as I look to him in confusion.

"No why would you ask?" my tone is shocked as I look at my dad who smiles at me.

"Well you've had your eye on the Newton boy since we arrived. I just thought maybe you and Edward were taking a break," Charlie's tone is light as he takes a sip of his water.

"Don't you mean you were hoping we were taking a break? No Edward and I are just fine dad and even if we weren't I would date Mike Newton," I try not to sound too disgusted but Mike has always had a thing for me and he's nice and all but there's just no way I'd ever go there.

"Calm down Bells I just thought I'd poke some fun at ya. So if you aren't interested in Newton then why the strong stare?" the chief is now asking questions.

"I just found out something and I wanted to talk to him but I haven't seen him since school ended. No big deal," as I finish the waitress joins us to take our order.

I order a chicken sandwich while Charlie orders the steak special. I laugh at him since that and the bacon cheeseburger are the only two things he orders. I tell him one of these days he's not going to be able to eat those things and have to live on salads to balance all the red meat he consumes. He mutters something about how his father and his father's father ate nothing but red meat and they lived to be a ripe old age. I laugh at him since my grandfather didn't even live long enough to see me born.

Our conversation is light as our food arrives. I tell him about heading out to La Push with Emmett, Edward and Alice. He tells me about having to deal with the DEA and what pretentious pricks they are. My dad doesn't swear very often so when he does it's rather entertaining. We finish our meal as the waitress asks if there is anything we'd like for dessert. My eyes light up as I think about their hot fudge sundaes. Charlie nods as I order one and the waitress disappears again.

The Newton's get up and leave the diner. I excuse myself as I move outside. I greet Mr. and Mrs. Newton before asking to speak to Mike. His parents smile to me before getting in the car while Mike walks over to me. I smile to him as I take in his disheveled appearance. I can't help but feel sorry for him. To have seen and gone through what he has would leave me in some bad shape.

"Bella, what's going on?" Mike's tone is guarded as he crosses his arms in front of him.

"I was just curious how you're doing?"

"Fine I guess. I hear the Cullen's are home, that has to have you smiling," he fidgets as he keeps his tone light.

"Yeah it's really great to have them home. Listen Mike I wanted you to know that an investigation into James has been opened. He and his friends are wanted for questioning for vandalizing the Cullen's place and selling drugs so I wanted you to know in case you happen to see them," I keep my tone even. I don't want him to know I know what happened to him since he looks a little on edge.

"I thought you two were friends," his tone is angered as I shake my head.

"We were but he got a little violent with me and now my dad wants to put him through a wall so no we aren't friends anymore," my tone isn't over exaggerated as Mike's smile returns.

"That's good. I was really worried about ya Bella," his voice drops as fear creeps in.

"Why? Don't you think I can take care of myself?" I smile to him as his face darkens. That may not have been the right thing to say to him.

"Bella he's a monster, you have no idea what he's capable of," Mike's composure starts to slip as I reach a hand out to him.

"I didn't mean to upset you Mike, I'm sorry. What did he do to you Mike?" I put on my worried sympathetic face.

"It's nothing, I gotta go Bella and if I see him…I will let you know," Mike turns quickly as he walks to his parent's car.

"Mike," he stops but doesn't look at me. "If you need to talk I'm here," my voice is soft as he nods and gets in the backseat. His parents look to me before looking at Mike.

I watch the Newton's pull out as I turn and walk back inside the diner. I knew Mike wouldn't spill his guts to me but I wanted him to know that he could come forward if wanted to since James and his gang are under investigation. I take my seat as the waitress brings me my sundae. I take a spoonful of the yummy goodness as Charlie raises an eyebrow at me.

"What are you up to Bells?" his stern look shakes my resolve a little but I give him my best little girl smile before getting another spoonful.

"Nothing dad I'm just enjoying this really good sundae. You wanna bite?"

*~*

For the first time in what feels like forever I can't sleep. I toss and turn before I look at the clock. Two thirty in the morning and I am wide awake. I turn on the light on my nightstand as I think about what I am going to do to pass the time. I get out of bed and walk over to my bookshelf to pick something to read. I finished Pride and Prejudice so I look over my books and before hemming and hawing trying to decide what I want to read next.

I pick up my ragged copy of Romeo and Juliet before crawling back into bed. I opened the first page and got comfortable.

_Two households both alike in dignity,_

_In fair Verona where we lay our scene,_

_From ancient grudge breaks to new mutiny, _

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes,_

_A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life;_

_Whose misadventured piteous overthrows_

_Doth with their death bury their parents' strife._

_The fearful passage of their death-marked love,_

_And the continuance of their parents' rage,_

_Which, but their children's end, naught could remove,_

_Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;_

_The which if you with patient ears attend;_

_What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend. _

I laugh to myself at the thought that this play is so romantic. I mean it is but at the same time it takes place over a few days and these kids allow their hormones and feelings to dictate their lives. If they had just talked, if Juliet had said she was already married and Friar Laurence backed her up what would the parents have done then. I mean they couldn't have a consummated marriage annulled not back in the day.

If the story had played out differently what would've become of Romeo and Juliet? Would they have continued to love each other passionately? Would Romeo have tired of Juliet's naïve and inexperience ways and strayed? I think it would've been interesting to see how Shakespeare played out reality back in the day. I don't think it would've been any differently then it is today.

That's the power of the play. These two kids falling so in love with each other that they would rather die then be separated. Who wouldn't want a love like that? It also doesn't hurt that Romeo and Juliet's parents are bitter rivals which makes the romance all the more forbidden and dangerous. Who doesn't love that?

I move through the play as I laughingly compare it to my life. Edward and I are about the same age as Romeo and Juliet and I do love him something fierce. When he left for Chicago I thought my life was coming to an end…so to speak. Now being faced with this danger I can't help but feel this story again with James playing Tybalt and his gang playing the Capulet's. Although if I'm Juliet then they'd be related to me and I don't want any part of that.

I move through the play laughing in the right parts wile being moved in others. What I can say that I love about this play is the language. No one writes or speaks like this anymore and it's sad. People think it's hard to understand but you just have to look at the words to find the meaning. I appreciate it since the copy in my hands is falling apart. My copies of Hamlet, Macbeth and Othello are no different.

I read for an hour before my eyes finally feel heavy. I'm supposed to go over to the Cullen's in the morning which only sucks since it's now almost four and I will need to leave in a few hours. I get up to put my book back on the shelf. I pass the window and look out to see if there is any sun breaks. The sky is lighter but no sun but a figure by the tree line stops me in my tracks.

My breath catches as I look at James standing by my house. His eyes bore into mine as a smile plays on his face. I think about running to Charlie's room and telling him but I know by the time he gets up and dressed James will be long gone. I don't want to call him since the result will be the same. I watch as he bows to me before walking into the woods and disappearing from my sight.

I slowly walk back to my bed as ice moves through my veins. I asked Paul on the beach if he knew where they were staying and he guessed it had to be the abandoned forts out by the water. They're dark and empty but make for a good place to hide. The camp ground down the way has coin operated showers and the trails leading in and out make it easy to get away. I think about this since my once sleepy eyes are now wide awake.

I watch the time pass as the sun creeps daylight into the sky. My eyes at one point doze but then I think about James in my tree line and I am suddenly awake. I struggle with saying something to Charlie. I know that if I do he will be pissed that I didn't wake him up but if I don't James could become more adventurous and the last thing I want is him in my house. I hear movement in the hallway as my door slowly opens.

I release a breath to see my dad and his morning smile. His face has a look of shock as my smile returns his. He tells me he's jumping in the shower and that we'll be leaving in about an hour. I nod as he closes my door and I roll over to face my window. I get up and walk over to look out. Could my tired eyes have been playing tricks on me? I mean its possible right?

I look at the tree line and am met with nothing. I smile as I look to the ground. Before I go back to bed I look out the window to see him. James is standing with a cup of something in his hand with his charming disgusting smile all over his face. My breathing picks up as he tips his head to me. I shake my head as his smile grows. I walk across the room hearing Charlie turn off the shower. I call out to him and return to the window to see that James is gone. Charlie comes rushing into my room as I look to the trees.

"What is it Bella?" water drips from Charlie's hair as he looks at my pale face.

"James was outside, he's been out there all night," tears creep into my eyes as I watch the anger pool in Charlie's.

Twenty minutes later I am dressed and walking amongst other deputies and guys in suits, I assume they're DEA. I sit in my room waiting for Esme to pick me up. Charlie barked at me for a good ten minutes before I was saved by the first three deputies who had searched the perimeter and found nothing. I watch as everyone scurries around trying to find anything that will tell them where James went.

A soft knock at my door brings me back as Esme slowly walks in. I move quickly to her as the tears return. Esme folds me into her arms and holds me close while I cry. I am so tired right now that I want to put my head in her lap and sleep for the rest of the day. I feel her fingers gently brushing my hair as her other hand rubs soft circles on my back.

"Sorry for the early wake up call," my tied voice is muffled by Esme's proximity.

"It doesn't matter what time it is Bella, I will always come whenever you need me," her soft voice lulls me as the tears subside. "Let's get you home and to bed."

I nod before grabbing my bag and leaving with her. I pass the other deputies as they smile and say their goodbyes. I find Charlie out in the backyard. He says a few words to Esme before walking over to me and giving me a hug. I look past him to see that one of the guys found something that looks like a cigarette butt.

"When do I get to come home?" I turn my eyes back to him.

"When I catch these guys Bella; I love ya honey," he kisses the top pf my head as I wrap my arms around him tighter.

"Be careful," I let Charlie go as I move back to Esme's arms.

"I always am Bells," he gives me a soft smile.

"Love you too," I move with Esme as I walk away from my dad.

I get into Esme's car as the engine purrs to life. I lean my head against the window as Esme takes off down the street. I close my eyes and doze off before the car comes to a stop stirs me. I look out the window and see the Cullen's house. I sleepily crawl out of the car and move inside behind Esme. I say good morning to Carlisle before climbing the stairs to my room.

Its six thirty so I know I can get in a cat nap before the rest of the house is awake. I pull down my sweats and remove my sweat shirt before crawling into bed. I didn't see a point of getting dressed so I put clothes on over my tank and shorts. I sink into the softness before a thought crosses my mind. I leap from my bed and rush over to the large windows. I look through all of them before relief allows me to head back to bed. Once I calm my heart and my mind stops racing, sleep takes me quickly.

*~*

I'm running, running through the woods with something after me. I keep my feet moving before tripping on a branch. I fall down before quickly getting up and moving further into the woods. I can hear something behind me which makes me take my eyes on the make shift path I'm on. I twist my ankle and go down hard. I want to scream at the pain but I move myself behind branches to hide as the thing chasing me comes into sight. It's a deer, bambi hot on my heels. I smile as I start to pant trying to check out my ankle to see if I can make it out of the woods. I turn around as two outreached hands come at me.

I wake up pushing and shoving anything around me. I start to scream before I hear a familiar voice. I look up to see Edward scared out of his mind as he tries to fight my flailing limbs. I finally settle down as he pulls me to him. I try and catch my breath as he repeats over and over how everything is ok. Esme comes into the room as does Emmett and Alice. Edward looks over at his family to tell them I'm ok.

It takes a few minutes of Edward rubbing my back and whispering before I can look at him. He wipes away my tears as I look at him with all the sympathy I can muster. He gives me my favorite smile before kissing my forehead. I untangled myself from the blankets before crawling back into Edward's lap. I burry my face in Edward's neck while I listen to the commotion coming from downstairs.

"What had you so scared?" Edward's soft voice fills the quiet room.

"I was running away from bambi before these hands grabbed me. Pretty stupid," I scoff at myself as Edward looks at me.

"Who grabbed you?"

"I have no idea, I woke up and my knight in shining armor is here to save me," I laugh as Edward's arms tighten around me.

I smell food coming from downstairs which causes my stomach to start talking. Edward laughs before taking my hand in his and pulling me from the room. We move downstairs where I see Alice kicking Emmett's butt at some video game that has Emmett whining like a baby while Alice beams with pride. Edward laughs at them as he moves me to the kitchen.

Esme is moving around in typical Esme fashion getting things ready for dinner tonight. I smile to her as I look at the clock. My mouth drops as I see it's almost two in the afternoon. I slept much longer than I wanted to as Esme places a plate of food in front of my face. I thank her before digging into the breakfast she made. It tasted like heaven to my taste buds.

Edward leaves me in the kitchen with Esme to join Emmett on the couch to battle against Alice. I practically shovel my food in my mouth while listening to Emmett cheer on Edward. Esme takes the seat left vacant by Edward before she takes my hand in hers. I can see concern on her face and my heart breaks a little. I hate the thought of Esme being upset in any way.

"Charlie told me what happened Bella. I need you to promise me that if you see anything and I mean anything you tell Carlisle and I right away, no matter what time it is," her look softens as her voice stays strong.

"I will I promise," I smile to her before taking a sip of orange juice.

"Ok honey, finish up so you can jump in the shower and help me with dinner. Charlie's going to join us," she stands and kisses my forehead before going back to moving around the kitchen.

I finish my breakfast; rinse my dishes before putting them in the dishwasher. Esme hugs me before I move into the living room to see how the battle royal is going. Edward is clearly beating Alice but she looks to be making a comeback. I kiss Edward's cheek before climbing the stairs and moving to the shower. The rest of the tension in body washes down the drain as the hot water messages my skin and muscles.

I reluctantly turn the shower off and climb out before drying myself off. I wrap the towel around me before walking to my room. I grab my bag and pull out clothes, changing into them as a soft knock raps on the door. I pull my shirt over my head as the door opens. I turn around to be met with green eyes boring into me. I immediately light up as I walk into Edward's waiting arms.

"So who won?"

"Like you have to ask," his smile grows as he moves to kiss me. "That's what's been missing all morning."

We kiss for a few more minutes before I pull away to finish getting ready. I run a brush through my hair before pulling it into a sloppy half pony. Edward watches me move around the room with a smile on his lips but a question in his eyes. I avoid his stare as I make the bed and put the clothes in my overnight bag away.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" he moves behind me wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close to him.

"Nothing is going on, what's going on with you?" I smile trying to change the subject.

"Just curious as to why my girlfriend was here before my dad left for work, why she's going to be staying with us a while even though her dad is in town and why she slept till almost two in the afternoon?" he finishes with a whisper as he kisses my temple.

"Do you not want me here? Fine I will go," I try to pull away from him with my fake pout but his arms tighten around my as his lips find my neck.

"Nice try, answer my questions please," his lips move from my neck to my jaw and then finds a spot behind my ear that sends shivers down my spine.

"Don't be mad," his lips leave me as I tighten my grip on his hands. "James was outside my house last night."

His arms tighten around my waist as his forehead leans against my shoulder. I tell him about the previous night as I feel him become tenser the more I talk. His arms leave me as he moves about the room angry. I hear him muttering something as I turn to walk to him. I grab him before slipping my arms around his neck. I bring him back to me, back to us.

"He didn't do anything. In fact you should be thanking him," I smile to him as I lean in and kiss his very irritated looking face.

"Why the hell would I do that?" his tone pools with anger.

"Because of his little stunt I will be here until they find him. Did I mention he's being very elusive," I lean in smiling as I kiss his lips. I take his bottom lip in mine before lightly sucking on it. He groans before pulling away from me with a small smile on his lips.

"Alright fine I will be grateful that you're here but Bella I want this guy caught and for him and his damn friends to leave us all the hell alone. I can't begin to tell you what it does to me to know that he's after you Bella," his smile is gone as his eyes are dark and ominous.

"Look at me," I pull his face to mine as I look him in the eyes. "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. I'm all yours Edward Cullen."

His smile is back as he hears what he already knows; that I belong to him and him alone. I pull on his shirt to bring him closer to me as I plant a searing kiss on his lips. His arms return to me as he pulls me closer to him. Our kiss continues until Emmett clearing his throat behind us pulls us from our haze. I turn to look at him as Edward buries his face in my shoulder.

"Sorry Bella but you have a phone call downstairs," Emmett smiles to me before leaving the doorway.

I smile up at Edward before pulling him with me downstairs. Edward joins his siblings on the couch as I grab the phone. I listen as Mike Newton fumbles through his greeting before telling me he talked to my dad and that's how he knew where I was. I listen as he stumbles and stammers before telling me he really needs to talk to someone and he needs my help. I agree to meet him at his parent's store later after dinner. He hangs up as I turn to make my way into the kitchen.

I help Esme in the kitchen with dinner as time dwindles down. Carlisle arrives home early as he and Esme have a private moment. I take Emmett's controller form him as he protests before getting into a match with Edward. I am terrible at video games but Edward goes easy on me. He still kicks my butt but he doesn't quite massacre me like he would Emmett. Emmett challenges me as we start another round.

After a few minutes I somehow manage to beat Emmett. I can't believe it and neither can the rest of the group. Edward and Alice cheer loudly as Emmett throws down the controller. Esme and Carlisle join us in the living room as Charlie comes in the front door. The look on Charlie's face is priceless as he tries to figure out what is going on. Emmett is almost on the verge of tears as I move off the couch over towards Charlie.

I hug Charlie before asking him if I can go to Newton's store after dinner. He looks at me oddly before I tell him Mike wants to talk to me. He says it's fine before telling me they didn't find anything and his trail went cold. I nod to him as Esme and Carlisle join us. Emmett composes himself while I take Charlie's coat.

The adults leave us to talk while the kids set the table for dinner. Alice asks where I'm going after dinner and I tell her the store. Emmett offers to drive while Alice asks if she can join me. I tell them its fine while Edward looks to me. I smile to him before the adults join us. We all sit down to enjoy the delicious feast Esme has prepared this evening.

Conversation and laughter fill the air as dinner passes quickly. I keep an eye on the clock since I don't want to stand Mike up. I can't force Jessica to come forward but maybe I can get Mike to do it for her. Either way I told Mike he can talk to me and I don't want to go back on my word now. Charlie brings me back to the conversation by asking what exactly it was he walked in on. Alice regales the tale of how I beat Emmett at a video game while Emmett begins to protest.

Dinner wraps up as Esme tells Emmett to hurry and get us to the store. The four of us are about to leave when Esme asks Edward to stay behind with her. Edward looks a little upset but gives in to his mom. I give him a small kiss before promising him a treat when I get back. Charlie is staying for a while so I kiss his cheek and follow Emmett and Alice out to the car.

The trip into town is quick as we sing along to the Spice Girls, Wannabe. I laugh at Emmett cause he knows all the words and sings loud and proud while Alice and I sing and bounce in our seats. Nothing in Forks stays open very late so Emmett hurries to get us to the Newton's store before it closes.

Emmett helps me out of the backseat as we make our way inside the store. Mrs. Newton greets all of us as I ask her to please let Mike know I am here. She smiles to me as she picks up the phone to call her son. I walk away looking for something for Edward. I'm getting ice cream but I didn't think it will survive the drive home so I look at the candy isle. Nothing is screaming his name as I move over to the ice cream isle.

I grab my Ben and Jerry's Brownie Batter before Mike joins me. I smile to him as he asks to speak to me outside. I smile to him as I put my ice cream back in the freezer. Mike reassures me I can get it later since he knows the owners. He laughs and it's the first time I have seen him in a light mood since before Christmas break. I follow him outside as he motions to some chairs out in front of the store. I take a seat and wait for him to talk.

He takes a deep breathe before saying anything. I watch him fidget with his watch and then the hem of his shirt. I look at him before placing my hand on his. I tell him he can talk to me and he doesn't have to be nervous. He nods his head again before taking another deep breath. I look around us and see that people are out in the nice weather and warmth from the summer's day. I smile as I watch a little girl with her ice cream cone as the sticky sweetness drips down her arm.

Mike begins to speak and his voice is low and broken. I look at him as he tells me all about this perfect day he planned for Jessica. They had been talking about sex a lot lately and he thought that if they were going to something so monumental he should make it special. My heart broke a little at his sweetness. Most guys would've taken any opportunity to score without thinking about the right mood or situation.

Mike stops talking as his hands began to shake. He continues to look at the ground as I patiently wait for him to find his nerve. After a few minutes Mike tells me about the date. While hiking with Tyler he found this great little clearing near a river and thought it would be a great and not too difficult place for Jessica to get to. He made lunch that included all of her favorite things and packed a blanket before leaving to pick Jessica.

Mike smiles to himself as Jessica wines about hiking and how much she doesn't like bugs. Once he parked the car he took her hand and walks with her the short distance to their final destination.

"You should've seen her face Bella; she was so happy and surprised. The perfect afternoon," Mike's eyes became glassy as he remembered that day.

Mike laid out blankets for him and Jessica to sit on. Mike blushes a little as he tells me that Jessica practically jumped him as clothes went flying and then Mike grew quiet. I smile to him as I take his hand in an attempt to encourage him to continue. Mike shakes his head before continuing. I squeeze Mike's hand as Emmett and Alice join us.

"I need a little more time guys, do you mind waiting?" I glare at Emmett telling him with my eyes that he better not say a word.

"Sure, we are going to head down the road call when you're ready," Alice's soft voice comforts me as she drags Emmett with her.

"Sorry about that. They're my ride," I turn to him giving him my full attention.

Mike tells me that after him and Jessica finished they decided to eat the lunch that Mike so thoughtfully planned. The weather was threatening to rain on them so they hurried through their lunch. Mike's voice starts to shake as he talks about hearing something by the river as James comes out of no where to join them. At first James was polite and friendly but Mike said the way James was looking at Jessica made him really uncomfortable. Mike asked James to leave but instead James just became a bigger prick.

_Emmett and Alice drive down Main Street when a mustang pulls out behind them. Emmett is busy singing along with Alice on the radio when the car moves forward to rear end Emmett's car. Emmett looks behind him as the mustang gathers speed to hit them again. Alice screams out as Emmett increases his speed to get away from the mustang behind them_

"It was like he wanted me to fight him. He intentionally was provoking me," Mike's anger seeps in as he releases my hand and balls his hands in fists. "He made a move at her and I stood up and punched him with everything I had."

James took the hit but then fired one back at Mike which made him fall to the ground. I couldn't really see Mike in a fight but I could see him fighting for someone that he cared a lot about. James then climbed on top on Mike and began punching him while Jessica screamed for James to stop. Mike finally got in a good shot to James's gut which gave Mike just enough time to lay another punch to James's jaw.

_Emmett drives the car into the parking lot of school when the mustang comes and tee bones Emmett's car. There is damage to the car but Emmett and Alice are physically fine. Alice screams louder as Emmett puts the car in gear and takes off down the road. The further out of town Emmett and Alice move the faster both cars move. Alice takes out her cell phone and calls home as the mustang rear ends them again._

"When he looked at me Bella, it was like he was possessed and his eyes were black. I thought he was going to kill me but instead he grabbed my head and slammed it on the ground," Mike's tears were back as he hit one of his hands with his balled fist.

"When I came to Jessica was whimpering so I looked over at her. He was on top of her Bella, inside of her. I tried to move but I felt something on my throat. Jessica called out for me to stop when the black eyed devil looked at me with a terrifying smile," Mike's voice shook with a fear I have never experienced.

Mike could do nothing but lay there while James finished with Jessica. Once he was done he picked Mike up and slammed his back up against a tree with the knife to his throat. He threatened Mike and told him that if he squealed that James would be back and not only would he stick Mike but that he'd make Mike his bitch before killing him.

_Alice gets a hold of Carlisle and screams into the phone as she tells him where they are. Carlisle tells Charlie who takes off from the house to meet the dueling cars. Emmett comes up to a bend in the road and tries to ease into it but the speed makes it impossible to take as he loses control of the car._

Tears sting my eyes as I reach over and take Mike's hand in mine again. He takes his time coming back to the present as his whole body shakes with all the emotions inside of him. I can't help but think about Edward. What would he have done in that situation? Although everything in me shook knowing he'd rather die then let anything happen to me.

_The mustang increases speed and rams Emmett's car for a final time. Emmett's car hit the guard rail and breaks through falling over the embankment. The mustang slams to a stop as Emmett's car rolls down the hill. The car rolls thirty feet before finally landing on its top at the bottom of the hill. Emmett and Alice aren't moving as sirens draw closer. The mustang takes off down the road. _

"The worse part about the whole thing is that James took off into the woods leaving Jessica on the ground. I mean I had…I had planned something so special for her," Mike looses his words as the tears flood his eyes.

"I mean I took her home and we were in complete silence. What kind of a guy…I mean she gave me this beautiful gift and I repay her with being incapable of protecting her. She won't even look at me hell I can't even look at me," Mike's tone is filled with disgust as I squeeze his hand again bringing him back to me.

"Mike what more could you have done? I mean you fought back and you tried but a knife to the throat would stop just about anyone," I try to reassure him but he snorts at that as he lets my hand go.

"Would Edward? I mean would he have let that vile disgusting pig touch you without killing him?" he's angry again as I look down at the ground.

"I don't know what he'd do but I know I wouldn't have wanted him to die trying to protect my," I'm cut off by the two police cars and an ambulance heading out of town.

I stand up and walk over to the road trying to see where they're heading as a bad feeling falls over me. I look to Mike as I pull out my cell phone dialing Alice. The phone rings and rings but there is no answer. I look at Mike as I try to dial Emmett; nothing but voicemails. Tears fill my eyes as I try to keep my cool as it slowly starts to slip away. I close my eyes as I wait patiently for Emmett and Alice to pull up.

Mike walks over to me and takes my arm as he starts to pull me back towards the store. I look him in the eye as a wild look comes over his face. I protest until I look behind me and see James and Royce moving quick in our direction. I pick up my pace as Mike and I run the rest of the distance into the store before Mike locks the door. Royce slams on the door as James just smiles at me before they walk away.

"Thank you Mike," I pant out before I see another police car race by.

"What are you they after you for?" his tone concerned as I look to the road.

"My father is building a case against James and his gang. James is after me cause I turned him down but Royce is after me because I found all of their drugs and turned them over to my father," my tone is strained as I look to the parking lot waiting for Emmett to pull up.

"Where are the drugs now Bella?"

I look at Mike before I look around the store and see that Mrs. Newton is no where to be seen. I look back to Mike as his face falls knowing I am in trouble. I turn around to see no one outside so I open the door and take off down the street. The police station is a few blocks away but the hospital is closer so I take off in that direction.

I hear Mike call after me but I don't stop. I put one foot in front of the other as I make my way to the hospital. If nothing else I will hide in Carlisle's office and wait for my dad. I don't hear anything behind me so I keep moving. Two blocks from the hospital I hear a car come up behind me. I stop as I turn to see a mustang coming towards me.

I jump out of the way and get back on my feet as I take of towards the hospital. A block from the hospital I trip and twist my ankle. I grab my ankle and move back as I slowly move my foot back and forth trying work the muscle enough so I can hobble the rest of the way to the hospital. There is a family walking past me so I decide to make my move.

"Can you please help me; I twisted my ankle and I'm trying to get to the hospital," tears fall from my eyes from the pain as the dad kneels down towards me.

The family helps to get me on my feet and slowly they move me the block to the hospital. I thank them as a nurse I recognize takes me from them and moves me to Carlisle's office. She tells me that Carlisle is on his way to the hospital and I look at her and see she's been crying. I take her hand in mine before she leaves me.

"Angel what's going on?"

She looks away from me and the feeling of dread comes over me again. I look at her as the tears start to fall again. Angel sits next to me on the couch before taking my other hand. She grips my hands as she tries to talk but is overcome with emotions. I keep an eye on the door to make sure I don't have any unwelcome guests.

"Bella there was a car accident. Emmett and Alice are on their way in," Angel keeps talking to me but I completely tune her out as the tears come in full force.

I hear nothing and see even less. Someone in the hall calls to Angel as she quickly gets up and leaves me in Carlisle's office. I get up and hobble over to the door before locking it so I don't have any unwanted visitors. I make it halfway back to the couch when I collapse in tears. I double over as I get out the tears now so I can be supportive for my family when everyone shows up.

Minutes pass before someone starts pounding on the door furiously. I move cautiously trying to figure a way to determine who's on the other side of the door. The pounding continues before I hear his voice calling my name on the other side of the door. I fling myself at the door trying to open the door. I finally get it open as Edward launches himself into my arms. I try not to fall over but Edward's force is hard to contend with.

He clings to me for a few minutes before pulling away to look me in the face. His eyes are red and he's as white as a ghost. He helps me to my feet as he takes in my disheveled appearance. I steady myself on my one good foot as Edward looks me over. I pull him to me as his arms tighten around me like a vice.

"When we saw the accident…" he voice wavered as he buried his face in my hair.

"I was with Mike Newton, what happened?" my voice is calm as I try to comfort Edward.

"Alice called Carlisle and someone in a mustang I guess was ramming her and Emmett. Your dad went out to where they are and the mustang ran them off the road Bella," Edward's voice is shaky and the nausea gets worse.

"Edward that same mustang tried to run me down. What the hell is going on?" I started crying again as Edward's anger surges through him.

"Is that why you're limping? Why weren't you in the car? I mean I was beyond elated when I found out you were safe but Bella, where have you been?" Edward looks like he's going to explode. My eyes fill with tears as I look at the fear and panic in Edward's face.

"I went into town to talk to Mike Newton. Something happened over winter break and I can't talk about it but it's bad," I keep talking as I explain everything with my meeting with Mike and how I made it to the hospital. By the time I was finished Edward's grip was so tight I had to tell him to let me go it hurt.

Edward shakes his head as he lets me go. There is chaos in the hallway as I slowly move towards the door. Edward helps me as two gurney's move down the hallway with Emmett and Alice on them. Both of them look to be in terrible shape as I almost collapsed on the ground. Edward keeps me up as he buries his face in the back of my neck.

Carlisle holding Esme up walks by us next. Esme and Carlisle immediately pull me into their arms as we all cry on each other. For this to be happening, for Emmett and Alice to be in this kind of shape after their parents; I look to Esme whose face is swollen. Carlisle's face doesn't look any better with his red eyes.

A nurse walks down the hall to talk to Carlisle and Esme as I see my dad coming down the hall. I let Edward go as I moved towards him. Charlie's embrace was tight as he holds me for several minutes. I hear him whisper how much he loves me as I reciprocate while holding him to me tighter. My cell phone starts to ring as I pull myself away from Charlie.

"Jasper," my voice is low as I watch Charlie join Carlisle and Esme.

"Bella what's wrong? And where's Alice? I've trying to call her and she's not answering."

"There was an accident."

*~*

Waiting for news good or bad is excruciating. Sitting in a waiting room to find out if the people that you love are going to be ok is the very definition of time stopping. I think about Carlisle and the fact that he's this gifted doctor and surgeon and yet he's sitting in a hallway completely unable to help two of the most important people in his life. I mean we are just waiting at this point to find out if Emmett and Alice need to be transported to Seattle. Finally the door opens and the doctor walks towards us. His face is grim as we all brace ourselves for news.

"Emmett sustained a concussion with face lacerations and burns from his air bag along with a broken right arm. What concerns us the most is his liver. We were able to alleviate some pressure but I think he needs to be moved to Seattle. As for Alice she's in more serious condition," the doctor pauses for a moment to let Esme gain her composure.

"Alice also has several face lacerations and burns. She also has a concussion but what we are most concerned with is Emmett must've reached his arm out to protect his sister but the force along with the crash caused Alice to break six ribs, she suffered a collapsed lung and her spleen is compromised. I have put in a call to have both of them rushed to Seattle to Swedish for more tests. We just aren't capable out here," the doctor finishes as Carlisle shakes hand with Carlisle before leaving us. "The transport should be here in five."

Carlisle and Esme walk with the doctor as Edward stay behind with Charlie and I. We try to listen in to what's going on but sadly they are too far away. I think about Emmett and Alice and I breathe a small sigh of relief since the damage sounds bad, it's nothing that won't heal. Edward pulls me into his arms as Charlie turns to talk to one of his deputies. Carlisle and Esme finish with the doctor and walk over to us.

"Carlisle's gonna go with the transport so we need to go to the house and pack. We need to go," Esme moves with Carlisle down the hall before they embrace.

Charlie drives all of us back to the Cullen's. I look to Charlie as I follow Esme upstairs; she frantically moves around the room throwing things in her bag. I silently watch trying to figure what I am going to say before it hits me. Edward is in his room so I close the door behind me so he can't hear my conversation with Esme.

"Mom, I need to ask you to do something for me."

"Bella honey you really need to pack. We are leaving in ten minutes," Esme moves without looking at me.

"I'm not going," my voice is barely a whisper as Esme stops in her tracks to look at me. "But I need you to take Edward with you."

* * *

**Ok my lovelies I have to stop here. Poor Emmett and Alice; they really did get a bum deal didn't they. So I will tell you that the next chapter will reveal how our Bella ended up in the woods in the first place. I will also tell you that we are almost to the end of this journey so tell me what you would like to happen to our infamous gang of bad hooligans?**

**I love your words so please leave me some love!**


	26. Strength and Wooded Trails

**Hello my lovelies!!!!! Here is something to start your weekend off right! So I will tell you that I don't know for sure but I think including this I have about five more chapters…Also as promised this is the chapter where we find out how Miss Bella ends up in the woods to begin with. **

**I have to thank all of you again for reading and a HUGE thank you to all of you that review! I swear you make me laugh and some of you I swear are in head my head thinking the same thing I am! **

**I have a few pieces of music in this chapter: Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven, Canon in D by Pachelbel, Clair de Lune by Claude Debussy, Lacrimosa from Mozart's Requiem and Bella's composition is Piano Concerto No 23-Adagio by Mozart. All are on you tube if you want to check them out!**

**As usual I do not own Twilight, Romeo & Juliet, or their Characters; I just LOVE to make them do my bidding for me!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_I'm not going," my voice is barely a whisper as Esme stops in her tracks to look at me. "But I need you to take Edward with you."_

I look at Esme as I remember why I am sending them away. I thought back to the conversation I had with Charlie in the hall. I thought about the look on his face and the tone that caused me to want to quake where I stood but I have a plan. I know what I am doing. At least I hope I do.

"_Dad; can I talk to you?" I look at his tired face as he nods to me before getting up and walking with me outside the emergency doors. _

"_What's going on Bells?" his voice is strained and today my dad looks every bit of his thirty six years._

"_The Cullen's are going to want me to go with them and I need you to tell Esme and Edward that I need to stay here. I think I know how to catch James and I know that you don't want to hear anything about this but I need you to trust me and believe that we can get these guys because…because," my emotions take over as my voice drops. I shake my head finding my resolve._

"_For whatever reason this scum bag is following me, he wants me so I think we should give him what he wants."_

_I watch the vein in Charlie's forehead throb as I let what I said sink in. I can tell by the look on his face that I'm already losing an uphill battle but I steady my nerves as I take on a firmer tone. I tell him about Mike and Jessica. I tell Charlie how I found James bleeding and bruised from what he did and how I felt sorry enough to invite him into all our lives. I tell him that I need to do this because if I don't he's never going to leave us alone. _

_Charlie processes the news with shock and horror. I listen to him yell at me for keeping information from him. For not telling him that this guy who has been in close proximity to me, to my life is far more dangerous then he first thought. Charlie tells me he appreciates my ability to respect someone's privacy but keeping a rapist out on the street isn't doing anyone any good._

"_Which is why we need to catch him dad; I think I know where they're hiding which I will tell you but after we get James," I feel some sense of power with this crumb of information._

_Charlie stomps and yells. I can feel his frustration but I need his help. I can't do this alone and I need the law on my side. I watch him wrestle with this and I see him weighing the pros and cons. It doesn't sit well with my dad to not finish something. I get that from him since my mom always let things slide right off her back. Finally Charlie comes to the same conclusion I did; we had to get rid of these guys and soon._

"_What's this plan of yours?" _

"Bella it's not safe for you here and we all need to be together right now. Now go pack honey," Esme turns from me to finish packing as I'm brought back to her.

"Mom, he wants me; for whatever unknown reason he wants me and he's not going to leave or stop until he gets what he wants. I talked to Charlie and I'm staying here with him," tears fall from my eyes as I look at Esme. "You have to take him with you. James will come for him next."

Esme cries as she rushes over to me. Holding me tightly in her arms I tell her how much I love her and how I need them to be safe. Esme nods before reluctantly letting me go. I kiss her cheek before I leave her room. I walk to Edward's room where he is almost done. I smile to him before he gives me my favorite grin.

"You almost finished? Your mom headed down already," I walk over to Edward handing him his hoody.

"Just about; how's my girl?" his mood is light as he grabs his iPod and headphones, placing them in his bag before zipping it up.

"I'm worried but good," my voice finishes in a whisper as he takes my hand before we walk out of his room.

Edward and I reach the stairs. Esme is crying to Charlie, probably begging him to let me go with them but I talked to Charlie and we had something of a plan. I look to Charlie as his eyes start to give in to Esme when I clear my throat pulling Charlie back to me. Charlie takes Esme's bags before walking quickly to the garage. Esme pleads with her eyes before following Charlie out to the garage.

Edward squeezes my hand before walking out the front door to meet Esme who's pulled the car out of the garage. Edward puts his bag in the truck before we walk over to the passenger side. He opens the door expecting me to get in but I look him in the eyes before I slowly shake my head no. Edward's eyes fill with confusion before anger floods his face.

"Get in the car Bella," his tone is stern as I shake my head no. Edward closes his eyes and takes in a breath before looking at me. "Alice and Emmett are waiting for us, let's go."

"I need her to stay here Edward. It's my turn to take care of her and she's right to want to catch these guys," Charlie's gruff voice almost betrays his desire to have me as far away from this town as I can get. "I'll keep her safe."

I place my hand on the side of his face as tears fall from my eyes. I want to memorize everything about this face that I love so much but the anger and frustrations in his face is making my heart ache. Edward can't fight Charlie which is why I asked my dad to speak for me. It's a cowardice move but it's one that's going to keep Edward out of a hospital bed or worse the morgue.

Edward leans down to lightly kiss me before he gets in the car and closes the door. I stand breathing shakily as Esme puts the car in drive and pulls forward. Everything inside of me wants to collapse on the ground. Never in all of the years that I have known Edward has he ever been so cold and distant. I know that he knows I put Charlie up to this but I can't watch anyone else get hurt.

Charlie walks behind me as Esme's car leaves my sight. I turn into my dad's arms unable to stand on my own anymore. This is a nightmare that just won't end and I am so tired. I'm tired of crying and I'm tired of seeing the people I love hurt but most of all I am tired of feeling like I did this, I let this evil in. James is the way he is with or without me and my inner voice told me to run and I ignored that and now my last view of Edward was a look of hurt and betrayal.

I don't know how long Charlie and I stood outside the Cullen's. Charlie didn't rush me, he just stood with me. He rubbed circles on my back while holding me close. I find my footing and look up at him. He gives me a weak smile before walking me to the cruiser. I get in the car and put on my seat belt before Charlie moves down the drive. I look out the window lost in thought when Charlie abruptly stops.

I look forward and see Edward standing in front of Esme's car. I get out of the cruiser and run into Edward's arms. I burry my face in his shoulder as his face goes to my neck. I hold him tightly to me as he apologizes repeatedly. I finally look up at him and I see nothing but fear and panic on his face. I place my hand on the side of his face as he pushes his face further into my hand.

"Call me when you get there to let me know what's going on," I keep my voice calm as Edward kisses my palm. "Everything is going to be ok; I promise."

"Bella, be safe," his voice a whisper as he pulls me into a searing kiss.

Edward pulls away from me and I feel the loss rip through me. I smile to him to comfort him as his eyes carry the concern. I lean up on my tip toes quickly to kiss him before moving back to the cruiser. Walking away from Edward always feels like the loneliest walk. I get in and buckle my belt as Esme gives a small waive before backing out and moving down the road. I keep my eyes on the back of Edward's seat until Charlie turns on our road.

*~*

The rest of the night moves slowly. I wait on pins and needles for an update from Edward. I am desperate to know how Emmett and Alice are doing. I called Jasper to let him know that Alice was on her way to Swedish. Rosalie is at Virginia Mason so Jasper said he'd walk over and wait with Carlisle. So I have nothing to do but wait.

I move around my house trying to fill my time but I have no attention span. I try to read but my mind wanders and moves all over the place making my focus nonexistent. I sit and watch a little T.V with Charlie but sports center does nothing. I decide to go upstairs and take a shower. I get a pair of shorts and a tank before walking into the bathroom. I bring my phone even though I know I still have at least forty five minutes before I hear anything.

I take my time in the shower. Every muscle in my body is sore. I look down at my ankle and see it's a little swollen so I make a mental note to get an ice pack once I get out of the shower. I stay under the spray until the water turns cold. I slowly climb out and dry off before getting dressed. I run a brush through my hair before I braid it. I brush my teeth, hang up my towel and grab my cell phone before leaving the bathroom.

Charlie meets me in the hall with an ice pack. I thank him; he says goodnight before kissing my cheek. I tell him goodnight before moving into my room. I close the door behind me as I throw my dirty clothes in my hamper and move to my bookshelf. I grab Romeo and Juliet since I know I am in for a long night. I open to where I left off and get comfortable in bed. I look at the clock, it's a little after one in the morning.

_These violent delights have violent ends,_

_And in their triumph die; like fire and powder,_

_Which as they kiss consume. The sweetest honey,_

_Is loathsome in his own deliciousness,_

_And in the taste confounds the appetite._

_Therefore love moderately, long love doth so;_

_Too swift arrives as tardy as too slow._

I love these lines. It's about the passion and the danger of being consumed by your feelings. That not heading into this with open eyes can lead to trouble. Friar Laurence does his best to not only help the young lovers be together but try to desperately to warn them of what they are running into. What would Romeo and Juliet have done had Friar Laurence said no to marrying them?

My eye lids grow heavy as I look at the clock, three in the morning. I look at my phone and see that I have a signal, that my battery is charged and that I haven't missed any calls. I know Esme and Edward had more than enough time to make the last ferry. Maybe the hospital didn't have service. That would make sense since they wouldn't want it to interfere with the rest of the electronics.

I hit the send key as I listen to my phone dial Jasper. I know he won't be sleeping especially if Alice is in surgery. I wait patiently as the phone rings. I know Jasper's voicemail is about to pick up when I hear a sleepy sluggish voice. I greet Jasper before asking if he's heard anything yet.

"No both Emmett and Alice are in surgery. Emmett's liver is pretty bad and I think they are removing Alice's spleen. Carlisle went to talk to a nurse otherwise I would have you talk to him," his voice slowly wakes up as I listen to him sit up in his chair.

"Have you seen Esme and Edward yet?"

"No and Carlisle can't get a hold of Esme or Edward. When did they leave?"

"They left a little after eleven. They should be there by now. The last ferry leaves around one, one thirty," I tried not to panic but the events of the day immediately send my heart racing. "I'm going to try Edward, I will call you right back."

I say goodbye to Jasper before calling Edward. I know he has his phone so I listen and wait for him to answer. Voicemail picks up and I immediately hang up and call Edward again. I panic a little as I listen to the phone ring again and again with no answer. This can't be happening. I mean I thought for sure this would work. I listen to his voice on the voicemail before I hang up and call again.

I call Jasper and tell him Edward's not answering me either. Carlisle joins Jasper and I can hear them talk quickly before I hear Carlisle's voice on the phone.

"Bella, when did they leave?" his voice is distraught with panic.

"A little after eleven, Carlisle they should've been there hours ago. I can't reach Edward," my voice shakes as I get out of bed and leave my room. I make my way down the hall to Charlie's room. I open the door and walk in before gently waking Charlie.

"Esme and Edward never made it to Seattle," I blurted out before Charlie could even get his bearings.

I handed my cell phone to Charlie so he could talk to Carlisle. After a few minutes Charlie is on his feet and moving around the room getting his clothes together. I leave his room as he hangs up with Carlisle. I go to my room and immediately throw on clothes intent on going with Charlie.

It takes Charlie and me ten minutes before we climb in the cruiser and take off out of town. I filled a thermos for Charlie with coffee since Charlie usually gets more than two hours of sleep. I fill a cup for him as he gets on the radio to tell the station that he is heading out of town. I look out into the darkness as my nerves sit on pins and needles.

It's about an hour to Port Angeles and along the way we find no trace of Edward or Esme. I call Jasper to check in and see if maybe they had arrived yet. It's possible that they missed the last boat and had to drive around which would've added a few hours to their drive but it still didn't explain why neither one of them was answering their phones.

Jasper answers the phone and sadly there's no news. Emmett did need a portion of his liver removed. I guess it's relatively easy procedure and the liver is the only organ to regenerate so Emmett should be back in fighting form in no time. Jasper says the only side effect is if the damage is more extensive that Emmett could need a transplant. Which could be scary but fortunately Alice is a close enough match that if push comes to shove, Alice could donate part of hers and both of them would be ok.

Alice on the other hand was in a little more danger. Your spleen is important since it helps fight infections and disease. There are plenty of people living just fine without their spleen but Alice's recovery time would take a little longer. Jasper hadn't been able to see her yet but he says he's not leaving till he does. I hang up with Jasper before calling Edward again.

Still no answer.

Charlie and I decide to keep going so we drive. It's after four in the morning and soon the sun will rise. I haven't slept yet but my eyes are wide awake. I look out the window hoping to find their car on the side of the road with a flat tire. There are several places along the 101 that cell service is crap. I keep my phone close in case someone, hell anyone at this point calls. I look to Charlie who finished his thermos of coffee back in Gardner.

Just outside of Discovery Bay my phone rings. I answer on the second ring and smile when I hear his voice. Edward apologizes up and down. His phone was on silent for some unknown reason and Esme's phone had died. They missed the ferry by twenty minutes and Esme refused to stop. Charlie pulls in to the parking lot of Fat Smitty's just as they are about to open.

I hang up with Edward before Charlie and I walk into the diner. We both order breakfast which we eat quickly since now we have to turn around and make the long trek home. I hand the waitress Charlie's thermos and she fills it before we leave. I want so badly to lay my head down and sleep but I won't do that to Charlie.

I make it home before I drag my lifeless body in the house and up the stairs before I crash in bed. Charlie calls out of work and walks to his room. It doesn't take long before I hear him snoring. I make myself comfortable and am almost to sleep when my phone rings again. I answer barely conscious as I listen to Edward tell me that both Emmett and Alice are both awake and are in good spirits.

*~*

A day has passed since everyone left for Seattle. Emmett and Alice were both doing very well. Emmett is his normal jovial self cracking jokes and eating everything the cafeteria offers. Alice is in a lot of pain and sleeps a lot. Emmett and Alice should be released in about a week. They will come home where Carlisle will monitor the rest of their recovery.

Rosalie didn't suffer anything that required surgery. All her tests came back great considering but Mr. and Mrs. Hale-Whitlock are sending her to rehab. Rosalie leaves today with Jasper and his parents coming home in a couple of days. I am incredibly lonely but Charlie and the rests of the deputies try to keep me entertained at the station.

A call comes in that there have been some vandals out at the Cullen's. I head out with Charlie to see what damage has been done. I see before we even get out of the car. All the big beautiful windows of the house have been smashed in. My heart sinks knowing the damage inside is going to be much worse.

I wait with a deputy for Charlie and the rest of the guys to give the all clear. It takes them a couple minutes to move through the house. Finally Charlie signals for me to come in and I am at a complete loss when I see the damage. Everything that can be trashed is. I walk from room to room trying to finding something that hasn't been touched. I walk into Edward's room and survey the damage.

They didn't find his music compositions which I am grateful for but his pictures are scattered around the room. I try to find the ones of us but I can't. I shake my head as I walk to my room. I look around and realize that my room is practically untouched. I check my drawers and all my effects are where I left them.

I start to leave my room when I notice something on the bed. I walk over and see something pooled in the middle of my comforter. I have no idea what it is so I call my dad. Charlie enters a few minutes later as I show him. His face turns three shades of red but not from blush but from pure rage. I look to him for an explanation before he yells for a deputy to come up with a kit. Only later would I overhear one of the guys say that someone blew their load and I knew immediately who it was.

I walk down the stairs and make my way over to Edward's piano. I close my eyes in the hope that these juvenile idiots didn't destroy this beautiful instrument. I sit at the bench and place my fingers on the keys. My fingers move on instinct as Clair de Lune fills the air. I listen carefully as I listen to the change in pitch. For some reason they left the piano untouched.

I finish and look up to find a shocked expression on my dad's face. I smile to him before asking him what's wrong. Charlie knew I was learning to play the guitar but I forgot to mention that I taught myself to play the piano. For the first time in weeks my dad had an expression that wasn't fear or anger. Pride looked at me as Charlie walks to me and asks me if I can play anything else.

I smile to him before I play Moonlight Sonata. I love this peace but it's a little heavier. I found a music book of Edward's and taught myself to play. It's moody and it brings you into the piece and I can't help but move with the force that I place on the keys. I finish to applause as the deputies smile before walking out. I smile to Charlie as I realize I haven't played since Edward got back and how much I have missed it.

Charlie stands and I follow him as we leave the Cullen's house. I know Charlie has to call Carlisle and it's the last thing he wants to do. A deputy will be posted outside the house to keep anyone else out until the Cullen's return to deal with the aftermath. I wanted to badly to clean and try to put the house back together but Charlie says the insurance adjusters will be out to take photos for the claim that will need to be filed.

Since a deputy is staying behind I ask if I can stay as well. I want to play some more and to be honest I am bored to tears at the station. After some begging and pleading Charlie finally gives in. I keep my phone on hand as I walk back into the house. I hear all the cars start up as the parade of cruisers head down the driveway. I ask the deputy if he has any requests. He tells me anything will be fine since it's not really his kind of music. I smile as I move my fingers and start to play Canon in D.

It's better as a symphony piece but the piano portion is still pretty. I move through the song without difficulty. I watch the deputy head outside to smoke as I pull out one of Edward's piano books. I really want to go upstairs and get one of his compositions but I thought that might be an invasion of his privacy so I stuck with the songs I knew I wouldn't butcher. I keep playing as I look out the window to see the sun in it's decent.

I play a final tune before I realize that Tom the deputy hasn't returned from smoking. I call out to him but there's no response. I stand as I walk over to the broken window to look out. I can see his cruiser but I see no Tom. I call out to him again as I listen to the rest of the house. It's achingly quiet as the occasional bird calls out. I turn around to get my purse when I freeze in place.

Smiling at me from across the room is James. He smiles at me and I feel my blood run cold. I try to listen to see if he's alone but then I see a cascade of red. I look at Victoria as she moves over to the piano and runs her fingers over the keys. I flinch at the awful noise she makes. Enjoying my displeasure for her playing she sits at the piano and bangs her hands on the keys. I watch her as her face tightens while she works her frustrations out on the helpless piano. Finally the torture is over as she looks at me with disgust.

"James says you play such beautiful music on this thing we weren't allowed to trash it. I gotta say though after listening to ya, I'm not really a fan," she moves over to James as she runs her hands over James chest.

James stares at me as if waiting for my next move. I know Charlie will be back soon so I patiently wait for James to do something. Victoria watches the both of us feeling the tension in the air. I have no idea where the others are and I have no desire to piss off a swarming hive. I am out numbered and I have no back up to save me. I look to the ground waiting for their next move.

"Aren't you going to ask where your deputy buddy is?" Victoria slices through the silence as I shrug my shoulders. I can only hope that he's unconscious. "He won't be bothering us if you were hoping for him to rescue you."

I left my face emotionless as I look to the ground. I try to figure out why James is so uncharacteristically quiet. I don't look at him since I know that's what he wants. Minutes pass before I hear footsteps. Victoria walks to the kitchen as James looks at the piano and then back to me. He pulls a piece of paper out of his back pocket and looks at it before glowering at me.

"Can I request a piece?" his voice causes my stomach to flip. "I have this original composition that I would love to hear."

I roll my eyes at him as he moves over to the piano. He sets the paper on top before walking across the room to allow me to move to the piano while maintaining our distance. He moves his hand to gesture me to the piano. I move slowly only cause I know my cell phone is over by the piano. I take a seat at the bench while Victoria moves to James's side. I turn the paper over as my face pales and a laugh comes from James.

It's my lullaby. I run my hand over the page as I see the notes in the margin. I read quickly before I hear James mockingly read aloud what Edward wrote.

"This pitch is for the waves of curls that move around her face."

"This movement is for her eyes that draw the warmth and show her strength."

"For every moment I'm lost in thought of her."

I am overcome by the words on the page as rage courses through me listening to James mock something he could never understand. I take the paper off the piano and fold it back up. I slide it in my pocket as James claps his hands trying to get my attention. I ignore him as I secure what's precious to me before I turn to look at him. I fight the muscles in my face that want to stare daggers in him as I try to look devoid of any emotion.

"I want you to play that," his tone is stern as I look through him.

"Don't know that piece, you'd have to ask my boyfriend to play it," a small smile plays on my lips as I think about Edward.

James isn't happy with my answer and I see which buttons to push. I don't want him coming unhinged just yet. I know Charlie is on his way back and I need to keep them here since I am more than ready for all of this to be over. I keep looking at James who's becoming irritated the longer I disobey his request. I stare blankly at him as if I haven't heard a word he said.

"You're stalling. Are you waiting for daddy to save you? Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news but there's a fire on the other side of town so daddy's going to be otherwise occupied," his look becomes ominous as I refuse to flinch. I look through fighting the urge to give in to the rising fear that's growing inside of me.

I look at the sun slowly making it's decent before I look back to James and Victoria. Victoria is agitated and she starts fidgeting. I make no moves as I stare blankly when I hear a noise come from the front drive. I can tell it's not a cruiser as my heart lunges in my chest. I recognize that sound. It's the mustang. I keep my eyes on James as he smiles to me before him and Victoria move to the front door.

"This house is thoroughly fucking trashed!" Stefan yells out before howling into the sky.

I hear other chatter as I look to the back of the house. I see there is a clear exit as I look to the front to see that no one is looking at me. I stand and make small movements towards the back door when I see a shadow; I stop in my tracks. Esme and Carlisle have a balcony in their room and a set of stairs in case of emergency. I move slowly up the stairs. I can still see them all drinking and laughing, paying me no mind. I make it to the landing as I quietly move to the master suite. I walk out to the balcony before I pull my phone out. I put it on silence since I didn't need a call blowing my location.

I look to the closet before walking out on the balcony. Seeing Carlisle medical bag; I walk over to it and open it quickly. I know Carlisle has one since you never know when you could use one. I slide the medal object into my purse before I walk over to the balcony. I look out to see no one is in the backyard. I take a step on the wood making sure it doesn't make any noise. Tip toeing I reach the bottom stair as I listen to James and the gang move into the house. I take off into the woods as fast as my feet will carry me.

I watch and pay attention to everything on the ground. I can't trip and I can't hurt myself now. I need to put as much distance between me and them as I can. I don't make it very far before I hear them calling out for me. I move even faster knowing it will be dark soon and I will be able to hide until morning. I don't move on a path since I don't want them to be able to track my footprints.

I make my way towards town. I can hear movement behind me but I don't stop long enough to look back. The darkness is moving faster then I can. I feel like I am breathing fire as my muscles fight every step I take. I wouldn't say I am out of shape but I try not to run since I usually end up with a face full of grass or cement. There's that saying I only run when being chased well I wish now that I did run so my body didn't feel so fatigued. I succumb to the darkness.

Which leads me to why I'm here; I said when I started all this that I tripped and fell and now I am lying in the dark woods waiting for any kind of daylight. I can see a faint light through the canopy as I move my head slowly to look around me. I haven't heard anything in a long while that was human at least. I get to my feet and feel my muscles whine with movement as I take cautious steps in the direction of town.

Charlie will be sick with worry so I pick up my pace. I can hear cars as I run towards the road. I walk cautiously as I view the cars passing by. I move towards the road when I see a cruiser drive by. I flag it as it pulls to the side of the road. I walk over and open the passenger side door to be met with the barrel of a gun. I look into Royce's eyes as he motions for me to get in.

I nod before climbing in the car. I put my seat belt on as Royce takes off down the road. I look out of the window as the scanner sounds out with Charlie's voice asking if anyone has found me yet. I can hear the distress in his voice as tears fill my eyes. I listen to him before Royce decides to mock Charlie. I look over at him as he laughs at the look on my face.

"Your daddy has been chattering all night long about his precious little girl and how scared he is for her," his tone is dripping with sarcasm and mock concern.

I look out the window as we move further to the coast. If my guess is right we're heading out to the abandoned bunkers. I see the familiar road as Royce turns towards the beach. The chatter on the radio continues as we pull into a parking lot. Stefan and Demetri meet the car and Demetri grabs my arm as he drags me down the path to the bunkers. I will have to kiss Paul if, when I see him again.

Demetri's grip is tighter than it needs to be but I don't fight him. He moves me down the path like a rag doll as I look out to the water praying that I see someone but there is nothing but rocks and beach. A quick jerk has me entering the dark. I put my hand out in front of me in case I should trip and fall. Before I can fully succumb to the panic a hint of light comes from straight ahead of us.

Demetri pulls me into the lighted room as I plug my nose from the smell of must and something that's been rotting for far too long. James and Victoria are in a heated make out session when we enter and James immediately stops. James all but knocks Victoria to the ground trying to get to his feet. Victoria looks to me and I know I am in more trouble then I originally thought. Seems like James is only interested in her when I'm not around; funny how I think she wants to make that a permanent arrangement.

Demetri all but throws me to James as he walks over to a cooler to grab a beer. Both of James's hands grab my upper arms when he begins to knead my skin. I look over to Royce who enters with Stefan; Demetri throws both of them a beer as I keep my eyes from looking at James. Victoria walks over to me and steps behind me. I feel her arms on my back before they move to my ass. I hear all four of the guys hiss then launch into catcalls when Victoria moves down my legs.

I pick a spot on the wall trying to focus every ounce of strength I have not to break down and shake with fear. James runs his nose over my face moving his lips closer and closer to mine. Victoria moves her hands to the front of my legs as she ascends up my body. I breathe in and out slowly looking at my spot on the wall and listen to nothing but the beating of my own heart. I can do this. I have to do this.

"So how exactly are we going to use this little bitch to get our stash back?" Stefan sneers to Royce.

"Well our little Bella here is the Chief's daughter. I'm sure there's nothing he wouldn't give to get her back, safe and sound," Royce moves over to me as Victoria finishes feeling me up as he moves James from my face. "Where are our drugs?"

"My father doesn't have them. He called in the DEA and they came and took them," I keep my voice even and steady while I watch a crazed look come over Royce.

"What the fuck do you mean the DEA took them? Do they even know where this shit-hole little town is?" Royce begins to unravel as I look around at the rest of the group who seem to be becoming just as agitated as Royce.

"Apparently they've been looking for you guys. They quickly moved on your duffels and took them within hours of my father calling them," I try to keep from enjoying his misery too much but I know my eyes are giving me away right now.

Royce grabs me by the arm and moves my body over to the wall before slamming me up against it. I hear Victoria chuckle in enjoyment while Royce brings his other hand to my arm and grips with just as much strength. My face betrays me as I try not to show the pain radiating from his grip. I finally whimper at his increase of strength as my knees try to give out but Royce holds me up by my arms before slamming me into the walls again. My head connects with the thick concrete and I see stars.

"Tell me you're wrong Bella; tell me daddy dearest wasn't stupid enough to give away the only thing that's going to save his precious daughter," I watch the rage consume Royce and I hear everything in my body telling me to lie to him.

"I did lie, he did call the DEA but they won't be here till the day after tomorrow. The duffels are in lock up at the station," my voice shakes as my bottom lip quivers. My eyes fill with unshed tears as I watch Royce return to some sort of sanity.

His grip lessens on my arms and I feel them throb as my muscles begin to relax and blood flow returns. Royce watches me for a minute before he removes his hands from me completely. I lean up against the wall as Royce moves around the room trying to formulate a plan. I run my hands over the soon to be bruises on my upper arms. James walks back over to me as he reaches a hand out to me to gently rub his thumb over the red section of my arm.

I flinch from him as Victoria walks over and smacks me. I look up at her before James grabs her and throws her to the ground.

"Where the hell are your manners?" James stares daggers at Victoria as she gets to her feet and moves over to Demetri.

Royce finally decides what he's going to do as he moves over to his cell phone and looks at his group before motioning them out of the room. All five of them leave me alone in this cement tomb. There are no windows and I pull out my cell phone to see I have no service. I could make a break for it but let's face it where am I going to go? I mean the dark hallway only has one exit and I know what's waiting for me once I hit daylight again.

I pull out the medal instrument I took from Carlisle's bag and place it between my breasts in my bra. Now I just had to be careful I didn't move wrong or it could be very painful. I hear them outside yelling but I keep looking around the room. I see the backpack from the woods with Rosalie as I slowly move over towards it. Pulling the material back I see what remains of their drugs and a gun. I pick the gun up and check the chamber. Only three bullets left.

A thought came over me; take the gun and use it to walk out of here threatening them that I will shoot at least the first three that come my way. But I know for a fact that Royce and Demetri have guns on them already. My aim isn't the best and this isn't the OK corral. I take the gun and place it in a storm drain as I hear them coming back. I move quickly back to my original spot looking at them as they all enter the room.

"Where's your family Bella?" Royce moves towards me as the rest scatter around the room.

"My dad is probably out looking for me," I look at Royce as he balls his hand in a fist.

"Where are the Cullen's, Bella?"

"They're in Seattle with their children who are fighting for their lives," I glare at Royce as a wicked smile comes across his face.

"Stefan and Demetri really did do a number on them didn't they? I'm shocked either of them survived," he turns to show his appreciation to the two men.

"If you needed me alive for the drugs then why did they try to run me down?" I look over at Demetri and Stefan as Royce and James look like they are going to beat both their asses.

"We weren't trying to run her over, we were just trying to capture her for ya," Stefan's tone sounds innocent enough but the look on Demetri's face tells a different story.

James walks over to Demetri and punches him in the face. Demetri screams out in pain as he covers his nose that's now gushing blood. James walks over to Stefan who cowers when James raises his arm. James laughs at him before smacking him on the back of the head. James walks over to me and I have to keep my stomach calm as he flashes me his grin. Demetri is still trying to stop the flood coming from his nose.

"I think you broke my nose you son of a bitch!" Demetri's voice is muffled by his hands as Victoria walks over to him to help stop the bleeding.

"Next time do what you're told and you won't have to bleed like a little bitch," venom falls from James's mouth as a dark look comes over his face. Demetri doesn't say another word as Victoria helps him stop the bleeding.

*~*

I'm sitting on the cold floor waiting. Over the last couple of hours I have been in a holding pattern. Several ideas and plans have been mentioned but the more time I spend with these guys the less intelligence I think they have. I mean how have they avoided getting caught for as long as they have. I mean I could come up with better plans.

Stefan's contribution was to hold me hostage and make Charlie brings the drugs here; right so they can be trapped and then they can get gassed before being dragged to jail. Demetri in true caveman fashion thought holding a gun to my head and marching into the police station and demanding the drugs would be the best idea. I shook my head at their incompetence.

Victoria offers nothing while James and Royce seem to be in constant conference. I look at my watch and know its dark outside. I don't have long to wait now. I lean my head against the wall and watch Royce fidget and move around the room. I look to the entrance of the bunker before I close my eyes.

I want to think about something other than the ridiculous display of stupidity in front of me. I think about green eyes, bronze hair and a grin that lights up my face. I think about our meadow and how I wish we were there now. Lying in the grass with all of the blooming flowers around us; his fingers threaded through mine. I can hear him humming my lullaby as my eyes flutter closed as the sun warms my skin.

I think about being back at the Cullen's. Sitting next to Edward at his piano and watching the muscles in his arms tense and relax as his long elegant fingers glide over the black and white keys. I watch the concentration across his face as he plays for hours his original compositions. Every time he finishes a piece he looks at me and tell me the meaning behind it and in this dream they are in one way or another about me. I smile to him before I take over the keys from him.

For months now I have had a melody in my head. I have played it on the guitar but have yet to put it together on the piano. My hands shake as nervous energy moves through me. I haven't played this for Edward yet and I'm terrified he won't like it. I start the melody off and it flows from me smoothly. I get half way through before I start to really pour my confidence in it. When I finish I look up at Edward and nothing but love stares back at me.

"What was that?" his voice soft as he takes my hand in his.

"I don't have a name for it but it's your lullaby. It's a melody that keeps haunting me. Every time I play it I think of you," I smile at him before leaning in to capture his amazing lips.

I am so completely lost in my day dream that I don't hear the commotion around me. I am dragged away when James grabs my arm and violently pulls me to my feet. I move out of the room and through the dark corridor. Moments later I smell fresh salty air as James pulls me behind him on the path to the car. I can hear yelling before I see the flash of red and blue light.

Charlie.

James grabs me from behind to use me as a shield as we move further on the trail to a near by path. I hear something behind us as I look and see Royce close on our heels. I feel something at my feet as I fight gravity to fall. James pulls me up before continuing to move forward. I scream out as both James and I fall to the ground.

"How the hell did they find us?" James barks at Royce as Royce grabs my wrist and pulls me to my feet.

I fall again as I succumb to incredible pain. I scream out as Royce grabs me and throws me over his shoulder before taking off again on the path. I can see the lights flashing as we move further away from the cruisers. I remove my cell phone to hold the light up and waive it back and forth. I hope that someone will see it and follows us.

I see Demetri and Stefan in handcuffs put into the backseat of two separate cruisers but I don't see Victoria. I keep moving my cell phone hoping someone will see. In a few more feet we will be out of sight of the cops as my desperation causes me to let out a scream I didn't know I had in me. James and Royce pick up their pace as Royce punches the back of my thigh. The pain courses through my legs as me move further into the darkness. I'm about to panic when I hear something unexpected.

"BELLA!" his velvet voice is strained.

James and Royce move me out of view as the lights disappear and we are in total darkness. It's now that I know I should panic. It's now that I know I'm in real danger.

* * *

**Ok this is where I leave you my darlings! So we are now all caught up and moving forward. Two are in cuffs, two are on the move and one is M.I.A. So what are your thoughts? We are drawing to the end of our story and I'm curious…is there anything that you would like to see before I end this part of the story? Please let me know!**

**Hint for the next chapter: the return of super Bella and a new hero emerges!**

**Please send me some love…cause it's your words that keep me writing!**


	27. Sirens and Scalpels

**Hello my lovelies! Let me start off by apologizing for the long delay between updates. I got a case of writers block and I didn't want to rush this. Instead I kept hearing this voice in my head…I know scary right? Well I decided to listen to that voice that desperately wanted to tell his side of this part of the story. **

**Here is my gift to all of you to start your week off on the right foot. I have started to piece together the next chapter but I won't tease you with when I will update next. I pride myself on updating quickly so I will leave it at that. I used some of my medical knowledge for this chapter but if it's not a hundred percent don't roast me! **

**I am gaining more and more readers and I want to say welcome to the newbies and I hope you like what you're reading. Thank you to all of you who review and read this story. I really love everything you have to say! **

**As usual I do not own Twilight or its Characters; I just love them!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**EPOV**

Pacing back and forth in the corridor of Swedish Hospital in Seattle has become my norm since I arrived. I'm pacing because my Bella, my beautiful, funny, smart Bella is home right now with a mad man after her and I am at least three hours away from her. To say that I am feeling a bit helpless would be an understatement. I know I have been unbearable to my poor parents who have more than enough to worry about with Emmett and Alice. Emmett and Alice are in recovery and are getting better every minute.

Jasper has taken up a constant vigil at Alice's bedside. Poor guy, I can see his guilt as he looks at my delicate little sister. I wish I could help him but sadly I have this awful feeling that I am going to know what it feels likes very soon. I knew Bella would try to stay behind but I also knew that Charlie and Esme would never stand for it so I didn't give it much thought. That was my first mistake. The second was to agree to this ridiculous situation of Bella staying behind while the rest of us high tail it out of there.

Mom had an idea that I selfishly try to implement. I know Bella well enough to know that if anything had happened to me or mom that she would come in a heartbeat. I purposely shut off my phone and turned moms on to silent in the hopes that Bella would be worried enough to come looking for me and in a sense get her away from Forks and more importantly James. I felt awful about the fear and worry I was creating in everyone but I swear watching Bella get left behind caused me to go a little insane.

My mother had to go and foil the plan though. Once we reached SeaTac mom realized that her phone hadn't gone off in some time and she checked it to find ten missed calls. After getting a tongue lashing like no other, I had to call my dad and then Bella and tell them that we were ok. My father didn't care about my excuse and the fear in his voice made me feel nauseous. My father is sitting at the bedside of two of his children while his wife and child are missing somewhere. Needless to say I didn't really think the plan through. Once I spoke to Bella and heard her relief I had to let her go home and back into danger that I wasn't there to protect her from.

Mom and I arrive at the hospital and one look at my father tells me how much my little plan affected him. He looks like he has aged a decade with his dark eyes and gaunt features. Watching him hold onto my mom for dear life makes me ache for Bella and her safety. I want to call her but I know she's sleeping since dad rather roughly informed me that Bella and Charlie were up all night looking for us.

The next day felt like it would never end. Sitting in a hospital room whether it is Emmett's or Alice's and listening to monitors and machines beep and go off does nothing to make the time move. I read everything I can get my hands on, listen to my iPod, and walk up and down the corridors of the hospital. The only peace I find is listening to Bella's tired voice as we talk for a couple hours. Her yawns and sighs have me wanting to get on a bus and head home to hold her in my arms so she can sleep peacefully.

I selfishly keep her on the phone longer than I should before I listen to her doze off on the phone. I close my eyes listening to her breathe when she starts talking in her sleep. Bella has always talked in her sleep. I use to love to listen to the gibberish that came out of her mouth before she started to use words. The first time she said my name in her sleep I was twelve and I couldn't help but smile. I knew long before I ever asked her out that I loved Bella more than a friend or in a family kind of way. Bella now always says my name and I find a great deal of pleasure knowing she's dreaming about me.

Waking up this morning hurt. I slept in a chair and it did nothing for my muscles. My neck has a kink in it and the muscles across my shoulders are tight. Emmett's eyes are on me as I focus on him. He looks much better today. Emmett's color is back as is his jovial mood. I couldn't help but laugh as he begs me to go and get him a bacon cheeseburger. Apparently his appetite is back too.

Alice is also awake and I think the day feels like it's starting off on the right foot. I visit with Alice and Jasper listening to Jasper whine about having to leave that afternoon. Rosalie left for rehab the previous day and Mr. and Mrs. Hale-Whitlock are anxious to get home. Alice didn't look very happy abut Jasper leaving but she understands. I wanted to stow away in their trunk so bad to get back but I didn't know how well that would go over. My dad is still cranky over my stunt and leaving now would get me in a world of trouble.

Taking a walk down the corridor I find myself in front of a large glass window that looks over all of the newborn babies. I can't fight the smile at all of the new little faces. I stand looking for a few minutes before I turn and am met with a familiar face. Jessica Stanley is standing with her mom and a couple I have never seen. By the look of Jessica I can see that she's put on weight and it doesn't take long before I realize that Jess is pregnant.

I try to wipe the shock look off my face when she turns and sees me. Now it's not a secret that Jessica likes me. In fact I have caught her gawking at me more than once and I know that both she and Lauren have something of a bet going to see who can date me first. I laugh since even if I wasn't in love with Bella I still wouldn't touch either of them. I mean they aren't unattractive but I couldn't have a conversation with either one of them. I happen to think that's kind of important in a relationship.

Jessica smiles to me before excusing herself and walking in my direction. I brace myself for the conversation I know is going to take a lot out of me. I mean having a conversation with Jessica is like watching an episode of Gossip Girl, nothing but drama and gossip. Jessica seems to be shy and looks a little off that I've seen her here. I try to be open since I know Jessica would rather not have me see her like this.

"Why Edward Cullen, what on earth brings you here?"

"Emmett and Alice are here. They were in a car accident. How about you?" I try to play dumb trying to comfort Jessica's bundle of nerves.

"I'm meeting with the adoptive parents for my little girl," she affectionately rubs her stomach and I have to say that I wouldn't have pegged Jess for the maternal type. "I know I'm not ready to be a parent so I'm going to do what's best for her."

"Jessica that's, that's really amazing. When are you due?"

"September, I'm going to miss some school since my mom thinks it's a good idea to not to fuel the gossip anymore then I already have," she giggles self consciously as she looks down at her mom.

"Everything good with the pregnancy?" I really wanted to ask who the dad was but I have a feeling its Newton's.

"As good as it can be under the circumstances," Jessica's tone turns small as she looks at her feet. After a moment Jessica looks up at my face and sees the confusion. Jessica gives me a look of question. "Didn't Bella tell you what happened?"

"No, Bella hasn't said anything to me about you," my tone turns a little defensive as a small smile plays on Jessica's lips as her eyes turn from mine.

Jessica motions for me to have a seat while her mom and the adoptive parents walk out of sight. Jessica braces herself as her small voice recounts what happened to her and Newton. I listen to her tell me what kind of monster James really is. Every word from her mouth cuts me with more fear for Bella as I try to keep the anger and rage at bay. Bella and I are going to have a very long conversation about communication.

Jessica finishes in tears as I place my hand on her back and rub small circles. She rubs her hand over her belly before telling me the babies Mike's but with their age and how this child came to be both decided to give their daughter a chance at a life neither on of them could give her. Before this I thought Jessica and Newton were walking tools but now I look at them with a lot more respect. Bella and I haven't even entered that arena and the thought of something so life altering, I hope Bella and I could be that selfless; that is if Charlie let me continue to breathe.

I feel awful for her and Mike. The fact that Newton had to endure watching someone he loved be violated like that while helpless to do anything; I felt nauseous with the thought of it being Bella. When James put his hand around her neck I wanted to rip all his limbs off and beat him with them. But the thought of his hands or any other appendage on my Bella's body made me down right murderous. I have to shake off the thought before losing my composure; I swear his name makes me want to go all caveman and smash things.

Jessica and I speak for a few more minutes before her mother makes her way towards us. Esme and Mrs. Stanley use to be civil towards each other before Mrs. Stanley started spreading some pretty nasty rumors around town about my family. Mrs. Stanley is one of those people who looks perfectly put together at all times. Any sort of mark on her family would have her going ballistic. I couldn't help but see that this pregnancy as the worse kind of karma a person could endure. Jessica now is the walking gossip Mrs. Stanley always tried to avoid.

Mrs. Stanley quickly gathers Jessica up before giving me a snide smile. I lean into Jessica before quietly pledging to keep her secret as Bella has. No one needs to know the details and nothing good would come of it. Jessica and Mike have already endured enough horror without everyone knowing. I give her a soft smile before turning to walk down the corridor back to my family. Jessica's voice rings down the hall to me.

"Tell Bella thank you. I went and saw Charlie before I came here; I told him what happened and he's adding it to the charges against James. I know Mike was going to do the same. If it hadn't been for her I probably wouldn't have come forward," Jessica's face shows appreciation for Bella as I smile at her.

"I will tell her; you did the right thing."

"I hope that son of a bitch rots in jail for what he's done; I'd like to the throw the key away myself," an evil gleam shines across Jessica's face and I can't help but share her enthusiasm for that plan.

"Take care Jessica," I watch her turn and walk down the hall with her mom before turning and walking back to Emmett's room.

A phone call later in the afternoon brings all my fears to light. Carlisle disappears into the corridor and is gone for a while. Esme looks lovingly at me before returning to her magazine. Emmett is playing his PSP and cursing under his breath every time he fails to pass his level. Alice and Jasper are napping in her room while I work absently on a new composition. Mom finishes her decorating magazine and stands when dad joins us. The look on his face signals to all of us that something is very wrong.

*~*

Packing my backpack is all I can think about. I have to get home and I have to get home now. I haven't talked to my parents yet but there isn't a question; I am going home with Carlisle. I walk into Emmett's room with my bag in hand looking at my parents. Mom's eyes are filled with tears and dad looks like he doesn't have much of a fight left in him. I know my dad is running on fumes and learning that our house has been completely trashed did nothing for his stress level. My poor parents are going to need to go on vacation just to defuse from this entire nightmare once it's over.

Dad grabs his briefcase as I give Emmett a hug. I follow my parents to Alice's room where I hug both Alice and Jasper before following mom and dad down to the parking garage. I put my bag in the backseat before my parents look at me. I walk over to the passenger side ready to get in when I feel my mom's hand on my arm. I turn to face her and see nothing but fear and love.

"Please mom, I can't sit here and do nothing. I need to be with Bella and know that she's alright," I look into her exhausted eyes and something I can't explain. "What is it?"

"Bella doesn't want you there Edward. She asked me to bring you here so that you would be safe and away from those that would take pleasure in hurting you. Bella knows what she's doing and she can't do that if she's worrying about you," my mom's tone is soft as she pleads with me to stay.

"I can't mom. Bella may think she knows what she's doing but I have seen her in action and it's not a pretty sight. I love her mom and if something happens…" I can't finish my thought. I feel mom's hand on mine as she pulls me into her arms.

"Don't think like that. Charlie is doing everything he can to keep Bella safe and you have to trust that. Edward please stay here," mom pulls away from me to look in my eyes.

"Mom, could you stay away from dad if the situation was reversed?" I can see that my mom wants to say whatever will keep me here but she can't. Nothing could keep my mom from my dad if he was in danger. Mom pulls me back into a tight hold.

"Please be careful and don't do anything foolish. I love you," mom kisses my cheek before letting me go. I look to my dad before climbing into passenger side of the car.

My mom and dad have a private moment before dad gets in the car and we pull out of the parking garage. The hospital isn't far from the ferry and the ride is quiet. The car is loaded onto the boat as my dad reclines his seat. He closes his eyes as I look at my phone. I want to call Bella and hear her voice but I know I will see her beautiful face in a couple of hours and all will be right. I lean my head back and close my eyes.

"Edward I will turn this car around and get on the boat back to Seattle unless you give me your word that you aren't going to do anything that's going to break your mother's heart," his exhausted stern voice fills the car.

"I swear I will be careful and I won't be reckless," I smile at my dad who gives me a knowing look. "Trust me when I say I'm going home to prevent Bella from doing something reckless."

My father nods before closing his eyes. The boat leaves the dock and the movement lulls my father to sleep. I look out the window and see the boat moving through water and I fight the urge to fall asleep. Since arriving at the hospital sleep has been evasive and I feel it through my entire body. I stay quiet so my father can get in his cat nap before we dock in Bremerton.

*~*

Pulling up to our house and witnessing the chaos only deepens my panic. Driving back to Forks I was met with a feeling of dread and a pain that wouldn't leave me. My father noticed my discomfort and asked with concern. I voiced out loud the feeling I was having as he tried to comfort me. Now in front of our house, the bile is doing nothing but fighting to get out of me. I look to my dad as I spring from the car and make my way up the front entrance to find Charlie.

A couple deputies try to restrain me but I evade capture before finally ending up in the arms of a bear of a man. I scream out for him to take his hands off me but his iron grip has me in a holding pattern. Carlisle finally makes his way into the house as Charlie rushes in to see what the commotion is all about. Charlie gives the order before the grizzly that makes Emmett look small releases me and I move to Charlie.

"Where's Bella?" the panic breaks through as I look around our demolished house.

The look of fear and anger moves over Charlie's face and I immediately know James has her. I double over as my stomach lurches and the pain cripples my whole body. I know that if all my emotions weren't fighting at this moment for dominance that I could be crying. I know how sad is that? My girl is out there in danger and all I can think to do is cry like a little girl. I feel hands on me before I feel my body move towards the couch.

I take a seat as Charlie and Carlisle talk. I hear them say that the deputy that Bella was left with is in the hospital with a pretty bad head contusion. From the looks of things the group came back to the house to find Bella and deputy. I close my eyes as anger moves through my muscles causing me to tense. Carlisle moves his hands over my back trying to calm me.

"She wanted to stay here and play Edward's piano. She played a couple of tunes for us and I didn't have the heart to tell her no not that I can ever say no to Bella…" Charlie's voice trails as my father's hand moves to Charlie's to give comfort from one father to another.

I looked over to my piano before getting to my feet. Carlisle and Charlie continue to talk while I take a seat where Bella last sat. I run my fingers silently over the key before looking up and seeing one of my old piano books. I look over the notes and try to picture Bella moving and playing my piano. I couldn't believe it when she told me she learned to play on my piano to feel closer to me. From that moment the only thing I wanted was to hear her.

Of course since the family returned to Forks Bella and I have been pretty occupied with each other that is when we aren't dealing with all this bull shit. When this is all over I will hear Bella play in fact I have so many compositions, the thought of being able to hear her play one. I am lost in thought when Carlisle's hand on my shoulder brings me back.

"There are people out scouting the woods but Charlie thinks Bella is hiding somewhere," his voice is smooth but fringed with worry.

"Bella knows these woods; so do I. I know where she'd hide if I can…"

"Edward, Charlie is asking us to stay at the hotel until light. He has instructed us that under no circumstances are we to interfere with his search," Carlisle's voice is stern, this is my father talking.

"Dad you can't expect me to…"

"You gave me your word. Now either come with me and do what is asked of you or we can go back to Seattle and wait for a phone call," I've never seen this side of my dad and I'm pretty sure I don't like it.

I grumble my response as he moves me back to the front door. I excuse myself upstairs under the pretense that I need to grab some clothes. I make my way towards my room but go to Bella's instead. Her room hasn't been touched. I mean the rest of the house looks like a bomb went off but not Bella's. I look out her window as my stomach tightens with the knowledge that James watched her from the tree line.

I return my eyes to her room before I see her bed; my hands burn with rage as I reach for the comforter. There isn't a question what the liquid is as I pull the blanket towards me. James has been here, in Bella's room. He's been among her things and was on her bed. A fear overcomes me as I look around the bed. I know that if he took Bella there would be blood. I look closely and see nothing but his vile matter. He probably thought about what he was going to do to her while he defiled her bed. I want to burn this comforter, hell I want to burn the bed.

I throw the blanket to the ground before leaving her room. I have to get out of this house. I have to find Bella. I look to the stairs before walking to my parent's room. If Bella escaped from this house she did it from my parent's balcony. I move through their room to the door when I notice my father's medical bag on the ground. I grab the bag and begin rummaging through it. A hand on my shoulder shocks me back as I look up into my father's pissed off face.

"Were you planning on sneaking out the back door? You gave me your word," Carlisle's voice boomed through the quiet room.

"Bella snuck out through here and look," I open his instrument case. "Maybe she does know what she's doing."

Carlisle takes the case from me as I look out into the dark forest. I know she's out there but I can't get to her. It's weird but the distance is almost as bad as when I was in Chicago. I look at my dad who looks less angry as he motions for me towards his bedroom door. I lead the way downstairs where Charlie is looking into a monitor of sorts.

I look at him confused as he motions Carlisle and I over to him. I look down at the screen and see a dot that's not moving. I look at Charlie even more confused as I look at my father. Dad tells Charlie about his instrument kit and Charlie chuckles to himself. Charlie tells Carlisle and I about making Bella take a self defense class and I feel myself smiling.

I ask Charlie about what I found in Bella's room. You know that vein in the forehead, the one that becomes visible and throbs when stressed or really pissed off? Yeah Charlie's looks like it's going to detach itself from his head and kill someone. I forgot that Jessica told Charlie what James did to her and by the look on his face, James better not touch Bella or Charlie's going to kill him, painfully.

*~*

I didn't sleep and I can't eat. I can feel the fatigue running through my body but every time I go to close my eyes all I can see is Bella. At first she's laughing and smiling at me. I can feel her hands on mine and her feather light kisses on my cheek. But then her face goes from the definitions of serene to one of panic and fear. After my nightmares put Bella in James's arms I know I'm not going to sleep. I listen to my iPod as I watch the sky grow lighter. I know she's watching it to and I hope that she can get somewhere safe. I keep an eye on my cell phone waiting for Charlie's call.

The waiting game continues all day. I didn't hear from Charlie until ten in the morning. They found her trail that led to the road but then it went cold again. Charlie said he'll call when he has more before hanging up. Carlisle and I walk to the diner for lunch but my nerves didn't let me eat a whole lot. Dad tries to coax me but I know nothing is going to work right until I know Bella is safe and sound and preferably in my arms.

Charlie didn't call again until almost nine o'clock. I thought Carlisle was going to tie me to the chair my fidgeting is so bad. I can't help it. I have nothing to keep myself busy and the waiting is starting to break me. No one has anything on Bella's whereabouts' which means that James and Royce had to have her. I look at my phone and see my battery is fully charged and I have service. Why isn't Charlie calling?

A knock at the door launches me from my seat. I open the door to see a smile and a mop of blond curly hair. I shake my head as Jasper's smile disappears. Carlisle comes out of the bathroom to greet Jasper as I return to my seat to stair numbly at the phone. Jasper takes a seat on my bed and I can hear him and Carlisle talking but I am clueless as to what the conversation is all about.

"Edward? You gotta breathe man," Jasper's knocks my knee with his hand as I look up at his face. "Anything?"

"Charlie said her trail went cold by the road. I haven't heard anything since. Couldn't convince your parents to stay huh?"

"Nah, I wanted to get back in case there was anything I could do to help," he leans in closer so Carlisle can't hear him. "And by help I mean get to pummel the shit out of one of these assholes."

I laugh with him as we share a look of complete understanding. Jasper has been through the ringer with Rosalie and then Alice. I know he is sick with worry for Bella and truthfully I am grateful to have him here. Jasper turns on the T.V when my phone starts to go off. One look tells me it's Alice and I look to Jasper. I throw him my phone and tell him to make it quick.

I get up and walk outside. I need the air although today is warmer then usual. I walk around outside the hotel trying to calm my anxiety. I know not eating or sleeping is only aggravating everything making me much worse off then I need to be. I take a few deep breathes as Jasper comes running out of the room.

"They found them," his eyes are huge as Carlisle walks out with his car keys.

The three of us pile into the car and make our way out to the coast. It's a twenty minute drive but it feels longer than that. I plague Jasper with questions before Carlisle finally raises his hand to silence me. I try to protest before we come across the scene of cop cars and flashing lights. I bolt from the car before Carlisle has a chance to put the car in park. I walk past two deputies putting in Stefan and Demetri into squad cars.

"Charlie where is she?" my tone is harsh as I look into Charlie's crazed eyes.

"She's not here and neither is James or Royce," Charlie barks out as deputy's swarm around the scene.

I look around and begin to panic at the sight. I look out into the blackness of the forest and scream out her name. I wait a short moment before I hear her scream in the darkness. Without thinking I take off with Jasper hot on my heels into the dark forest. Jasper and I finally stop and listen. Bella is whimpering and struggling. I pull out my cell phone and text a quick message to Bella. I wait before I see a light flashing in my direction. Jasper and I move as quietly as we can through the brush. I can hear Royce and James talking as Jasper and I split up.

**BPOV**

Royce's constant panting signals his need to stop soon for a break. We make it a few more steps before Royce's pace slows and then he hands me off to James before Royce leans up against a tree with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. James mimics Royce as I feel a vibration in my pocket.

James walks over to Royce whose breathing is finally evening out. I pull the phone out of my pocket and move around the back of the tree so James and Royce can't see me. I look at my phone to see an incoming text from Edward. It reads: HOLD YOUR PHONE UP SO I CAN SEE THE LIGHT. I look around the tree to see James tending to Royce as I hold up my phone and begin to wave it. I wait a few minutes before putting my phone back in my pocket.

I walk back around to look at James and Royce. Royce stands and moves over to me. James walks behind me and holds my arms as Royce puts his hands on my upper arms. I can faintly see the outline of Royce's face as he moves his hands down my arms. I furrow my brow in the dark knowing he can't see my face but I have no idea why he has his hands on me. His hands move from my arms to my arm pits where he continues his descent on my body.

His hands move to my waist before returning up my torso to run the back oh his hands under my breasts. Once satisfied he moves back to my waist before moving his hands to my ass. He wraps his fingers around my cheeks before giving me a grin and a squeeze. His hands move round my thighs before moving down to my calves. I feel my heart lurch when Royce makes it to my ankles. Royce lets out a groan when he pushes me to the ground.

I fall hitting my head on a root of a nearby tree as Royce pulls my pant leg up to look at the ankle monitor attached to my left foot. James hands Royce something and moments later I feel cold metal on my calf. The sound of material being cut fills the air before Royce holds up the monitor.

"Clever little bitch," Royce sneers at me before throwing the ankle bracelet.

*~*

Standing outside the emergency bay, I look at my dad with confusion. I finished telling him my plan and Charlie tells me his one stipulation. If I wanted to stay here in town I had to wear an ankle monitor. I immediately thought about Shia Lebouf in Disturbia. I mean who wants to be a walking electronic beacon. I thought of a way to get out of this situation.

"Dad it's really not necessary."

"Bella it's this or you go with the Cullen's to Seattle. Take it or leave it," Charlie's tone is final.

"Fine, I will wear the monitor but the minute this whole thing is over you are taking it off," my voice is not amused as a small smile plays on his lips. "Don't lose the key cause I will cut it off."

"No worries Bells, it will come off when we have them all behind bars."

After Charlie and I wake up from looking for Edward and Esme, Charlie drives me to the station. Walking into the station wasn't a big deal. I greet the night crew while Charlie grabs a small suitcase. I sit down at Charlie's desk as the rest of the guys join us. Charlie opens the small case as the deputies burst into laughter.

"What did you do Bella to piss the chief off?"

"Bella is helping us with our investigation and this is to track her movements," Charlie's tone is serious before a smile moves across his face and the guys all erupt into laughter.

"Right Charlie, whatever you say."

To say that I am blushing would be an understatement. I mean here I am surrounded by cops getting a lo-jack on my ankle. I listen as the jokes float around the room as Charlie becomes less tense. I smile to my dad as he locks the device around my ankle and activates it. He pulls out the monitor and asks me to walk around which I do while acting like a marionette.

After I walk around enough times to satisfy Charlie, the rest of the deputies go back to their work while Charlie gathers some files before we leave to head home. The feel of the monitor around my ankle is annoying and I can see how having to wear this for an extended period of time would be quite miserable. I rub my ankle with my other foot as Charlie chuckles to himself.

"What's so funny?" I glare at him as he finishes.

"Bells its only annoying because you're thinking about it; ignore it," Charlie opens the passenger door for me as we leave the station.

"Easy for you to say; it feels like a weight on my foot," I put my seatbelt on as Charlie turns the car on.

Charlie pulls out of the parking lot and gets on the road. We drive to the diner since I really don't want to cook. Charlie and I walk in and over to our favorite table. I take a seat next to him and order without looking over the menu. Charlie and I rest into a comfortable silence. I run my fingers through my hair and realize I need to take a shower. I look with Charlie with a look of fear on my face.

"What's wrong Bells?"

"Can I shower with this thing on?" I look down at my ankle. I hear Charlie chuckle as I look up at him.

"Of course you can sweetie," Charlie's smile ends as I look up at his face. "This means that no matter where you are Bells, I can find you anywhere."

"I know you can dad," I smile at him as the waitress brings us our food.

*~*

Royce pulls on my leg hard before grabbing my other leg and moving his hands to my hips. Royce pulls on my hips and brings me to straddle his lap. I bawl my fists and begin hitting his chest hard trying to get away from him. I start to cry out when I feel a hand come over my mouth to muffle my screams. Royce's hands tighten around me as I push a knee against his chest.

James moves his hand enough that I am able to wrap my teeth around one of his fingers. I bite down hard enough to draw blood. James screams out as I hold on tightly before the taste of iron fills my mouth. James uses his other hand to smack me upside the head enough for me to release my jaw. Royce pulls me harder to him as I get in one good punch to his nose.

"Fuck!"

Royce screams out as his nose gushes blood. I have just enough time to pick myself up off of him and make a run for it. I open my mouth and my lungs and start screaming as I run away from both James and Royce. I run back the way we came as I continue to scream. I pick my feet up and move forward but the lack of light and coordination fight my every move. I hear someone calling to me as I move towards the voices.

I can see the flashing lights in the distance when I'm tackled from behind. I feel the weight of his body on me as I try to squirm my way out of his grasp. I crawl out from under him when he pulls me back to him. I throw my elbow and I connect with his nose. I hear moaning before a string of expletives. His hand reaches up and balls his fist in my hair yanking my head back to him.

"I'm going to take pleasure in straining every muscle in that tight little body you fucking bitch," James growls in my ear as his hot breath burns my ear and neck. "There's nothing I love more than something I have to take rather than what's offered to me."

James's grip on my hair loosens as I feel his lips on my jaw. My anger ignites in me as I rest my head on the ground before slamming my head into James's. I see stars from the contact as James rolls off of me and I slowly crawl away from James. I keep moving forward as my head throbs and the pain fills me. I turn on my back trying to get up when I feel James's body lands on my. I cry out in pain when I feel something cutting into my breast plate.

I knee James in the groin and buy enough time to remove the scalpel from my bra. I can feel wetness and know I am bleeding and by the feel of it, a lot. I grasp the scalpel in my hand before bringing it to his neck. James stops when he feels the blade on his neck. I get my breathing under control when I hear something in the distance. James moves over me.

"I swear to god, give me a reason to slit your throat. After everything you've done, the town will give me a medal," my voice shakes as the pain in my chest grows.

There's movement around us. Royce stands over me before he's tackled to the ground. I hear a southern drawl talking as punches are being thrown and grunts are called out. James squirms above me and causes me to knick his throat. He calls out before I feel someone above me pull him off. James goes flying into the brush before I hear more noises and grunts in the darkness.

"You miserable son of a bitch! Did you really think we would let you put your filthy fucking hands on her?" his velvet voice pours acid as I hear fist connect with skin.

"This is for my sister," Jasper drawls as I continue to hear bone meet flesh. "And this is for Alice!"

I lift my hand to my chest and my shirt is now soaked with blood. The pain is too much and I roll to my side. I know I have to move to get help. Scalpels are ridiculously sharp, because obviously they have to cut through skin, muscle, and tendons. I roll to my stomach and pull my knees under me to help push me up. I make it to my feet but I feel weak. I can see flashlights as I wave an arm. Between the smell of blood, the blood loss, the exhaustion and fatigue I feel my legs buckling under me.

"Edward," my voice is soft and faint.

The noise to the left ceases when I feel arms around me. His warmth immediately envelops and my muscles begin to relax. My head falls back as Edward lifts me bridal style. He calls to Jasper who is immediately at my side as James and Royce are quickly forgotten. Jasper starts to call out as deputies, Charlie and Carlisle joins us. Only when light is flashed on me do I see that my entire shirt is dark red. The deputies take off into the brush for James and Royce as Carlisle helps Edward lower me to the ground.

"How did this happen Bella?" Carlisle's voice is soft and caring as he lifts up my shirt.

"I took your scalpel from the house. I had in my bra when James fell on me. It hurts really bad," I stutter out the words as Carlisle finds the deep cut.

Carlisle examines the cut as I look over at Charlie who looks like death warmed over. I take his hand as he leans to kiss the back of it. I give him a small smile before I look up at Edward whose lips are attached to my forehead. I look over at Jasper; he's got the start of a black eye and a fat lip.

"He cut off the ankle bracelet. It's over where we were. Did you get the others?" I look at Charlie who nods before looking up at his deputies who are dragging a very beaten Royce.

Jasper snickers at me as I furrow my brow. I move slightly to look around for James. Charlie stands and walks over to his men. After a few minutes Charlie walks back to us with his head hung. James got away. I swear to god he's a cockroach that just won't die. I look up at Edward who nods knowingly before leaning in and kissing me softly.

"He's on his own now, we'll get him eventually," Edward kisses my forehead as my lip quivers.

Carlisle packs gauze over my cut before he helps Edward lift me to my feet. Charlie takes off his coat and wraps it around my shoulders. Normally I would be embarrassed about my lack of apparel but right now all I want is for the pain to go away. I lean into Edward as he and Carlisle help me to their car.

"I'm going to take Bella to the hospital and get her stitched up. Charlie," Carlisle turns to look at Charlie who's lost his coloring. "Charlie?"

Carlisle catches Charlie before he has a chance to fall and hit his head. Jasper runs over to help Carlisle hold Charlie up. Two deputies rush over to help as Carlisle checks Charlie's vitals. Edward holds me to him as I cry out for my father. Carlisle works quickly as one of the deputies reverses one of the squad cars.

"He's got a pulse and he's breathing. Let's get him in the squad car and to the hospital," Carlisle directs Charlie's deputies as he turns to look at me. "I think it's just exhaustion Bella."

Edward hugs me to his body as he helps me into the car. The patrol car takes off with the sirens blaring as Carlisle and Jasper get into the front seat. Carlisle turns on the car and takes off for the hospital. My eyes feel like lead as I nuzzle my head into Edward's neck. Edward hums quietly in my ear and I am unable to keep my eyes open.

*~*

**EPOV**

I feel Bella's body go limp against my body and I know she's deep asleep. I kiss her temple softly before looking down at the blood soaked gauze. I know the cut is deep and thankful her breast plate showed some sign of resistance. Carlisle drives quickly behind the squad car while another squad car drives behind us with their lights and sirens blazing. Carlisle pulls up to the hospital and I open the back door to be met with a gurney for Bella.

Carlisle and I lift Bella up on the gurney before it disappears through the emergency doors. My father follows her and Charlie in. Jasper and I walk in and make our way to Carlisle's office. Sitting on the couch in my dad's office the last of my adrenaline leaves me and I am in immediate pain. For the first time since I left James's body I look down at my hands.

My hands are covered in blood and cuts. Jasper looks over before showing me his. We both laugh before standing and making our way to the bathroom. I turn the water on before getting soap and lathering my hands. I rinse before repeating. The smell of hospital soap fills the air as I feel the pain move through the muscles and joints in my hands. I'm damn lucky I didn't break one or both of my hands.

Once finished Jasper and I dry our hands before looking at the damage; my hands are covered in cuts with one good gash across my middle knuckle on my left hand. Jasper said two of his fingers were numb and he couldn't move his right ring finger which most likely means he broke it. I know I can have a nurse take care of us but Carlisle's going to have my ass regardless so I might as well have him take care of my wounds.

"I think I will have someone take care of this. I see ya shortly," Jasper leaves Carlisle's office.

I sit up and look around before needing to find Bella. Carlisle told me I couldn't go with her to the exam room since they had to remove her clothes and assess her properly. I wander by the exam rooms before I find her room. I walk in as the nurse is leaving. I smile at Bella whose eyes are barely open; she looks pale and exhausted. She doesn't see me as she looks absently off to the side of the room. I walk over to her as her eyes finally find mine.

"Lay with me," her voice draws me to her and I move quickly to her side.

Bella slowly and carefully moves over in her bed before I crawl in with her. I wrap my arm around her shoulders as she folds herself into me. My father must've given her pain meds since she's moving a little easier. I rub her shoulders as her nose moves to my neck. I can feel her breathing me in. I lean in to kiss her temple. Her hand moves to take mine in hers and I flinch.

Bella looks at my hand before looking up at my face. I can see her worry and concern without her having to voice a single word. I can see her struggle with the need to say something but instead she lifts my hand to her mouth to place several small kisses over my battered hand. I lean into her needing to be as close as I can get when she finishes with my hand to look up into my eyes.

"I love you," her small voice warms me from the inside out as she leans up to kiss me. "I'm sorry for not going with you and I'm sorry if I scared you."

"So this would be the preemptive strike in the hopes that I don't nail ya later huh?" I keep my face straight as Bella's small smile diminishes. "Trust me when I say that you are in so much trouble. I ran into Jessica."

Bella's face falls completely as she looks to my chest. I bring my growing black and purple hand to her chin so I can look into her big brown eyes. I have no intention of making her feel bad and upsetting her. In fact the only thing I really want to do is see her smile and listen to her laugh. I lean in and kiss her softly.

"Edward that wasn't my secret to tell," her lip quivers with her eyes boring into me. "I knew you wouldn't…"

"You're right I wouldn't in fact I would've thrown you over my shoulder and dragged you kicking and screaming. Hell I might just do that every time from now on since you can't help but find trouble," I smile at her trying to lighten the mood.

Both of us are too exhausted and hurt to be dealing with this tonight. I know why Bella did this, sadly I'm no different. If the tables were turned I would've sent her to Alaska if it meant keeping her safe. We go above and beyond for the ones we love and with Alice and Emmett in the hospital and Rosalie in rehab, Bella naturally would want everyone as far away as possible. Bella's face is still sullen so I give her, her favorite smile.

It's my secret weapon. Mom was the one a year or two back that told me about how I only smile like that for Bella. Bella later confided to me that I could get away with just about anything if I flashed her that grin. Needless to say I know how to brighten her day while getting myself out of trouble. Bella smiles back at me as Carlisle and Jasper come into the room. Both of Jasper's hands are wrapped and it looks like he's sporting two fingers splints on the left and one on the right.

"Charlie is resting. Apparently he collapsed from living on a diet of coffee, no food and no sleep for the last three days. Along with the stress of the last two days his body just shut down. I did run some tests and his blood pressure and cholesterol are a little higher than I like but I am confident that he will recover with sleep and food," Carlisle walks over to look at Bella.

"You on the other hand get to add thirty five stitches to your growing list of treatments. The scalpel punctured your breastplate and that's also the reason for all blood. I don't think it's going to be much of a scare but it's going to be painful for you for the next couple of days," Carlisle finishes before looking at my hand.

"Edward why don't you let me take a look at your hands; hopefully they aren't as mangled at Jasper's," Carlisle smiles at both Bella and I. She lets me go reluctantly as I kiss her before moving off the bed.

Jasper moves his chair to face Bella as I follow dad out of the room. He leads me over to a curtained area where I lay out my hands for my father's inspection. Carlisle furrows his brows at me before getting to work bandaging my hands. I already know that nothing is broken although I feel like my index finger on my right hand is really stiff. Dad grabs the finger as I wince at the contact.

"It's only sprained so you get to wear a splint too," Carlisle's tone is a little condescending as he continues working on my hands. "Did your lust for revenge get quenched?"

"It wasn't about revenge. James is a rapist dad," the words cut my tongue as my father looks at me in horror. "He didn't, but he did hurt Jessica Stanley. I heard him dad. He had his hands on Bella and he was telling her how much he was going to enjoy taking her against her will. You could say I snapped."

Carlisle stops moving over my hands to look at me. I look at my father and watch the irritation and fear melt from his face. One night while we were in Chicago, dad and I had a real conversation about mine and Bella's relationship. Carlisle said then that the words I use to talk about Bella are his words for my mom. No matter how young Bella and I may be our feelings are real and hopefully one day I will have a conversation with my son about the love he's found.

"I gave you my word dad that I wouldn't be reckless but I can't promise anything when it comes to her," I look down at my hands before dad smiles at me and gets back to work.

"I won't tell your mom if you don't."

"Please, I know you've already called her and told her. You can't keep anything from her. Just tell her though that I got Bella away from them, that will hopefully keep her from killing me," I chuckle lightly knowing how pissed my moms going to be.

"Don't worry son, I'll protect you," he joins me as we both chuckle as he finishes my hands.

*~*

Charlie needed to stay in the hospital overnight for rest and dehydration. Carlisle spoke to him and told him that Bella would be released tonight and that she would be coming back to the hotel with us. I couldn't be happier since we both needed a really good night's sleep. Bella moves slowly and painfully as I help her into the car.

Carlisle takes Jasper home who offers us two of their spare rooms but dad insists on being close to the hospital for Charlie's sake. Bella is barely awake when we pull up to the hotel. I help her out of the car and into the room. Dad excuses himself to call my mom as I help get Bella into some of my clothes to sleep in.

"Are you going to be uncomfortable sleeping in the same room as me and my dad?" I chuckle as a faint pink covers Bella's cheeks.

"I'm so tired right now that there could grizzly bears in here and I wouldn't care," she smiles at me with love in her eyes. "I just want you and this bed and hopefully twelve hours of continuous sleep. Can I have that?"

"You can have anything you want beautiful," I lean in and kiss her before my dad enters and interrupts us.

"Sorry guys but I think we should all turn in," Carlisle snickers before walking to the bathroom. Bella's blush deepens before I move her over to the bed and slowly under the covers.

Bella rolls on her side facing the door as I slide in behind her. Bella lifts her head so I can move my left arm under her head while I slide my right arm over her hip. Bella gently threads her fingers with mine as I bury my face in the crook of her neck. Bella and I both yawn before I start humming her lullaby. For the second time tonight I feel her body relax before her breathing evens out. I kiss her before closing my eyes and letting the world melt from my body and mind.

I faintly register my father coming out of the bathroom and getting in his bed. Bella's fingers tighten around mine as her body slightly tightens. I gently pull her to me as I take her other hand in mine. Carlisle snores softly and I can't fight the humor of the situation. Bella relaxes again when she starts talking in her sleep.

"Edward don't go," her voice sounds desperate.

"I'm not going anywhere Bella, I'm right here," I whisper in her ear. A small smile comes over her face as I kiss her cheek.

"I love you so much Bella."

* * *

**Ok so we will leave it on a happy note! So what did you think? I mean you got to hear from Edward. Was he everything you wanted? **

**I would LOVE to tell you the rollercoaster is over but sadly I am enjoying toying with you a little too much! Ok I'm not that evil but if my outline stays true the next chapter will see this whole nightmare over with. That's the only hint you get. I will tell you that I am planning a sequel. Nothing quite as dramatic as this one but the next one will be all about experience firsts! So there will be plenty of lemons. **

**Please leave me some love and let me know what you thought! **


	28. Burgers and Songs

**Happy weekend to all! I thought I would sweeten your Saturday with a new chapter! So I let Edward out of the bag and now he's taken on a life of his own so you will get to hear from him in this chapter as well. **

**I have to send a shout out to another author whose stories are completely rocking my world right now: Chandler1200 who wrote EverClear and EverClear Revamped. If you haven't read them I suggest you do because they are incredible! **

**The song is What Have You Done by Within Temptations and you can check it out on YouTube!**

**Once again thank you for reading and to those few that review…I really do love your words!**

**As usual I do not own Twilight or its Characters; I just love to have them do my bidding!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_I love you so much Bella."_

I woke up surrounded by warmth. The pain from my chest is starting to become too much as I stir in Edward's arms. I can tell that he's awake and waiting for me to open my eyes. I slowly roll on my back before opening my eyes to be met with rested green eyes. I smile at him as he leans in and kisses me softly. I stare at him for a moment before I wince at the now throbbing pain.

Edward rolls over without a word to reach for the glass of water and pills on the nightstand. I look around the room and see that Carlisle is gone. Edward rolls back to me as I struggle to lift up enough to take the water and pills from him. I quickly ingest both before I hand him the empty glass; I close my eyes and lay back down. I feel Edward shift back to me as he stares down at my face waiting for me to come back to him.

"How did you sleep?" his voice floats down to me as I open my eyes. I am overcome by the love I see on his face. I raise my hand and place it on his cheek.

"Like the dead, I don't think I even moved," I smile up at him as his face flinches with my unfavorable word choice. "Sorry, I meant I slept really good."

"You didn't move. I kept waiting for you to but you didn't," his smile is back as he moves his face to rub noses with mine. "Did you get enough sleep?"

"I think so. What time is it?"

"It's almost three in the afternoon. Are you hungry?" he kisses me before I have a chance to answer. Just when I'm about to open my mouth my stomach rumbles to speak for me. I blush as I try to hide my face in Edward's neck. "I will take that as a yes. Let's get dressed and head over to the diner. Carlisle said he'd call with news about Charlie."

I nod in agreement before leaning in to kiss him. No matter how many times I kiss Edward, I will never tire of the feel of his lips on mine or the energy that moves from him to me. Edward reluctantly pulls away before helping me sit up. My entire body screams at me in pain as I groan. Edward turns to look at me as I close my eyes and take a deep breath trying to soothe my aching muscles. I've been hit by a Mack truck and the thought of taking a step makes me nauseous. A knock at the door has Edward on his feet and moving. I take the time to try and slowly make my body work with me to stand. I hear Edward unlatch the door before I hear the sweet sound of my favorite southern drawl.

"Oh darlin, you definitely look like you have seen better days," I hear Jasper hand Edward a bag before I hear gasps behind me. I'm on my feet as I slowly turn to meet their horror struck eyes.

"What's wrong?" I try to follow their eye line but I can't see what they are looking at.

"You look like you fell out of a tree and hit all the branches on the way down darlin," he walks over to me before gently pulling me into his embrace. "Not that that makes me love you any less. How are you?"

"Well I feel how I look. I just took a pill and I will do a happy dance when it finally kicks in. How's your hands Rocky?" I giggle as he holds his hands up before giving me a smile and a small chuckle.

"They too have seen better days. You have no idea how difficult it is to try and relieve yourself with stay puff marshmallow hands and I won't even go into…"

"Jasper brought us food so we don't have to go out," Edward cuts Jasper off before glaring at him. Jasper and I break into laughter as Jazz helps me over to the small table.

"I had a feeling that once you woke up you wouldn't want to leave the room. Any news on Charlie yet?" Jasper pulls out a chair for me for sitting on the other side of me.

The three of us fall into an easy conversation while Edward and I eat the burgers and fries Jasper was kind enough to bring. I didn't realize how hungry I was as I devour everything Jasper brought. Jazz said he knew I hadn't eaten in a couple days and he knew Edward wasn't eating. After a burger and half with fries and a milkshake I sit back fully stuffed as the pain meds finally kick in.

I stand up and move stiffly before excusing myself to the restroom. I turn the water on to fill the tub before slowly stripping out of my clothes. I haven't showered in three days and I feel utterly disgusting. I crawl into the tub slowly at the hot water assaults my nerve endings. It burns at first before I get acclimated to it. The water continues to run as I get comfortable in the tub. After a few more minutes I turn off the water and bring a wet wash cloth up to my eyes as I listen to Edward and Jasper's muffled voices.

I doze off in the tub but awake when I begin to shiver from the cooling water. I drain the tub before standing to quickly wash my hair and body. I try to keep my stitches as dry as I can as I wash away the last couple of days. I turn the water off before getting out and drying off. I put on Edward's clothes before looking in the mirror. There is something about wearing his clothes that I love.

I walk out of the bathroom to find Jasper and Edward sitting and watching something on T.V. I walk past them to the bed before moving to get under the covers. Having to stay in this hotel room makes me feel claustrophobic. I mean we didn't do anything wrong but because this asshole lunatic is still out there, Edward and I have to hide for our own safety. I was sick of crying but now I am sick of being angry and living in fear.

I feel Edward's eyes on me as I look up to give him a soft smile. I know I'm not fooling him but I don't want to talk anymore about the guy that would've been better as a stain on the mattress. I absently watch the show so not to worry Edward anymore since I know he wants in my head. I swear sometimes I think he wishes he could read my thoughts just so he could anticipate my next move.

Edward turns back to the show and I know we still have to have a conversation. I understand if he's mad I mean if the situation was reversed I'd be livid. I have to get out of my head. After James is caught I know exactly where Edward and I are going. I am going to steal him away for the day and go to the meadow to just be. A knock at the door breaks me out of my daydreaming as Jasper and Edward move to the door. Mrs. Hale-Whitlock stands outside the room while Jasper says goodbye to Edward and I.

"Thanks for bringing food man, you really saved us," Edward says before locking the door behind him.

Edward smiles at me as he makes his way over to the bed. He turns off the T.V and joins me on the bed. I smile at him before his face scrunches as he looks at my chest. Normally I would be upset by the look I'm getting until I look down and see my wound must be oozing and it's bleeding through the shirt. Edward gets off the bed and walks quickly to the bathroom. I look down the neck of my shirt to see my wound as I look up to see Edward walking to me with a bandage and a new shirt.

"My knight in shining armor," I smile at him as he turns his back so I can remove my shirt. I place the shirt over my breasts as Edward turns to dress my wound. "I didn't pull any of the stitches did I?"

"Doesn't look that way," Edward leans in close to look before a blush moves over his face. I smile at his embarrassment over his proximity to my chest.

"Like what you see?" I can't fight the giggle as Edward turns another shade red as I feel my face warm.

Edward gently cleans the area around my stitches. His hands move smoothly as he finishes before placing a bandage over my stitches. He hands me one of his clean shirts as he stands collecting the garbage as he turns so I can put his shirt on. I finish before standing and walking to the bathroom to soak his shirt. I look in the mirror before running a brush through my hair.

"How do you feel?" Edward moves to the bed as I use my finger and toothpaste to brush my teeth.

"Ok, I'm not as tight but my chest is starting to hurt a little," I finish in the bathroom and walk out to crawl on the bed with Edward. "Have you heard from Carlisle?"

"Yeah he called when you were in the shower. Charlie is doing much better. His labs came back and everything looks good. Charlie slept through the night and into the afternoon," Edward's arm open for me to join him as I move over the bed and into his waiting arms. I relax into him. "Dad laughed when I asked if he ate anything because I guess the diner sent over his favorite dishes and Charlie scarfed them down before asking for more from the cafeteria. Apparently you get your appetite from your dad."

I laugh with Edward as his arm hold me to him. Edward rests his head on my shoulder before nuzzling his face into my neck. We are quiet for a few minutes before Edward sighs loudly and pulls away from my neck. I feel the loss immediately as I lay my head back on his shoulder. Edward kisses my temple as he thinks about what to say next.

"Just ask what you need to ask?" I tense slightly like I'm preparing to be scolded like a child.

"What were you thinking about earlier? When you came out of the bathroom," his voice is soothing as he weaves his fingers with mine.

"I was thinking about how when this is all over I want to go to our meadow and spend the whole day with just you," I move my lips to his cheek before kissing him. I rest my forehead on his cheek as I relax.

"What were you thinking before that? I watched you and you looked upset, unless our meadow upsets you now."

I close my eyes. This is how the conversation starts where Edward asks me not to do anything else that could put my life in danger. Where he asks me to quit being reckless and when he asks me to please not leave his side. His fingers tighten around mine bringing me back to him. I open my eyes and look into his eyes.

"I can't wait for this whole nightmare to end," I feel a distance between us as I sit up and turn my body. Edward sees what I am trying to do as he moves his body so I can straddle his lap as I bring my arms to rest on his shoulders as his arms come around to my lower back.

"They're going to find James and then everything will go back to the way it was," his voice is so sure that I almost believe him. I know its wishful thinking to hope that everything would return to the way it was but the truth is too much has changed for us to go back.

Rosalie is in rehab and even when she finishes she's going to have a long road back. Once she does come home no one knows what kind of status her mental or emotional state is going to be. Having no clue what Royce and the boys did to her; I mean using Special K to do god knows what that leaves bruising behind. A part of me hopes she doesn't remember so it's easier to move on but knowing Rose she'd be pissed that she was missing chunks of memory.

Emmett and Alice's recoveries are also going to be challenging. Alice's spleen was removed which means she has a higher chance of infection. She will have to carry around a medical bracelet to alert staff in the event she suffers from a sudden febrile illness. Her broken ribs will take up to six weeks but the problem is going to be having to be tightly wrapped so she doesn't re-fracture the bones. There was a concern that she was going to need a body cast but fortunately she lucked out.

Emmett's arm will heal with time. His liver function tests suggest that the trauma he suffered isn't permanent and the concern for transplant is over. All his labs look good and Esme said they expect him to be released in the next day or two. His spirits seem to be good but Esme says he has awful nightmares. They mostly concern Alice and not being able to protect her. But again no one knows how it will be for them once they get home. Suffering a trauma like that can be difficult to get over plus they are both returning home to a house that's been vandalized.

"I think we are past going back to the way things were," I look Edward in the eye as I see the toll this has had on him. "I made Esme take you with her because I thought he would kill you and I don't know how to live without you. I mean thanks to Chicago I know I can but I don't want to."

Tears fall from my eyes as Edward pulls me into an embrace. I bury my face in his neck as I let my fears out. I feel his hands move over my back as he rocks me side to side. I slowly calm my tears as I tell myself he's fine and in my arms. I take a moment before I give his neck a soft kiss before sitting back and looking in his eyes. I see tears in them as my heart aches.

"When we couldn't find you…Bella," his voice gives as he takes deep breath trying to steady his emotions. "I literally felt like I couldn't breathe. I couldn't sleep or eat and I kept thinking…Bella you are so much a part of me that if I lost you, I don't think I could come back from that. I mean it's one thing if we break up but to never see you again, hear your laugh or see that smile; what the hell kind of life would that be?"

My tears are back as I look at pure love starring back at me. My lip quivers as I place my hands on Edward's face. With my thumbs I wipe away the tears falling from his face before I lean in and kiss him. With his hands on my lower back, Edward pulls me closer to him. I part my lips to invite him in as his need overcomes him. His tongues slides into my mouth as his hands move to my butt before lifting me off his lap before moving me to my back.

I feel his weight on me as he props himself over me by using his elbows. We both are panting when he leaves my lips to move down my neck before pulling my shirt to the side to kiss my collarbone. A soft moan escapes my lips and it catches him off guard as he looks into my eyes with an intensity I've never seen before. My hands are threaded in his hair as I pull him back to my lips. I kiss him softly before I roll us over on our sides.

"Edward…"

"Promise me," his eyes are closed as I move closer to him before bringing one of my hands down from his hair to rest it on the side of his face. His eyes open and I see a desperate plea in them that steals my breath. "Promise me no more attempts at heroics."

"I promise you and Charlie and the rest of the Cullen's that I will stop running into burning buildings. I just wanted…I thought that I did this. That I let this evil in and since he wanted me that I could stop him," tears fill my eyes as sympathy fills Edward's face. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. We're supposed to be hiking and camping…"

"And we will. Summer isn't over yet and Bella you didn't do this. You have a big heart and you thought he needed help; that's the girl I fell in love with. This is all on them and if James thinks he's going to lay another finger on you well…" he smiles at me before kissing me softly. "I'm going to have a problem with that."

"Oh I see I can't be the action hero but you can?" my voice has an edge of irritation as Edward deepens his laugh.

"There is a difference between me and you love. See I will wait for him to come to you before I do anything. You on the other hand will go out looking for him, hell you'll run in his direction if you think you could hurt him or get him arrested," he laughs as I feign being offended as I roll over him.

"I'll show you," I move over him as I tickle him. He laughs hard as he tries to pull my hands off of him. I crawl over him straddling his waist before moving in for the kill. I tickle his sides before moving to the inside of his thighs.

Tears fall from his eyes from laughing as he finally grabs me by the wrists before rolling over on me. He pins me with his body as he brings my hands above my head. He holds both my wrists as he moves his free hand down the side of my body waiting to spring his retaliation. Instead his hand stops on the side of my breast. His thumb moves over the tender skin as I close my eyes from the pleasure.

"See I waited for you to make your move," my favorite smile is dancing across his face as I open my eyes to glare at him before sticking my bottom lip out to pout.

"Just cause you're stronger than me doesn't prove anything. I'll have you know I gave Charlie the idea of putting a monitor on me, I was using my head not my fists," my tones sounds likes a petulant child but I hate that Edward is usually right. Edward's face softens as he leans in to kiss me. I turn my head before he gets to my lips. He lifts his head.

"My love, James was bleeding pretty good by the time I got to him and I'm not saying that to make you feel better. Charlie told us about the ankle monitor too; you are so stubborn Isabella Swan," he smiles at me before moving a strand of hair from my face. "It would be nice to feel needed and be the guy in the relationship."

I nod in understanding before smiling at him as I lift my head up to kiss him. He follows my head back down to the bed. I slide my tongue over his bottom lip as Edward takes it into his mouth to dance with his. My hands move by instinct to his hair as I pull him closer to me. My lungs burn from lack of oxygen when I pull away from Edward.

"Don't kid yourself; I do need you for a hell of a lot more than protecting me from vile pawn scum," I smile at him as I look at one of his bandaged hand. "Make me a promise."

"Anything."

"Please, please take care of your hands. How am I ever going to hear you play if your hands are broken?" I wince as the pain pill is starting to wear off. Edward rolls off me before getting up to get me another pill and a glass of water. He returns and watches as I take the pills and water. He lies next to me. "When I was at the house I was itching to play one of your compositions but it just didn't feel right without you there."

"I want to hear you play so badly. I can't even tell you how jealous I am. I have been dying to hear you play since I got back so that's what I want when this whole thing is over with," his smile is infectious as I smile back at him.

"You got it."

Edward and I hold hands as we stand outside of the emergency bay doors. Charlie is getting released and Carlisle is finishing up the paper work. The day is warm and the sun is so bright. I bask in the glow when I feel his green eyes on me. I smile with a new strength as I squeeze his bandaged hand. He moves towards me as he drops my hand to wrap his arms around my waist. I can feel his muscles on my back as he buries his face in my neck. Everything about this moment is perfect.

Talking last night relieved the hundred pound weight hanging around my heart. I know that I have been acting like nothing can hurt me but watching my father collapse from exhaustion because he looked for me for two days or the fear that Edward had when he talked about losing me made me regret my actions. It dawned on me this morning as I watched Edward sleep that James got exactly what he wanted; to separate me from the one I love and make my life all about him.

James needs the fear he inflicts in people. Every negative emotion that's thrown at him feeds his addiction. He covets me because everyday for months I ignored him, rejected him, hell I even pitied him. When I took him into my life our friendship wasn't natural in fact everyday I felt unbalanced. Gossip, accusations and threats became the norm while easy conversation, laughter and fun went out the window. James is like cancer.

Standing with Edward surrounded by love felt like the perfect cure. I know it's cheesy and hokey but right now it's what I'm clinging to. At least it keeps the fear at bay. I turn in Edward's arms as I wrap my arms his neck and pull him to me for a kiss. Well it was suppose to be a simple peck but nothing with Edward these days seems to be simple.

A clearing of a throat breaks our make out session as I blush before turning to see my father. I move from Edward to Charlie's waiting arms. I hold on to him like my life depends on it. His laughter breaks my grip as I take a step back as Carlisle joins us. Carlisle tells Edward and me that Charlie is as healthy as a carnivore can be. I laugh as I move to hug my dad again.

"I knew you'd find me. I'm ready to let you take over being the crime fighter," I smile at my dad as a tear escapes my eye. Charlie pulls me into a strong hold that causes my chest to ache. I fight the urge to wince as I enjoy this moment with my dad.

"I love you Bells," he kisses my temple before releasing me from his iron hold.

"I love you too dad."

Carlisle and Edward are checking out of the hotel so they can stay with us. I have to say when Charlie announced it I thought I was going to choke on my soda. Charlie feels it's ridiculous for Carlisle to pay to stay anywhere since his house was vandalized. Carlisle spoke to Esme and Emmett is being released today and Alice in the next couple of days so they will be home soon. Carlisle is also dealing with the insurance ordeal and the house should be put back together by the time everyone gets home.

Which brings me back to Carlisle and Edward staying at my house; Charlie told me the moment him and I were alone that no funny business is to happen under his roof. I laugh at my dad because I know that he knows Edward and I have slept together. I want to calm all his nerves but assuring him that I will obey his wishes is all I can do. I know Charlie well enough to know that he doesn't want to have that conversation.

I hand him a beer as he sits on the couch watching a baseball game. I walk into the kitchen thinking about what I am going to make for dinner. The weather is warm so nothing that requires the oven. I pull out a few ingredients and an hour later I am setting out hamburgers and chips to three starving guys. I laugh as they devour my food as laughter fills the air with talk of baseball and memories of games past.

I get up to clean when Carlisle and Charlie stop me. Since I cooked I didn't have to clean. I take Edward's hand as we walk outside to sit out on the back porch. I want to go for a walk but I know it's not safe so I take a seat in Edward's lap as the sun begins it's decent. Edward pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to me. I look at him curiously as I open it to find the composition of my lullaby.

"How did you get this?" his voice is soft as I see confliction in his eyes.

"James; he found it in your room and tried to bait me with it. He was particularly pissed when I told only you know how to play it," I smile before leaning in to kiss him. Edward kisses me quickly before pulling away.

"Did you see it? I mean did you read it?"

"I glanced at it; James actually read it. He spoke aloud mocking what you wrote. Where did you find that?" my voice has an edge I don't mean to have but something about this isn't right. Edward doesn't care if I see his compositions in fact he usually shows them to me first.

"It's not mine, I didn't write this."

I look down at the paper and see the words Bella's Song. My heart nearly stops in my chest as I read the scribble on the side of the notes. It's not Edward's writing, its chicken scratch that's almost illegible but the words I have heard before. James wasn't trying to get me to play Edward's music but his. I look at Edward before I close my eyes. What the hell is going on?

"I thought, all I saw was my name and then he read the words with such disdain that I thought…I kept it cause I thought it was yours," I brought my hand to his face as I slide my thumb over his cheek.

"He wrote lyrics Bella to this melody and I have to tell you, he's never going to stop until he has you," the color from his face drains as he closes his eyes to lean into my hand. I watch him for a moment before looking at the words on the page.

_Would you mind if I hurt you?_

_Understand that I need to_

_Wish that I had other choices_

_Than to harm the one I love_

_What have you done now?_

_I know I'd better stop trying _

_You know that there's no denying_

_I won't show mercy on you now_

_I know I should stop believing _

_I know there's no retrieving _

_It's over now, what have you done?_

_What have you done now?_

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you_

_But now you are slipping away_

_What have you done now?_

_Why, why does fate make us suffer?_

_There's a curse between us, between me and you_

_What have you done?_

_Would you mind if I killed you?_

_Would you mind if I tried to?_

_Cause you have_

_Turned into my worse enemy_

_You carry hate that I feel_

_It's over now, what have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_I will not fail, won't let it go_

_We will be free when it ends_

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you_

_But now you are slipping away_

_What have you done now?_

_Why, why does fate make us suffer?_

_There's a curse between us, between me and you_

My hand shakes on Edward's face as I look into his darkened green eyes. I can feel the darkness creeping in as the sickness of the disease known as James surrounds me. I shake my head at Edward as he pulls me to him. I bury my face in his neck as a chill runs through my body. Edward's grip is tighter than usual as if he's trying to make me part of him.

"I will do whatever it takes you make you safe," his voice is defiant as I look up at him.

He holds me for a few more minutes before taking my hand and leading me into our fathers. Edward explains to both Charlie and Carlisle about the sheet of music notes that without the lyrics would be rather pretty. I think back to the lyrics. They are both sentimental and haunting at the same time. Wanting to kill me one moment and then run off into happily ever after the next. If I didn't know better I would think James has multiple personalities.

Charlie's forehead vein is throbbing now as Carlisle's hands are clasped in worry. I know the look on their faces and it signals that I need to go upstairs and pack again for a trip to the city. I stand and walk up the stairs ignoring the questioning looks as I make peace with my newly made promise of no more heroics. I move about my room gathering clothes and stuffing them into to my overnight bag.

Lost in thought I don't hear him enter but my nerves calm the moment his hands are on me. His nose skims the back of my exposed neck and I can't fight the smile that dances on my lips. My body betrays me every time because it knows it belongs to Edward alone. His nose moves to the side of my neck allowing me to move my head back to his shoulder. My hands long for his as I search them out. I reach his hands as my heart I swear literally stops in my chest.

No bandages.

My entire body freezes as my lungs fight for oxygen. I try not to shake but I know I can't fight it now. He turns his head as his lips connect with my skin before I feel the poison course through my veins. His hold on me tightens as a traitorous tear escapes me. His breathe moves over my skin in the form of a laugh as I close my eyes trying to make my brain work to find me a way out of here.

"My clever girl, listen to me and do what I say or I swear I will slit your throat before a sound can leave those sweet lips of yours," his words penetrate my quiet room as I feel the cold metal on my throat. To prove a point he lightly runs it over my skin. I feel the burn minutes before I feel the blood slide down my neck. James walks me back to the door where he opens it and listens to the guys talking downstairs.

"I thought for sure lover boy would follow you up here so I could dissect him properly but I guess I have to be a little more patient," he finishes in a whisper before moving with me out the door. "Your life depends on you making it to the bottom of the stairs without allowing that clumsy gene of yours to get in the way of me slitting your throat. Got it?"

I slowly nod as I take the first step. I chant in my head: Don't fall down the stairs, don't fall down the stairs. James and I move at a geriatric pace as I hear Edward acknowledge my decent. I pause not wanting him or Charlie to see this. The blade makes another mark on my skin as my foot moves down the next step. I hear Edward walking to me when glass shatters on the floor followed by Carlisle and Charlie both calling in concern.

Edward's face is white but his eyes are black as coal. His eyes move from my neck to my eyes as I silently plead for him to move out of the way. Carlisle and Charlie join him at the bottom of the stairs. Carlisle's face immediately turns to doctor mode when he sees the blood while my father reaches for his gun that isn't on his hip. James laughs maniacally as I see Edward's hand shake.

"Sorry police daddy but we wouldn't want you spoiling my plans prematurely," James sneers at my father.

"Let her go or so help me…"

"What? Please throw me some cliché threat that isn't going to do anything but piss me off before I cut your precious little girl to prove that I'm not fucking around so let's do this," James moves the blade across my neck creating a long shallow cut as the three men protest before he stops. "Now that we know I mean business let's cut all the chit chat. Vic."

Victoria grabs Carlisle arms before putting him in cuffs. Victoria moves Carlisle to the couch before coming at Charlie. He protests before James wraps his hand in my hair and leans me over the stairs by my hair with my neck still on the knife. His hold is tight as it pulls my scalp and I know I won't last long in this position. Charlie cries out for him to stop.

"Do you understand that I will kill her; in fact I actually think it would be better for her to die then to let her live with you wretched people. Vic…cuffs…now!" he barks at the red head who looks like she's high on the diseased rage he's feeding her.

Charlie's eyes fill with tears while Victoria cuffs his hands behind his back. I stare into my father's eyes as despair fills every fiber of his being. James pulls me back to him before removing his hand from my hair. He holds his hand up and I watch as several strands of my hair fall from his fingers. I look to Edward pleading with him to do nothing but I can already see his mind working.

Charlie and Carlisle are both on the couch when Victoria moves over to Edward. She circles him while running her free hand over his body; it's feeding time and the sharks are hungry. Edward doesn't take his eyes off me as James moves us down the two remaining stairs. James wraps his hand around my body tighter and it causes Edward to wince at the sight. James laughs again as Victoria drapes herself over Edward's shoulder.

"Now pretty boy here's the deal; I'm taking my Bella here with us and you get to come find us. Now if you are smart and find us in time, I might let you settle this between us before I kill you of course. Either way when this is over," James moves my cheek next to his mouth as he drags his tongue from my jaw to my nose. "She's mine, one way or another."

Victoria hits Edward from behind knocking him unconscious as I scream out for her to stop. James pulls me back to him before snapping in my ear to shut the hell up. I look at Edward's fallen form before looking at my father. I mouth that I love him before James and Victoria drag me out of the house. I see the mustang before James rams my head into the side of the car. I immediately see black as my body goes limp.

I hear breaking glass around me. A crash, a bang. I hear the wind move through the space but I can't see and my head is killing me. I open my weighted lids to see Victoria kick something that hits the wall loudly. I scrunch my eyes trying to fight the pain and darkness around me. I look down and see white carpet before moving my sluggish eyes to the nearby couch. I'm at the Cullen's. What is it with these nut cases and this house? I feel a hand on me before his hand grabs my face and forces me to look at him.

"Hello beautiful," James runs his hand down the side of my face and I can't help but cringe. He laughs before grabbing my arm and hoisting me on my feet. My knees give out as a dizzy spell engulfs me.

James lifts me bridal style and carries me across the living room. I want to thrash around, I want to kick and scream and fight back but in this moment I feel like nothing in my body works. I know I have a concussion and the smell of the blood from my wound is making me nauseous as bile crawls further up my throat. I feel a hard surface under my butt as I look up for the first time since James picked me up.

I am at Edward's piano, sitting on his bench. James lifts the cover exposing the elegant black and white keys and tears immediately fill my eyes. A piece of paper is sitting in front of me, taunting me. The black letters that spell out my name almost make me hate my name. I ball my fists wanting to bring them down hard on the keys in defiance but I know a tantrum now will get me nowhere. James leans over my shoulder, his lips next to my ear.

"Play for me Bella," his voice is barely a whisper as his hands move down my arms to my fisted hands. His fingers work to pry my grip before his hands move to my wrists to place my open fingers on the keys in front of me. "I need you to hear what I made for you."

My breath is ragged as I look at the keys. Moments pass in silence and I feel James's agitation grow with every ticking second. James's anger gets the best of him when he slams his fists down on the keys before screaming at me to play. He takes a moment to calm himself as he frantically paces the expanse of the living room. I'm not trying to set him off but in this moment I can't make myself move.

I know once I play this, this…hell I don't even know what to call this. Something this angry and hateful wrap in the disguise of love set to beautiful notes shouldn't be allowed to exist. In this moment I hate that I can play this beautiful instrument because this sadistic fuck is going to make me defile everything I love about it. I say a quiet apology as I ready my fingers. I made a promise, no more heroics so I will play and see what happens afterwards.

My fingers move over the keys as I read note for note. My body doesn't sway and I am mechanical in my delivery. I don't hear the music nor do I look at James. I pour my hatred for the man through the notes before I reach the end of the page. I let the last note hang in the air before placing my hands in my lap starring into nothingness.

"Did you feel it? The emotions I have for you?" his smooth voice doesn't reach me as the throbbing in my head starts to lessen. "Bella?"

"I feel nothing," my voice is flat and vacant. I don't look at him but I feel his growing proximity.

"Nothing, well that wasn't one of the emotions I felt," his voice falters a little as his hands move to my shoulder. I close my eyes succumbing to the throbbing beat in my head.

I'm moving again but I don't know where. James doesn't take me far as he stares down at me. I'm on my back and I know I'm on the carpet. James's thumb and index finger pinch my chin forcing my eyes to look at him and for the first time I get a good look at him. He's black and blue all over his face. His left eye is almost swollen shut and the right is black. His bottom lip is split, his nose is broken and a prominent knot is displayed on his forehead. I smile at the damage Edward did.

"What earned that?" his charm is back and so is my rage.

"Your face; and I gotta say having seen the other guy, you got your ass handed to you," I smile again as I laugh lightly.

That might've been a bad move.

"Where is your precious pretty boy? I took what was suppose to be the most important thing to him and where is his bitch ass? Oh that's right, not here."

"I'm starting to think you got a thing for him," I sneer at him as James brings his fists down on the ground next to my head. I don't react. I know it's what he wants and as long as I can control it, I'm not giving in to him. "What is it with you and this house?"

"You don't even realize it but all of your happiness is wrapped up in this house. Your family, your love all protected and cocooned in these walls. I see the care and detail Esme put into each room and to turn what they all love into broken rubble, to take their security makes me happy," his smile makes me ill as I roll my eyes with disgust. "I will bring this whole house to the ground."

"Walls, floors, ceilings, and furniture can all be replaced so burn it. The Cullen's will rebuild and this house will be stronger and better than ever," I feel love and pride surge through me thinking about the strength Esme and Carlisle not only possess but what they are teaching their children. "You can't break what makes this house stand."

"You wanna bet?"

James moves his body forcibly between my legs. His weight on me is uncomfortable as I try to squirm my way out from under him. He uses one hand and then the other to move over my thighs as he bends each leg at the knee to bring my legs around his body. My legs are lead and I try to fight this position but the knife at my throat is something I can't fight. This new position makes me feel his excitement for me and even with the knife at my throat I look away from him. I refuse to watch his enjoyment at my expense.

"See if I take you away from them, if I break what they love so much, what he loves so much do you really think they can recover from that?" he pushes his pelvis into me and my stomach lurches. I know dinner's going to make a reappearance and soon.

"I belong to him and regardless…regardless of what you to me, that will never change. I gave him something you can't take and if this is your sick idea of love then there really is no hope for you," I finish in a whisper before James grabs the side of my face hard. I can't fight the nausea as my muscles heave and I vomit all over James and myself.

James flies off me in disgust screaming and trying to wipe off what was left of dinner. I roll to my side as the dry heaves tare my stomach up. I bring my knees to my chest trying to get control of my body. I can still hear James who now is dry heaving himself. I look up at the window and see the trees. My fear is creeping in slowly and I know soon I will be a puddle of tears. What do I do?

James leaves the room when I hear something behind me. I look to see Edward crawling through the broken window. I shake my head at him trying to make him stop. This is how James will destroy me. Edward ignores my plea and moves in my direction. I hear movement in the kitchen before the sound of an arming gun stops all movement in the room.

"Please let me be the one to kill you," her saccharine voice fills the air as James comes back into the room.

"Well look what we have here. Thank you so much for not disappointing me," James walks to Victoria before taking the gun away from her and disarming it.

My eyes bore into Edward as my entire body is racked with fear. I know James will kill Edward, slow and painfully. He will make me watch and then after that nothing will matter. Victoria leaves the room as James walks past me. I reach over and grab his feet trying to trip him. I fail miserably and do nothing but piss him off. He frees himself from my arms before kicking me hard in the stomach. I gasp for breath as Edward yells at James to stop.

**EPOV **

Watching Bella gasp for air while the smug son of a bitch moves towards me has me seeing nothing but red. Waking up in the Swan house amid the screams from my father and Charlie to get up, I move my head. I get to my feet and move to the couch but I don't have the key to the cuffs. I move to the phone to call the station but the line is dead. There is a knock at the door before it opens. I grab the person and slam them up against the wall before I see its Jasper.

"Jesus Christ man, what the hell is your problem?"

"James has her, I have to go," I grab my dad's keys. I don't have a license but I think I can drive home. "Call the station on your cell and have them come out here."

Charlie and Carlisle yell at me to stop but I tune them out. There is no time as I run out the door. Jasper follows me while dialing his phone. He tells the deputy to hurry to the Swan house. I unlock my dad's car before getting in and starting up the engine. Jasper holds the door preventing me from closing it.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Home, he took her to my house and I have to stop him," I try to close the door again but Jasper's body stops me.

"I'm coming with you."

Jasper moves to get in the car but I close the door before putting the car in drive and taking off. I know there is a very good chance that I could die in my attempts to save Bella and I can live with that but I'm not taking Jasper down with me. My hands shake over the steering wheel as I move quickly through town. I pull up to my driveway and park the car on the street. I reach the house and his words stop me cold in my tracks. I listen to them banter as the prick threatens to burn my house.

"_See if I take you away from them, if I break what they love so much, what he loves so much do you really think they can recover from that?"_

His words cut me as I think about Bella broken and beaten. I hear Bella vomit as I find my way in through the window. Her eyes on me tell me that she's scared for both of us but that this sick fuck hasn't gone too far. I am doing exactly what I made her promise me not to do but the cops will be here soon and James is not going to get away, I will bleed if I have to, to prevent that. Bella's gasping brings me back to her. James moves at me with his knife. I watch his hands trying to avoid getting stuck as Bella turns on the floor to watch me.

"I know you can use your fists but can you dodge my blade?" acid hangs on his words as he moves the knife around.

"All I'm doing is protecting what's mine. Why are you doing this?" it's the question that's plagued me since the beginning.

"When I met her, her eyes were dark and sad. I knew her better than anyone. Her loneliness and pain, her need and longing, I know her better than you think. She lights up for you but I know her better than you ever will," his voice seems far away, like he was pulling from a memory that haunted him. James smiles at me menacingly as I look at Bella. "Plus the thought of being the first to enter that tight little body of hers gets me all hard."

I feel my chest tighten at the building growl that wants to erupt from me. I want to kill him but not only that I want to cut his dick off so Bella never knows that kind of hell. James lunges at me but I slide out of the way grabbing his hand with the knife in it. I punch him with my free hand as the knife falls to the ground. I hit him again and James falls like a sack of potatoes to the ground.

I straddle him as the punches keep flying. I can't see anything; hear anything as the rage consumes me. All I can do is swing. I finally hear Bella screaming my name when I stop to look at her. The fear on her face isn't for James but for my complete abandon of reality. I look down at James to see the bloody pulp otherwise known as his face. A part of me knows this is bad, I shouldn't enjoy inflicting this kind of pain on anyone but after everything James has done and threatened to do I can't help but find a sense of accomplishment.

I look back at Bella who is silently calling to me. I can hear sirens in the distance as I move off of James. I give Bella a soft smile as I make my way to her. I need her arms around me and to know that she is alright. Bella's eyes are on mine until they shift behind me. I turn quickly as the blade moves slowly through my flesh and into muscle. I don't register it; in fact it takes the pain a minute to catch up as Bella screams. I watch James remove the blade before stabbing me with it again.

I look at Bella who is screaming loudly and moving towards me. I fall to my knees as Bella reaches me and I try to pull the knife out of me. She stops my hand and pulls me to her body as James reaches for her. Bella kicks James's knee and he goes down screaming and holding his knee. Bella looks at the area around the stab wound when she is suddenly pulled from my arms. Another wave of sharp pain rips through me as my side starts to bleed more.

James begins pulling at Bella's clothes trying to strip them off of her. I move very slowly towards them as Bella screams and tries to fight James off of her. James slaps Bella as he tries to pull her pants down. He leans in to kiss her when Bella bites his lip, hard drawing blood in the process. James brings the knife down across Bella's throat. I reach them to watch Bella's neck bleed before I cover her wound with my hand trying to prevent her from bleeding out. James lifts the knife in the air ready to plunge into Bella when gun shots ring out.

I move my body over Bella trying to protect her when I feel weight on me. I scream out for help as I listen to Bella's strangled breathing. The weight is immediately lifted as I hear voices around us. Bella's face is pale as blood moves around her beautiful face. Tears fill my eyes as I look down at her.

"Don't you leave me Bella, do you hear me? Stay with me baby…please," my voice ends in a whisper. I look up to see my father's eyes. "He cut her neck, I don't think he got her carotid but I think my fingers are stopping the bleed. Dad…"

"I'm here Edward. When I tell you I need you to remove your fingers. I am going to substitute mine for yours so we can get you to the hospital. Ready?" his voice is calm and the panic leaves me as I nod to my father.

Carlisle gives me the signal and I quickly move my fingers. Carlisle replaces mine with his with only minimal blood loss. A gurney is brought in as Bella is carefully lifted onto the bed with my father crawling on top of her to straddle her body to keep his fingers in place. A paramedic removes my shirt as he moves to get my bleeding under control for transport. I wince at the pressure as I look at the black bag brought in for James's limp body.

Deputies move his body into the bag as Charlie is being detained by a man in a suit. I can see Charlie turning over his sidearm before he follows Bella out of the house. I look at James to see the bullet wound through his heart and I let my breath leave me. Relief washes over me that we never have to endure James again, not for a trial or even the concern of him being released some day. James is dead and I couldn't help but be happy. The medic assesses me before helping me onto a gurney of my own as the coroner zips up James's body bag.

The ambulance is waiting for me as my gurney exits the house. I am quickly loaded before the doors close and the vehicle takes off down the driveway. I look out the window and watch my house disappear before looking at Bella's still body lying next to me. Her face is so white as panic comes over me, I look at my father as tears fill my eyes.

"Tell me she's going to be ok dad," my voice quivers as concern comes over his calm features.

"She's lost a lot of blood Edward. Between her head, her neck and somewhere else on her body…the faster I can tend to her wounds the better she will be. How are you feeling?"

"I must be in shock cause I'm not feeling a lot right now," I look down at my hands and can tell by the swelling that I have both broken fingers and possibly a knuckle of two. "I need her to be ok dad."

"Edward even if she heals physically I think it's safe to say that none of you are going to be ok for awhile," his words affect me more than I like. This whole nightmare is over so why wouldn't we be ok? I think about it before I lay back and close my eyes. I know we will be pulling up soon but something is nagging at me. Something I forgot in all the chaos. I open my eyes to see red.

"Victoria."

* * *

**Ok this is where I leave you. Did I punish James enough for all of you? I know I could've done a little more but I didn't want to go too overboard. By the count I think there are only two more chapters left before I start to go into the sequel. **

**Your hint for the next chapter: seeing how the dust settles when everything calms down. We will learn Bella's status as well as Edward's…don't let his calm fool you!**

**My week looks a little all over the place so I can't say when I will update next but don't worry…I won't leave you hanging too long!**

**Please leave me some love and let me know what you thought about James's demise! **


	29. Waking Up and Getting Back

**Don't hate me! I know I haven't updated in a few weeks and I am terribly sorry for that. I had a bit of writers block, followed by a trip out of town then I had all my fav fanfics update plus I got sucked into new stories…so in short I suck for not updating sooner and there's no excuse.**

**With that said Happy Monday! I have a new chapter for yeah to start your week off right! I use some medical stuff in here that can happen although it most likely wouldn't but hey it's my story so go with it! **

**The music in this chapter is Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven and Piano Concerto No. 23-Adagio by Mozart. These pieces have been used before in the past and if you haven't checked them out go to youtube…they are really beautiful.**

**I am in St. Louis for the next couple of weeks then heading to New Orleans for a week so I plan on writing but since I am on vacation I make no guarantees when you get the next and final chapter in this story before I turn out the sequel. **

**I know this is longer than usual but I really want to thank all of you for reading and to those of you that review. You guys make this all worth it. **

**As usual I don't own Twilight or its Characters; I just LOVE to play with them!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Victoria."_

Summer in our meadow is heaven on earth. Lying on my back with my eyes closed I relax as the sun radiates over my skin before a cool breezes ghosts over my flesh causing me to shiver with delight. The contrasting feelings meld with the sounds and smells surrounding us and I can't fight the happiness filling me. A smile plays on my lips as I feel the dance of familiar fingers. The strong pads massage my delicate digits before moving to my palm.

I hear him move before I feel the warmth from his body to my side. His fingers move from my palm to my wrist before moving up my arm. The fire left from his touch leaves goose bumps in its wake as my breathing increases. His long, strong, soft fingers round on my shoulder but then stop as if at a crossroads with no idea which way to proceed. After a moment of contemplation his fingers move over my collarbone and to the small hollow at the base of my neck.

I keep my eyes closed as my chest increases its pace up and down. Before he moves his fingers they leave my skin briefly as a soft whimper from the loss of contact turns into a moan as his lips softly leaves wet kiss at the base of my neck and over to my collarbone. My hand closest to him moves up his clothed chest desperate for contact with his skin. His soft chuckle causes me to blush as my hand becomes desperate for him.

His fingers return to my skin as his lips move up my neck. The sensation is flooding me with warmth as I rub my legs together trying to gain some friction. Edward's lips pause on my neck as his finger tips skim over my breast. I moan as I arch my back trying to push me further into his touch. I feel him smile into my neck as he palms my breast. I turn my face to his as I search out his lips with mine; I need his lips, his tongue. I find his lips and attack. Edward's tongue slides into my mouth as his thumb circles my nipple causing me to moan loudly into his mouth.

My hand clutching his shirt to me releases and begins to move over his body. I turn slightly towards Edward as I bring my other hand to his body. I love the feel of his muscles under his skin. I move from his shoulders, to his chest before reaching his stomach. Edward's mouth and hands are occupied as I slowly move my hand down to Edward's pelvis where I am met with his arousal. Edward bites my bottom lip as a groan escapes his lips as I palm the bulge in his pants.

"Bella," falls from his lips as his eyes roll back in his head.

I wrap my fingers around him as I move my hand up and down. I have no idea how I know what I'm doing but Edward's moan and heavy panting let me know I am making him feel good. Edward finally opens his eyes and swats my hand away to roll over onto me sliding between my legs. I let out a moan as Edward connects with where I want him touching me. I slide my hands down his back.

I am lost in the feeling on Edward's lips on my neck when I feel something wet on Edward's back. I move my hand around before pulling my hand away and looking at the redness across my hand. I suddenly can't breathe as panic overcomes my body. I look up at Edward to see no one above me as my meadow morphs into the Cullen's living room. I bring my hands to my bleeding neck…I can't breathe.

I bolt up with my hand on my neck breathing heavily as I take in my surroundings. I am in my room as the sun blares through the window. My chest heaves up and down as I try to satiate my need for oxygen as I wipe my forehead of the sweat that's collected. My hands shake as tears fill my eyes and waves of anxiety roll over me.

This has become my new reality these last couple of weeks. Every time I close my eyes I thrust into a world of extreme emotions. Either I'm highly aroused or I'm terrified to the point of screaming and sweating profusely. I hear Charlie moving up the stairs before my door swings open. My father moves quickly to me as I am enveloped in his arms. I lay my head on his shoulder as my body bursts with tears. Charlie's hands rub my back as he tries to soothe my fears.

Charlie has been home with me these last two weeks; to help me recover but also because he is on administrative leave during the investigation into James's shooting. I know Charlie wants to be here as if in someway it can make up for when he wasn't there but the time away from his job is driving both of us crazy. I have been trying to get him to leave the house with Billy or Harry but he refuses to leave my side. I can't help but love him a little more for it which helps me when he's driving me utterly insane.

"Everything's going to be alright Bells. James can never hurt you again, I made sure of it," Charlie's voice is above a whisper.

My heart aches for my father and the struggle he's enduring right now. Charlie in his seventeen year career as a policeman has only had to discharge his sidearm five times. Of those five times, two of them were warning shots while the other two disarmed the criminals. Only once has my father ever taken a life and this investigation is making him relive every moment of it.

"It doesn't feel like that dad," I sob as I shake in my dad's arms.

Charlie pulls away from me as he takes in my broken form. I look up into my dad's face as he wipes my cheeks like he did when I was little. I give him a weak smile as Charlie's eyebrows furrow. I don't even realize it but my new instinct these days is to cover my throat and hold onto it for dear life. Charlie gently reaches up and removes my hand from my neck taking in the sight of my scar. His face falls like it always does when he sees my ugly wound and I can't help but feel like James will always haunt me.

"I made breakfast, are you hungry?" Charlie's voice is hopeful as his face returns.

"I'm starving."

I'm completely lying but anything I can do to get Charlie back to being Charlie and not this sad, pity version. I crawl out of bed and follow behind my dad. I haven't had an appetite in weeks and to be honest food didn't even have a taste. Not that that mattered. I still get up everyday and I eat my three cardboard meals to appease the people in my life. Who as of late consist of Charlie and Jasper.

I sit down at the table and start to push my food around as a knock sounds on the door before Jasper walks in. Jasper is an honorary Swan so he knocks more out of southern hospitality then anything. I smile at him as he takes a seat next to me while Charlie hands him a plate of food. Jasper and Charlie start talking about the game that's going to be on later today as I disappear into my head.

I am completely lost before Jasper pulls me from my abyss. I look at Jasper as if I just walked into the room as Charlie and him stare at me with concern. I smile at him while shaking my head and bringing a fork full of eggs to my mouth. I know this is my cue to act normal and have regular human interactions. Jasper puts his arm around me as he jokes with Charlie about my lack of football knowledge. I love Jasper; he's completely covering for me while being good to my dad. I have no idea what Charlie and I would've done these last two weeks without him.

I eat enough food to make Charlie happy before walking upstairs to shower. I grab clothes and walk into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I get undressed before I turn and look in the mirror and there it is. The cut that almost ended my life; the ugly red serrated line that makes me want to smash every mirror I come across. I lift my fingers to feel the raised skin and what's left of the remaining stitches that have yet to dissolve.

Charlie has already told me that before school starts, if the scar is still bad he'd have it removed. I know what something like that would cost and even though we don't have that kind of money, Charlie would do anything to make James disappear completely. I ball my fist and fight the overwhelming urge to smash the mirror in front of me. Instead I do what I have done since I got home, I turn around and get in the shower to try and wash away what I know I can't.

"_Stay with me Isabella. I made a promise to Edward and I plan on keeping it," Carlisle's calm voice fills my ears as I feel a million miles away. _

_I can feel the pain in my neck and the throbbing in my head has returned with an intensity that makes me want a guillotine. I look up at Carlisle whose body is over mine as his fingers plug the cut on my neck. I can hear voices all around me at different octaves as the gurney moves through the halls to the small emergency room. My eyes are heavy and I fight to stay conscious. _

_I feel pressure on my neck before my body is hoisted into the air. I'm laid out on the operating table as needles and monitors are placed all over my body. I look at faces I have known for years as another wave of nausea hits me. The blood, I am covered in it and if I could have anything right now it would be a hot shower. My clothes are cut before gentle hands peel the material from my body. I would cue a blush right about now but the blood is sustaining my internal organs so they don't shut down on me. _

_Carlisle returns ready for surgery. I see his calm blue eyes and I feel safe in his hands. I know technically he's not suppose to perform this surgery since I'm practically related but Charlie wouldn't have it any other way and neither would Carlisle. I smile up at him weakly as he tells me when I wake up, everything will be better. _

"_Tewl em I wuv em, pees."_

_Carlisle leans into my ear holding off the gas. "They love you and we will all see you very soon." _

_Carlisle nods as the gas mask covers my nose and mouth. I take a couple of breathes before I am surrounded by darkness. I wait for something, anything. Then light engulfs me. Bright brilliant light warms me through as my body returns to its glory. I look over myself and there isn't a scratch on me. I walk around trying not to head into the light or any of those other things they tell you when you're lying on a table. I stop in my tracks when I see a silhouette. I know this form as arms surround me. I bury my face in her warmth and I feel home. She stays with me and suddenly I'm not so scared._

_The warmth and peace fades quickly as my angel holds me one last time before I am brought back to the groggy and painful reality. Someone is sticking something in my arm as the throbbing is back. My brain has to be mush by now as I try to clear my throat but can't. My eyes are too heavy to open as I try to move my body as two people jump to life by my sides. Words are spoken but it sounds like the adults in a Charlie Brown cartoon. _

_After a few minutes words become comprehendible as my eyes slowly open. Jasper and Charlie lean over me as they ask me how I'm doing in twenty different ways. I open my mouth to try and speak but nothing comes out audible. I move my hand not well to my throat as I feel the bandage before the burn hit me. I have a cartoon moment as my eyes try to bug out of my head as Jasper moves quickly to get a nurse. _

_Jasper and my nurse Samantha return and I see she's holding a syringe. I look between her and Jasper before she asks me if I'm in pain. I nod softly as she injects something into my IV. It takes a minute before the burn and throbbing start to dissipate. I hear talking again as the voices fade in and out. I love morphine. I can totally see why people get hooked on this stuff because I can feel nothing…scratch that as the nausea rears its ugly head._

_I close my eyes as the darkness takes over again._

The water turns cold and I am brought back. I turn the water off as I get out and dry off. I get ready quickly as the soft rapping on the door has me opening the door to a smiling Jasper. I smile back at him as he takes my hand and leads me down the stairs. We walk out the back door and out into the woods. I don't really leave my house anymore. I hate the gossip and the whispering but worse is the staring. But in the woods it's just me and Jasper.

"Alice called this morning. She says the house is almost finished and they will be home in a week. Have you heard from him?" Jasper's voice is soothing.

"I've talked to Carlisle and he's kept me up to date but I haven't heard from any of the others. Not that I can blame them," I walk away from Jasper as I try to calm the ache in my chest at the thought of losing those most important to me.

"Bella, you know they don't blame you for this."

"Jasper, I know I didn't run Alice and Emmett off the road or stab Edward twice and I also know I didn't trash their home but that doesn't change the fact that their family has been through hell. I brought that to their door. Nothing is going to be same and it hurts," my tears break through as Jasper rushes to me. I hold my hand up stopping him in his tracks.

"Bella let me give you another perspective. If Emmett hadn't dumped my sister then she wouldn't have ended up with that piece of shit Royce which means you and I would've never met them and the Cullen's would be safe. But then again that doesn't mean that James wouldn't have developed a thing for you when we all went to school together.

"The point I'm trying to get you to see is that shit happens. Every day Bella we wake up and we make choices. Some are good and others not so much but it's what we learn from it that makes it worth something. This awful, horrible thing happened and now it's time for all of us," he uses his hand to raise my chin to look him in the face. "All of us to move on in whatever capacity we can."

"Jasper…"

"Bella it's not your fault, or Emmett's or Rosalie's. Nobody did anything wrong and no one deserved this. The Cullen's know that, Carlisle and Esme know that and when they get home and you are wrapped in their arms you will know I'm right. You want to blame someone, blame James and Royce and the rest of those sick fucks," Jasper's voice is hard as he pulls me into his arms as I hold onto him like a life raft.

"I'm done watching you beat yourself up Bella, its time to forgive and take the world off your shoulders," he finishes before burry his face in my neck.

Moments pass before Jasper pulls back to look at me. I smile at him as I wipe my face of the billionth tears I have shed. I am seriously contemplating having my tear ducts removed. I take a deep breath. Thank god for Jasper. He may not have had sustained any physical trauma but to have to pick up the pieces after all of us has taken its toll on him. I know when I can get back to some semblance of normal I will have to make this up to him.

"How's Rose doing?"

"She's healing just like you and apparently self loathing is the first step to overcome. We get to see her on Saturday which I'm excited for but she seems so different. She hates the whole world and everything in it," Jasper's voice shakes and I rub his back to try and relieve some of his tension.

"When does she get to come home?"

"It all depends on her and her progress. My parents threw the facility a bunch of money so Rose gets to leave whenever she wants I guess. I think technically she can come home in a few weeks just in time for lake weather," Jasper's tone is light and hopeful.

"The lake would be wonderful. Bikini's, shorts, bonfires and laughs will definitely heal the soul," I give Jasper the first genuine smile I've had in weeks. "We'll get there Jasper, we will all get back eventually."

_It takes a day before I can find my voice. Talking hurts and I sound like a frog but it's nice to be able to ask questions. James nicked my carotid artery which Carlisle was able to repair. The pain that I am experiencing would be the damage the cut did to my muscles in my throat. All in all it could've been worse…that is until you actually look at my neck._

_I sustained four cuts to my neck; three are superficial and should heal without a trace. I get to add more stitches to my ever growing list. The doctor on call said that the scar shouldn't be too bad and the stitches will dissolve with time. Overall my neck looks like it went to battle with Iron Chef and lost. _

_The throbbing in my head finally went away as my concussion resolved itself. I keep whacking my head the way I do and I will need protective wear to make sure my brain doesn't sustain permanent damage. My ribs on the other hand look the best. James's footprint is on display in purple, black and blue. I think Charlie broke the chair the first time he saw it. Jasper took a picture of it for me, since I know Emmett going to love it. _

_I ask several times about Edward but I am met with worried looks and silence. Carlisle doesn't come to check on me and both Jasper and Charlie are too quiet. I give my father a hard stare as I ask for the tenth time today about Edward and Carlisle. His silence sends my heart rate through the roof, sending nurses in as I enter a full blown panic attack._

_Edward is dead._

_James killed Edward. _

_I can't breathe as I fight everyone around me. I have to find out what happened to Edward and where the rest of the Cullen's are. Esme was supposed to be back with Emmett and Alice. Where are they? I listen as everyone tries to calm me but I am on a mission and the morphine is making me feel pretty invincible. I push a nurse off me as I swing my legs off the bed._

"_They had to transfer him to Seattle!" Jasper's voice booms over the chaos as I stop to look him in the eye. I settle as Charlie shoots Jasper a warning stare. "What? She'll hurt herself trying to get to him." _

"_Is he alright?" my frog voice quivers as I fight the nausea and tears as the nurses move me back in my bed. "IS HE ALRIGHT?"_

"_He's in bad shape. Apparently one of the cuts hit his kidney which turned out to be ok, he didn't need surgery but then he developed a pretty bad infection that left him septic. He's in intensive care and last I heard he's in a drug induced coma while his body fights off the infection," Jasper finishes as Charlie holds my hand so I can process what's happening. _

"_He was stabbed twice…what about the other cut?" _

"_The stab wounds aren't their concern. The other cut sliced muscle I guess but didn't do any permanent damage. Edward would've been ok if he hadn't developed the infection. In fact they brought him here to treat him and he seemed fine. All he wanted was to make sure your surgery was a success but then we found him folded over on himself right before Carlisle finished. _

"_They transported him to Seattle and Alice has been updating me when she hears anything. Carlisle didn't think it would be good for you to hear this since there isn't anything you can do to help him," Jasper finishes as his phone starts ringing. He stands and leaves the room leaving me with Charlie._

_I wait with anticipation for Jasper to return to tell him if anything has changed. I get to leave tomorrow and I want Charlie to take me to Seattle. I need to be with Edward and I really need to get the hell away from this place. Charlie as if reading my thoughts informs me that he can't leave because of the investigation and there is nothing I can do but wait and I can do that here. I plead with my eyes but I know Charlie's not going to budge. God I wish I had my license. _

_Jasper returns and apologizes. It was his mom talking about Rosalie and her progress. Charlie and Jasper talk as I turn my thoughts to Edward. I know it was Edward that plugged my artery so I didn't bleed out and that he threw his body over mine to protect me from James. My brave hero is fighting for his life and I can't be with him. It isn't lost on me how ridiculous we both are when it comes to one another and how similar we are. I close my eyes in the hopes of seeing my favorite and healthy green eyes as I send out a silent prayer for his health to improve._

I didn't hear any news on Edward for a week. Finally Carlisle called to tell Charlie and me that the infection was gone and the first question out of his mouth was to ask how I was doing. I couldn't help but swoon as I answered Carlisle's questions about my own health. Edward couldn't talk yet since his throat was raw but Carlisle said he'd have him call when he could. That was four days ago and I still hadn't heard from Edward.

That's how the dreams started.

I needed to see Edward. So my subconscious started working overtime. From the first night I got home I started having these wild intimate dreams that left me incredibly aroused before something awful would happen to bring me back to the reason for our separation. What begins as enjoyable, ends in me screaming and panting while clasping my neck. Charlie thinks its James I dream about but it's always Edward and the fear of something happening to him.

I move around the kitchen fixing dinner as Jasper and Charlie finish the second game of the day. I put the finishing touches on dinner as the guys join me in the kitchen. I'm glad that Jasper is able to distract both Charlie and I. Jasper's parents aren't really around so I know that we keep him pretty entertained as well.

Dinner is devoured quickly before Jasper and Charlie take to washing dishes. I sit back and watch as they talk easily about the game as they argue about plays and which team is better. After much debate, they agree to disagree. Its movie night and tonight we are watching Shaun of the Dead…we all need a little humor in our lives.

The night passes in laughs. Charlie's belly laughs fill the air while Jasper and I laugh at Charlie. I didn't think he would enjoy the movie as much as he did which means I get to introduce Charlie to more British comedies. This is an exciting concept since we mostly watch explosive big budget Hollywood action movies. Don't get me wrong I like them too but you can only watch the same plot lines so many times before you need a little variety.

"You crashing tonight?" Charlie bumps Jasper's shoulder.

"If it's alright; parents are at some charity thing and won't be home till tomorrow," Jasper's very nonchalant at his lack of parental involvement.

I stand to get him his blanket and pillows. Charlie beams since tomorrow is Sunday, Jacob and Billy are coming over and it's baseball all day. I swear it will be like Christmas and I will be making food like crazy. I hand Jasper what he needs for the night as the guys talk about the plan for the following day. I say goodnight before excusing myself. I walk upstairs laughing at the sheer exuberance some people find in watching a sport where grown men get paid to hit and catch balls.

I change before climbing under the covers. I hope tonight is a dreamless night. I reach for my cell phone to see if I missed any calls and my heart drops a little when I see none. Where are you Edward? Are you still in the hospital? Are you feeling any better? I would give anything to hear his voice. I curl into a ball wanting the ache in my chest to go away. I miss my family. I miss the noise, the chaos, the laughs and most importantly the love.

Tonight is going to be another bad, I can already tell.

**One Week Later**

"Today is a day for celebrating!" Jasper's voice is exuberant as he bounces around my living room.

"I swear Jasper you become more like Alice everyday," I laugh at Jazz as he sticks his tongue out.

"I miss her so much and in an hour, I'm going to hold her in my arms and the world will be all good again," Jasper's voice is wistful as I smile at my best friend.

Jasper has the purest heart and watching him struggle is always difficult. Alice and Jasper have talked everyday they have been separated and I know it's the only thing that keeps Jasper going. Having Rosalie in rehab and Alice in Seattle has left Jasper practically living on my couch. Not that I am complaining since he's all I have right now. The arrival of the Cullen's should have me jumping out of my skin as well but my heart is heavy with anticipation.

"Well Jazz I couldn't be happier for the both of you; although I am going to miss my roommate," I smile at him as he stands to sit next to me, taking my hand in his.

"It's a good day for all of us, our family is coming home," Jasper pulls me into a hug. "And even though Alice is coming home, it doesn't mean I won't still be coming over here to hand out with you and Charlie."

Jasper and I sit and watch T.V for the next hour waiting for Charlie to get home. Charlie's at work since being reinstated with all the charges dropped. I couldn't be happier for him but more importantly Charlie couldn't be happier. Alice's phone call let's us know that the family has returned and are waiting for our arrival. Jasper returns to bouncing off the walls as I walk upstairs to change when Charlie walks in. I listen to Jasper and Charlie talk about the upcoming games on Sunday. Apparently Carlisle and Emmett invited Charlie and Jasper over to watch the game on the new flat screen.

I pull on my jeans and a turtle neck tee before leaving my room to join the guys downstairs. I'm not in a hurry but it's cruel to drag my feet any longer then I have to. I reach the bottom and smile at Jasper's animated movements. Charlie looks at Jasper and I can see how much my father cares for him. I hope Jasper doesn't disappear, I think that would be hard on Charlie.

"Ready to go?" Charlie asks looking just as happy as Jasper.

I nod as Charlie opens the door for Jasper and I. I climb in the backseat of the cruiser so Charlie and Jasper can continue their conversation about Sunday's line up. I have to say that baseball is a hell of a lot more fun to play then it is to watch. I have to say out of all the sports, I find this one the most boring. Not that I would ever tell Charlie that since he believes it takes great skill to play the game.

I look out the window and think about Edward.

Carlisle called a couple days ago to ask me how I was doing and I couldn't fight my need to understand why I haven't heard from Edward. For the first time ever I listened as Carlisle stammered and fought to find the right words. I knew immediately that something terrible was wrong. After a few moments Carlisle finally broke as he told me that Edward is struggling with temporary memory loss.

"_How is that possible? He didn't have any head wounds," my voice fills with panic and Carlisle tries to sooth me._

"_The infection caused some swelling in his brain which ended up affecting some of his memory but it's only temporary. In fact he's already made progress," Carlisle's voice is soft but I know the worst is yet to be said._

"_But…" _

"_The events of the last couple of years are fuzzy. He knows who you are Bella and he cares a great deal about you but he has no idea the full extent of your relationship," Carlisle continues talking but my heart drops as I struggle to breathe. I hear Carlisle calling my name as I snap back to the conversation. _

"_Was anything else affected?"_

"_Yes his motor skills are sluggish and he has been struggling with his depth perception but he's getting stronger everyday and the neurologist says there isn't any permanent damage. Edward will be back in top form in no time," Carlisle's voice is hopeful as tears fall from my eyes. _

"_Well I can't wait for that day. How is everyone else?" _

"_Good, anxious to get home and see you. Esme and the rest of us send you our love." _

_Carlisle finishes before hanging up and I fall on my bed completely overcome with anger and pain. He didn't call because he didn't know he was supposed to. I scream out feeling completely lost in what to do. I feel arms around me and I hear my name being called but I can't stop the tidal wave of emotions pouring from me. _

"Bella?" Jasper's voice calls me out of my haze as I look between him and Charlie. "We're here."

I look out the window and see the Cullen's house. It looks like nothing even took place. The windows have been replaced and the few marks that the structure incurred have been fixed. Knowing Esme she only had the best inside her house working to repair the damage. I hear squealing as I open my door and exit the backseat. Alice moves as quickly as she can into Jasper's waiting arms.

My heart swells as Jasper and Alice have their very vocal reunion. Alice wraps her tiny legs around Jasper's waist as he spins while kissing her. I smile before looking to the ground trying to give them some semblance of privacy. I fight the urge to crawl back into the cruiser as I steady my emotions. I knew today was going to be hard but I haven't even made it into the house and I already feel like coming apart at the seams.

Charlie moves over to shake hands with Carlisle as Esme and Emmett join us outside. I look to the trees trying to steady myself but I can't seem to get a handle on the insanity that's going on inside of me. I take deep breathes before I hear movement behind me. I turn to see Emmett beaming down at me. I smile back at him as he lifts me with his good arm off the ground like I was nothing more than a feather.

"Damn Bella, you are sight for sore eyes. How are you doing?"

"I'm happy you guys are home Em," my voice is light but almost devoid of any emotion.

"Man we all missed you," Emmett's voice is barely above a whisper. He holds me for another minute before setting me back on solid ground. "Time to have some fun."

Emmett smiles at me before walking over and greeting Jasper. Alice is hugging Charlie as Carlisle walks over to me. He smiles warmly as he extends his arms to me. I feel his compassion wrap me like a warm blanket as silence passes between us. I know we will be talking later. The doctor in Carlisle can't help but want to know my progress and check my wound to make sure it's healing properly.

Carlisle releases me as the tornado known as Alice collides with me. I can't fight the small laugh that falls from my lips as Alice immediately starts to talk about school shopping and the new articles of clothing I just have to have in my new wardrobe. Only because I love her so I don't fight her plans for the shopping extravaganza to end all others. I nod before she bounces back into Jasper's arms.

I feel Alice's energy leave me as I look at Alice who is now dragging Jasper in the house behind her. I look back to the trees as I hear the other's join the descent into the house. I take a breath and turn before meeting the face of warmth and kindness. Esme stands a couple feet from me with tears in her eyes. I give her a weak smile as I feel the pull coming from her. I take the few steps into her warm and loving arms before the tears come and we both stand crying.

"Bella, please forgive me for not being here," her voice is sorrowful. Carlisle told me on more than one occasion the guilt Esme felt on not being able to take care of me the way she could for the others.

"Forgive me for putting him in harms way and we can call it square," my voice shakes as I try to prepare myself for what comes next. Esme pulls away from me as she brings her hands to my face. She looks me in the eye as if she's looking for something.

"Oh Bella, Edward did exactly what the rest of us would've done," Esme's warmth surrounds me as she pulls me into her embrace. "There's nothing to forgive."

We hold each other for a few minutes before I open my eyes to see what I have longed for, for three weeks. My red eyes meet his brilliant green while Esme pulls away from me. Esme turns to follow my eyes to see her son standing on the porch watching our encounter. I watch Edward's reaction but I'm unable to read it. I feel Esme's hand on the small of my back as she slowly leads me to the house.

"Wait till you see the changes in the living room Bella," Esme smiles to me as we take the stairs together.

I walk past Edward smiling to him as he follows Esme and me inside. I can't help the wave of anxiety I feel when we step into the living room. I close my eyes at the weight of the moment hits me. I know when I open my eyes that James and Victoria won't be there. I also know that the blood will be gone and the room will be in immaculate shape. I breathe in and out trying to open my eyes but my fear keeps me a prisoner in the darkness.

I hear my family talking and laughing in the room. I can smell whatever Esme is cooking for dinner. My hand shakes before a strong hand fills mine. The hand tries to pull me further into the room but my feet stay planted. Esme rubs circles on my lower back as the volume in the room dies down. I can feel the eyes in the room on me.

"You can do this Bells. Open your eyes and see what Esme's done," Jasper's voice is calm as he squeezes my hand. "This is your home, now open your eyes."

I open my eyes to look at Jasper's grinning face. I smile at him as I look around the room. Everything in the room is different. The white carpet is gone and in its place is a soft brown. The dark furniture is replaced with an off white sectional. A coffee table rests under Emmett's feet and a sixty two inch television sits above the fireplace. The room has been rearranged and the only thing still in its original place is Edward's piano.

I thank Jasper as he releases my hand and returns to Alice. Esme walks with me over to the couch and sits next to me as I find Edward moving slowly around the room. I haven't greeted him only because I have no idea what to say to him. I want so badly to wrap him in my arms and tell him everything's going to be alright. But I also don't want to scare him and I really don't want to drive him away.

Edward takes a seat across from me as the room falls into conversation. I look around trying to feel comfortable but my eyes drift to the ground as I see where James had me pinned beneath him. Esme excuses herself as I sit uncomfortably on the new couch. I look over at the piano before looking back at Edward. He smiles at me before getting up and walking over to have a seat next to me.

"Are you ok? You look like you're going to be sick," his velvet voice quickens my pace as I look him in the eyes.

"I'm ok, just trying to get my bearing that's all. How are you?"

"My heads messed up but other than that I'm great," he smiles at me and I can't help but smile back. "You look so different. I mean, it's a good different."

The room grows quiet as one by one people get up and leave the room. Edward and I fall into an easy conversation as he asks me questions. I answer them, traveling down memory lane with him. Edward's hand moves towards mine as the electricity moves between us. I watch his face and I know he feels it too. I look at the piano again.

"Are you playing yet?"

"Not yet. Mom says it probably needs to be tuned but I hope to play her soon."

"I can't wait to hear you play," I smile at Edward and am rewarded with one from him. Before our conversation can progress any further Esme calls us to dinner.

Dinner passes with light conversation as everyone catches up. I am mostly quiet as I take in everything around me. I answer questions that come my way but the meal is spent with me pushing my food around on my plate. I can feel a pair of eyes on me but I don't look up. I know Jasper is watching me like a hawk and if I look, he will tell, silently of course to stop playing with my food and eat. The food as usual is very good but my stomach is too uneasy to entertain the thought of food.

Edward sits next to me as quietly as I am. I know that he is uncertain of what to say and even how to act. I know that I should be helping him to feel comfortable enough to open up to me but I feel foreign in my surroundings which I am little to no help. I can feel his hand brush against mine every so often which has me looking up at him with a smile which he kindly returns. Awkwardness surrounds us and since this has never happened before I am completely at a loss on how to navigate us back to solid ground.

"Bella what do you think of this fine meal Esme made? It's good huh?" Jasper none too conspicuous way of getting my attention. I look up at him as I take a large bite of food for everyone's benefit. When I'm heaving later I will be sure to picture Jasper's face as a target.

Dinner finishes as everyone moves into the kitchen for clean up. Charlie and Carlisle actually tell the rest of us to have a seat and relax while they clean. Apparently they have some talking they need to do and want privacy to do it. I make a beeline for the front door suddenly needing air. The cool breeze hits me and I am able to find some measure of peace. The day isn't too warm as the sun is making its descent. I rest comfortably on the front porch when I hear the door opening behind me.

"Can I sit with you?" his velvet voice soothes my ears and I turn to smile at him and gesture for him to sit next to me. I feel his warmth and the side of his arm as we fall into an easy silence. The anxiety of the house falling away as minutes of silence pass.

"Why is this so awkward?" Edward's voice is pained as he looks at me.

"I'm not sure what to say to you," my voice is barely above a whisper as the pain in his eyes hits me like a ton of bricks.

"We've never had a problem talking before, in fact we've been know to yap for hours. Talk to me Bella. My memory may be faulty but it's still me," his pleading face causes a tear to escape as I lean into his shoulder.

There are no words to describe how much I have missed Edward. The fact that we have had to recover separately and silently left emptiness in me that his presence now seems to fill. I want to open the flood gates and tell him everything that's happened over the last few weeks but I don't want to inundate him with too much information. I take a moment to think about what I want to say, what I've needed to say since I woke up to the absence of his face.

"I've missed you so much," the words fell from my lips barely a whisper.

His hand comes up to take mine in his as his lips find my forehead. Edward gives me a soft kiss as his fingers thread in with mine. The moment is almost too intimate considering he doesn't really remember any progress in our relationship but I greedily take it in. I listen to him sigh as he seems to struggle with the words to respond to me.

"Wait for me Bella and please be patient with me. I promise I am trying to get back to you," he finishes before placing another soft kiss on my forehead.

"However long it takes Edward, I'm right here."

Charlie's return to work and Jasper's return to Alice leaves me with the prospect of being alone in my house. Charlie being overprotective is insisting that I spend my days at the Cullen's. He thinks it's important for me to be around other people. I do as he asks since I know he still sensitive on the thought of being apart from me. So everyday I head over to the Cullen's.

There is still plenty of awkwardness between Edward and I as if our rhythm is off and we can't find the beat. We talk everyday and as the days slowly pass we find a balance. His memory is still fuzzy as his progress is slow moving. I know it frustrates him. I can see him trying to reach for me but is unsure how to go about it. There are moments when I want to reach over and grab a hold of him and never let go. I keep my hands to myself out of fear that he will take off running in the other direction.

Charlie drops me off at the Cullen's and I discover the house to be empty. I wonder into the kitchen to find the note that Esme has left me. Both Emmett and Alice have doctor's appointments. They will be back shortly. I look around for Edward since his name wasn't on the note but he's gone too. I return to the living room as my eyes fall on Edward's piano. I haven't played since that night and my fingers ache to feel the keys.

I walk over and take a seat on the familiar bench. I don't feel afraid or uncomfortable about being here. For some reason I thought my memories of that day would affect my relationship with this beautiful instrument but as I lift the cover exposing the elegant black and white keys, I have nothing but desire to hear music pour through me. I place my fingers and take a breath before playing Moonlight Sonata. This song is therapy as I pour everything I have into this piece. I finish the song as silence fills the room.

I close my eyes as my fingers find their place. I hear the melody ring out as I play the song I have written for Edward. I still haven't gotten the chance to play this piece for him but as I move over the keys I can't help but feel him with me. I keep my eyes closed as I sway my body over the keys. I can see our meadow and the perfect day that's been stolen from us…for now. I finish as the last note hangs in the air.

My smile spreads across my face as I open my eyes to look at the keys. Being lost in music is very similar to being out and capturing moments with my camera. It brings me an incredible peace that gives me clarity that's been severely lacking in my life over the last couple of months. I see movement out of the corner of my eye as I turn to look at a stunned Edward. My mouth falls as I stand up from his bench and move away form the piano.

"I thought you were with everyone else. Sorry," I speak quickly as I close the cover on piano.

"Please don't, I enjoyed listening to you play. When did you learn?" Edward's hand is extended out towards me as he moves over to the piano.

"I taught myself to play while you were in Chicago," I speak tentatively not sure how much to say. Edward has previously said that talking openly about the past helps him but I'm always leery about talking about our relationship.

"Your playing is beautiful. The last piece, I don't recognize it; what is it?"

I blush as I think about my response. I am tired of hiding from Edward so I take a deep breath as I look into his beautiful green eyes. Edward runs his hand over the top of the piano and I watch his movements with keen attention. I love Edward's hands and I have missed them so much. My eyes linger a little longer than they probably should have before I look back in his eyes.

"I wrote it for you. It's how I feel about you," my voice quivers a little but not out of fear but from the look Edward's giving me. His eyes darken a little and I swear if I didn't know any better Edward was going to attack me.

"And how do you feel about me?" his voice is rough but calm as his gaze bores into me.

"I'm…I," my voice falters as my breath catches. I have told him this a hundred times but for some reason this moment feels like the first. I start to see Edward retreat from me as my need becomes overwhelming. "I'm in love with you.

"I wrote this after I got home from seeing you in Chicago. I never thought I would be able to put into words how I feel about you so I put it into the notes," my voice is strong as I watch Edward move towards me. "It's your voice, your touch, your warmth, your honesty, your trust but mostly it's about how everyday I get up with the need to see you and when I finally do; I can't fight the happiness and love that fills me."

I blush at my admission. I know it doesn't begin to scratch the surface of my feelings but it's a pretty good overview. I look to the ground as my face flames. I steady my breathing as I look up to see Edward standing right in front of me. The hand that was skimming the top of the piano is now reaching for my hand. I feel his fingers fold in with mine before he tightens his grip. Edward moves quickly before I feel his lips on mine.

My eyes still looking into Edward's as he moves softly over my lips as if trying to remember his way back to me. I move my free hand up his chest and onto his shoulders before weaving my fingers in his copper brown hair. I close my eyes when Edward's tongue asks for entrance by trailing slowing along my bottom lip. I part my lips as he slips in messaging my tongue. A soft moan escapes me, it's been a month since I have been with him like this and I fight to keep some kind of composure.

A noise outside ends our kiss as we both look outside. Our hands still joined as I look into his eyes. He wants this as much as I do and I am unwilling to be parted now. I pull on his hand as I silently lead him out towards the kitchen. I scribble a quick note before pulling Edward out the back door and down the path to the woods. Edward doesn't question me and he doesn't try to stop me as we quickly move to our meadow.

Edward pulls me to him as he takes in his surroundings. There are purple flowers everywhere and the fragrance is almost overpowering. I lead him to our spot as he looks awestruck. I smile to him as he wraps his arm around my waist pulling my back to his chest as we move as one. We reach our spot as I pull him down the ground with me. For the first time in two weeks the awkwardness is gone and we start to feel the way we were.

"Do you remember this place?" my voice is hopeful as Edward looks around the space.

"It was snowing the last time I was here. You were an angel standing in the middle of a snow globe," Edward's face glows with the memory as I tighten my grip on his hand. "I'm making my way back to you Bella; slowly but surely."

"That was right before you left for Chicago," I run my fingers through his messy mop as his smile brightens his eyes. "We have nothing but time."

"Help me remember Bella, help me get back to us."

* * *

**I'm cutting it off here. So I know…you hate me. First I leave you without an update for three weeks and then I do this to our couple as if they haven't suffered enough. I have a method to my madness and I promise a quick resolve to this memory loss. **

**The next chapter will be it for this leg of our story. I'm not doing an epilogue since I plan on moving into the sequel as soon as I am back from vacation. **

**I will tell you ahead of time that Victoria will make an appearance but not until the sequel. The sequel will also deal with the rest of the summer, school and how our favorite characters deal with the trauma they sustained. I will also tell you that there will be lemons since Edward and Bella will be moving forward with their relationship. **

**So I hope I have redeemed myself for keeping you guys in the dark for far too long. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter since it's what you guys think that keeps me writing! **


	30. Being Forgotten and Memories

**Can I start off by saying I love you all! It took some time but I finally got over a hundred reviews! I have so many words but little time so THANK YOU! I also have picked up some new readers…welcome and I hope you enjoy the ride! So this is the last chapter…I know I am sad but I am so ready for the sequel and you get a taste why at the bottom. I wanted to leave you a parting gift to tide you over till I post the sequel. **

**The poem is called Your Memory by: Albert Samain. **

**I decided that since Bella did most of the talking that I would let Edward finish this for us. He's been on the outside for most of this and I think it's time we hear from him and what he's been going through. There are parts that are in _italics_ and those are Edward's memories. I know you guys could've figured that out but I just wanted to be clear. I have no intentions of writing this story from Edward's**** POV although he will have more to say in the sequel. **

**As usual I do not own Twilight or its Characters; I just love to play with them! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Help me remember Bella, help me get back to us."_

YOUR memory is like a book we love,  
And which our face is ever bent above;  
Our heart read into it the nobler seems,  
And all our soul is rich with longing dreams.

The impossible I covet: I would dare  
Lock into verse the odour of your hair;  
Chisel with goldsmith's patient art the word  
Trembling upon your lips and yet unheard;  
Prison these waves of tenderness that roll  
When your dear voice whips tempests in my soul;  
And sing immortally the maddening billows  
Tossed in that gulf of breasts that are my pillows;  
Say in your eyes what sweets of coolness hide,  
Like forest afternoons of autumn-tide;  
Enshrine the relic of our dearest hour;  
And on piano-keys bring back to flower,  
Some melancholy eve when memories rise,  
The sacred kiss perfuming still your eyes.

**EPOV**

I can't explain the desire burning in me to consume Bella. My family has been wonderful with talking to me and telling me all about my past with Bella. I of course know it isn't all the details but it is enough to show me the relationship Bella and I have created. From where my memory is I cared a great deal about Bella and I had every intension of asking her out so to know I can skip all that is a relief. Since returning to Forks and being in the presence of Bella has left me hating the memory loss. I can't stand the fact that I have this great past with this amazing creature and my mind is keeping it from me. Everything in my body is itching to touch and taste Bella and yet I don't have a clue why. My memory of Bella as a lanky skinny clumsy girl is replaced when I finally see the young woman standing nervously in my driveway.

Watching my family greet and fold Bella back into our lives leaves me feeling like an outsider. I watched as Bella moves tenuously around trying to find her footing before my mother wraps her in her arms and calms her frantic nerves. I stand on the porch watching Bella walk by me with a small smile. I can say nothing as I follow her helplessly into the house. The brown eyed doe brings my cold foreign house to life with her very presence. Her moment of panic stirs a need in me to hold her and protect her but Jasper springing to action to comfort her in a way I didn't know how to causes jealousy to cut me to my core. Their silent communication has me looking to my sister to see the same jealously moving across her delicate features.

Our first meeting went from awkward to better but I'm still not as close as I need to be. I feel this pull to her and no matter where in the house I am, the moment Bella enters I am near her. The need to see her smile or to hear her laugh or simply to brush a part of my body against a part of hers takes over whenever Bella is near me. I ask her time and time again to talk to me about our past but she's always vague as if somehow she will say something that would make me run from her. Truth be told, there isn't anywhere else in the world I would rather be then with Bella. I question how it is I was able to function without Bella before the memory loss.

Today when mom left with Emmett and Alice for their doctor's appointments my heart sank knowing Bella wouldn't be over. I didn't understand the whole situation surrounding the circumstances about why Charlie refuses to leave Bella alone but I go with it since it means I get to reap the benefits. On days Bella didn't come over I'm agitated and moody. Something about having her near calms my restlessness that seems to be constant since returning home; I couldn't explain it and my family tries their best to tolerate it as best they can. I lock myself in my room as my mood sours. The day had started with so much promise.

I swear I can feel her enter the house. I know it's ridiculous but after several minutes of the feeling I leave my room to look down the stairs to see nothing which pisses me off even more as I return to my room with my hope of some alone time with Bella dashed. I throw myself on my bed as I look over at a picture of Bella and me in Chicago. I'm lost in her features when I hear the music filter up to me. The soft, dark melody awakens something primal in me. Like a cat I move from my bed, through my door and down the stairs to see my dark angel's shapely body moving over the keys. I watch in awe as I fight every urge to grab her, run my hands over her body while my mouth attacks those sensual lips.

This girl will be the death of me.

The song ends as I hold my breathe waiting to see those rich dark eyes looking into mine. Bella cocks her head slightly before placing her fingers over the keys as her eyes remain closed and a melody I have never heard fills the space around us. The notes warm me as if a soft whisper from my lover, I am entranced and lost in Bella as her body continues to sway and dance above my piano. Truthfully I don't think I have ever seen anything more sensual.

The piece ends before I am richly rewarded with Bella's brown eyes boring into mine. Her cheeks flush the sweetest pink as if I caught her in her in an intimate moment. We talk briefly before she tells me the piece she just played is about me and her feelings for me. Her incredible honesty almost crushes me as my need to kiss her becomes overwhelming. I move to her as my hand grasps hers in mine and I pull her to my lips. The feel of her lips on mine sends a current through me that sets off all my nerve endings.

The feel of her hands on my body and in my hair make me wild with thoughts of things I dreamed about doing to Bella. I trailed my tongue along her bottom lip hoping to gain access to her mouth and am richly rewarded when her lips part and my tongue is submerged in Bella's warmth. The feeling on her soft tongue sliding along mine is heavenly. My hand slide to Bella's lower back as I pull her chest to mine; my body reacts instantly. Feeling her body in my arms feels natural and something I have done for years. Did I mention I hate my memory loss? A door closing leads me and Bella out in a meadow, our meadow from the sounds of it. I look around.

_I walk into the meadow and I see Bella in the middle with snow flying around her. It's a beautiful sight with Bella smiling brightly as the snow falls around her. My heart swells knowing I have to leave her but watching the real life snow globe unfold in front of me is spectacular. _

I am lost before Bella brings me back to her. I tell her about my memory as she tells me it was right before my family and I left for Chicago which explains why I felt so sad to leave her. My small sliver of our past has me wanting to know everything that happened between the two of us. The memory stirs something in me and the feelings are incredible. I care about Bella but the all consuming love I felt from that memory makes me painfully aware that I need to hurry up and remember. I look at Bella as I realize she's the only one that can connect the dots. I ask Bella to help me remember because the not knowing is killing me. I need to know now.

"I don't know what to tell you," her voice is soft as she looks in my eyes.

"When I'm with you Bella, all I want to do is…" I feel my face blush like Bella's. I look at her as she starts to chew on her bottom lip. "I want you Bella; I want you so bad I can't stand it."

I watch realization reach Bella before the most incredible smile lights up her whole face. I can feel her hand on mine as she brings it to rest in her lap. She looks around the meadow before her eyes return to mine. I can see questions behind her eyes and a look of uncertainty settle on her face. Her smile fades as she goes back to gnawing on her lip. I bring my thumb to her bottom lip before gently pulling her lip from between her teeth.

"Talk to me Bella. I'm not going anywhere and I really need to know what's going on in that head of yours," my frustration hangs on my words as I plead with my eyes for Bella to open up to me.

"I want you too Edward, more than you know and when Carlisle told me about your memory I thought I was going to lose it. I mean it was like the straw that broke the camels back," Bella smiles at me before leaning in to kiss me.

The kiss starts off chaste but soon Bella is all over me. Bella moves to straddle my lap as my hands move to her lower back to pull her closer as her hands move to my face. One of my hands moves from the small of her back to her thigh. I hear a moan come from Bella as my hand finds her ass. Listening to Bella moan only spurs me on as my lips move from her mouth to her neck as her fingers tighten in my hair.

Bella's head falls back as her long waves cascade over my knees. I look at the beautiful creatures wrapped around my body as I try to catch my breath. I bring my hand that's been resting on her lower back to her jaw as Bella moves in for another kiss. Bella pulls back before using her tongue to trace my lips. I close my eyes as the wet softness entrances me and I moan enjoying the closeness of Bella.

"Edward," she moans my name while rolling her hips above me making me instantly hard.

Bella looks at me with a smirk as she does it again causing me to moan louder. My hands tighten on her hips as Bella moves to make another pass above me. I hold her hips making her stop before she can move over me. Bella furrows her brow as she looks at me with concern as I try to steady my need to roll her over and go past a point neither of us are ready for. I move her back to my lap before taking her face in my hands.

"Bella you have no idea how amazing it feels to have you…" my face gets hot as I look into her dark brown eyes. "To have you move over me like that but this isn't right."

Bella quickly tries to move off my lap as I hold her over me. I can see the terror on her face like she did something wrong. Bella fights before she finally gives up and looks anywhere but at me. I place a hand on her face trying to bring her eyes back to mine. I can feel wetness before I hear her snivel. My heart sinks knowing I made her cry.

"I want you Bella, I mean it but…" my voice drops as I search for the right words. I started this and now I have to make it right. "Without my memory it just seems wrong. I want this with you and no one else. I got so carried away and I'm sorry…"

Bella squirms over me trying to get away as I feel anxiety coming from her. My need and want did this and now I'm going to lose her. I try to get Bella to look at me again but she's still avoiding my eyes. This distance is familiar, I don't know how it is but Bella's distance is unsettling as I try to find the words to bring her back. I run my thumb over her cheek to wipe away the newly fallen tear.

"Bella please talk to me," my voice quivers as I try to reach her.

"Can we please go back to the house now?" Bella's voice is so distant that I almost don't recognize it.

"You won't talk to me?"

"Please Edward, I just want to go home," Bella tries to stand and I don't fight her.

I watch Bella move quickly off my lap before walking quickly out of the meadow. I watch her form disappear before bringing my hands to my face to cover my eyes. I am such an asshole. I sit for a moment trying to get my bearings before I hear a loud scream. I'm on my feet and running out of the meadow before I reach the path and make my way to Bella. She is holding her knee as tears fall from her eyes.

"Bella what happened?"

"I can't even walk. What the hell kind of person can't even function normally?" Bella avoids my eyes as she continues to berate herself. From the looks of things she tripped and hit her knee. "Leave me alone Edward, please just leave me be."

"Bella I'm not leaving you out here," I try to reach for her again but Bella moves my arm away.

"You don't want me cause you can't remember me and it's not looking like you're going to remember me anytime soon so why don't you leave me the hell alone," her tears are gone as her eyes have a fire behind them.

"Bella…"

"Where the hell have you two been?" Emmett picks a fine time to interrupt. "Mom wants you guys up at the house. What happened to your knee Bells?"

"I tripped, Emmett can you please take me back to the house," Bella's voice is laced with venom as she looks at me before giving Emmett a sympathetic smile.

"Sure honey," Emmett picks Bella up and carries her back to the house.

"Bella!"

"_Bella, stay with me baby. Can you hear me? I need you to stay with me," my voice is a whisper as I look down at her pale face. _

_James sits over Bella with a knife in his hand ready to plunge it into Bella's chest. I throw my body over Bella's body before the shots ring out. I can feel dead weight above me as I keep my fingers plugged in Bella's neck. I can feel fire in my back as the weight is lifted off me. I can hear my dad talking but my eyes don't leave Bella. _

"_Stay with me Bella," tears fall from my eyes as Bella closes her eyes. "Bella!"_

_I can feel the loss of her body from under me as my father takes over for me. A man is trying to bandage me up before I can be with Bella. After a couple of minutes he finally finishes before helping me out and loading me into the ambulance. I take Bella's hand in mine as we make our way to the hospital. I can hear my dad talking but I can't focus on anything but her closed eyes._

"_Open your eyes baby, please look at me," I desperately plea to Bella as my father tries to get my attention. _

"_Edward!"_

_I look to my dad for the first time as he tries to ask me questions about what happened. I answer as best as I can. I keep my eyes on Bella as Carlisle talks to me about my injuries and the amount of pain I'm in. There is still burning in my lower back but I can barely feel it now. I look at my dad with fear as blood escapes from his fingers._

"_She has to be alright dad. I need you to make her ok," tears continue to fall as I look at Bella's lifeless body. _

"_I'm going to do everything I can. I want the doctor on-call to look you over when we get there. Edward, Bella needs you to be ok so as I'm taking care of her you get checked out; alright?"_

_I nod absently as we arrive at the hospital. The doors are thrown open as my dad and Bella are taken inside. I see the on-call doc meet my gurney as they wheel me into the small hospital. I am taken to a separate room where I am examined while being poked and prodded. I wait patiently for someone, anyone to come in and talk to me about Bella. _

_After an hour the on-call doc comes in to tell me my wounds are superficial and releases me to wait in chairs where I find Jasper and Charlie waiting anxiously for news. I don't feel very good; in fact my veins feel like they're on fire. My back is throbbing as the pain meds wear off. I can feel the stress of the day finally taking effect. My body is exhausted as I fight to keep my eyes open. _

_I can hear Jasper and Charlie talking as I fight to stay conscious. Jasper asks me a question as a nurse comes out to tell Charlie that Carlisle got the bleed under control and he's now working on closing the wound. I smile as I finally allow my body to relax. I slump in the chair as I am taken by sleep._

I watch as Emmett's back disappears from sight. I get to my feet and take off after them. I remembered something. I remember the attack. That on-call doctor really screwed the pouch with his diagnosis. I have to tell my dad since I'm sure he'll have some choice words for what happened. Bella; I have to tell her what I remembered.

I reach the house and make my way to the living room. Bella's not here. I look at Emmett who gives me a questioning look before I see my mom outside. I walk out the front door to see the cruiser pulling away as I catch a brief glimpse of brown waves. My mom gives me an odd look before reaching out to me.

I give her a weak smile before I turn around and walk back inside. I climb the stairs ignoring the questions from my family as I make my way to my room. I throw myself down on my bed as I hear a rattling under my bed. I ignore it as I fume about my inability to get Bella to just talk to me. I mean I can understand why she's pissed, I really wasn't thrilled to be stopping what we were doing but I'm trying to be a good guy.

How could I take advantage of her like that? I mean I could've let what we started continue but what kind of monster would that make me. I wanted, no I needed to be close to her but that didn't mean physically. Don't get me wrong…I am a guy after all but I also needed Bella. I needed her voice, her memories and I needed her to just connect the dots for me. I wanted the Bella that my family told me about.

Although after what I remembered maybe this Bella is working just as hard as I am to come back.

* * *

I haven't seen or talked to Bella in a week. Jasper said she has been out at the reservation with Jacob and the rest of the Quileute boys. I can't fight the jealousy that comes over me every time I think about how she should be here. I think about it so much that my mood swings have been awful and I think my dad is one step away from prescribing pills. Yeah it's kind of like that kid you see in the department store throwing a fit because their parents won't buy them something…I'll be honest that kid is me.

I call Bella's phone everyday in the hopes that she will finally talk to me and everyday I listen to Charlie's lame excuses why Bella can't talk. I've heard it all from her being in the shower, a migraine, ear infection…it hurts to have the phone up to her ear, and my favorite and I can't believe Charlie actually said this out loud but Bella's cramps were too bad for her to come to the phone. My girl is nothing if not creative.

Jasper talks to Bella everyday so I try to pick his brain. He's little to no help and a part of me wants to kick his ass. I mean I understand his need to protect her and all but I'm not going to hurt her. I even tell him about what happened in the meadow in the hopes he will give me some insight into what I'm up against. Of course Jasper already knows and he simply apologizes before stonewalling me. I look to Alice but something tells me Bella and Jasper's relationship is not a good subject for my sister these days.

I know Alice thinks something is going on with Jasper and Bella and to be honest the thought did cross my mind. I mean why else would she be turning me away like this but then I remember having a conversation with Jasper after we got back into town. Jasper does love Bella but purely in a sibling capacity. I believe him since he looks at Alice the way I at least hope I look at Bella.

I ask Jasper about Jacob and the Quileute boys trying to remember anything I can about those relationships. Jasper is vague not to be difficult but because after what happened with his sister…which of course I had to be told since I couldn't remember; Jasper stopped hanging out there. From what he could tell me, I needed to keep something of an eye on this since yes Jacob has a girlfriend but he also has feelings for Bella. Great I am jealous and freaking out about a kid I have no memory of…please someone help me out!

I exhaust my resources since Jasper is little to no help and I can't get any play from the Swan residence. If I had my damn license, which I will have in a month or so; I could drive over there and sit until Bella talks to me. Or get arrested for stalking since she is the police chief's daughter. I am running out of ideas and my frustration levels are through the roof. I am at such odds with everyone in my life; I spend most days in my room, on my bed throwing a ball at the wall.

Today is one of those days. I'm throwing my ball, irritated and not speaking to anyone in my house when I hear Mom calling me. I really have no desire to get up to see what she wants. I know, I know I am being a total ass hat but the fact of the matter is I really don't give a shit…pardon my French. I continue to ignore my mom until a loud banging causes my focus to lapse and my ball rolls under my bed. Damn it. Why can't everyone just leave me alone?

"What?"

The door swings open to reveal a very unhappy Emmett. I look at him for a moment before he walks over and dumps the contents of a bag all over me before he retreats to the door. He gives me the finger before closing the door loudly. I look at the stuff all over myself and my bed. I stand as I start picking up the travel size packets of tissue and boxes of Midol off my bed. I shake my head at my brother's sad attempt at a joke before putting all the contents back in the bag.

I leave my room walking downstairs and pass my irritated mother to dump the bagged contents on my video game playing brother. I watch as he jumps off the couch thoroughly pissed as he throws the items back at me. Normally I would laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation and get the hint that I needed to stop wallowing like a girl but I am too pissed off to play along. I know all three of us were going through some shit right now but I would give anything to have broken bones or missing organs rather that no memory.

"What the hell is your problem man?" Emmett's irritated voice booms through the room.

"My problem is your inability to act like some semblance of your actual age. Midol Emmett, really?"

"Well excuse me; I bought them for Edwina a punk ass bitch whose been on the rag all week and I thought it would help with her mood swings," Emmett sneers at me as I hear mom start to lecture both of us for not only our language but our treatment of one another.

"You're the only punk ass bitch I see here," I move closer to Emmett as mom's voice gets louder.

"Just cause Bella doesn't want to put up with ten second Tom doesn't mean you have to take it out on the rest of us. So why don't you open a bottle, take two pills and call me in the morning," Emmett chuckles at his lame attempt at a joke as he turns to head back to his game.

I lose it. I mean I literally exit my body before I watch it crash into Emmett's unsuspecting form. Now I'm not an idiot nor do I have a death wish so I know better then to dance with the bear otherwise known as Emmett. I mean the guy eats guys like me for breakfast even though he is injured and a little out of shape. I watch as I get in two good punches to the jaw and eye before Emmett knocks me out cold. All this occurs to the soundtrack of our mom yelling and screaming at us to stop.

A few minutes pass before I am brought back to not only reality but my current body that's now in pain. I look up and see my dad who looks pissed. I mean Carlisle doesn't normally lose his temper but I can see this is going to be bad; I sit up a little dizzy before looking over at Emmett who has an icepack on his swollen face. Score two for Edward…scratch that as the pain in my jaw hits with full force. Mom hands me an ice pack before taking a seat next to dad and across from Emmett and I.

"Would one of you like to explain to me what has gotten into both of you?" mom's voice quivers from the anger coursing through her. I have to admit seeing my parents upset is kind of unnerving.

"Emmett started this. I was in my room minding my own business."

"Right, so mom calling you for like five minutes and you being a total prick this week gets you off the hook? I don't think so," Emmett doesn't look at me as he ices his eye.

"Enough with the language; I haven't raised either one of you to talk like that. Emmett, your joke was in poor taste. Now you know Edward is going through a rough time and he needs your support…"

"So because Bella won't return any of his phone calls he gets to act like a jacka…I mean a jerk? Hey Rosalie won't return my calls can I act all emo and disrespect my family while I'm at it?" Emmett's raises his voice as Esme tries to calm him.

"No what I meant by rough time is his memory loss and apparently it's affecting his relationship with Bella. Having said that; Edward your actions this week have been completely uncalled for. You are struggling but that doesn't give you the right to treat any of us the way you have. Now we are more than willing to help in any way that we can and if can't then we will find someone that can…"

"You can find someone to give me back my missing memory and make Bella talk to me to tell me what exactly it is I did? Great let's give them a call right now," I can't fight the anger directed at my poor mother.

"Don't you think we all want that for you? You're right Edward we haven't a clue what you're going through but you have no idea what it's like to be forgotten either. I mean that must be the excuse for you to treat your father, your sibling and myself the way you have over this last week; your memory loss?" my mother's eyes bore into me as I realize how much of a prick I have been. "I mean I can't imagine why Bella wouldn't want to see you if this is any indication of how you've been treating her."

The room grows quiet as I look out a window trying to calm the angry child inside that wants to stomp his foot before running upstairs to slam doors. I take deep breathes before counting in my head. What a ridiculous concept; as if counting can somehow take away from the fact that you'd really like to throw a tantrum because nothing and I mean nothing is going your way. I pause my internal ramblings as I look over at Emmett with a smug smile on his face.

"And by the way Rosalie isn't talking to you because you lied to her and dumped her for some imaginary girl name Heidi. So yeah you lose the right to wanna cry about that," I glare at Emmett as a look comes over his face that I can't quite read. I look over to my parents and they have a similar expression. "What?"

"How did you know that? Did Bella tell you that?" Emmett's voice is softer as I furrow my brows at his question.

"No I was there, remember?"

I take a moment to calm down before I realize that before this moment I hadn't remembered anything about Rosalie or Heidi. I look from Emmett to my parents as my mom's anger leaves her features as she moves to take me in her arms. I start to remember other things like the fight with dad about going to Chicago and the friends I made and the school I attended in Chicago. Like a tidal wave huge chunks of memory are restored.

"I remember Chicago. It's like a switch," I trail off as the fight is quickly forgotten. "I'm sorry Em for hitting you. I'm just so frustrated and I didn't mean to take it out on you, any of you for that matter."

The moment is quickly interrupted as Alice come barging in the room. "I hate Bella Swan!"

The room goes quiet as Alice flings herself into the nearest chair. Emmett quietly gets up and vacates the room muttering something about one melodrama is all he can handle at a time. I sit next to mom as dad gets up to sit next to Alice who is now fully melting down in tears. I can hear her sniffling as the phone starts to ring. I get up to answer and I can't fight the smile as I hear Jasper's panic drawl over the phone.

Karma really is a bitch and listening to Jasper beg and plead to me to let him speak to Alice is doing nothing for the glee spreading through me. For a week I have begged this man to help me with Bella and now I get to turn the tables. I know Alice well enough to know that she needs time to calm down before she is even capable of having a conversation. Right now only dogs can understand the dribble that's coming from her mouth.

"Sorry Jasper, she doesn't want to talk to you but I will be sure to tell her you called," I smile into the phone as Jasper sighs loudly into the receiver. "Unless of course there's something you'd like to tell me."

"Edward I'm not going to trade information about Bella to talk to your sister. Tell her I love her and to please call me when she wants to talk," Jasper's tone is tight and I immediately feel guilty about trying to extort information. Jasper hangs up as I look to Alice who has calmed down enough to actually form words. I take a seat next to mom as Alice wipes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Jasper has been so different since we got home. Every time we talk its Bella this and Bella that. I understand that they are close but I feel like all I hear about is Bella, Bella, Bella and I am sick of it!" Alice's voice breaks as a new wave of tears break through.

"Do you think something is going on between Bella and Jasper?" dad's voice is soothing as he rubs circles on Alice's small back.

"I just feel like everything has been about Bella for too long and I just need my boyfriend to make it about me!" Alice's voice is pitched as my mom gets up to comfort Alice as I watch my sister struggle.

"Alice is this really about Bella or is it about your insecurities? And what I mean by that is coming back from a traumatic experience are you looking everywhere else so that you don't have to focus on you. Bella and Jasper have had the benefit of going through this together while you and Edward have been apart from them. There is going to be some adjustment for all of you but I know Jasper loves you Alice," mom takes Alice's hand as Alice wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Jasper is going to have a hard time having conversations with you for a little bit that don't involve Bella but that doesn't mean he doesn't love you. I watched him with you those days in the hospital and Alice, Jasper loves you very much," Esme's voice is comforting as Alice calms down enough to listen to what moms actually saying.

"What was the argument about Alice?" I speak as Alice looks to me for the first time since she came in the room.

"I was upset about…" Alice's voice waivers as she blushes. "Jasper's hand was on my scar and I flinched. He asked to see it and I kinda freaked out on him. He then tried to talk to me about Bella's scar on her neck and how she's dealing with it and I guess you could say I lost my mind."

"Alice?"

"I know, I know Edward. Bella's scar is pretty bad and she's all sorts of self conscious about it but I just couldn't…its one thing to listen to Edward talk about Bella but I just feel like I'm losing Jasper and hearing him talk about another girl; it hurt.

"I love Bella, she's my best friend and I know that none of this was her fault but the truth is I would've lost my mind regardless of who it was. In fact I guess I should be grateful that it is Bella since I know Bella would never betray me like that. I'm just a little out of my mind these days," Alice finishes before tucking her face in Esme's neck.

Alice, Esme and Carlisle talk for a little while longer before Alice gets up and heads upstairs to call Jasper. I sit completely dumbfounded as I think about Bella. I didn't see a scar and I feel awful about being so utterly clueless when it comes to all things Bella. I look to my dad to see that I am not quite off the hook. I brace myself as my parents get comfortable to give me my proper tongue lashing.

Mom and dad take turns talking about how I am to start acting like a member of this family. I take my licks and listen like a good little boy before I am excused to go to my room. I hear Alice laughing in her room as I smile before entering my room and throwing myself on my bed. A loud crash hits the floor as I roll over on my stomach to see what fell.

A box turned upside down with papers scattered around it lies under my bed. I gather the box and its contents and bring them up on my bed. I move through the pieces of paper as I open the folded pieces of papers. I read the written notes from Bella about missing me and how much she can't wait to see me. I read the poems and words of love before looking in the box to see pictures.

I look at Bella's beautiful face smiling at me in one photo before finding the two of us together in an embrace. I flip through the rest of the photos before coming across one of Bella sleeping in my arms. We were in Chicago, Bella surprised me and I couldn't have been happier. I remember the day as if it was yesterday.

_Bella wouldn't let me sleep in her room with her and she wouldn't sleep in my room either. Bella knew the only way we could pull this off is if we fell asleep "watching" a movie. Don't get me wrong I know my parents can see right through this but it's better than breaking a rule. So after the third night of Bella falling asleep in my arms, I managed to sneak a camera down as I lift it over her. _

_I take the picture before she turns into my body. I look quickly at the picture before turning off the camera and snuggling with Bella before the sleep talking starts. I love to listen to Bella talk in her sleep. It's like a window into that mind of hers. The sweetest smile comes across her lips as she hums something. I don't recognize the melody as I listen to her before she sighs deeply. _

"_I love you Edward," her voice is heavy with sleep._

"_I love you more Bella Swan."_

* * *

I wait for my parents to go to bed before coming downstairs. I need to go to Bella's house and I refuse to wait till the morning. I know this plan is ridiculous and I know that if I get caught the chief is going to shoot me. I tried to call Bella tonight on both phones but she wouldn't answer either and I have to talk to her. I walk into the garage to grab my bike when I see Emmett getting out of his car.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Rosalie got home today and I…I needed to see her," Emmett's voice is small as he closes his door.

"Did you see her?"

"Only for a minute; Jasper said she wasn't up for company," he looks away before looking at me again. It almost looks like Emmett's been crying. "She looks like she's been to hell and back but she's still the most beautiful girl."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get her back. I have no fucking idea how I'm going to do it but if it takes everything I got, Rosalie Hale-Whitlock will be mine," Emmett's declaration although sweet has me biting the inside of my mouth to fight the laughter from bursting out of my chest. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to Bella's house. I have to tell her something and she won't return any of my phone calls so I'm going over there," I grab my bike as I walk it to the driveway.

"Do you wanna ride?"

* * *

Emmett dropped me off a block away from Bella's house and told me to call him when I needed to be picked up. I laugh since if this all goes horribly wrong I will be calling from jail or the hospital. Standing outside Bella's house I didn't think far enough ahead to figure how the hell I am suppose to get into Bella's room. I mean there is a tree but looking at it now I'm thinking it's going to be a fifty, fifty shot if the sad pathetic thing will hold my weight.

I thought about throwing pebbles at the window but if Bella sees me out here she'll slam the window on me before telling her dad that some whack job is outside her window. I grab the closest branch as I pull myself up into the tree. The tree creaks at my weight but I move quickly to the next branch and then the next. I pause outside her window grateful that it's open since it's such a warm night.

I try to be stealthy and quiet as I move into her window but my foot catches as I crash to the floor with a louder thud then I had anticipated. A light turns on before I hear Bella scramble out of bed. I raise my hands trying to plead with her not to scream as we both go quiet trying to hear if Charlie heard my graceful entrance. A few moments pass before a loud snore from down the hall makes its way to us. I breathe a sigh of relief before meeting angry brown eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here Edward?" Bella sneers at me as she moves from her bed and over to me.

"You won't take any of my calls and I have to talk to you," I whisper as I stand putting my back to the window. I may need to make a quick escape if Bella keeps looking at me like she's going to beat me.

"If I wanted to talk to you I would've returned one of your million phone calls. I thought you would've gotten the hint."

I look at Bella standing in front of me in nothing more than a tank top and a pair of small pajama shorts. Her hair is a wild mess of brown waves around her delicious sun kissed skin. Her arms are crossed over her chest as I look into her eyes I can see the effect this week has had on her. Dark circles are under her deep brown eyes and her bottom lip looks like it's been mauled. I take a step towards her to try and comfort her but Bella steps back as she narrows her eyes. Time to tell her why I'm here and pray that it brings her back to me.

"I remember Bella, I remember everything."

I watch as the anger melts from her face before an emotion I can't quite place takes over. Bella moves back to her bed before taking a seat. I don't move waiting for Bella to react. I have been dying to tell her for hours about what's happened but her reaction isn't one I anticipated. The silence becomes too much.

"Bella, please say something," my voice sounds almost desperate as I search her eyes.

"Great you remember, now what?" the distance in her tone cuts me as I look into her almost vacant eyes.

"I thought you'd be happier; I mean this is a good thing. I found these pictures and your notes and something just clicked. It was like a combination lock as everything came spilling out," I move towards her with my arms reached out to her but she doesn't move. "Say something."

"You have your memory back. I'm happy for you; it will make everything so much easier for you now," her voice is devoid of any emotion as she looks down at her lap. I can see her body become self conscious as she tries to cover herself.

"This isn't the reaction I was quite expecting. After everything I thought," I'm overcome with fear as I think about Bella retreating from me and spending the week with Jacob. I know he has a thing for her, am I too late. "Do you not want me anymore? Am I too late?"

Bella's head snaps up to look me in the face as I see her tears. Her face is one of shock and sadness as she moves to me for the first time since I screwed everything up in our meadow. Bella hand takes mine as she pulls me to her bed. I sit down as I wait for the gut wrenching news I know will crush me. To have gone through all this shit to have it end like this, my stomach twists in knots. Bella doesn't let go of my hand as her fingers weave through mine.

"I don't know what you'd be too late for and of course I still want you but now…," her voice quivers as she drops her eyes to our hands. Her bottom lip is immediately assaulted by her teeth as she tries to finish her thought. "Now that you remember, why would you want me?"

I pull Bella into my lap as I wrap my arms tightly around her waist. Her words playing in my head as I try to think of how she could ever believe that I didn't want her. I mean I didn't have a memory and still I wanted her. Where could she have gotten this ridiculous idea? How the hell did we get here?

"How could I not want you Bella? You're everything, even with no memory you are the one person I needed. Tell me how you came to that conclusion?"

"When you couldn't remember I thought it was a perfect way to start over. I mean no past, no traumatic experiences and no drama; a clean slate. But then you didn't want me unless you could remember when all I wanted you to do was forget. When I first heard you didn't remember me I was devastated but then I started to think about it and I thought it was a blessing in disguise.

"Now you're here with all your memories and I can't help but think why do you want me? I just feel so broken and now you'll see that and you will stay out of pity or some sense of obligation and you don't have to Edward. You can go, I will understand," Bella's voice ends in a whisper.

Bella tries to move off my lap as I hold onto her. I can feel tears sting my eyes as I look into Bella's face but her eyes are looking away. I bring a hand to her jaw, motioning her to look at me. I feel a pain in my chest I can't explain as I see what James and Bella's own judgments have done to her. I look into her exhausted eyes hoping that she can see my feeling for her.

"You listen to me Isabella Swan, I love you. I love you so much and you aren't broken and I'm not here out of pity or obligation," I spit the word out like its poison. "I look at you and I see this incredibly strong and loving girl who stood up to true evil and came out on the other end."

"I pushed you away in the meadow because I needed to be able to give all of myself to you because it's nothing less then you deserve. It killed me to have to stop you since all I wanted was to kiss and touch every inch of you," at my words I watch Bella move a hand to her neck as if to hide something from me. I place my hand over hers as I slowly remove her hand so I can see her. I can barely make out the wound.

"There's nothing there. The only thing I see is your beautiful healthy healed skin," I lean in and softly place a kiss to her neck. I pull back to look in her eyes. "I look at you and I don't see cuts or bruises, you aren't broken or damaged. You are a blush, a radiant smile, an inviting giggle, a stubborn, headstrong girl who will do anything to protect those she loves and a heart that knows no limits. The best part about what I said is it doesn't even being to scratch the surface of you Bella."

"I wish you could see you the way I do, the way my family does and the way Charlie does. If you could Bella you would see something amazing," my thumb brushes Bella's cheek to catch a tear.

"Edward…"

"Bella I need you to know that I'm not going anywhere and I plan on loving you as long as you will have me," I lean my forehead in to rest on Bella's as she smiles at me.

"I'm sorry for not talking to you when you asked me to. At first I didn't know what to say and then I was afraid of overwhelming you," Bella leans over to grab a notebook before returning to look at me. "I was going to go to your house tomorrow and give you this. I didn't know what to say so I wrote it all down. Well not everything but mostly the big stuff."

Bella hands me the notebook as I thumb through the pages of writing. I stop and read bits and pieces. I read the details and her feelings about different key events over the last two years. My wish for a window inside her head has been granted. The notebook is completely filled. I look up at Bella as my heart swells with the feelings I have for her. To do this, to sit down and fill page after page with our story and its meaning to her makes me love her even more.

"When did you have time to do this?"

"Well I started it after you asked the first time but I did most of it this week. I wasn't in La Push and Jasper was covering for me cause I wanted to finish this before I saw you next since what you were asking for was so simple that to deny you seemed selfish. And we both know I can't deny you anything," Bella finishes as her hand moves to my cheek. "Stay with me…tonight."

I nod slowly before taking out my phone and texting Emmett. I had hoped this would be the outcome but I didn't want to presume. I finish as Bella slides off my lap before I stand to remove my shoes. Bella laying on her back looking up at me causes my body to react. I take a moment to look down her body laid before me. Bella really does have an amazing body. I make my way up from her feet back to her eyes and I am stunned to see her looking me over.

I climb onto the bed as Bella turns on her side to accommodate me. I am unsure of what to do next as nerves get the better of me. I wait for Bella to make the next move as I place a hand on her hip as more of a place to lay my hand versus anything sexual. Bella moves her hand up my chest before reaching my face. I can feel her thumb moving softly over my lips as I stare into her deep brown eyes.

Bella smiles innocently before attacking my mouth with hers. I feel her tongue moving over my lips before I part mine to let her in. My tongue immediately moves to her mouth as my hand moves from her hip to perfectly tight ass. I give a light squeeze as Bella moans into my mouth. The sound only awakens my sleeping shaft. Bella throws a leg over my hip as my hand move along the sides of her body before finding a place on her breast.

I run my fingers over the thin fabric and feel Bella's softness. I thrust my arousal into Bella trying to gain friction and am greeted with a louder moan. My thumb starts to circle Bella's incredibly hard nipple as I suck on Bella's bottom lip. I hear her whimpering and moaning as my mind tries to clear the fog of lust while thoughts of Charlie bursting into Bella's room to find me groping and grinding against his daughter suddenly cause me to pause. I reluctantly release Bella's lip as I bring her face to mine so I can watch her face.

"If you want to continue my love, I need you to be quiet. If Charlie catches us hell will have to freeze over before I can touch you again," my voice is rough as Bella thrusts her core into my hip. "Bella?"

"Let's see how quiet you can be," her voice is breathy and seductive.

I can feel her hand move down my chest again as I look in her eyes. She leans in to kiss me before I feel her hand on the outside of my pants. My breath catches as Bella's small hand wraps around my shaft. I moan as my eyes roll in the back of my head. I hear a grinding metal and feel the button of my jeans release before her hand leaves the outside of my body only to return on the outside of my briefs. It takes every ounce of strength I have not to lose my shit right then and there. Bella's hand tightens around me and I moan louder before Bella's smile radiates the room.

"Now, now Mr. Cullen. If you want me to continue I'm going to need you to be a little quieter," Bella whispers in my ear before tightening her grip and moving up and down my length.

I didn't think I could get any harder but the combination of her voice in my ear and the licking of my lobe are almost too much. I know I'm not going to last long but I have to say this is one of my earlier fantasies. I have no idea how Bella knows what to do but at this moment I could care less. I open my eyes to look at Bella. Her sweet face filled with concentration as she watches me before taking her bottom lip in between her teeth.

"I have dreams about doing this to you," her eyes bore into mine as another moan escapes me. "The real thing is so much better."

My head falls back at her admission. Bella dreams about me like this; my dick in her hand as she moves her hand over me to bring me pleasure. I look back into her eyes as her hand begins to move faster. I groan as I lean in to kiss her. I am so close but I want to make this last as long as I can. The feeling is beyond words as I am frozen next to her.

"Touch me Edward," her breathy plea has me struggling between moving upstairs or down.

My hand is still over her breast but I want to feel her so I move my hand up under her shirt. I can feel her soft skin as I move up her torso. Bella's hand freezes when my hand reaches her bare breast. I palm her as I feel the entire surface area. She moans as my thumb moves over her nipple. I kiss her to try and quiet her. Bella's other hand is in my hair and holding my face to hers as the kiss becomes frantic.

"Bella…please," I need her hand to finish what it started.

Bella's hand springs to life as she moves quickly over me trying to regain the rhythm she had abandoned. I'm so close. Her breast, her hand and her lips…I am completely overwhelmed by Bella right now as my pleasure reaches it peak. Bella pulls back from our kiss before looking me in the eye.

"I can't wait to have you inside me."

That did it. Bella's hand stopped as I came in my briefs. I violently shuddered next to her as she watches me. I plead with her to bring me down as her hand moves over me as I ride out my orgasm before softening in her hand. I open my eyes to the Bella beaming next to me with my hand frozen on her breast. I lean my forehead against hers as I brush her lips lightly with mine. I take a few minutes to steady my breathing and gain some semblance of self control. I pull back to stare into the other part of my soul as I mischievously smile at her.

"My turn."

* * *

**Ok my darlings this is where I end this leg of the story. I didn't want to leave you hanging for too long after the last break but this is all you get until I get back from vacation on June 8****th****. My sister is tired of sharing me with my laptop. If I can sneak away I will but there's your warning. **

**If you are of the mindset that our favorite couple is moving too quick I got nothing for you other than as least they didn't have sex! Ok that's not the best excuse but the truth is kids are sexual these days and I love sexy Edward and Bella. (Don't fear the other characters will get some lovin too!)**

**The sequel will be called On a Path to Sexual Discovery. It will pick up where we left off with Bella talking about what came over her, how she learned all her magic tricks and of course Edward reciprocating. The story will deal with all the kids moving on and of course the return of our favorite and not really seen red head with her new friends. It will be more fluff and way more lemons then this one but don't worry…I love to put our kids through the ringer!**

**Please leave me some words on what you would like to see and any predictions you have. I love all the reviews I have gotten so please leave me some love!**

**Till next time!**


	31. New Sequel

Hello everyone!

Hope everyone's New Year is off to a good start. As for me I decided to pull the original sequel to this story because I didn't like the way it was heading. I spent some time really thinking about what I wanted and I think I am finally ready to write the sequel the way I have seen it playing out.

I have changed the title to Finding the Path Home since the last one left people thinking that it was all about smut which isn't the case. There actually is a plot that is just as twisted as the last one and hopefully will be just as much fun of a rollercoaster ride as the last.

I will say that there will be some lemons but since this is not my strongest area, I'm hoping you will find them to be tastefully done and not thrown in for shock value. I want to assure anyone that doesn't like smut that I have also made it possible to skip the few sections and continue on with the story.

I will be posting the first chapter and I hope to hear some reactions from the readers. I discovered that people also must not have liked the previous sequel since nobody reviewed, so please let me know what you think. I mean what's the point of writing if no ones going to read it right?

I hope you guys give this story a chance and I look forward to seeing what you guys think!


End file.
